Los días en Dalton
by jerryman92
Summary: Una historia acerca de Kurt en la academia Dalton. Con el paso del tiempo la vida del chico sufrirá cambios, igual que su relación con viejos y nuevos amigos y Blaine... Muchas cosas pueden ocurrir en una academia para chicos.
1. Don t stop Believing Hummel

1

Don´t stop believing, Hummel

-Disculpa,- dijo Kurt mientras llamaba por la espalda a uno de los chicos que bajaban apresurados la escalera de caracol de la academia Dalton- ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? Soy nuevo aquí.

El chico Dalton lo miró de arriba hacia abajo, le sonrió amablemente y luego, ofreciéndole la mano dijo:

-Soy Blaine

-Kurt-se presentó el otro mientras sonreía.

De pronto el soprano de New Directions no supo que decir. Su anfitrión le parecía verdaderamente apuesto. Con su cabello bien peinado, sus bellos ojos oscuros y sus pobladas cejas. No había muchacho que le pudiese parecer más guapo que aquel, incluso le pareció injusto que solamente estuviese ahí para espiar a sus próximos contrincantes en la seccionales del concurso de coro.

-Así que,-dijo Kurt retomando su conversación- ¿Podrías decirme que sucede exactamente?

-¡The Warblers!-contestó Blaine un tanto emocionado, como sí le pareciese increíble que el "chico nuevo" no supiera de qué se trataba- De vez en hacen una presentación ante el resto de los alumnos, para olvidarse un poco del estrés escolar.

Los estudiantes de Dalton seguían bajando por las escaleras de caracol para salir por una gran puerta en el fondo del vestíbulo. Kurt volvió a echar una mirada a su interlocutor. El saco azul del uniforme y los kakis ajustados le sentaba muy bien. El chico, de uno o dos años mayor que él, le parecía que, para estar en preparatoria, era especialmente maduro. Le agradaba.

-Espera, ¿Entonces el club Glee es como genial aquí?

-The Warblers son como estrellas de rock- contestó Blaine.

Kurt se extrañó. En su escuela preparatoria, McKinley High, no había nadie más rechazado que los integrantes del club Glee. Le gustaba aquella escuela. Todos parecían tan amables y además el club Glee parecía tener la atención que verdaderamente merecía.

-Ven, -dijo Blaine rompiendo el silencio y tomando la mano de Kurt- conozco un atajo.

Pronto Kurt Hummel se sorprendió a sí mismo corriendo por los lujosos pasillos de la academia Dalton. Un extraño y agradable cosquilleó se extendía desde el hombro hasta su mano derecha que Blaine sostenía firme pero delicadamente. Sonrió para sí. Le gustaba aquel lugar y le gustaba aquel chico.

Kurt y Blaine llegaron a una gran puerta de dos alas. El mayor de los dos chicos empujo firmemente y la puerta se abrió para que Kurt pudiera pasar.

-Bienvenido-dijo Blaine invitando a su nuevo amigo a que entrara.

Dentro una gran multitud aguardaba. Algunos de los presentes eran estudiantes de Dalton que no conocía, sin embargo también diviso caras familiares. Pudo ver entre la multitud a su rival Rachel Berry, a Noah Puckerman, a su mejor amiga Mercedes, su padre, a su madrastra Carole y su hermanastro Finn, al resto del club Glee e incluso a algunas de las Cheerios y su entrenadora Sue Sylvester. Todos ellos sonreían de una forma canina y despreciable y en su mano sostenían un vaso de granizado.

-Sí,-dijo una voz grave y burlona desde el fondo- bienvenida mariquita.

Dave Karofsky se abría paso entre la gente hacia donde él estaba. Contoneaba su brutal cuerpo de toro y, al igual que el resto de los presentes llevaba en alto su vaso de granizado.

Kurt, asustado, dio un paso hacia atrás buscando la protección fuera de la habitación.

-Coraje- dijo Blaine a Kurt sosteniéndolo por la espalda en señal de apoyo. El chico sonreía amablemente y aunque su mirada serena y madura pudo haber demostrado confianza en otro momento, Kurt no quería más que salir de ahí y llorar.

La risa maliciosa de Karofsky resonó en la habitación y Kurt volvió su cara para enfrentar el repentino golpe de decenas de aquellas heladas bebidas contra todo su cuerpo. No había peor humillación que aquello, lo tenía claro.

Kurt Hummel despertó asustado en su dormitorio de la academia Dalton para hombres. El sol aún no se asomaba por la ventana y, sin embargo, sabía que no podría volverse a dormir. Frente a él, colgado del gancho en la puerta de su armario, permanecía su uniforme impecablemente planchado y en la cama contigua a su izquierda seguía dormido su compañero de cuarto, Matt Brown.

El chico dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Había sido otro sueño después de todo. Casi podía sentir como el frío de los granizados quemaba su cara sin imperfecciones.

Kurt se levantó de su cama, se colocó las sandalias para dormir y, sin prender la luz de su recamara para no despertar a Matt, caminó arrastrando los pies hasta su cómoda. La habitación en la academia Dalton era mucho más pequeña comparada con su sótano en casa y le faltaba un poco de estilo Hummel pero se sentía a gusto. Disfrutaba vivir ahí aunque definitivamente extrañaba a sus amigos de McKinley, especialmente a Mercedes y Finn. Hacia tanto tiempo que no hablaba con ellos que esperaba que ellos también lo recordaran.

Tomó su iPod que descansaba sobre la cómoda, se puso lo auriculares y comenzó a escuchar música aleatoriamente. La voz de Madonna llenó sus oídos. _It won't be easy, you'll think it strange, when I try to explain how I feel, that I still need your love after all that I've done. _Apenas unas semanas atrás había cantado esas mismas palabras frente a The Warblers y, a pesar de su esfuerzo ese había sido el único solo que había conseguido cantar después de haber dejado New Directions.

A veces se sentía un poco mal por eso. Quizás la causa de sus malos sueños era esa. ¿Lo verían sus compañeros del club Glee como un traidor? Seguramente no, ellos comprendían que hubiese salido de McKinley, después de todo la culpa no era suya sino del gay de armario de Karofsky.

Kurt se miró en el espejo, Tenía el cabello enmarañado debido a que acababa de despertar, su piel era tan blanca como la porcelana y tenía el mismo par de esmeraldas por ojos que había tenido su madre un día. Abrió el cajón de su cómoda y extrajo de él una pequeña libreta negra. Hasta atrás, en la última página estaba escrita la palabra "coraje" con recortes de revistas de diferentes letras. Junto al letrero permanecía la foto de un chico de pelo oscuro y aspecto maduro.

Kurt dejo su libreta sobre su tocador y siguió buscando en la gaveta. Desde el fondo, sacó una carpeta un poco arrugada y llena de hojas de diferentes colores. En la portada tenía escrito con una tipografía impecable "New Directions" y estaba decorada con algunos listones y lentejuelas de colores. La abrió y comenzó a leer los títulos en todas las hojas que el señor Schue les había dado.

Las letras de _Somebody to love, Bad Romance, Hair/Crazy in Love, Singing in the rain/Umbrella y Defying gravity _aparecieron frente a sus ojos.

De pronto el teléfono celular que descansaba sobre el mueble comenzó a vibrar. Rápidamente Kurt lo tomó y observó la pantalla: Nuevo mensaje de Blaine. Siempre estaba ahí, en los momentos menos esperados. Escogió la opción leer en la pantalla del celular y, ante él, apareció el mensaje de su amigo:

"Buenos días _sunshine._ ¿Puedes venir al salón de música después del almuerzo? Tengo algo que mostrarte. Hasta entonces, Blaine :)"

Sonrió y luego escribió una respuesta a su remitente para confirmar que, con mucho gusto, allí estaría. Le alegraba recibir mensajes de él. Solo unas palabras escritas por Blaine le hacían sentir seguro.

Dejo su celular sobre la cómoda y siguió observando hasta llegar a la última hoja en la carpeta: _Don´t stop believing._ Cantó en silencio las primeras palabras de la canción _Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world… _Sentía como sí aquella canción estuviese escrita para él. Tenía miedo de olvidar todo lo que había vivido en New Directions, era cierto, pero debía seguir adelante. No debía olvidar sus anhelos, su vida. Kurt sabía que debía continuar creyendo. Creer en todo. En la vida, en su padre, en sus amigos, en la música, en el amor. Porque todo eso era él, y si había algo en que creer, era en él mismo.


	2. A safer place

2

A safer place

Kurt llevaba apenas unos días en Dalton. Había sido bien aceptado dentro de The Warblers, pero no había conseguido hacer muchos amigos aún. El único con quien podía charlar de vez en cuando era su compañero de habitación, Matt Brown; un chico del mismo grado que él, aunque un año menor.

Matt, que había llegado apenas un día antes que Kurt a la academia Dalton era un chico menudo de cabello negro y grandes ojos castaños. No solía despegarse de su compañero de cuarto debido a que no tenía muchos amigos y, cuando lo hacía, se perdía en el enorme edificio de la escuela para aparecer donde menos lo esperaba.

-Y por eso ocupar audífonos, tan solo por una hora, puede aumentar la cantidad de bacterias en tu oído hasta 700 veces.-Explicaba Matt enérgicamente aquella mañana mientras él y Kurt salían de clase de trigonometría.

Kurt, que todo ese tiempo había estado escuchando música con su iPod, lucía mucho más pálido de lo normal y su rostro expresaba una combinación de asco e impresión. Sacó el auricular de su oído y, junto con su iPod, lo guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Fascinante ¿no?-exclamó el más pequeño de los chicos quien, al parecer, realmente encontraba interesante el dato.

Por un largo rato siguieron caminando en silencio. Matt, sin prestar atención a sus propios pasos, leía detenidamente un libro de zoosemiótica; mientras que Kurt caminaba inmerso en sus propios pensamientos.

Hasta ahora todo había ido muy bien en Dalton para Kurt, aunque, de vez en cuando, se sentía un poco desanimado. Apenas y podía ver a Blaine de vez en cuando. Su amigo era un año mayor y no tenía ninguna clase con él. Además el chico se encerraba en la sala de música con el resto del comité que dirigía a The Warblers en largas sesiones a las que Kurt, como novato, no tenía permitido asistir. Desde que había llegado a Dalton nadie lo había molestado de ninguna forma con respecto a su sexualidad, sin embargo tampoco nadie se había acercado a saludarle o intentar ser su amigo.

-Matt, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-inquirió Kurt.

-Claro-contestó el otro chico levantando la mirada de su libro y enseñando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Porqué decidiste venir a Dalton?

-Bueno,-comenzó el pequeño bajando la mirada- en mi otra escuela no tenía muchos amigos. Los chicos solían burlarse de mí y me llamaban con nombres como ñoño o nerd. Los más grandes me molestaban. Me metían en los contenedores de basura, me golpeaban contra los casilleros e incluso, una vez, me tiraron un vaso de leche con chocolate en la cara.

-Y, ¿Nunca hiciste nada al respecto?-quiso saber Kurt

-Bueno, un día, como ya no soportaba que me maltrataran así, decidí enfrentarme a Bob Litmanovich, el tipo más grande de la escuela, y además capitán del equipo de lucha. Pero nada resultó como esperaba.

-¿Qué paso?

-No estoy seguro. Solo recuerdo haber entrado a los vestidores para pedirle que me dejara en paz. Al otro día desperté en el techo del colegio, vestido solo con mis calcetines y un par de orejas de Mickey Mouse. Después de eso mis papás decidieron que este sería un lugar más seguro para mí.

Kurt sonrió a su joven amigo. Después de todo el chico se parecía más a él de lo que creía.

-Estoy seguro de que sí Matt,-dijo Kurt-ya lo verás.

Esa tarde, durante el almuerzo, Kurt recordaba su sueño de la última noche. A pesar de decir lo contrario, aún se sentía un poco susceptible con respecto a lo ocurrido con Karofsky de vuelta en McKinley. ¿Qué tal si no podía volver a sentirse seguro? A veces creía que le sería imposible volver a confiar en alguien. Le daba miedo voltear a ver a sus compañeros de clase. ¿Era acaso un cobarde por querer seguir buscando un lugar donde sentirse protegido en lugar de enfrentarse a quienes lo oprimían?

Necesitaba hablar pronto con alguien. Pero ¿Con quién? Ya no estaban ni Mercedes, ni el señor Schue para hablar con ellos. Incluso pudo haber recurrido a Puckerman de haber sido posible. Lo que más necesitaba en ese momento era una sonrisa amigable y un buen consejo.

Entonces lo recordó. Había quedado de verse con Blaine en la sala de música esa misma tarde. ¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? Blaine lo sabía escuchar y lo comprendía mejor que nadie. Además, no había alguien con quien quisiera estar más en ese momento que con él.

Kurt se levantó de la mesa tan rápido que se le nubló la vista y creyó que se desmayaría. Dejó su bandeja de platos sucios por un lado de la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta de salida.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Matt desde su lugar

-Sólo daré una vuelta,-contestó el otro chico-nos vemos en la habitación.

Salió del comedor y cruzó el vestíbulo en dirección a las escaleras de caracol. Blaine había dicho que quería mostrarle algo, no imaginaba que pudiera ser. Todo el día había esperado por verlo. Blaine era especial para él, era más que solo un amigo. Había algo en él que, desde que tomó su mano aquel primer día en la academia, había hecho brincar su corazón.

Kurt corría cada vez más rápido. El pasillo de aulas del tercer piso se le antojaba inmenso. Ya quería verlo, hablarle, contarle sobre su vida y escucharlo a él. No, sólo quería estar a su lado un momento.

Al final del pasillo, un par de inmensas puertas de caoba labrada aguardaban ante la luz de pequeños faroles a media luz. Kurt corrió hasta ellas y, con una fuerza que no imaginaba tener, las empujó y estas se abrieron de golpe.

Aquella sala era como un gran salón de baile de mansión de principios del siglo XX. Por un lado había un gran piano de cola, la chimenea más grande que Kurt hubiera visto ocupaba la pared de frente y, a su derecha, permanecían vacíos las sillas y los instrumentos de la orquesta escolar.

Un inmenso candelabro adornaba el techo y, desde la izquierda, cascadas de luz entraban por dos inmensos ventanales. Blaine permanecía en el centro de la habitación. Kurt volteó a verlo. Se había quitado el saco del uniforme y llevaba la camisa arremangada hasta la altura de los codos y la corbata un poco suelta. Tenía la guitarra en sus manos, mientras con la derecha rasgaba las cuerdas. Kurt pensó que se veía especialmente encantador.

-No sabía que tocaras la guitarra-dijo Kurt a Blaine, que no se había percatado de su presencia.

Blaine sonrió y lo invitó a sentarse junto a él.

-Es una de las cosas que más me gusta hacer. Además de cantar-Dijo el más grande de los dos chicos.

Kurt lo observó por un momento mientras tocaba algunos acordes de la guitarra. Siempre que lo veía, Blaine parecía seguro, feliz. Era feliz en Dalton, eso era seguro. ¿Cómo entendería él entonces que Kurt no se sentía tan bien en la escuela?

Blaine miró a Kurt. El chico tenía la cabeza baja y la mirada perdida en el entrame de madera del piso.

-Kurt,-dijo Blaine seriamente-¿sucede algo?

El muchacho levantó la mirada. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba entre los labios de Blaine. Sin titubear, Kurt contó a Blaine cómo se sentía. Le contó que nadie lo amenazaba ni se mofaba de él, pero le contó también que no tenía amigos y qué, de vez en cuando sentía que en realidad no sentía que encajaba en aquel lugar.

Cuando Kurt acabó de decirlo todo, Blaine, en silencio, lo abrazó fuertemente. Kurt se sorprendió por un momento y luego, un suave onda de calor atravesó su cuerpo. No necesitaba más que aquella muestra de cariño para sentirse seguro en aquel momento. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

-Escucha Kurt,-dijo el mayor separándose de su amigo- es normal que te sientas así. Sé lo difícil que es salir del clóset. Al principio crees que es por eso que nadie habla contigo, como si tuvieras una extraña enfermedad. Pero pronto te darás cuenta de que eso es algo que te importa más a ti de lo que le importa a la gente. Está bien que extrañes a tus amigos de McKinley High, pero puedes tener otros amigos aquí, solo necesitas abrirte un poco a la gente. Olvídate de ese miedo. Coraje Kurt, coraje.

Kurt se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su saco. Eso era lo único que necesitaba, un instante con alguien que lo apoyara, que lo quisiera. Alguien como Blaine.

-Bueno,-dijo Kurt más tranquilo- ¿qué quería mostrarme?

-Ah, es cierto-dijo Blaine acomodándose nuevamente la guitarra- He estado buscando nuevas canciones para The Warblers y quería que tú escuchar esta, porque me recuerda a ti.

Los dedos de Blaine comenzaron a moverse suavemente sobre el instrumento. Kurt conocía la canción, le gustaba. Las notas de Bubbly comenzaron a llenar la habitación mientras Blaine cantaba. _I've been awake for a while now, you got me feelin like a child now. _Cada vez que Blaine volteaba a verlo le sonreía, y luego continuaba con la guitarra.

El sol comenzaba a caer, y una cálida luz anaranjada entraba por los altos ventanales. Aquella canción explicaba exactamente como lo hacía sentir estar junto a Blaine, y esta vez, era él quien lo estaba cantando. _It starts in my toes and I crinkle my nose where ever it goes I always know that you make me smile please stay for a while now just take your time where ever you go_.

En ese momento Kurt olvidó porque lloraba. Había encontrado un lugar seguro mientras el chico que le gustaba tocaba la guitarra para él. _The rain is fallin on my window pane but we are hidin in a safer place. _Él era su lugar seguro. Era él con quien quería estar todo el tiempo. Era él quien le hacía sentir esas cosquillas en la punta de los pies, que le hacían fruncir la nariz, que no importara donde fuera, se sentiría seguro solo de saber que él estaba ahí.


	3. The new boy

[Por si alguien tiene dudas: para el personaje de Eric Wickham, me basé en el actor estadounidense Kyle Gallner…]

3

EL chico nuevo

Por la mañana, Kurt y Mat tenían clase de historia mundial juntos. Era una de las clases favoritas de Matt y, según Kurt, también la más aburrida. El mayor de los dos chicos estaba sentado en su puesto habitual junto a la ventana y el profesor Clayton seguía dando su monólogo acerca de por qué el tratado de Versalles no le parecía suficientemente justo.

-Y por eso,-decía e anciano- Alemania debió pagar más de 200,000 millones de Marcos de oro.

Las palabras del viejo profesor salían y entraban por los oídos de Kurt. El chico, por su lado, estaba concentrado en el letrero de "Courage" que creaba en su libreta. La mitad de las hojas de su libreta tenían escrita esa palabra. Se la repetía a sí mismo, la escribía en el margen de sus libros, en su protector de pantalla y hasta en su sopa de letras de la cena. Solo escucharla le hacía pensar en Blaine y se le escapaba una sonrisa.

De pronto un sonido interrumpió las palabras del profesor Clayton. Alguien tocaba a la puerta. Todos los alumnos de la clase de historia universal levantaron la mirada, incluso Kurt. El maestro de historia se acercó a abrir la puerta y el director de la academia, Averic Dalton II se asomó detrás de ella.

-Profesor,-dijo sonoramente el director-¿Podría hablar con usted un minuto?

Clayton salió de la habitación y los habituales murmullos nacieron entre el grupo de muchachos uniformados. Kurt volvió a su trabajo artístico y Matt, sonriendo como acostumbraba, preguntó:

-¿Qué tal va todo en glee, Kurt? ¿Obtuviste el solo esta vez?

Kurt soltó un suspiro tan largo que su amigo deseó no haber siquiera formulado la pregunta en su mente.

-No,-contestó el soprano desanimado- en realidad no se qué hago mal. Es la tercera vez que adiciono en esta semana y apenas es martes.

-Quizás te esfuerzas demasiado-sugirió Matt

-No lo sé, quizás. Pero no importa porque, cada vez que los chicos me rechazan, Blaine me ayuda a practicar una nueva canción. Quizás, para la próxima, le pida que practiquemos un dueto.

-Buenos días jóvenes,-interrumpió la voz de Averic Dalton II que volvía entrar al salón de clase seguido de Clayton- lamento interrumpir su clase de esta forma, pero es mi deber como director de esta academia presentarles a un nuevo compañero que se integra a nuestras labores el día de hoy.

Los estudiantes voltearon a verse unos a otros. Era extraño que un chico llegara de esa forma a Dalton a mediados del curso.

-Entra por favor- dijo Dalton esta vez dirigiéndose a alguien que, obviamente, se encontraba fuera del aula.

Un chico un poco más alto que Kurt apareció en la puerta. Tenía cabello castaño ondulado y grandes ojos azules. Su piel era casi tan pálida como la de Kurt y mostraba una gran sonrisa con la que podría ganarse la aceptación de cualquier grupo.

-Muchachos,- continuó el director de la academia Dalton- este es…

-Eric Wickham, -interrumpió el chico de una forma tan sorpresiva que Kurt sintió que se le parecía a alguien, pero no supo identificar a quien- mucho gusto.

Averic Dalton carraspeó antes de continuar.

-El señor Whickman viene de la escuela preparatoria Carmel, y estoy seguro de que será bienvenido aquí con nosotros.

El nombre de la escuela Carmel resultó conocido para Kurt, que escuchaba sin prestar atención a las palabras del director. Sin embargo, una vez más, no supo porqué. Nadie quitaba la irada encima del chico nuevo, Kurt no era la excepción. Wickham le resultaba vagamente conocido. Desde su lugar, lo analizó detenidamente y de arriba hacia abajo varias veces.

-Es gay-dijo Kurt en un murmuro dirigiéndose a su amigo Matt.

Averic Dalton seguía dando su calurosa bienvenida al nuevo alumno de la academia Dalton.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Matt bajando la voz.

-No estoy seguro, es algo en su mirada o su sonrisa. Pero estoy seguro de que lo es.

-Bueno,-dijo el director en señal de que había terminado su discurso- ¿Algo que quieras decir antes de tomar tu asiento Eric?

-Gracias señor,-dijo el chico nuevo tomando la palabra- solo quería agregar que me siento honrado con esta calurosa bienvenida y que creo que encajaré muy bien en este grupo. Además he oído mucho sobre su coro escolar, Los Warblers, y quiero decirles que, aunque en mi escuela pasada no reconocían mi talento como es debido, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que tenga que hacer para conseguir cada solo.

Kurt creyó por un momento que estaba imaginando cosas, pero poco después se dio cuenta de que no era así. Cuando Eric Wickham dijo aquellas últimas palabras, tenía su pesada mirada puesta sobre de él, como si desde ese momento se hubiese propuesto pasar sobre de Kurt si eso era necesario.

Kurt y Matt estaban sentados juntos en su mesa habitual a la hora del almuerzo. El mayor de los dos chicos seguía pensando en cómo Eric Wickham el nuevo chico en su clase de historia lo había mirado antes de tomar su asiento. Estaba seguro de lo que había visto, y desde ese momento había decidido que Wickham no le agradaría.

En ese momento el muchacho nuevo en Dalton, entró por la puerta del comedor cargando su bandeja de comida y con su habitual y arrogante sonrisa. Caminaba hacia la mesa de Matt y Kurt.

-Kurt Hummel, ¿cierto?-cuestionó Wickham al tiempo que Kurt y Matt volteaban a verse intrigados.

-Si,-contestó Kurt- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Mi nombre es Eric. Eric Whickham, de la escuela preparatoria Carmel.

-Lo sé, estás en nuestra clase de historia.

-Así es, oí que fuiste transferido de McKinley hace poco. Supongo que será un cambio difícil perder tu formidable participación en el triste grupo de New Directions a cambio de permanecer en el fondo de un coro con tal trayectoria como The Warblers.

-¿Cómo sabes que yo fui parte de New Directions?-preguntó Kurt esta vez más extrañado.

-Supongo que recordarás como mi antiguo grupo, Vocal Adrenaline, arrasó con la pobre actuación del suyo en los regionales pasados.

Fue hasta entonces que Kurt supo donde lo había visto. Eric Wickman era uno de los integrantes de Vocal Adrenaline, los últimos campeones del concurso de coro y constantes rivales de New Directions.

-Así es Hummel,-continuó el chico nuevo con su maliciosa sonrisa- quizás mi participación en Vocal Adrenaline se vio nublada por el imbécil de Jesse St. James, pero eso no sugiere que no sea capaz de destrozarlo en un duelo vocal. Escuche que estas buscando obtener un solo dentro de The Warblers, debo advertirte que me he propuesto lo mismo Hummel, y no será fácil detenerme.

Kurt permaneció callado. Eric Wickman era igual, o quizás aún más odioso que Rachel Berry. No podría seguir soportando un minuto más con él.

-Sin embargo,-siguió hablando su nuevo rival- soy nuevo aquí y no conozco a nadie. Y veo que ustedes se encuentran en la misma posición así que, ¿podría sentarme a acompañarlos?

-Claro-contestó Matt sonriendo antes si quiera de consultarlo o voltear a ver a su compañero de habitación, quien, obviamente no estaba de acuerdo.

Eric Wickman se sentó en la silla justo frente a Kurt y permaneció callado mientras comían su almuerzo. De pronto se hizo un gran escándalo en el comedor. Algunos de los chicos de tercer año entraban a la habitación, entre ellos sobresalía Blaine que caminaba hacia Kurt con ese aire de madurez y seguridad que tanto le gustaba al chico.

-Hey tú,- dijo Blaine saludando a Kurt- estuve hablando con los chicos. Te esperamos en el salón de música a las 5, estoy seguro qué esta vez será.

Blaine guiñó un ojo a Kurt y se despidió con la mano de Matt y Eric. Kurt se dio cuenta sin tener que verse al espejo de que estaba sonrojado.

-Wow,-exclamó Wickham cuando Blaine se alejó-¿Quién es él?

-Blaine,-explicó Matt- él es una de las voces principales del club glee.

Kurt miró detenidamente a Eric. ¿Por qué se interesaba tanto por Blaine?

-Bueno,- continuó Eric mientras se levantaba de su silla con su bandeja de platos sucios- quizás me consiga algo más que un solo mientras este en Dalton. ¿Quién sabe?

El chico volvió a dibujar una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro se dio la media vuelta y se alejó tarareando una boba canción. Mientras el chico se alejaba, Kurt pudo sentir como le ardía la sangre. Si ese tal Eric Wickham se atrevía a poner un mano sobre su Blaine o sobre su solo se las tendría que ver con él, Kurt Hummel.

-Hoy lo volveré a intentar Matt.-dijo Kurt a su amigo con la voz cortada de ira- voy a demostrarle a ese engreído de Wickham que, si algo aprendí estando en New Directions, es que no hay nadie que pueda pasar por encima de mí. ¡Nadie!

Según el viejo reloj de péndulo de la antesala al salón de música eran las 4:45. Kurt esperaba sólo sentado en el sillón de piel hasta que el comité director del club glee lo llamara a hacer su audición, de nueva cuenta. El chico jamás se había sentido tan seguro. Esta vez había hecho una elección menos "dramaqueen" y un poco más Broadway.

-Hey tú- saludó Blaine al salir de la sala de música donde el resto de The Warblers esperaban por él- ¿Cómo va todo?

-Todo bien, -dijo Kurt cruzando la pierna- he hecho esto por casi una semana. Podría seguir haciéndolo.

Blaine rió y tomo asiento junto con el chico.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, Kurt. No te has dado por vencido por más negativas que se te han presentado. Me tienes asombrado e igual a los chicos. Hoy podría ser tu día.

Blaine estaba muy cerca de él, le sonreía. Kurt le devolvió la sonrisa y en su mente solamente pudo idear una palabra: coraje.

Ninguno de los dos lo pensaba mucho en ese momento. Sus rostros comenzaban a acercarse lentamente, como buscándose, como si se pertenecieran uno a otro. Blaine estaba tan cerca de él que podía sentir el agradable calor de su aliento sobre sus labios. Había soñado con aquel momento tantas veces.

-¡Oh! Disculpen-dijo una voz de repente.

Eric Wickham, el chico nuevo, acaba de entrar a la antesala interrumpiendo su beso antes si quiera que hubiese ocurrido. Blaine, derrotado, bajó la cabeza y Kurt, tragando un poco de saliva, se dio cuenta de que Wickham lo miraba atentamente. Blaine se aclaró la garganta y se paró ofreciéndole a Eric la mano y una de sus sinceras sonrisas.

-Debes ser Eric Wickham,-supuso Blaine- estábamos esperándote. A los dos de hecho.

-Siento llegar tarde,-se disculpó el recién llegado- no sabía el camino hasta la sala de música.

Kurt no podía creerlo. Ese chico engreído había escogido el mismo día que él para su audición. No había forma de que le pudiese llegar a desagradar más.

-Bueno,-continuó el mayor de los tres- espero que estén listos. Es hora de que pasen, el comité los espera.

El primero en entrar fue Eric, seguido de Kurt y hasta el final Blaine quien, antes de que su amigo entrase le rosó la mano y le guiñó un ojo.

-Suerte

Dentro de la sala de música, los integrantes del club glee estaban sentados en sillas acomodadas en un gran círculo viendo hacia el centro del salón. Wes y David, los dos amigos de Blaine que Kurt había conocido en su primer día en Dalton estaban sentados en un gran escritorio al fondo de la habitación y, como Kurt ya sabía, eran ellos quienes representaban al comité director de The Warblers.

-Hola otra vez Kurt,-saludó David amablemente desde su lugar detrás del escritorio- ¿Qué nos tienes preparado esta ocasión?

-Hoy quiero presentar un número de uno de mis musicales preferidos.

David y Wes asintieron uniformemente y Kurt miró a Blaine que le sonreía apoyado contra la pared del fondo.

-_The new girl in town_ del musical Hairspray.

-¡Vaya!- exclamó su rival que permanecía parado junto a él.-Yo tenía preparado justamente lo mismo.

Kurt lo miró boquiabierto. Eric Wickham sonreía arrogantemente sin prestarle mucha atención al chico que estaba parado a su lado. Kurt no creía lo que había oído, no creía ni siquiera que el chico hubiese planeado desde antes cantar aquella canción. Lo que había planeado era dejarlo mal ante todo el club glee y eso no iba a suceder. Kurt conocía perfectamente el musical y sabía la canción mejor que nadie. No le arrebataría el éxito de ninguna forma. Si esa era la forma en que Wickham quería jugar, debería comenzar a comportarse como un perdedor con honor. Kurt también sonrió.

-Excelente,-exclamó David-entonces Kurt, puedes cantar las partes de Amber y Eric, las de las Dynamites. Todd y Brian los acompañaran.

Todd y Brian, dos menudos chicos del fondo, se pusieron de pie y se acercaron hasta donde Kurt y Eric esperaban.

La música de _The new girl in town_ llenó de repente la habitación. Kurt sabía cada palabra, cada nota, cada movimiento para hacer de ese número suyo. Tenía el solo en la bolsa, solo quería demostrarle a Wickham quien lo merecía de verdad.

-_Hey look out for that moving van driving down our streets- _cantaban Kurt, Todd y Brian mientras se movían al compass de la música- _You better look up your man before he meets, the new girl in town._

El número, parecía agradar a los chicos presentes. Todo iba a la perfección. Blaine, desde el fondo, levantó su pulgar para demostrarle que iba por buen camino. Wickham esperaba parado apenas a unos pasos, en silencio.

-_She´s hip-_cantó Todd detrás de Kurt

-_So cool- _continúo Brian según indicaba la canción.

-_I'm gonna get her after school-_ respondió Kurt cantando.

-_ And yet we'd like to be like her 'cause she's the kitten that the cats prefer-_cantaron esta vez a coro los tres.

- _You better step aside-_ dijo Eric entrando según era su turno en la canción y sacando de escena a Kurt- _The new girl in town, has my guy on a string…_

Eric continúo con la canción mientras Kurt esperaba a un lado. Esta vez el soprano se puso nervioso. Su rival era realmente bueno. No solamente su canto era bueno, sino que sabía moverse con la canción como lo haría un profesional en Broadway. _The New Girl in Town, wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo._

Esta vez Kurt no pudo resistirse y entró a cantar junto a Eric para demostrar de lo que era capaz. Frente a frente intercambiaban líneas de la canción. Ambos jugaban para ganar.

-_From out of the blue girl- _comenzó Wickham

_-This town's in a stew girl- _continuo Hummel

_-What a hullabaloo girl_

_-She ain't just passing throught girl_

_-She's sticking like glue girl_

_-To the man I thought I knew girl_

Todd y Brian, que no sabían cómo seguir, solo observaban detrás de ellos. Asombrados, todos los miembro warblers presentes observaban aquel fabuloso duelo vocal. Ambos eran excelentes.

-_Wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo._- cantaban Kurt y Eric al unison esta vez.-_Hey look out fot that moving van, look out, look out, look out, look out!_

Al último grito de _look out, _Kurt pudo ver como el pie de Eric se acercaba al suyo. Luego de eso Kurt cayó sentado sobre del piso y Wickham terminó la canción:

-_She was the new girl in toooown!_

Kurt se enderezó para ver como el resto de The Warblers estallaban en aplausos y vitoreos. Eric Wickham había volteado hacia atrás para verlo con una sonrisa burlona dibujada en la cara mientras que él, para su vergüenza, permanecía en el suelo frente al club más genial de todo Dalton.

-Ven,-dijo la voz de Blaine a sus espaldas-déjame ayudarte.

Kurt se puso en pie con la ayuda de Blaine, que le sonreía seguramente. El resto de los chicos en la sal se concentraban en aplaudir, mientras que David y Wes tomaban apuntes en unas libretas con las iniciales de la academia.

-Estuviste genial-el apuesto chico que aún lo agarraba de la mano con la que lo había ayudado a ponerse de pie.

Kurt intentó devolverle una sonrisa que nunca pudo terminar. Lo que más quería en ese momento era ponerse a llorar; eso y darle un fuerte puñetazo que le rompiera la nariz al engreído de Eric Wickham, un deseo que nunca creyó que fuera a tener.


	4. Feeling a song

[Bueno en este cuarto capítulo hay demasiados saltos de escena para saber qué sucede con Kurt, Blaine y Eric al mismo tiempo. Hay que poner un poco de atención a la secuencia de los personajes…]

4

Feeling a song

-Este es el día-se dijo Kurt esa misma mañana cuando se levantó de su cama- al fin es el día en que Eric Wickham sabrá quién derrota a quien.

El chico intentaba convencerse de lo mismo una y otra vez. La verdad era que, desde que ese chico había llegado a Dalton sus días eran cada vez peores. Lo atormentaba a donde quiera que fuese. Suficiente era ya tener que verlo en casi todas sus clases, pero peor aún era tener que lidiar con él también en el lugar en el que mejor se sentía: en los ensayos de glee junto a Blaine.

Además, las cosas en Dalton no iban tan bien como había esperado. Junto con el invierno había llegado una etapa de invierno entre él y las demás personas en la escuela. Blaine, que con los exámenes de fin de semestre se veía más ocupado que nunca apenas y había podido verlo. Su único encuentro había sido aquella ocasión en que le pidió ayuda con su dueto de _Baby it's cold outside _que presentaría en el centro comercial. Después de eso, no más Blaine para Kurt ni Kurt para Blaine, por mucho que desearan estar juntos.

La relación con el pequeño Matt tampoco iba mejorando. El muchacho parecía apresurado todo el tiempo debido a la enorme cantidad de proyectos escolares que el mismo se había asignado y, cuando tenía un poco de tiempo libre, salía a hurtadillas de la habitación con el teléfono celular de la mano. Incluso los fines de semana en que podían hacer lo que quisieran, el chico desaparecía por completo para reaparecer el domingo por la noche en su habitación. Kurt comenzaba a creer que los chicos eran una especie poco normal y de extraño comportamiento.

El joven soprano salió de su habitación la mañana de aquel sábado sin mucho ánimo de vestirse a la moda. Los fines de semana tenían se les permitía no ocupar el uniforme de la academia y, por lo regular, Kurt aprovechaba esos días para demostrar sus dotes para combinar prendas. Hoy no. Estaba cansado de las clases, estaba cansado de la moda, de los adornos navideños en la escuela y de esos estúpidos villancicos por todos lados. Estaba cansado de todo, especialmente de la única persona que parecía disfrutar su antipatía. La misma persona que lo miraba aquella mañana en el comedor mientras tomaba su desayuno.

-Bonito día, ¿No Hummel?

-¿Qué quieres ahora Eric?

-Hey, tranquilo chico- continuo Eric Wickham con su canina e hipócrita sonrisa- solo estoy aquí porque me han mandado a buscarte los Warblers.

Kurt lo miró sin comprender del todo. ¿Por qué los chicos lo habrían mandado a él y no Blaine como lo hacían por lo regular? Desde aquella última ocasión en que casi se besan fuera del salón de música, el chico le parecía más distante. ¿Estaría intentando de evitarlo?

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Kurt- ¿Cuál es el mensaje?

-Solo que nos esperan hoy en el auditorio después de la cena.-Eric cruzó los brazos y levantó la mirada con arrogancia.- Estoy seguro de que esta vez te dirán que dejes de intentarlo. Acéptalo Hummel, desde que llegué nadie te presta atención. Ni tu amiguito Matt, ni los chicos de glee, ni tu noviecito Blaine. Mejor ríndete chico, tu mundo es ahora mío.

Eric dio la media vuelta y se alejo de la habitación dejando a Kurt con su plato de avena fría y dos tiras de tocino y huevos revueltos que lo miraban desde su triste y solitaria bandeja de desayuno. ¿En qué momento creyó que una academia de chicos sería la solución a sus problemas?

El auditorio de la academia Dalton era tan grande que el elenco entero de Hair cabria sin ningún problema. Cuando Kurt llegó, el resto del club glee parecía estar esperándole. Solo alguien faltaba entre aquellas caras conocidas y, aunque ya no le extrañaba no verlo, sintió un fuerte golpe en el estómago. Quizás Blaine y él no deberían estar juntos de ninguna manera.

-Adelante Kurt, bienvenido- Saludó Wes, uno de los chicos que dirigían el club.

El recién llegado miró una y otra vez a los asistentes. Solo hacían falta dos integrantes del The Warblers: Blaine y Eric. Pensar un instante en ello solo lo hizo sentirse peor. Jamás se había sentido tan decepcionado por algo además de la ocasión en que Finn lo había llamado marica, a pesar de saber que, en cierta forma, había sido su culpa.

Varias ideas pasaron por su cabeza. Quizás Blaine había tenido una emergencia, quizás estaba en alguna clase irregular. Pero por más que lo quisiera pensar así no lograba explicarse porqué Eric tampoco se aparecía por el auditorio cuando él mismo le había avisado de ello. ¿Y si, de alguna forma estuviesen juntos? ¿Y si de alguna forma Eric estuviese cumpliendo lo que ya le había dicho acerca de acabar completamente con él? No. Kurt omitió inmediatamente esa tonta idea de su cabeza. Eso no podía suceder, o por lo menos no debería pensar en ello. Además, que razón real podría tener Eric para hacerle tanto daño. La simple idea le parecía ahora un tanto ridícula.

-Bueno,-comenzó Wes la junta-muchos de ustedes, sobre todo quienes llevan ya uno o dos años en el club, saben por qué estamos reunidos.

-En primer lugar-continuó David, el otro líder de The Warblers- queremos decir que hemos decidido otorgar el solo a…

En ese momento las risas de dos muchachos el sonido de la puerta del auditorio abriéndose de par en par lo interrumpió. Blaine entraba alegremente a la habitación junto con otro muchacho que, por lo que Kurt pudo escuchar, hablaba en francés. Eric Whickham, que había resultado ser el compañero de risas de Blaine contaba alguna especie de chiste francés y mientras Blaine lo encontraba hilariante, Kurt consideraba desaparecer en aquel momento.

El chico pudo haberlo sabido en el momento si hubiese tenido un espejo, pero entonces no se dio cuenta de que su piel había perdió el poco color que aún conservaba. Casi parecía muerto en vida, tal y como deseaba estar.

-Lo siento- Se disculpó Blaine percatándose de su pésimo comportamiento

-Como decía-prosiguió David- ya podemos anunciar un a nuestras audiciones de las últimas semanas.

Kurt ya lo veía venir. Estaba listo para lo que David tuviera que decir, pero sobre todo para el fracaso. Eric sonreía bastante seguro, saboreaba su victoria. Mientras que Blaine miraba el suelo, serio, ausente.

-Aunque,-habló Wes en esta ocasión- en realidad pensamos otorgar el solo a los dos candidatos que más nos han impresionado. Gracias a un fabuloso duelo vocal, Kurt Hummel y Eric Wickham tendrán su oportunidad de representar, con un solo cada quién, a The Warblers en el Festival de Talentos Dalton de la próxima semana.

-¿Festival de Talentos Dalton?-preguntaron Eric y Kurt al unísono sin saber de qué se trataba aquello.

-Así es,-contestó David- la academia prepara un show en el que sus alumnos pueden presentar un número de su agrado. Es una tradición que The Warblers participe presentando a su más nuevo y espectacular solista ante el resto de la escuela.

-Considérenlo algo así como un rito de iniciación,-completó Wes- es un honor. Así que suban al escenario para que todos puedan verlos chicos y reciban el aplauso que se merecen.

Kurt dudó por un momento y volteó a ver a su joven rival. Por un momento se miraron a los ojos sin bien saber qué hacer. Luego se dieron la vuelta y, tal como Wes les indicó, subieron al entarimado e inmediatamente estallaron decenas de aplausos tan estruendosos como el rugido de un león

El joven soprano se sentía confundido, por un lado había obtenido lo que había buscado por mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, obtenerlo junto con Wickham significaba que su esfuerzo no había sido el suficiente para derrotarlo. Además, ahora que estaba parado frente al resto de Warblers que le aplaudían alegremente, podía ver al chico que le gustaba aplaudiendo también con una gran sonrisa y una mirada inflada de orgullo. Pero, ¿A quién miraba? ¿De quién se sentiría orgulloso? Ya no podía estar seguro de que era de él, o bien del odioso chico que estaba parado a su derecha.

Eric Wickham caminaba solitario por los pasillos de Dalton como de costumbre. Iniciar en un nuevo lugar siempre era difícil para él. No conocía a nadie, y ahora debería cantar frente a la escuela entera. Compitiendo contra el único chico que posiblemente cantaría mejor que él.

Eric había aprendido a crecer escondiéndose del mundo, mintiendo, intentando ser alguien que no era. Y todo por miedo. Era todo lo contrario a Kurt Hummel, ese chico valiente y transparente a quien jamás le importaba como lo viesen o lo que dijesen sobre él. Kurt era él y nadie más.

Ahora más que nunca, Eric se sintió como un cobarde. Un idiota incapaz de demostrar lo que sentía por un chico a quien no solo admiraba, sino mucho más. Y en lugar de ello se dedicaba a amenazarle y a hacer de su vida una miseria, causándole celos o arruinando lo que más amaba: cantar.

Eric se detuvo en seco antes de llegar a su habitación. Miro dramáticamente hacia el frente, así como lo hacían los héroes en las películas cuando tenía una idea. El recital de talentos era su oportunidad, ese momento que tanto había buscado para demostrarle a Kurt quien era en verdad Eric Wickham, y no había mejor forma que hacerlo cantando.

Blaine se había vuelto a quedar solo en el salón de música. Aquel salón que parecía tener su perfume, su aliento, su maravillosa voz. Sonrió y siguió ordenando las hojas de partituras. La luz entraba tan dulcemente por la ventana que le recordaba a sus ojos claros. Quería estar con él ahora, con él y con nadie más.

-¡Ah!- Exclamó una voz conocida desde la puerta.

Kurt tenía la vista sobre su cuaderno de trabajo de algebra. La tarea en Dalton era mucho más difícil de lo que había sido alguna vez en McKinley. Y se le complicaba aún más si, encima de ello, tenía que lidiar con todos pensamientos en la cabeza.

Por un lado tenía que escoger una canción ahora para el Festival de Talentos Dalton de la próxima semana. Sus ideas habían pasado de una a otra canción y el chico sabía que, si Barbra Streisand hubiese leído la gran lista que yacía junto a su mano, nunca se hubiese sentido más orgullosa. Sin embargo, ninguna canción le resultaba ideal. Ahora creía que lo había cantado todo. Que nada, ninguna canción de ningún espectáculo de Broadway podría describir como se sentía ahora.

Por el otro lado estaba Blaine. Jamás se había sentido más desprotegido que ahora que no estaba con él. ¿Qué sucedía entre ellos? ¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿O es que Eric había hecho algo demasiado bien? Seguía pensando en aquellas palabras que Wickham dijo el día en que se conocieron: _Quizás me consiga algo más que un solo mientras este en Dalton. ¿Quién sabe? _Ahora más que nunca sentía miedo. Miedo a perder a una de las personas que más quería.

Kurt alzó la mirada y se encontró con su mirada reflejada en el espejo. Se veía terrible, como nunca se había visto. El cabello despeinado, la playera manchada de pasta dental aún de la mañana. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Estaba enloqueciendo? Si, quizás. Pero por un amor que él se había inventado. Los últimos días había estado casi seguro de que Blaine sentía algo tan fuerte por él, como lo que él sentía por Blaine. Si no, ¿Por qué había estado a punto de besarlo?

El muchacho de 16 años se puso de pie, y sin quitar la mirada del espejo, tomó su crema facial. Era hora de ir a verlo. Le diría todo lo que había estado pensando, se prometió mientras embarraba el cosmético en su blanco y perfecto cutis, y le demostraría por fin que era mejor que Eric Wickham y que nunca debió dudarlo.

-Necesito ayuda,- dijo Eric al muchacho de cabello oscuro frente a él- aún no se que cantar en el Festival.

-Quizás no lo tengas que pensar tanto Eric-contestó Blaine- solo debes cantar lo que de verdad sientes, lo que no puedes esperar a decir. Si hay algo que estas callándote solo dilo.

Eric miraba a Blaine sin saber a qué se refería. Por un momento el mayor de los dos creyó que, quizás Eric no sentía nada después de todo. En verdad era una máquina, un autómata.

-Por ejemplo,-continuó Blaine-cuando yo me siento enojado, por cualquier cosa. Me encierro en mi habitación y canto Famous Last Words de My Chemical Romance. Y cuando termino siempre me siento mejor. Vamos Eric, inténtalo. Dime que te molesta, que te alegra, lo que sientes. Pero dímelo cantando.

Eric supo que sentía en ese momento. Supo que era lo que quería decirle a aquel chico tan ausente ahora y tan presente en su mente. Se sentó ante el piano y toco una nota.

-I wanna talk to you-dijo y Blaine sonrió.

- The last time we talked Mr. Smith you reduced me to tears- contestó Blaine recordando como comenzaba la canción -I promise you that won't happen again.

_Do I attract you? Do I repulse you with my queasy smile? _Cantaba Eric acompañado de sus propias notas en el piano _Am I too dirty? __Am I too flirty?_ _Do I like what you like?_ Y siguió con su canción, sitiendo en verdad una mezcla entre amor, enojo y cierto sentimiento de libertad. Como una mano imaginaria que durante tanto tiempo hubiese estado apretando su garganta al fin lo hubiese soltado. Le cantaba a él. _I try to be like Grace Kelly but all her looks were too sad so I tried a little Freddie_

_-I'VE GOT IDENTITY MAD!-_Cantó Eric emocionado y casi brincando en el banco.

Blaine notó como no solo las notas salían de su garganta, sino que lo hacían con tal emoción que lo hacía estupendamente. Como nunca. Su mirada reflejaba su rabia, su deseo. Se reflejaba él entero.

Eric siguió cantando su canción. Se sentía fantástico, le agradaba sentirse así. Blaine lo acompañaba con la canción y por u mente pasó una idea. Pobre chico, no imaginaba que, posiblemente, le cantaban a la misma persona.

De repente el ritmo de la música bajo un poco y Eric cantó algunas de las notas más altas que había escuchado.

_I could be brown, I could be blue I could be violet sky I could be hurtful, I could be purple I could be anything you like _Todo eso era cierto. Podría ser lo que él le pidiera. _Gotta be green, gotta be mean gotta be everything more _Pero aún tenía una pregunta que hacer. _Why don't you like me? Why don't you like me? __Walk out the door!_ Al cantar estas últimas palabras se levantó del banco enérgicamente y canto, por últimas vez el estribillo de Grace Kelly con el mismo sentimiento con el que lo haría Mika.

Cuando termino de cantar se sentía agotado pero increíblemente relajado. Ni siquiera cantando con Vocal Adrenaline se había sentido así. Era como si, por fin, hubiese logrado su cometido de dejar inconsciente a Jesse St. James y luego hubiese tomado un baño caliente. Era fantástico.

Blaine aplaudía. Sonreía con esa sencilla y sincera sonrisa suya. Aquella misma sonrisa que ponía cada ocasión que veía a Kurt. Eric no podía evitar enfurecerse cada que pensaba en ellos dos juntos bajo cualquier circunstancia. Volvía a imaginarlos juntos, en el sofá del corredor.

-Eso fue fantástico Eric

-Creo que será mejor que me valla- dijo Eric sonriendo tímidamente por primera vez- gracias por todo Blaine.

Wickham se dio la vuelta para salir. Pero antes, apenas llegaba a la gran puerta de madera se volteó para decirle una cosa más a su compañero.

-Blaine, ¿Conoces la canción de Free Fallin´?

Blaine dibujo una sonrisa de cómplice. Ahora entendía lo que Eric sentía en verdad.

-Es una buena canción- contestó el mayor de los chicos asintiendo lentamente antes de que el otro muchacho desapareciera por la puerta.

-Ahora es mi turno,-se dijo Blaine a sí mismo tomando la guitarra- me toca a mi cantar una canción que me describa en este momento. Solo espero que me oigas donde estés.

Y comenzaron a sonar los acordes en la habitación.

Kurt caminaba decidido por el pasillo del tercer piso cuando una puerta se abrió inesperadamente. Al ver que quien salía era Eric Wickham, el muchacho que menos deseaba ver, corrió a esconderse tras de una maceta., listo para espiar desde lejos.

Wickham volteó hacia ambos lados, como esperando que nadie lo hubiese visto, y luego camino apresurado sin descubrir la presencia de Kurt. ¿Qué habría estado haciendo ahí, en el salón de música?

El muchacho salió de su escondite y se dirigió a hurtadillas al aula. Empujo la puerta apenas la suficiente para poder ver dentro y escuchó algo con atención. Música. Las notas de una guitarra, no cabía duda, y además creía saber de qué guitarra.

- _They come and go but they don't know that you are my beautiful_

Conocía la voz, no podría equivocarse. Era Blaine quien cantaba. Una lágrima inexplicable calló sobre el zapato de moda del chico. Después de todo si habían estado juntos. Aunque no quisiera, así era.

_But I'll be there forever, you will see that it's better._ Le cantaba a Eric tal y como le había cantado a él._All our hopes and our dreams will come true I will not disappoint you. _El chico que quería le dedicaba no solo su canción, sino sus sueños a otro chico ¿Que podía hacer ahora? Eric había ganado._ I'll be right there for you 'til the end, the end of time. __Please be mine._

No pudo seguir escuchando. Se separó de la puerta aún con los suaves acordes en el oído. No había más que hacer. Casi había escuchado como su corazón se partía. Jamás había sentido tan fuerte el golpe de unas palabras, de unas notas. ¿Cómo una canción le había arrebatado todo lo que tenía?

Apenas y se dio cuenta cuando dejó el pasillo del tercer piso. Entro en la primer habitación que encontró y se aventó sobre un gran sillón de terciopelo rojo. No había nadie más que él y un viejo radio encendido en la habitación. Era el cuarto de estudio donde, un día, había cantado Baby its cold outside con Blaine. De pronto la letra de una canción proveniente del radio atravesó la habitación hasta sus oídos. Al menos ahora tenía una canción para el recital. Solo eso le quedaba.


	5. Falling, bursting, living

5

Falling, bursting, living

-Todo está listo para esta noche,-dijo Blaine en voz alta al aire mientras entraba al auditorio- va a ser un gran espectáculo-

-Todo, menos yo- contestó una voz conocida desde el fondo de las butacas.

Matt Brown estaba escondido en la oscuridad del auditorio. Llevaba puesto su uniforme de Dalton desalineado y parecía no a ver dormido en mucho tiempo.

-Vaya Matt,-dijo el mayor de los chicos acercándose- te ves fatal. ¿Ha habido muchas tareas?

-¿Eh? Ah, no. No es eso-contestó el otro bajando la cabeza-pero tienes razón, va ser un gran show después de todo.

Matt se dirigió a la salida arrastrando los pies y con los ánimos caídos. Pero antes de que pudiera dejar la habitación, Blaine lo detuvo.

-¿Está todo bien, Matt?

El muchacho se dejo caer otra vez sobre una de las butacas vacías.

-Es mi novia, Alice. Este fin de semana me he salido a escondidas de mis padres y del director de la academia para ir a verla a Lima. Al principio todo iba perfecto, pero el domingo no dejamos de pelear en todo el día. Desde ese día, cada que hablamos por teléfono, solamente es para discutir y pelear y gritar. Y si las cosas siguen así, no sé qué voy a hacer. No puedo vivir en guerra, eso no es vivir.

-¿Y por qué no se lo dices?

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que vuelva a estallar una batalla campal en la línea telefónica? No tiene caso Blaine. No es como lo tuyo con Kurt.

Blaine también bajó la mirada.

-En realidad, me he distanciado mucho de Kurt estos últimos días gracias a la escuela, a los warblers y al show de talentos. Y no sabes cómo me arrepiento que sea así. Además, entre Kurt y yo aún no hay nada que rescatar, en cambio tú aún puedes demostrarle a Alice cuánto vale para ti su relación.

Matt levantó la mirada intentando comprenderlo. ¿Qué podía hacer para salvar lo suyo con Alice? ¿A qué se refería Blaine con eso?

-Estás apuntado para el Festival de talentos Dalton ¿no?- Matt asintió en respuesta- bueno, entonces ¿Por qué no aprovechas el escenario? Haz algo que sepas que ella apreciaría. No sé, podrías can…

-Claro. A ella le gustan las ecuaciones casi tanto como a mí. ¡Podría resolver una extremadamente difícil frente al público. Así ella va a saber lo mucho que me importa.

Matt se levantó de golpe de su asiento y sacudió entusiasmadamente la mano de Blaine.

-Wow, Blaine. Muchas gracias eres un gran amigo-luego desapareció rápidamente por la salida del auditorio.

-No era a lo que me refería-dijo Blaine a sí mismo un poco desconcertado- ¡Vaya! Pero si es tardísimo. Mejor será que me arreglé, los invitados al Festival no tardan en llegar.

…

Eric se anudó la corbata por enésima vez frente al espejo. Estaba tan nervioso que ni siquiera eso podía hacer bien. Temblaba, las manos no dejaban de sudarle y tenía un extraño sabor a refresco de cola en la boca. Jamás había estado nervioso en su vida, ni siquiera antes de un recital de vocal adrenaline. Esta vez era distinto, esta vez, él iba a estar ahí. Y su canción era para él.

Respiró profundamente y presionó el botón de reproducir en su MP3 otra vez. No le importab ganar hoy, pero si iba a cantar para Kurt Hummel, por lo menos debía de ser perfecto. Solamente eso.

…

-¡Finn! ¿Estás listo cariño?- gritó Carole Hummel desde el piso inferior. -Burt ya está en el auto. Solo faltas tú.

-Enseguida bajo, ma.-contestó el muchacho mientras dejaba un pedazo de fotografía sobre su cama.

Era un imagen de él y Kurt abrazados en la boda de sus padres. Estaba feliz por volver a verlo. Kurt era para él más que un amigo, más que su hermanastro. Kurt era ahora la única persona en quien podía confiar. A quien podía contarle todo sobre su vida, sobre como las cosas con Rachel habían empeorado después de navidad, cómo el equipo de futbol iba había llegado a la final. Era la única persona con quien podía hablar ahora. Sonrió.

Más vale no llegar tarde.

…

La gente comenzaba a llegar ya al auditorio de la academia Dalton. Blaine, que debía recibir a los asistentes esperaba parado a la puerta con la lista de los invitados. Se preguntaba si al fin conocería a la familia de Kurt.

Una chica rubia y de ojos claros se acerco a él.

-Hola,-saludó la muchacha uno o dos años menor que él- mi nombre es Alice Lynder. Vengo a ver a Matthew Brown.

Blaine se impresionó. La chica era bastante linda. Casi no podía creer que ella fuera la novia del pequeño nerd de Matt. Aunque si podía imaginarlos juntos. Mas, le valía la chico que la ecuación fuese buena.

-Claro, pasa.-Indicó Blaine- Tu lugar es ahí, en la quinta fila. Aciento D12.

-Gracias

Detrás de la chica aparecieron un hombre calvo y robusto junto con su esposa y un chico de aproximadamente su edad. El muchacho era apuesto, llevaba una corbata mal atada y la mirada perdida. Blaine pudo reconocerlo a tiempo. Lo había visto en algunas fotografías de New Directions.

-Hola, soy…

-Burt Hummel-interrumpió Blaine- permítame escoltarlos a sus asientos.

-Perdon, ¿nos conocemos?-preguntó el padre de Kurt mientras caminaban a sus lugares.

-Soy amigo de su hijo, Kurt.- el muchacho extendió su mano firmemente y le ofreció una de sus francas sonrisas-Mi nombre es Blaine, un placer conocerlo. Estos son sus asientos. Disfruten el espectáculo.

Los Hummel y Finn se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos y Blaine se dio la media vuelta. Una vez marchándose el chico, Carole se acercó al oído de Burt y dijo:

-Es el chico del que habló Kurt, el del club glee- Burt asintió- Es apuesto.

-Se parece a Harry Potter-añadió Finn con aquella mirada ausente que lo caracterizaba de vez en cuando.

…

El show había comenzado ya. Tras bambalinas, Matt escuchaba los aplausos de la audiencia. ¿Habría llegado Alice? Tenía el pizarrón móvil frente a él y no dejaba de apretar la tiza en su mano que sudaba por los nervios. Apenas terminara el chico lanzafuego sería su turno. Todo el auditorio lo vería pararse ahí a escribir en el pizarrón.

En ese momento se escuchó un aullido de impresión por parte del público y un estallido de aplausos. Ya era hora. Apenas Averic Dalton II lo anunciara debería salir al escenario con su pizarrón.

-¿Estás listo Matt?-preguntó Blaine tomando al chico por el hombro. Matt negó violentamente con la cabeza- Alice está allá. Lista para sorprenderse.

El muchacho que había tenido el turno antes de Matt regresó a donde estaban entonces.

-Eso no me ayuda para nada Blaine. ¿Y si se ríen de mí pizarrón? No, no quiero hacerlo.

-Vamos. Si puedes. Piensalo, Alice está esperando a que demuestres lo que puedes hacer por ella. Yo la vi, es muy linda. Vamos, demuéstrale lo que te importa.

El público volvió a irrumpir en aplausos. Esa era su señal. No había forma de escapar ahora, tenía que vivir ese momento por muy espantoso que pareciera. Tomó firmemente su pizarrón móvil, apretó la tiza en su mano y avanzó hacia el escenario.

Los reflectores lastimaron su mirada y, lentamente, sus pupilas se acoplaron a la luz. Nunca había visto tanta gente. Acomodó su pizarrón y miró una vez más al público. Allí estaba ella, con su rubio cabello atado en una cola y sus claros y grandes ojos posados sobre él.

Matt tragó saliva y se volvió contra el pizarrón. Levantó el gis y comenzó a escribir con una mano tan temblorosa que pudo a ver batido crema para un pastel. Sudaba, su respiración se cortaba. Se aflojó el cuello de la camisa. No podía sostener firmemente el gis, tenía tantas cosas que decirle y este era el momento preciso. Y si se lo iba a demostrar, al menos lo iba a hacer bien.

Matt volteó a su derecha y se encontró con la mirada de Blaine. Entonces ambos supieron que hacer. Blaine sonrió y ambos asintieron al mismo tiempo. El mayor de los chicos corrió hacia la banda que esperaba detrás de él para decirles algo. Matt se volteó hacia el público y la música comenzó.

-_Yeah!- _gritó Matt junto con la tonada de World War III- _Tonight, I walked into the bedroom and you were visibly upset, telling me I made a bad move but I didn't do nothing_

El público parecía impresionado. Les habían dicho que aquel chico Matthew Brown, con beca del 99% y excelencia académica presentaría una clase de número de cálculo. En cambio se había puesta a cantar fantásticamente.

Alice observaba sorprendida. Jamás había visto así a su novio. Parecía una clase de estrella de rock. _Well, you gotta chill 'cause baby I don't wanna fight with you every battle we fought just made us look like fools._ Tan suelto, tan divertido, tan libre. Era asombroso. Nunca había conocido esa faceta de él. Le gustaba.

-_No, you can't a have World War III if there's only one side fighting and you know that there's lessons left to learn-_ Claro que había una lección detrás de todas esas peleas. No quería seguir peleando con ella, nunca más. La amaba, no podía seguir viviendo de esa manera- _Every time you attack doesn't drive me to fight you back then; I know that I'll never let it be a World War III. World War III. World War III!_

Matt terminó de cantar. Estaba agotado, pero había valido la pena. Jamás había dejado salir sus emociones de esa manera. Se creó el silencio. ¿No les había gustado? ¿Hubieran preferido la ecuación? Pero en ese momento se escuchó un estallido, como miles de gotas de lluvia callendo: el glorioso sonido de los aplausos. Matt sonrió y salió tan contento del escenario que olvidó el pizarrón y tuvo que regresar por él.

-A continuación,-exclamó Averic Dalton II segundo al volver a tomar la palabra en el escenario- y para cerrar con broche de oro nuestro espectáculo de esta noche, tengo el placer de presentarles a los dos nuevos miembros de nuestro orgulloso club Glee, los warblers: ¡Eric Wickham y Kurt Hummel!

El público estalló en aplausos y Wickham que estaba a punto de aparecer en el escenario se detuvo en seco. ¿Dónde estaba Hummel?

-¡Kurt! ¿Kurt?-Gritaba Wes, que había dirigido la organización del evento- ¿Alguien ha visto a Kurt?

-¡Eric Wickham y Kurt Hummel!-repitió el director de la academia en el micrófono.

-¡Wickham!-dijo Wes dirigiéndose a Eric-¿Has visto a Kurt?

-No, no lo he visto en todo el día ahora que lo mencionas.

-¿Dónde podrá estar? Bueno, que esperas entra tú y canta tu canción. Ya aparecerá Kurt.

Eric tomó su guitarra y un banco alto para sentarse en el escenario y camino a enfrentarse al público. Estaba listo para lo que viniera, pero Kurt necesitaba saber que esta canción era para él y sin embargo no estaba ahí. Comenzó a tocar.

-_She's a good girl, loves her mama loves Jesus and America too. She's a good girl crazy 'bout Elvis, loves horses and her boyfriend too-_ Eric volteó tras bambalinas, donde estaba Blaine. No era justo que Kurt quisiera a ese chico, y no a él.- _It's a long day living in Reseda, there's a freeway runnin' through the yard. __I'm a bad boy cos I don't even miss her I'm a bad boy for breakin' her heart. And And I'm free, free fallin' fallin' Yeah I'm free, free fallin'_

…

Desde la audiencia, Finn se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. El tipo del frac y el peluquín había anunciado el nombre de Kurt y el de ese otor chico, pero su hermano no había aparecido en el escenario.

-Ahora vengo-dijo a su madre poniéndose de pie y saliendo del auditorio.

El chico se aflojo el cuello de la camisa y corrió por el largo pasillo que llevaba al vestíbulo de la academia. Al abrir la puerta de dos alas se topó con un chico que llevaba el uniforme de Dalton y le pidió la dirección hacia los dormitorios. Finn corrió escaleras arriba siguiendo el señalamiento del muchacho Dalton. Tenía apenas hasta que el chico Wickham terminara de cantar para convencer a Kurt de que tomara su puesto. Lo conocía suficientemente como para dudarlo un momento.

Finn se paró frente a la habitación 25. Si no estaba confundido esa era la habitación que su mamá había dicho en días anteriores que era la de su hermano. Tocó y no hubo respuesta así que entro a la recámara sin dudarlo.

Kurt estaba acostado boca abajo en la cama y mirando hacia la puerta. Tenía puestos los audífonos y vestía el uniforme de Dalton sin el saco. Apenas vio a su hermanastro entrar se levantó de un salto y sonriendo.

-¡Finn!- exclamó corriendo a abrazarlo-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Terminó ya el festival?

-No,-contestó el otro chico-justamente por eso estoy aquí. Todo mundo está allá esperando que bajes a ganar ese concurso. ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

Kurt bajó la mirada.

-Lo siento, Finn, no puedo hacerlo…

-¡Claro que puedes! Eres Kurt Hummel. Cantaste Defying Gravity contra Rachel Berry y todos sabemos que perdiste a propósito. Le demostraste a Vocal Adrenaline quien tiene el funk y venciste junto con New Directions a un grupo de ancianos y a una escuela de sordos. Un grupo de padres de familia y estirados de la alta sociedad no son nada para ti. Solo tienes que bajar y demostrarlo.-Los ojos de Kurt se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Oh, Finn…

-Vamos Kurt, vales mucho más que muchos patanes de allá abajo. Todo está aquí,-dijo Finn señalando el corazón del chico- solo prende la llama y enséñales quien manda. No dejes que te apaguen, porque no pueden Kurt, y nunca van a poder.

El más pequeño miro una vez más a su hermano y sonrió mientras tomaba su saco de la academia del perchero.

-Tienes un gran corazón Finn, hermano. -Kurt lo abrazó por última vez y corrió hacia el auditorio. Había algo que tenía que decir.

…

-_Free fallin' fallin'. Free fallin' fallin'.._.-Eric dejó de cantar y el publicó volvió a aplaudir con entusiasmo.

El chico se paró de su asiento, tomó su guitarra y caminó hacia Blaine. Wes estaba alterado, no paraba de preguntar por Kurt. Si no salía en ese mismo momento todo el espectáculo habría terminado.

-Maldita sea, el tiempo está corriendo.-maldecía el muchacho estresado- ¿Dónde está Kurt Hummel?

-Ahí- respondió Blaine señalando al escenario y con los ojos grandes por la emoción.

Blaine sonrió para sí al verlo parado con el micrófono en mano y las luces del escenario iluminando su hermosa cara de niño. Podía sentir su corazón latir a mil por hora, y pronto se dio cuenta de que el de Eric se comportaba igual, mirando a Kurt de la misma forma que él lo miraba.

Kurt miró al público, emocionado. Su padre y Carole lo saludaban desde sus asientos. Estaba listo. Se acercó el micrófono a los labios y comenzó a cantar.

-_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag, drifting through the wind, wanting to start again? Do you ever feel, feel so paper-thin, like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?- _Él si se había sentido así y no una si no varias veces. Era parte de vivir- _Do you ever feel already buried deep? Six feet under screams, but no one seems to hear a thing do you know that there's still a chance for you? 'Cause there's a spark in you. You just gotta ignite the light, and let it shine just own the night like the Fourth of July_

Entonces, no pudo evitarlo, se convirtió en una serie de fuegos artificiales. Una explosión de sentimientos girando en torno a toda su vida. Vió a Finn entrar al auditorio y quedarse parado en la puerta para verlo cantar. Y él siguió con lo que tenía que gritarle al mundo, quería decirles a todos los que estaban ahí. A una persona en especial_. Baby, you're a firework. Come on, let your colors burst, make 'em go "oh, oh, oh!" You're gonna leave 'em falling down oh oh _

Kurt dejó que la música lo guiara hasta el final de la canción. Cuando terminó el público entero se puso de pie para ovacionarlo. Gritos, aplausos, chiflidos todo para él. Kurt volteó a la derecha y caminó para salir del escenario. Su primer solo en Dalton y había sido fantástico. Tragate esta Eric Wickham, pensó para sí mismo.

Y al llegar tras bambalinas, ahí estaba él, Blaine, sosteniendo un modesto y sencillo ramo de flores.

-Felicidades,- lo saludó el chico con una gran sonrisa y unos ojos que no dejaban más para decir- estuviste fantástico.

-Gracias-contestó Kurt en un murmullo-¿Qué tal estuvo Eric?

-Estuvo, bien, pero no tan fabuloso como tú. A propósito, hay algo que quiero decirte…

-¿Es sobre tú y Wickham?-preguntó el muchacho levantando la mirada y con el ceño fruncido

-¿Qué?... no…

-Porque ya los he visto juntos en el salón de música-volvió a interrumpir el más joven de los dos y volviendo a bajar la mirada para esconder las lágrimas.

-¿Kurt de que hablas?

-Te escuché cantándole Please be mine, así que si me lo vas a decir dímelo de una vez por favor Blaine.

-Kurt, escúchame,- dijo Blaine tómando las manos del chico entre las suyas y causando que Kurt se sonrojara aún más- Eric Wickham no significa nada para mí. Ni siquiera me gusta. La única persona en todo Dalton, ¿qué va?, en todo el mundo, que me importa eres tú. Tú eres la chispa que me mantiene aquí, eres todo lo que quiero, todo lo que me importa, Kurt. Si te he dado a entender otra cosa, lo lamento como no tienes idea, pero te quiero a ti Kurt. A ti y a nadie más.

Pronto las caras de ambos chicos se encontraron muy cerca. Casi siendo una misma. Sus miradas unidas. Sus labios fueron acercándose hasta unirse en un beso, único, mágico. Solo en ese momento Kurt pudo sentir un verdadero fuego artificial naciendo de su corazón y brotando de todo su ser. Se sentía especial porque estaba en sus brazos.

…

Eric Wickham estaba parado a penas a unos palmos de Kurt y Blaine, sosteniendo su guitarra en su mano y su corazón en la otra. Lo había visto todo y podía sentir como su mundo entero se caía de desilusión. Lo había hecho todo mal.

Entonces una única y solitaria lágrima se asomó nació del duro y frío corazón de Eric Wickham, y brotó por su ojo. Nunca más lloraría después de esto. No él.


	6. Such a wicked weekend

[El siguiente episodio es, como lo fue el episodio de The rocky horror Glee show, un homenaje a uno de los mayores shows de Broadway de nuestros tiempos, y uno de los favoritos de Kurt: Wicked]

6

Such a wicked weekend

Un cálido y agradable aroma llenaba la cafetería habitual en la que Blian y Kurt solían pasar el rato, juntos. Habían terminado las clases del jueves y no tenían otra preocupación aparte de lo que pedirían para tomar. Febrero había comenzado ya y el frío parecía menos intenso, aunque Kurt no estaba seguro de que se tratara del clima, o simplemente era todo a causa de Blaine.

-¡¿Qué?- Preguntó Kurt sonriendo alarmado.- De ninguna manera Kate Reinders podría ser mejor Glinda que Kristin Chenoweth. No hay nadie como ella.

-Bueno, quizás.-contestó Blaine sonriendo- pero lo que digo es que no puedes comparar a Idina Menzel con ninguna de sus remplazos.

-Por supuesto, pero tampoco puedes comparar a Idina con Krsitin. Como no puedes comparar lo sublime del Defying Gravity de Idina con lo divertido del Popular de Kristin. Son cosas muy distitnas.

-Buenas tardes,-saludó amablemente la chica del mostrador- ¿qué le puedo ofrecer?

-Para mí,-se adelantó Blaine- un latte de caramelo alto, porfavor. Y para él,-dijo antes de que Kurt pudiera decir palabra- un mocha blanco con canela.

-En seguida-contestó la muchacha.

-¡Vaya!-exclamó Kurt sorprendido- justo hoy que decidí pedir algo nuevo, adivinaste justamente mi orden sin que yo te la dijera.

Blaine sonrió.

-Es que hoy tienes un humor como de mocha blanco.

-En serio Blaine, - dijo el menor de los dos chicos mientras caminaba con sus bebidas hacia una mesa para ellos solos- no sé como lo haces.

-Supongo que es parte de mi trabajo-contestó el otro sonriendo mientras embarraba la punta de la nariz de Kurt con un poco de la espuma de su latte.

Kurt miró sonriendo su mano sobre la mesa. Le gustaba compartir el tiempo con Blaine. Era divertido, encantador y siempre lo escuchaba. Blaine tomó la mano de Kurt con ternura, como si la acariciara, y luego le dedicó una sonrisa. Se sentía exactamente igual. Era como si se leyeran las mentes, como si supiesen exactamente lo que cada quien estaba pensando.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó de repente Blaine- ¿Irás a tu casa este fin de semana?

-¿Cómo?

-¿No lo sabes? Este fin de semana, quienes quieran ir a sus casas podrán hacerlo. La escuela lo permite de vez en cuando.

Kurt sintió como si hubiesen prendido una vela en su pecho y la hubiesen apagado repentinamente. Le agradaba mucho la idea de ver a Finn, a Mercedes y al resto de sus amigos, pero…

-¿Tú que harás, Blaine?

-Bueno, yo debo quedarme de todas formas. Tengo un examen de francés que presentar el sábado y mis papás están fuera del país así que no podre irme a casa.

-Entonces me quedaré contigo-contestó Kurt sin dudarlo un momento.

-No, no tienes que hacerlo.

-Lo sé, es lo que me hace tan bueno-bromeó Kurt y Blaine dejó escapar una risita.

-Kurt, en verdad, sé lo mucho que quieres ver a tus amigos. No tienes que quedarte por mí. Además no estaré solo, varios de los warblers se quedan de guardia.

-¿A sí? ¿Quiénes?-quiso saber el chico.

-Bueno se quedan Thad, Jeff y creo que Eric.

Pronto, Kurt se dio cuenta de que le enojaba solamente escuchar su nombre. ¿Qué acaso ni siquiera sus padres lo soportaban en casa? Seguramente no. ¿O lo que en realidad quería era quedarse a solas con Blaine? Bueno, ahora Kurt estaba seguro que eso no sucedería nunca.

-Hey,-lo distrajo Blaine de sus pensamientos, como si leyera su mente-todo estará bien. Lo prometo.

Verlo sonreír lo tranquilizaba. Su voz, su mirada, su presencia. Todo él era como una droga que lo atraía y lo calmaba. Le gustaba estar ahí con él, y entre ellos, solamente sus manos unidas.

…

-Se abre una nueva sesión de The Warblers-Indicó la voz de David al tiempo que golpeaba la mesa con un martillo de madera pidiendo orden, tal como lo haría un juez ante la corte.

El resto de los miembros del club guardaron silencio y Wes, el otro representante de los warblers se levantó de su asiento.

-Antes que nada,-dijo- queremos felicitar al joven Kurt Hummel por su triunfo en el Festival de Talentos Dalton.

Se escucho una ordenada ovación y Kurt recibió los aplausos de sus compañeros poniéndose de pie y con una gran sonrisa. Desde el día de la competencia, su buen humor y su alto ego habían regresado.

-Ahora,-continuo Wes- continuaremos con las sesiones como regularmente. Esta semana el tema para nuestros números musicales, como lo manda el calendario de Dalton, es "Grandes Duetos de Broadway" por lo que, hemos colocado los nombres de todos ustedes en una bolsa para que las parejas sean escogidas al azar. Blaine, pasa haznos el honor de comenzar.

Blaine, que estaba sentado junto a Kurt, le guiño un ojo y caminó al frente. Mientras metía su mano en la bolsa, Kurt tenía por seguro lo que pasaría; lo había estado esperando tanto tiempo, un dueto con él frente al resto de los chicos.

Blaine sacó un papel de la bolsa, leyó su contenido y miró hacia el frente, sonriendo.

-¡Thad!

Wes anotó en una libreta a la pareja conformada por Thad y Blaine y el chico regresó a su asiento.

-Vaya,-exclamó Kurt cuando Blaine tomó su lugar junto a él- en verdad creí que no tocaría juntos. Lo deseaba demasiado.

- Lo sé, en verdad he esperado mucho para cantar junto contigo. No lo hemos hecho desde_ Baby its cold outside- _dijo Blaine y Kurt se puso rojo como un tomate.

-Kurt,- llamó Wes- tu turno.

EL chico se paró y camino hasta el frente pensando quién podría tocarle como compañero. La última vez que cantó con alguien del club le había parecido que aquel chico tímido, Todd, que lo había acompañado en The New girl in town, no sonaba nada mal. Él podría ser un buen compañero. Metió su mano en la bolsa, revolvió los papeles dentro y extrajo uno lentamente. Lo abrió sin mucha prisa y leyó el nombre escrito: ERIC WICKHAM.

En ese momento sintió como se le caía el estómago al suelo. No iba a soportar otro dueto con él, peleando por sobresalir en el escenario. La última vez le había costado un gran golpe en la rodilla.

-Eric-anunció Kurt sin muchas ganas y el resto de los chicos se sobresaltaron. Obviamente les parecía emocionante escuchar otro duelo vocal por parte de ellos dos.

-¡¿Qué?- exclamó Eric saltando de su asiento-¡No pienso cantar con él!

-Tranquilo Wickham, estoy tan emocionado como tú.

-Lo siento chicos,-intervino David- pero sus nombres ya están apuntados en la libreta y fueron elegidos al azar. No hay más que hacer, cantarán juntos.

-Y en realidad- continuó Wes- serán los primeros en hacerlo. Mañana durante nuestra sesión de las dieciocho horas.

Kurt intercambio miradas con Blaine y luego con su nuevo compañero de dueto. No había alguien con quien deseara cantar menos.

…

-¿Saben ya que cantar tú y Eric?-preguntó Blaine temprano al otro día mientras caminaba a la sal de música junto con Kurt.

-No en realidad, quedamos para vernos para eso.

-Entiendo. Siento mucho que te haya tocado con él, entiendo que no se soportan.

-¡Ah!-soltó Kurt un alarido de rabia- es un engreído. Te juro que si me dice que cantemos algo de The phantom y decide ser él el fantasma, lo voy a ahorcar.

Blaine rio al tiempo que llegaban al salón.

-Bueno,-dijo el chico al ver que no había nadie más allí- al parecer Eric está un poco retrasado.

-No me sorprende. Seguramente quiere hacer una entrada triunfal.

Ambos dejaron sus mochilas sobre un sillón cercano y Blaine se sentó en el taburete del piano.

-Entonces, ¿Qué has pensado?-preguntó el mayor mientras hacía sonar algunas notas al azar- ¿Te irás esta noche a casa?

-Sí,-contestó el otro- justo después de glee.

Blaine le sonrió y le indicó que se sentara junto a él. Kurt lo hizo y el otro le tomó la mano derecha.

-Entonces, antes de que te vayas, ¿a dueto conmigo Kurt Hummel? Es decir, mientras estemos juntos.

Kurt sonrió. Era más que un sí, era un "todo el tiempo que quieras".

Blaine comenzó a tocar el piano y Kurt reconoció la canción. Tenía una lista de reproducción completa con las canciones de aquel musical y, esa en especial, era una de sus favoritas.

-_Kiss me too fiercely; hold me too tight, I need help believing you're with me tonight. My wildest dreamings could not foresee lying beside you, with you wanting me._- Kurt acomodó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Blaine. _As long as you're mine_ era justo lo que quería cantarle.

-_Maybe i'm brainless, maybe i'm wise but you've got me seeing through different eyes. Somehow I've fallen under your spell and somehow i'm feeling it's up that I fell_- canto Blaine ahora. Sabía que lo iba a extrañar los próximos dos días, aunque solo eso fuera. Pero, mientras tanto quería estar lo más cerca posible de él.

-_Just for this moment, as long as you're mine, come be how you want to and see how bright we shine._- Esta vez cantaron juntos, como una sola voz, como una sola alma. Porque aquella música los unía, porque sabían que, por ahora, aquel momento era lo único que les pertenecía-_ Borrow the moonlight until it is through and know I'll be here holding you, as long as you're mine..._

Al terminar de cantar, Kurt bajo la mirada.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Blaine

-Nada,- contestó levantado la cara- es solo que, no quiero dejarte aquí.

Blaine le sonrió tiernamente y acomodó cuidadosamente los castaños cabellos que le caían sobre la frente.

-Voy a estar bien, en serio.- contestó Blaine antes de besarlo dulcemente en los labios.

-Ahem,-los distrajo una voz desde fuera- siento llegar tarde, la verdad es que solo quería entrar elegantemente tarde.

Eric Wickham esperaba en la puerta con su habitual y odiosa sonrisa pintada en la cara. Disfrutaba de despertarlos de su hermoso y cursi sueño, sobre todo si eso mantenía a Blaine alejado de Kurt. Los dos muchachos se separaron y el mayor se puso de pie.

-Será mejor que me vaya yendo-dijo- ¿Nos vemos más tarde?

-Claro-contestó Kurt con su sonrisa soñadora.

Apenas Blaine dejó la habitación, Eric caminó hasta el piano y se sentó junto a Kurt para fastidiarlo. Este se paró al instante y corrió a sentarse en un sillón del rincón cruzándose de brazos y de piernas.

-Y bien,-pregunto Wickham- ¿alguna gran idea, Miss Broadway?

…

Eran casi la seis de la tarde y Kurt esperaba sentado en el salón de música la junta del glee club. Él y Eric apenas habían logrado ponerse de acuerdo.

-Comenzamos la sesión.- anunció David desde su puesto- Eric, Kurt, si nos hacen el honor…

-Está bien,- se dijo Kurt a sí mismo- mientras más rápido termine con esto, más pronto estaré en casa.

Ambos chicos se pusieron de pie y, como lo habían hecho antes en su audición para ser solistas, se pararon en el centro de la sala, uno a un lado del otro.

-_What is this feeling, so sudden and new?- _comenzó cantando Kurt sin mirar a su compañero.

- _I felt the moment I laid eyes on you_- continuó el otro muchachao mirándolo de reojo.

-_My pulse is rushing_-siguió Kurt

_-My head is reeling_- cantó Eric

_-My face is flushing_

- _What is this feeling fervid as a flame? Does it have a name?- _Cantaron juntos esta vez, manteniendo a sus compañeros en el suspenso-_ Yes!_

Luego se miraron y cantaron al unísono:

-_Loathing, unadulterated loathing_

_-For your face- _continuo Kurt

-_Your voice_- respondió Eric

_-Your clothing_

-_Let's just say: I loathe it all_!-Continuaron juntos su dueto conforme el ritmo de la música aumentaba- _Ev'ry little trait, however small makes my very flesh begin to crawl, with simple utter loathing. There's a strange exhilaration, in such total detestation. It's so pure, so strong! Though I do admit it came on fast, still I do believe that it can last and I will be loathing, loathing you my whole life long!_

El público en la habitación les aplaudía animados. Eric y Kurt, guíados por aquel sentimiento del que hablaban, llevaron su himno de odio hasta el final. Incluso los demás se unieron afirmando odiar también, aunque en realidad no compartieran su emoción, disfrutaban verlos pelear sinfónicamente. Juntos, eran un gran equipo, justo como las verdaderas Galinda y Elphaba. Aunque no lo quisieran aceptar nunca, juntos no tenían límites.*

…

Rachel Berry pasaba otro de sus aburridos viernes en casa. A veces, lo único que quería era tener con quien poder platicar, a quien contarle lo sola que se sentía sin él. Desde Navidad apenas y hablaba sobre Finn aunque podía pasar tardes enteras llorando, o cantando canciones de Taylor Swift frente al espejo y sosteniendo un cepillo como micrófono. Pero no había nadie allí que la escuchara. Y eso no resolvía nada, si cantaba, por lo menos uno de sus papás debía estar allí para aplaudir.

Sonó el timbre. Sus papás habían salido a cenar con otras parejas de la Unión de Gays y Lesbianas de Ohio, así que tendría que bajar a ver de quien se trataba.

-Si es solamente para tirarme otro globo con pintura,- se dijo a sí misma mientras bajaba la escaleras- me grabare cantando We are golden, y lo subiré a My Space para que el mundo se entere de cómo me siento.

Rachel abrió la puerta esperando el frío golpe del hule y, en lugar de eso se encontró con un rostro de porcelana y un cabello castaño perfectamente peinado.

-¡Sorpresa!- exclamó Kurt- ¿Lista para una pijamada estilo Hummel?

-¡Entra rápido!-gritó Rachel mientras jalaba al pobre chico al interior de la casa y, al cerrar la puerta, se escuchó el estallido del globo estrellándose contra ella.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?-preguntó Kurt

-Ah, solamente unos chicos de la calle que se divierten pintado mi piel con pintura acrílica. Aunque, cuando me llenan de pintura verde, encuentro un tanto halagador que me llamen The Wicked Witch of the West.-Contestó la chica sin darle mucha importancia- Pero no importa ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo va todo en la mejor escuela para jóvenes varones educados? ¿Algún prospecto?

-Yo diría que supere la etapa del prospecto hace poco.

Los ojos de Rachel se iluminaron. Al menos alguien tenía suerte con los chicos. Lástima que fuera otro chico, en realidad.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo es? ¿Cómo se llama?-quiso saber ella.

-Bueno, -comenzó el muchacho- ¿Recuerdas a Blaine? El solista principal de The Warblers…

Kurt, mientras subían a la habitación de la chica, siguió contándole todo acerca de cómo se habían conocido él y Blaine hasta llegar al momento del beso en el Festival de talentos. Cuando terminó su historia, Rachel solo se quedó callada, con una sonrisa claramente falsa dibujada y los ojos rebosantes de lágrimas.

-¿Qué sucede Rachel? ¿Todo está bien?

Rachel no respondía.

-Es por fin, ¿no es así?

La chica no lo soportó y estalló en lágrimas. Kurt la abrazó y le susurró al oído que todo estaría bien, que podía decirle lo que fuera.

-Gracias Kurt,-dijo ella limpiándose las lágrimas- es lo que necesitaba. Estoy bien.

-No,-interrumpió Kurt- no estás bien. Mírate, estas hecha un desastre, sin ofender. Lo que necesitas, Rachel Berry, es un cambio. Y, ¿Quién mejor para eso que yo?

Rachel le dio la espalda por un momento. En verdad estaba hecha un desastre. No había hablado con casi nadie en los últimos días. Además, ¿Con quién habría de hablar si apenas y tenía amigos?

-_Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I_,- cantó Kurt mientras ambos se sentaba en la cama- _and let's face it, who isn't? Less fortunate than I, my tender heart tends to start to bleed. And when someone needs a makeover I simply have to take over. I know, I know exactly what they need. And even in your case tho' it's the toughest case I've yet to face, don't worry, I'm determined to succeed._

Mientras cantaba, Kurt peinaba el cabello de su amiga. Abrió el armario y sacó las prendas que le parecieron más a la moda (que en realidad fueron muy pocas) y las dejó sobre la cama. Parecía un hada madrina en acción, listo para ayudar a su amiga.

-_Popular!_- cantó el chico con emoción- _You're gonna be popular! __I'll teach you the proper ploys when you talk to boys, little ways to flirt and flounce. Ooh! I'll show you what shoes to wear, how to fix your hair, everything that really counts to be popular._

Kurt tomó un espejo de mano que había sobre el tocador y le mostró a Rachel su propio reflejo. La chica lo volteó a ver, sonriendo.

-¿Ves, Rachel? Eres hermosa. No tienes porqué sentirte mal. No eres la bruja malvada del oeste, eres Rachel Berry y nadie puede venir a decirte que no es cierto. Así que olvida esas lágrimas y canta conmigo.

-_And though you protest, your disinterest_,- cantaron juntos- _I know clandestinely you're gonna grin and bear it; your new found popularity. La la la la You'll be popular…_

Rachel lo interrumpió subiendo la voz y, sola, terminó la canción:

-_Just not quite as popular as me!_

…

Dalton estaba casi vacío. La mayoría de los chicos se habían ido a sus casas. Él, ni siquiera se había preocupado por hablar con sus padres. No tenía caso. Más valía quedarse donde era bienvenido, donde se sentía más cerca de él, aunque Kurt Hummel prefiriera no haberlo conocido nunca.

Eric Wickham se paseó por los pasillos iluminados de la academia. Había caído ya la noche y, los únicos chicos que se había quedado allí seguían charlando y divirtiéndose en el comedor. Blaine, el novio de Kurt (si es que ya podía llamarlo así) entre ellos.

Ese mismo día, los había visto besarse nuevamente. _Hands touch, eyes meet sudden silence, sudden heat, hearts leap in a giddy whirl_. Aquella imagen lo había atormentado todo el día, pero era hora de dar las cosas por hecho. Kurt había escogido a Blaine y no a él. No tendría caso llorar, no cambiaría nada _He could be that boy, but I'm not that guy_.

Se acercó a la pared que tenía enfrente. Desde allí lo miraban alrededor de dos docenas de chicos. Las fotos de cada uno de los chicos del club glee de la academia estaban allí. Y, en medio, entre todos esos chicos estaba la foto de Kurt, con sus ojos grandes y claros y su sonrisa de niño.

-_Don't dream too far. Don't lose sight of who you are.- _Ericcantaba aquellas palabras con el corazón. Si tan solo no lo hubiera anhelado tanto, si no lo hubiese visto aquel día al llegar a clase de historia.-_He could be that boy I'm not that guy._

Deseaba decirle que lo sentía, que había sido el mayor imbécil y que necesitaba estar junto a él. Le quería como a nada más, y sin embargo había escogido a Blaine. _Don't wish, don't start, wishing only wounds the heart. I wasn't born for the rose and pearl._ Acarició por vez última la fotografía de Kurt. Lo quería tanto que le lastimaba. Casi podía sentirlo allí, con él. Pero no, aquello no podía ser. _There's a boy I know he loves him so I'm not that guy…_

-Wickham,-lo interrumpió una voz apenas terminó su canción- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Eric reconoció la voz. Se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a quien menos quería ver.

Blaine esperaba una respuesta parado en la puerta del salón de música. ¿Habría visto mal? No, lo que había visto era a Eric Wickham cantándole al retrato del muchacho que él quería. No había forma de confundir aquello.

En un duelo de miradas, sin decir palabra, Blaine pudo comprenderlo. Escuchaba la respiración agitada de Eric. Sentía su corazón latir rápidamente bajo su camisa. Después de todo, sentían lo mismo pero el mismo chico. Los dos estaban enamorados de un mismo Kurt Hummel.

*En el musical Wicked, Elphaba y Galinda se odiaban hasta que se convirtieron en amigas y juntas cantaron: _Unlimited, togethe__r we're unlimited… _como un verso de algunas de sus canciones a dueto.


	7. Love burns

7

Love burns

Algo nuevo y extraño estaba sucediendo: era lunes por la mañana y Kurt despertó sonriendo. Era mágico cómo un solo sentimiento podía tomarlo todo y convertirlo en algo bello, estaba enamorado. Más enamorado de lo que alguna vez creyó estarlo.

El chico se puso en pie y corrió las cortinas de la ventana. Se dio la vuelta tan sólo para descubrir que Matt, su compañero de cuarto no estaba allí, para variar. No le sorprendía porque era lunes y, desde hacia unas semanas, había entendido que la razón por la que desaparecía cada fin de semana tenía nombre y era Alice Lynder.

Echó un último vistazo por la ventana hacia el patio que se extendía bajo de él. Algunos estudiantes de Dalton ya se dirigían a clases apresurados. Mejor sería que él también se pusiera en marcha.

-¡Kurt!- se escuchó una voz desde el patio hasta la ventana del chico.

El muchacho se estaba terminando de peinar y escuchar aquella voz le dibujo una sonrisa.

-¡Kurt!- volvió a gritar Blaine al tiempo en que el chico se asomaba por la ventana- tengo quince minutos para que desayunemos juntos. ¿Te espero en la cafetería?

-Claro-contestó Kurt sintiendo que su corazón se abatía.

Nunca se había sentido más feliz que estando con Blaine. Lo hacía sentir querido, protegido, divertido. Además era tan apuesto y encantador que no sería capaz de pedir algo más. Era todo lo que había deseado alguna vez. Kurt se puso el saco con prisa, se amarró las cintas de los zapatos y corrió a la puerta con tal rapidez que, al momento de abri,r casi tropieza con el pobre de Matt que entraba en la habitación.

-Lo siento Mattie- alcanzó a decir Kurt apenas percibiendo el mísero estado en el que se encontraba su compañero de cuarto. Le hubiera gustado quedarse a preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pero Blaine lo esperaba en el comedor, y solo tendrían quince minutos juntos esta vez. Debía echarse a correr.

Kurt y Blaine desayunaron juntos aquella mañana, apenas sin hablar. Sus miradas ya decían demasiado, sus sonrisas, su respiración un poco acelerada. Kurt pensó que, sólo estar con él lo llevaba lejos, donde nadie los molestaba. Juntos, eran uno solo.

Cuando Blaine termino su almuerzo, se levantó de la mesa con la bandeja en las manos y, antes de voltearse para salir del comedor le dijo a Kurt:

-Oye, tengo una hora libre a las tres. ¿Me acompañarías en el salón de música antes de glee? Quiero decirte algo.

Kurt no lo pensó una vez más y asintió entusiasmado. El salón de música era su lugar favorito para estar con Blaine. Las últimas dos veces que habían estado allí juntos habían sido de los días más felices de su vida. No podía esperar hasta las tres de la tarde.

Aquel día, la primera clase que tuvo Kurt fue trigonometría y Matt no había asistido a pesar de ser su clase preferida. Kurt no podía imaginarse que podría estar sucediendo.

La clase de historia fue la más aburrida de aquel día. Kurt intentaba poner atención al señor Clayton, pero, a pesar de que movía la boca incesablemente, el chico sólo podía escucharle decir "bla, bla, bla". Ninguna de aquellas palabras tenía significado alguno para el chico que seguía perdido en los ojos de Blaine, luego pensaba en lo que ocurría con Matt y, al final de todas formas terminaba pensando en Blaine. Le era inevitable. Cada vez que pensaba en él sentía una llama en su interior y, aquello, solo lo comprobaba una vez más. Estaba enamorado.

-Señor Hummel- el profesor Clayton lo miraba a través de sus enormes gafas que lo hacían parecer un horroroso pero divertido insecto- ¿Podría decirme donde nació Napoleón Bonaparte?

El timbre que anunciaba el final de la clase sonó salvando al pobre chico que no tenía idea de la respuesta a la pregunta, aunque si esta era Blaine, habría aprobado el semestre de una sola vez.

Clayton resopló y cerró su libro de un golpe.

-Bueno jóvenes nos veremos la próxima clase. Y espero, señor Hummel, que tenga lista la respuesta para entonces.

-Si profesor Clayton-contestó el suertudo chico metiendo su libreta de apuntes a su mochila.

Kurt salió corriendo de la sala. Tenía clase de geometría en el ala oeste de la academia y debería cruzar el edificio entero para llegar hasta allí. Tomaría un atajo, quizás así llegaría más rápido.

Subió al tercer piso. Si cruzaba por allí, evitaría a las muchedumbres que salían en ese momento de sus clases. Eso era lo que más tiempo solía quitarle para llegar a geometría. La última clase la señorita Daring lo había advertido de que si llegaba una vez más fuera del horario no lo dejaría entrar al salón

-.._There you were in your black dress, moving slow to the sadness. __I could watch you dance for hours; I could take you by my side_- Aquella bella voz distrajo a Kurt en su camino a clase, y el chico tuvo que detenerse para escuchar, provenía del salón de música pero estaba seguro de que no era ninguno de los warblers- _Fire, burning me up. Desire, taking me so much higher and leaving me…_

El chico se acercó a la puerta del salón intentado descubrir al dueño de aquella canción. Apenas podía creerlo, era algo maravilloso. Matt estaba sentado al piano del salón de música tocando aquella canción de Augustana y cantándola con tal majestuosidad que creyó que iba a llorar.

Pero quien lloraba de verdad era otro. Matt cantaba la canción con tanto sentimiento, que las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Kurt quiso acercarse y decir algo, pero el chico no lo había visto, y creyó que sería mejor esperar a que terminara.

-_Fire, turning me on. Desire, taking me so much higher and leaving me whole_- Matt canto la última nota de la forma más hermosa. La cantó con el alma hasta el final y no pudo evitar llorar mientras pensaba en ella, en lo que le había hecho.

Cuando Matt terminó su canción, Kurt golpeó suavemente en la puerta del salón para anunciar su presencia. Matt, que hasta ese momento se percató de ello, se limpió las lágrimas con vergüenza y se levantó del banco rápidamente.

-Eso fue hermoso, Matt.-dijo Kurt deteniendo a su amigo

-Gracias, pero debería irme.

-¿Está todo bien?-Preguntó el mayor- No tienes por qué avergonzarte, llorar es totalmente normal cuando estás triste. Yo lo hago todo el tiempo.

Matt no contestó y continuó mirando sus zapatos.

-Voy a terminar con Alice-murmuró de pronto.

Kurt no esperaba aquello. Quizás había estado tan perdido en lo suyo que no se había dado cuenta de que, a algunas personas el amor le esteba quemando tanto como a él, pero en sentidos distintos. No todo era rosa en la vida después de todo.

-Este fin de semana que he ido a verla,-continuó el pequeño Matt- la vi con otro chico. ¡Lo estaba besando, Kurt! De la misma manera que me había besado a mí antes.

Los ojos de Matt se llenaron de lágrimas. El pobre chico estaba destruido.

-Y mañana era nuestro aniversario-bajo la voz y la mirada al tiempo que continuaba explicándolo a su amigo- Iba a venir a Dalton a cenar conmigo. Yo ya tenía todo preparado.

Kurt no sabía que contestar esta vez. Nunca había sido novio de nadie, así que nunca había terminado una relación y mucho menos lo habían engañado con alguien más. Ahora que lo pensaba, ni siquiera ahora estaba en una relación formal. Él y Blaine habían estado saliendo las últimas semanas, pero no habían hablado acerca de ello, así que no estaba seguro de que fuesen novios.

Kurt no supo más que hacer que abrazar a su compañero de cuarto cuando se soltó a llorar. Debía de estar pasando por algo horrible. La única chica que había querido le había roto el corazón de aquella forma. Por un momento le recordó a su hermano, Finn.

-Pero no puedo odiarla.-Dijo Matt recuperando un poco la compostura- Haga lo que haga, sé que la voy a amar Kurt. Puede que parezca que solamente soy un niño, y que quizás diga tonterías, pero estoy muy seguro de lo que siento.

El chico se limpió las lágrimas. Kurt lo miró aún sin saber exactamente qué decir. Jamás había conocido a aquel Matt. El Matt que él recordaba había sido un chico menudo e inseguro al que los brabucones de su antigua escuela se divertían por golpear. Este chico era distinto. Era un Matt mucho más maduro, seguro, fuerte. Un Matt que sabía amar de verdad.

-Díselo,-dijo Kurt- dile cuanto te dolió verla con ese tipo. Demuéstrale que sientes por ella y lo que sentiste en el momento en que los viste juntos.

Matt volteó a ver a su amigo y se dio cuenta de lo iluminados que se veían sus ojos.

-¿Sabes?-continuó Kurt-Creo que incluso los warblers podríamos ayudarte con eso.

…

El viejo reloj del vestíbulo del tercer piso marcaba las 3 en punto en el momento en que Kurt llegó. Blaine ya estaba en el salón, mirando la pared donde permanecían las fotografías de cada uno de los actuales warblers.

-Hola-saludó Kurt y Blaine se volteó a verlo

-Hola-contestó Blaine al saludo incapaz siquiera de sonreír.

Kurt advirtió su gesto. ¿Qué estaría pasando? ¿Habría sucedido algo malo?

-Ven,-dijo Blaine tan serio como antes- siéntate conmigo.

Kurt lo siguió y se sentaron juntos en el mismo sillón rojo en el que, en sus primeros días en la escuela, Blaine le había cantado Bubbly.

-Tu mejor que nadie,-comenzó Blaine- sabes lo difícil que es para mí hablar sobre mis sentimientos. Soy mejor cantándolos. Pero, hoy tengo tantas cosas que decirte. Lo que quiero es demostrarte cuanto significas para mí.

Blaine se dio la vuelta y, de detrás del sillón sacó su querida guitarra y comenzó a tocar. Kurt sabía que había escuchado la canción en algún momento, pero era poco lo que le importaba en realidad. Lo que quería en ese momento era verlo y escucharlo, estar con él lo hacía feliz.

-_You're a falling star, you're the getaway car. You're the line in the sand when I go too far. You're the swimming pool, on an august day and you're the perfect thing to say- _Mientras la cantaba, Blaine se dio cuenta de que aquella canción era todo Kurt. Justo lo que quería decir, todo eso y más.- _And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute. __Oh! when you smile at me you know exactly what you do. Baby don't pretend that you don't know it's true 'cause you can see it when I look at you._

En ese momento algunos de los chicos del club glee entraron en la habitación. Uno de ellos tocaba el piano, otro la guitarra y otros cuantos incluso hacían una segunda voz acompañando a Blaine.

El chico dejó su guitarra por un lado y siguió con su canción para Kurt. Le ofreció su mano para que se levantara y, al hacerlo, lo hizo darse una vuelta.

-_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times; It's you, It's you. You make me sing, you're every line, you're every word. __You're everything- _Cantó Blaine a la vez que se paraba sobre el sillón para seguir cantando. Quería demostrarle al mundo que Kurt era su todo.

Kurt se comenzaba a poner rojo. Nadie nunca había preparado algo así para él. Lo hacía sentir más que alegre, lo hacía sentir seguro y querido.

-_You're a carousel, you're a wishing well and you light me up when you ring my bell. __You're a mystery, you're from outer space._ –Luego Blaine canto una línea que lo hizo sentir que aquella canción había sido escrita solamente para que se la pudiera cantar- _You're every minute of my every day._

Blaine le cantó al mundo con todo su corazón. Cantó que Kurt Hummel era lo que el cantaba, cada línea, cada palabra. Era todo lo que tenía y todo lo que quería tener.

-_You make me sing, you're every line, you're every word. You're everything..._ – La música comenzaba a detenerse y Blaine se acercaba más a Kurt hasta tomarlo de la mano- _You're every song I sing along 'cause you're my everything._

Todos los chicos que estaban allí comenzaron a aplaudir al momento en que Blaine terminó su canción. Kurt estaba sonrojado y los ojos se le habían inundado por dentro.

-Kurt Hummel,- dijo Blaine mirándolo a los ojos y con una gran sonrisa dibujada- eres todo para mí y no hay nada más que desee en este momento que estar contigo. Sé que llevamos algún tiempo saliendo y ha sido fantástico para mí, pero no me es suficiente. Dime Kurt, ¿Te gustaría ser mi novio?

Los chicos se volteaban a ver, sonriendo. Blaine lo había dicho ya, todo lo que Kurt había estado esperando oír. Una fuerte llama nació en su interior, más fuerte aún que cuando habían cantado juntos antes. Esta vez compartían algo más que un dueto. Ahora tenía claro que tan fuerte era el amor que era capaz de unir gente en su nombre.

-Claro que sí- contestó Kurt y ambos se acercaron para darse el beso más bello y tierno que nunca se habían dado. No les importaba que los demás estuviesen allí, aquel momento era todo suyo.

…

La tenía frente a él y lucía más hermosa que nunca. Más fresca, más bella, más dulce. Tenía tanto que decirle. Matt tomó otro sorbo de su copa de vino.

El chico había preparado una romántica cena en Dalton debido a su aniversario con Alice Lynder, la única chica que había amado y también la única que le había roto el corazón de aquella manera. Podía ver cómo sus labios se movían. La chica hablaba acerca de un vestido o de maquillaje. En verdad era hermosa, y en verdad la quería. La quería como se quiere a un tesoro de la infancia, a un recuerdo, a una vida entera. La luz de las velas bailaba en su mirada. Fuego, quemante cómo el dolor que él sentía en el pecho.

-¿Todo está bien cariño?-preguntó Alice tomándole la mano.

Sus cabellos rubios como el vino en sus copas eran una de las cosas que más amaba. Pero ahora, Matt solo podía pensar en cómo él, el otro, había pasado sus dedos suavemente por esos cabellos. El chico sonrió, aunque dentro estuviese tan devastado que no podía probar bocado.

-Sabes que te amo ¿verdad Alice?- dijo el dejando su servilleta sobre la mesa- ¿Sabes que soy capaz de todo por ti? Sabes que nunca te haría daño, ni estaría nunca con alguien más a tus espaldas ¿verdad, amor?

La sonrisa despareció de los labios de su novia.

-Lo sé-contestó ella mientras Matt se levantaba de la mesa para abrir la puerta del salón de música, donde el chico había organizado la cena aquella noche. Los warblers empezaron a entrar por la puerta cantando en armonía.

-Din don, din don, din don…-Sus voces se convertían en música de fondo, una orquesta vocal.

-Bueno,- siguió Matt dejando escapar una sonrisa- esto es para ti.

-Tara rará, tara-rárara -vocalizaron otros

-_I was cheated by you, and I think you know when.-_comenzó a cantar Matt y la cara de Alice cambió por complete en un instante. Después de todo se había enterado.- _So I made up my mind, it must come to an end. Look at me now, will I ever learn? I don't know how but I suddenly lose control. There's a fire within my soul…_

_-Just one look…-_cantaron los chicos siguiendo a Matt.

_-And I can hear a bell ring_

_-One more look…_

_-And I forget everything, Woah oh oh…- _Matt se acercó a su novia para que lo escuchara bien. Para que supiera que, a pesar de todo, no podía sacarla de su cabeza, de sus pensamientos. De su corazón.- _Mamma mia, here I go again; my my, how can I resist you? Mamma mia, does it show again? My my, just how much I've missed you? Yes, I've been broken-hearted, blue since the day we parted. Why, why did I ever let you go? Mamma mia, now I really know. My my, I should gotta let you go._

En ese momento Matt se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y caminó hacia la puerta. Quizás sería mejor no volver a verla, terminar todo allí para no tener que sufrir con ese amor que le quemaba, que lo lastimaba. Pero apenas logró tocar el pomo de la puerta:

-_I was angry and sad when I knew we were through- _Cantaba Alice con lágrimas en los ojos. Los warblers, incluidos Blaine y Kurt, se miraron unos a otros para saber si deberían seguir musicalizando el momento -_I can't count all the times I have cried over you. __Look at me now, will I ever learn? I don't know how but I suddenly lose control. __There's a fire within my soul…_

Matt cerró la puerta y volvió a acercarse a donde antes había estado. ¿En verdad estaba arrepentida?

_-Just one look…_

_-And I can hear a bell ring_

_-One more look…_

_-And I forget everything, Woah oh oh._

Alice cantó el coro esta vez, acompañándose de los warblers. Matt no pudo contenerse y en los últimos _Mamma mia _se les unió. Se acercaban más y más, como dos almas que se necesitan para seguir viviendo.

-_ Mamma mia, now I really know.- _Cantó solo el chico_- My my, I should never let you go_

Matt tomó a su novia por la cintura y la jaló hacia él para besarla. A veces ese fuego que sentía dentro no lo podía contener. Alice lloraba y el resto de los warblers observaban en silencio sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Si se amaban ¿quién habría de separarlos?

-Perdóname, por favor-dijo ella en un hilo de voz. Sus frentes estaban juntas, igual que sus corazones.

-Ya lo he olvidado,-contestó él- y ya no me importa porque te amo Alice Lynder.

…

Eric Wickham caminaba con la cabeza en alto hacia la próxima reunión del club glee de la academia. Hasta sus oídos había llegado el rumor de que Blaine y Kurt, su Kurt, habían entablado una relación más formal que antes. Todo lo que había soñado para él se lo estaba arrebatando ahora aquel chico, ¿con qué derecho?

En su camino, recordó las palabras que Blaine le había dedicado cuando descubrió lo que sentía por Kurt:

-Escúchame bien Eric. No sé qué es lo que sientes por Kurt, pero yo lo amo y no dejaré nunca que llegues a hacerle algún daño. Es lo más que tengo y que habré de tener nunca, así que mejor será que lo dejes en paz. Te lo pido de la mejor manera. Le amo más que a mi propia vida, ¿no sé si sepas lo que es eso?

Ahora que él y Kurt estaban juntos no le quedaba nada más; solamente una fortuna familiar que no le bastaba y un malvado padrastro que lo había encerrado en aquel lugar. Desde la muerte de su madre y su hermano, se había quedado sólo en un mundo que no lo quería. ¿Cómo llegaría a saber que es el amor si estaba resentido contra todo el mundo? Su vida se había convertido en un verdadero infierno y ni a Kurt Hummel ni a nadie parecía importarle.

Pero ahora más que nunca estaba decidido a no dejar que nadie lo aplastase. Ocuparía su misma máscara de siempre para no dejar que nadie viera más allá de su sonrisa endiablada. Si Kurt Hummel no era suyo, no sería de nadie más.

Cuando Eric llegó al salón de música, la mayoría de los chicos ya estaban esperando a que comenzara la sesión. En la esquina Kurt y Blaine estaban sentados, abrazados. Kurt jugaba con las manos de su novio entre las suyas.

-Que escena tan hermosa.- se burló Eric- En verdad que no podrían ser más patéticos si lo intentaran. Con sus bobas miradas y sus frases cursis. Me los comería si fuera Betty Crocker, me los comería; pero como no lo soy solo vomitaré en sus caras…

-¡Vete al infierno Wickham!-arremetió Kurt contra el otro chico.

Eric dejó asomar su sonrisa canina y se acomodó el saco con ademan de orgullo. Kurt estaba rojo de furia. Ya no lo soportaba, ya no podía pasra un segundo más en la misma habitación que él.

-Con mucho gusto, Hummel-contestó y se volvió hacia David y Wes- Creo que he conseguido una canción para esta semana.

-Adelante- indicó David con indiferencia y Eric corrió a indicar la canción a la banda de la escuela.

-Hey you!-dijo señalando a Kurt desde el centro de la habitación mientras el sonido de la guitarra y la batería al mejor ritmo de AC/DC lo acompañaban- _Sometimes I think this woman is kinda hot. Sometimes I think this woman is sometimes not._

Solo quería demostrarle que no le importaba lo que le dijera. Todo seguiría igual, él era quien era y nadie le iba a venir a decir lo contrario. Si era un demonio, era por gusto. Porque nada le divertía más que hacerle la vida imposible.

- _Pours my beer, licks my ear. Brings out the devil in me_.- Eric se paró frente a Kurt, se lo iba a dejar claro. Verlo sufrir era lo que más deseaba- _Hell ain't a bad place to be!_

Blaine lo fulminó con la mirada. Era el único que sabía lo que de verdad sentía Eric y no se iba a quedar allí sentado. El chico solo lo hacía para molestarlo a él. Quizás era el chico más paciente y relajado de la escuela, pero si las cosas seguían así, no lo soportaría más.

- _Don't mind her playing a demon, long as it's with me. If this is hell then you could say It's heavenly. __Hell ain't a bad place to be._

Eric había vivido su vida entera quemándose en un infierno, y, si a lo largo del tiempo había aprendido algo, eso era que la gente debía saber qué cosa era el infierno.

-_You know that hell, ain't no bad place to be-_cantó por última vez volviendo a sentarse en su lugar, con su grande y odiosa sonrisa y los brazos cruzados. Justo delante de Wes y David, donde Kurt y Blaine pudiesen verlo.

…

El amor quema, es cierto. Pero siempre es de una forma distintita para cada quien. A veces empieza justo como lo sentían Blaine y Kurt, como un sentimiento agradable, caluroso. Como un abrazo o un beso. Como el calor de la persona bien amada o la intensidad de una mirada en silencio.

Luego se vuelve un poco más difícil. Como cuando las cosas en una relación no parecen ir bien, cuando todo parece caerse. Entonces las llamas queman en todo el interior y uno se siente incapaz de hacer algo. Matt sabía de ello, mejor que nadie. Y sabía que cuando llega el momento, ni siquiera las lágrimas pueden apagar el incendio.

En otras ocasiones las flamas son el producto de un amor no correspondido. Cuando no sabes que hacer, que decir. Cuando te gustaría gritarle al mundo "Basta" con todas tus fuerzas y temes que la noche llegue porque el calor no deja dormir. Entonces toda la vida se vuelve un infierno, como los días en Dalton para Eric.

Pero al final, siempre se puede vivir. Porque ese amor es también la llama viva de la esperanza, lo que nos mantiene vivos. Puede ser que las cosas a veces se pongan al rojo vivo, pero simpre vale la pena amar.


	8. Rivalries

[Hola. Bueno esta es otra nota nueva. Esta vez solo para decir que, para el personaje de Sally Conrad me he basado en la bella Taylor Swift. Espero que les guste]

8

Rivalries

Kurt estaba abrazado dulcemente contra el pecho de su novio Blaine Anderson. Tenían poco más de tres semanas juntos. Las tres semanas más felices de su vida y solo sabía que ni la escuela ni Eric Wickham le iban a arrebatar eso.

En aquel momento, no hacían más que ver las estrellas. Estaban acostados en el jardín de la academia Dalton y debían ser cerca de las nueve de la noche. Blaine jugueteaba con el cabello de su novio, el fresco de la noche los rodeaba y a lo lejos podían escuchar apenas el sonido de algunos grillos cantar.

Kurt soltó un largo suspiro. Aquel era, definitivamente, el lugar más hermoso de la tierra. No imaginaba otro lugar en el que le gustaría estar, ni siquiera en el escenario de Gershwin Theatre.

-Kurt-llamó el mayor de los chicos

-¿Si?

-¿Extrañas New Directions?

Kurt giró sobre su espalda para poder mirar a su novio. Tantas veces había esperado a que Blaine hiciera esa pregunta, que ahora ya no recordaba como comenzaba la respuesta.

-Sí,-contestó Kurt apenas articulando palabras. Blaine parecía un poco desilusionado, pero si ahora eran novios más valdría decirse solamente la verdad- pero solamente porque allí están mis mejores amigos.

Blaine lo miró a los ojos otra vez, prestándole atención.

-Pero, Blaine,-siguió el joven soprano- ahora que estoy contigo, eso ya no me hace tan triste. En realidad, desde que estamos juntos he aprendido cosas nuevas. Antes de todo creía que jamás iba a querer alguien tanto, creí que yo no estaba destinado a querer de esta forma. Pero no fue así, y estoy seguro de que mis amigos en New Directions lo entienden así.

Una tierna sonrisa que gritaba alegría y emoción se asomó entre los labios del chico de cabello oscuro. Luego, Kurt acercó su cara a la de él y se besaron en un instante dulce y tierno del que solo las estrellas fueron testigos.

-Además,-siguió Kurt después tirándose sobre la hierba junto a su novio- me hace tan feliz saber que ya no existe esa estúpida rivalidad con Vocal Adrenaline. En verdad es fantástico estar en un club glee sin rivales.

Kurt colocó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y perdió su vista en el estrellado cielo nocturno. El aroma de la hierba fresca lo llenó. Era delicioso pasar así la noche después de un agotado día de clases en Dalton.

Blaine desdibujo su sonrisa. ¿Qué warblers no tenía rivales? Era un pensamiento bastante erróneo. Pero, ¿en verdad debería bajar a Kurt de su nube? Pronto se daría cuenta por sí solo.

Kurt lo abrazó y cerró sus ojos. Con su cabeza sobre su pecho, podía escuchar el latir de su corazón. Pronto se quedó dormido, arrullado por aquella lenta y cálida música.

…

Eric Wickham también estaba despierto a esa hora. Miraba el techo de su habitación sin prestar atención en realidad. Casi no había ningún ruido que lo pudiera distraer, sólo los ronquidos Joe Finster, su compañero de habitación. El tipo era un mastodonte de 1.83 metros de altura que apenas podía realizar una suma sin ocupar sus nudillos para golpear a alguien. Era miembro del equipo de lucha de la escuela y a Eric le había desagradado desde el primer momento.

Sin embargo, aquello no era lo que pensaba Wickham en ese momento. Más bien, se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando en lo mismo de siempre: Hummel. Aquel niñato al que odiaba tanto como quería. No soportaba verlo feliz con el imbécil de Blaine, solamente porque prefería que fuera feliz con él.

La imagen de Blaine lo atormentaba. ¿Le habría contado ya? Lo que sentía por Kurt. No, pensó Eric, era imposible. El torpe chico estrella de glee había prometido no decir nada mientras él no hiciera nada extraño por separarlos.

Pero, ¿Qué podría hacer él en realidad? ¿Qué más daba si Kurt se enteraba? Ahora que lo pensaba era una reverenda tontería.

Eric sonrió maliciosamente en la oscuridad.

…

-¡Orden! ¡Orden!-exclamó David entre el barullo que creaba aquella multitud de Warblers desconcertados- Chicos, silencio por favor.

Después de algunos minutos, los muchachos tomaron sus asientos y miraron expectantes a sus líderes. Wes y David se aclararon la garganta al mismo tiempo. Habían llamado a asamblea a todos los warblers de último minuto y sin dar suficientes explicaciones.

-Bueno,-comenzó Wes- sabemos que para la mayoría es una sorpresa esta junta. Y sentimos mucho haber sacado a algunos de sus habitaciones tan repentinamente. Quienes llevan más de un año en el club podrán imaginarse más o menos de qué se trata.

Kurt, que estaba recostado sobre las piernas de Blaine en un sillón del rincón, miro a su novio a la cara. El mayor apenas le dedicó una sonrisa tímida.

-La próxima semana,-continuó Wes-recibiremos aquí en Dalton a los alumnos de la academia Curie.

Blaine esquivó la mirada de Kurt.

-Y,-dijo David- junto con ellos a su club Glee.

-El único que, además de New Directions,-continuó Wes mirando de reojo a Kurt- ha significado una competencia para The Warblers cada año desde 1952.

Kurt se enderezó en el asiento para prestar más atención. Luego miró a su novio. Entonces la academia Dalton si tenía un rival después de todo.

-Durante su estancia aquí, los Warblers nos portaremos tan cálidos como siempre. Les recibiremos como buenos anfitriones y como parte de su bienvenida presentaremos un número musical en el auditorio. –Siguió diciendo Wes desde el entarimado del salón de música.

-Por el momento es todo,- fue David quien habló esta vez- pueden seguir con sus actividades del día y los mantendremos en contacto con respecto a qué número musical elijamos y los próximos ensayos.

Los warblers fueron dejando la habitación rápidamente. Algunos chicos se veían muy entusiasmados con respecto a la noticia. Sucedía cada año.

-¿Academia Curie?-preguntó Kurt un poco malhumorado- Creí que Dalton no tenía rivalidades con otras escuelas.

-Yo nunca dije tal cosa- intentó calmarlo Blaine con su voz tan serena como otras veces.

-Bueno tampoco me dijiste que si las hubiera

Blaine se sonrojó un poco.

-Es que no creí que fuese importante. Es algo que sucede cada año. El alumnado de Curie viene por una semana, toman algunas clases con nosotros y participamos en sanas competencias como concursos de conocimientos, duelos de esgrima, competencias de carreras y natación, gastronomía… Es un evento divertido Kurt.

-Entonces ¿porqué no quisiste decírmelo?- preguntó otra vez Kurt un poco más clamado esta vez.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no creí que fuese importante.

Kurt sonrió. Se estaba enojando por nada. Además como Blaine lo había dicho, se trataba de competencia sana. No es como si fuesen los pesados de Vocal Adrenaline. Abrazó a su novio y este le acarició la cabeza.

-Y,-siguió el más pequeño de los chicos- ¿Son buenos? Su club glee.

Blaine bajó la mirada para perderse en sus tímidos y dulces ojos azules. Sonrió.

-No tan buenos como tú, eso es seguro.

Quizás no era del todo malo recibir a la academia Curie en Dalton por una semana, pensó Kurt en su cabeza, quizás incluso sería divertido. Conocer otros chicos, convivir unos días con ellos. Hacer nuevos amigos.

-Además,-dijo Kurt a su novio entre risas- siempre es bueno conocer un poco a la competencia ¿no?

Blaine no rió, solamente asintió la cabeza y luego desvió la mirada de la de Kurt. Miró su reloj y se levantó de la butaca.

-Vaya,-dijo- ya es tarde. Tengo clase de filosofía, no debería llegar tarde. Hasta luego Kurt, te quiero.

El chico salió con paso apresurado sin dirigir una palabra más a su novio. Kurt lo miró alejarse y luego desaparecer en una esquina del pasillo del tercer piso. Su actitud había sido un poco extraña y Kurt no pudo evitar verlo de aquella manera.

El chico también se levantó, tomó su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta. Apenas estaba llegando a ella cuando una voz en la sala llamó su atención.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso, Hummel?

-No hay ningún problema Eric,-contestó Kurt con cierto tono de indiferencia en la voz- las cosas van de lo mejor entre Blaine y yo.

-Si claro.-siguió Eric Wickham arrastrando las palabras con su fría voz que daba la impresión de que siempre estaba planeando algo- No hay mejor señal de lo bien que va una relación que, cuando una de las dos partes comienza a mentir.

Eric se comenzaba a acercar demasiado a Kurt. El chico comenzaba a sentirse incómodo. ¿Sería capaz de hacerle algo malo?

-Acéptalo Kurt, tú sabes tan bien como yo que Blaine te está ocultando algo.

Kurt lo miró sin saber a qué se refería. Eric estaba tan cerca de él que el corazón de Kurt se agitó terriblemente. No podía haber nada bueno en la mirada de Eric. Algo estaba intentando. Se deslizaba como una serpiente hasta él, elegante, fría y decididamente. Kurt sabía que era un peligro estar cerca de Wickham, porque lo odiaba. Pero había algo en aquella atmósfera que le gustaba, que no dejaba que se alejara de allí.

Eric estaba a un palmo de Kurt. Cara contra cara. Los ojos fríos de Wickham estaban posados sobre los labios de Kurt. El soprano sentía su respiración demasiado entrecortada. Una sensación como de adrenalina, de emoción, lo invadía todo.

-Quizás,-continúo Eric Wickham con aquella fría pero seductora voz suya- haya alguien más.

Entonces, como si Kurt despertara de un profundo sueño, reaccionó ante Eric. Empujó el pecho del chico para separarse de él. Algo terrible había estado a punto de suceder. Tomó su mochila sin dirigirle palabra a Wickham y evitó su mirada al salir de la habitación. Una enorme masa de pensamientos invadió la mente de Kurt. Nada de lo que acababa de suceder podía contar. Nada

¿De verdad Blaine podría estarle ocultando algo? ¿Qué había sucedido en ese momento en la sala de música? ¿Por qué se había sentido de aquella manera tan extraña junto a Wickham?

Eric dibujó media sonrisa en sus labios. Había logrado una parte de su plan. Quizás aquello solo lograría que Kurt lo odiara más, pero sería solo por ahora.

…

Kurt pasó el resto de la semana intentando pensar en Blaine y buscando borrar a Wickham de su cabeza. Solo pensar en aquél chico le revolvía en el estomago, lo odiaba, y lo había dejado bien en claro. Pero, ¿entonces porque se había sentido así?

Las multitudes comenzaban a bajar por la gran escalera de caracol del vestíbulo de Dalton. Todos los chicos de saco azul estaban entusiasmado por la llegada de los alumnos de Curie y se abarrotaban por ver cuando llegaran.

Kurt estaba parado a lo alto de la escalera mirando, pero sin prestar mucha atención. Los chicos se juntaban en pequeños grupos. Algunos comentaban que ya habían visto a los visitantes, emocionados. Otros, afirmaban no poder esperar más por comenzar las competencias. Pero todos se veían en verdad emocionados por ver al club glee de ambas a academias presentarse.

-¡Kurt!-llamó la voz de Matt desde lo bajo de la escalera -¡Kurt!

El mayor de los chicos bajo rápidamente al vestíbulo para encontrarse con su compañero de cuarto. El chico tenía puesto una especie de auricular y sostenía una especie de itinerario.

-¡Kurt deberías estar ya en el auditorio!-dijo el chico y su amigo recordó que era parte del equipo de logística que organizaba la bienvenida a la academia Curie.- ¡El resto de los warblers está esperando! Blaine te ha estado buscando.

-Gracias Mattie,-contestó Kurt dando una palmada al muchacho-suerte con esto.

Kurt desapareció tras la puerta del pasillo que conducía al auditorio de Dalton y Matt se quedó intentando calmar a la masa de muchachos uniformados que se abarrotaban por ver el espectáculo.

Cuando Kurt llegó tras bambalinas, el resto de los Warblers esperaban ansiosos por salir al escenario. Algunos parecían nerviosos y otros practicaban su canto.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Blaine?-preguntaba David entre el grupo de chico- ¿alguien?

No hubo respuesta.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Kurt tampoco lo había visto en el día. Era como si su novio hubiese desaparecido. Y el número que habían preparado los incumbía a él y a Kurt en gran parte.

-Bueno Kurt,-se acercó David al joven soprano- si Blaine no aparece tendrás que cantar con Eric.

El estómago de Kurt se revolvió. No. Lo que él quería era cantar con su novio y con nadie más, mucho menos con ese chico.

Kurt miró entre la multitud buscando a su novio. Tenía la esperanza de encontrarlo allí pero, cuando los chicos empezaron a dispersarse se encontró frente a frente con la fría y sínica mirada de Wickham. Del otro lado de la habitación, el odioso Eric Wickham estaba recargado contra la pared, sonriendo.

El joven soprano desvió la mirada rápidamente y se acercó al escenario, solo para mirar escondido a la audiencia. El auditorio estaba a reventar. Todo el alumnado ya estaba allí, y seguramente, en algún lugar, debían también estar los invitados de la academia Curie. Pero le era imposible ver las últimas filas que estaban completamente perdidas en las sombras.

-¿Listo?-Lo llamó una serena y cálida voz por su espalda.

Kurt se volteó para encontrarse con la alegre mirada de Blaine. Lo abrazó fuertemente y lo besó.

-Oh, Blaine, que bueno que llegas- dijo Kurt echando una mirada a Eric Wickham sobre el hombro de su novio- estoy nervioso.

-¿Tú? ¿Kurt Hummel, nervioso?-rió el mayor de los chicos.

Kurt lo abrazó aún más fuerte. En realidad no estaba nervioso, solo tenía miedo de volver a los ojos a Wickham. Tenía miedo de volver a sentirse de aquella forma tan extraña. Entonces, ahí, en los brazos de Blaine, escuchado el latido del corazón del chico. Aquel bello sonido lo tranquilizó, lo miró a los ojos y supo que no había mejor sentimiento que estar con él. Beso los labios del muchacho ligeramente y volteó para ver el escenario.

Averic Dalton II, el director de la academia, salió ante el público. Saludó como hacía en cada evento de la escuela y luego dio la bienvenida a la escuela invitada. Kurt no podía poner mucha atención a lo que decía el director, lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era sí Blaine estaría ocultando algo.

-Y ahora,- exclamó con orgullo el maestro de ceremonias- el club glee de nuestra academia, The Warblers. Recibámoslos con un aplauso.

Los chicos entraron ordenadamente al escenario. Los chicos los recibieron con el mismo orgullo con que había sido presentado. Algunos de los muchachos, sobre todo los nuevos, se veían nerviosos.

El club se paró en medio del escenario, ocupando la misma formación que en los seccionales, cuando cantaron Hey Soul Sister. Blaine que estab parado a un lado de su novio entre el resto de los chicos, le tomó la mano. Kurt lo miró a los ojos y sonrió. No había de que preocuparse, solo era una presentación más.

De pronto se encendieron los reflectores y comenzó a sonar la guitarra. El show comenzaba. Todos lo warblers dieron cuatro aplausos de manera sincronizada.

-¡_Hey!_-gritaron en coro

-_Uh huh huh- _cantó Blaine.

-¡_Hey!_

-_Uh huh huh-_ Luego, el chico dio un paso al frente, resaltando de entre aquel grupo de chicos- What_ I like about you: you hold me tight tell me I'm the only one wanna come over tonight?_

Los chicos se movían de un lado a otro, al ritmo de la música. Blaine, como siempre, cantab despreocupado ante la audiencia. Era la segunda cosa que más disfrutaba en la vida. La primera tenía nombre: Kurt Hummel.

-_Keep on whispering in my ear;- _siguió cantando el muchacho de cabello oscuro_- tell me all the things that I want to hear 'cause it's true, that's what I like about you._

Al cantar esta última frase, Blaine se volteó y señaló al centro del grupo que cantaba a sus espaldas. Los warblers se hicieron todos a un lado, dejando sólo en el centro a Kurt, que cantó esta vez.

-_What I like about you: you really know how to dance when you go up down, jump around talk about true romance_

Kurt canto mientras caminaba al frente del escenario, para encontrarse con Blaine. Los chicos, al tiempo en que el joven soprano cantaba, continuaron cantando y bailando su modesta coreografía.

-_Keep on whispering in my ear;- _cantaron Kurt y Blaine_- tell me all the things that I want to hear 'cause it's true…_

_-_ _That's what I like about you.- _cantó solo Kurt

-_That's what I like about you__** – **_Respondió su novio

- _That's what I like about you._

Cuando terminaron su número de What I like about you, los warblers salieron del scenario y corrieron hacia las butacas del público que les habían sido asignadas, detrás de un grupo de chicos de 6° semestre. Kurt se sentó entre Blaine y David.

-Ahora,-dijo Alaric Dalton II al salir al escenario nuevamente- demos un aplauso al club glee de la Academia Curie: ¡The crickettes!

Todos los chicos irrumpieron en aplausos y exclamaciones de emoción. Kurt, al contrario permaneció con la boca abierta ¿Había oído bien?

-¿The crickettes?- preguntó Kurt a Blaine que parecía un poco sonrojado- ¿Son chicas?

En efecto, en ese momento un gran número de chicas salieron al escenario. Vestían cortas faldas a cuadros y delgados suéteres amarillos. Era un uniforme bastante a la moda según Kurt. Ahora entendía porqué a los chicos de Dalton les emocionaba tanto la idea de la visita de la academia Curie.

-Hey, Blaine- llamó David- oí que este año Sally Conrad dirige a las Cricketts.

-¿Sally Conrad?- preguntó Kurt mirando a David y luego a su novio.

El rubor en la cara de Blaine había subido de tono y no contestaba. Su mirada estaba perdida en el horizonte, como intentando ignorar el momento.

-Si, Sally. -continuó David – La recuerdas ¿No Blaine? Tu ex novia.

Kurt sintió como el corazón se le caía al estomago al tiempo que comenzaba la música. Las chicas de Curie estaban d espaldas a ellos en un sola línea que ocupaba la mayor parte del escenario. El chico no podía asimilar el momento. El engreído de Wickham había tenido la razón después de todo. En realidad, Blaine si había estado intentando ocultarle algo.

Blaine tenía la mirada en los zapatos. Todo se había echado a perder. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido hablarle de ella antes? Kurt era su novio ahora y, después de todo, tenía todo el derecho de saberlo.

Comenzó la música moderna de los sintetizadores. Kurt la reconoció al momento, pero, en realidad su cabeza estaba metida en otro lado. Miraba aquella hilera de espaldas amarillas y largas cabelleras negras, castañas rojas. Intentaba adivinar cuál de ellas era la famosa Sally Conrad.

De pronto todas las chicas voltearon al frente con la mano en la cadera y dieron paso a otra crickette que había estado atrás todo el tiempo.

- _You say that I'm messing with your head- _cantó la chica que acababa de aparecer en el escenario.

-Ahí está Blaine,- exclamó David señalándola- se ve fantástica.

Y no solo eso, además cantaba fantástico. Su hermosa piel blanca combinaba perfectamente con su rizado y rubio cabello que, con la luz de los reflectores, parecían hilos de oro. Sus ojos era de u hermoso verde esmeralda y tenía una carita tan preciosa que parecía una muñeca de porcelana. Al verla, cualquiera pudo a ver pensado que se trataba de una versión fmenina de Kurt.

- _You're on your knees, begging please stay with me.- _siguió cantando Sally Conrad mientras las Cricketts le hacían una segunda voz y se movían con la música y de una forma un tanto provocativa. - _But honestly I just need to be a little crazy._

Kurt, de pronto sintió cómo su rubor aumentaba. ¿Estaría celoso de una chica? En realidad no era nada nuevo, antes había sido Rachel Berry, luego Quinn Fabray. Pero ahora era distinto: Sally Conrada, aquella hermosa y talentosa chica era la ex novia de su actual (y único) novio. Apreto los puños.

- _All my life I've been good but now- _Cantaron a coro el grupo de la academia curie en el escenario.

- _I'm thinking what the hell – _Contestó Sally

- _All I want is to mess around_

_-_ _And I don't really care about_

Todos los chicos de Dalton estaban parados en sus asientos aclamándolas. Eran verdaderamente buenas. Muchos bailaban en sus asientos con la canción con What the hell, otros solo aplaudían y otros, incluso, chiflaban animados.

Kurt por su lado, no sabía bien que le preocupaba más: la presencia de Sally Conrad en su escuela o la competencia entre Warblers y Crickettes. Quizás, después de todo, en Dalton existían más rivalidades de las que él se esperaba.

- _If you love me (no), if you hate me (no) you can't save me_ –La bella voz de Sally Conrad llenaba el lugar

- _Baby, baby. All my life I've been good but now- _Contestaron cantando las crickettes

_-Whoa, what the hell!_

El número de What the Hell de Avril Lavigne interpretado por las alumnas de la academia Dalton para señoritas terminó de una manera espectacular. Las chicas rodeaban a Sally, la líder del club, que permanecía en el centro del escenario, bajo los reflectores. El público estalló en una gran ola de aplausos, emocionados. A pesar de que los warblers habían dado su mayor esfuerzo, el grupo de chicas los habían superado por mucho.

…

-Kurt, por favor, no te pongas así.

Blaine seguí a Kurt por todo el comedor, suplicando. La academia Dalton, como parte de su bienvenida a los alumnos invitados, había organizado una elegante cena en comedor. Chicos y chicas se juntaban para platicar y comer algunos canapés y tomar una que otra copa de vino.

Kurt no había dirigido la palabra a su novio desde que salieron del auditorio. El chico se había limitado a ignorarlo. Blaine, por su lado, se sentía tan mal que no sabía qué hacer para recuperar su atención.

-Kurt, por favor, no me hagas hacer esto.-dijo Blaine apenas hablándole a la espalda de su novio- Sabes que estoy dispuesto a hacerlo con tal de que me escuches, no importa cuán vergonzoso sea.

No obtuvo respuesta, solo las risas de la gente alrededor y el sonido del choque de copas y cubiertos. El mayor de los chicos dejo escapar un gran suspiro y comenzó a cantar:

-_I can almost see it, that dream I'm dreaming…_

-¡No!- gritó Kurt dándose la vuelta y tomando a Blaine por los hombros- Todo menos eso, en verdad no mereces esa humillación.

-Kurt,-dijo Blaine reaccionando a la sorpresa- en verdad discúlpame. No sé que me sucedió.

-Escucha Blaine- dijo Kurt tomando la palabra en la conversación- si vamos a ser novios debemos contarnos todo. Y ahora, solo no sé qué pensar. Si no podías contarme algo tan sencillo como esto, ¿cómo esperas que siga confiando en ti? Las cosas no son tan fáciles como para arreglarse sólo con un "perdón". Y quizás no sé nada sobre relaciones, porque nunca he estado en una de verdad, pero sé que la mayoría de las relaciones en las comedias románticas de Drew Barrymore terminan por falta de confianza.

-Kurt, yo jamás…

-No,- volvió a interrumpir el de los ojos azules- en verdad ahora no creo poder hablar.

Dejó el plato que llevaba en las manos sobre una mesa, y se acomodó el cabello. Blaine nunca lo había visto tan serio y distante.

-Necesito pensar un rato- Kurt salió de la habitación sin si quiera despedirse o mirar a su novio a los ojos.

Blaine bajó la mirada. Había perdido el apetito por completo, y ahora aquel era el lugar en el que menos le gustaría estar. Lo había echado a perder todo, ¿por qué había sido tan imbécil? ¿Porqué arruinar una relación tan linda como la que había llevado con Kurt hasta ahora?

Un par de manos frías y suaves rodearon los ojos del chico. Instantáneamente reconoció aquel dulce aroma a almendras.

-Sally,-dijo Blaine quitando las manos de la chica- ahora no.

-Hey, ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó la líder de las Crickettes- ¿no te alegras de verme?

Blaine volteó a verla y dejó y asintió sin muchas ganas. Si tan solo ella supiera por lo que estab pasando gracias a su simple presencia.

-Vamos,-dijo ella otra vez- ¿Qué tienes Blaine? Sabes que puedes contármelo.

Blaine la miró y solo pudo encontrar una franca sonrisa y toneladas de sinceridad en sus bellos ojos verdes. Había olvidado lo bellos que eran sus ojos.

-Nada, es solo qué,- comenzó él- acabo de tener mi primer pelea con Kurt, mi…

Se detuvo.

-Tu novio- completo ella- anda, dilo. No hay nada de malo en ello.

-¿No te parece extraño?

-No. ¿Por qué habría de?-siguió ella despreocupada- Eres gay, y yo estoy bien con ello. Somos amigos ¿no?

La chica sonrió y Blaine le devolvió el gesto débilmente. No tenía suficientes ganas de mover un solo músculo.

-Es más, si quieres pudo hablar con él, como tu amiga.- sugirió ella y Blaine desvió la mirada. Sally comprendió.- Oh, es por mí ¿cierto?

Blaine no contestó.

-Entonces,- siguió la rubia acariciando la mejilla del chico- solo dale tiempo. Tiene muchas cosas que pensar y, después de eso podrán hablar. Mientras tanto, ¿Qué te parece una canción?

-Sally, yo no me…

-Está bien, no ahora. Pero prométeme que cantarás conmigo un día. Por los viejos tiempos.

Blaine no pudo hacer más que sonreír y acceder. Había algo en la presencia de la chica que lo hacía sentir bien, aun que después de eso lo único que de verdad quería era volver a los brazos de Kurt.

…

El día siguiente, los warblers tuvieron como invitadas en su sesión del día a las crickettes. Kurt había pasado la noche entera pensando. No había llorado, no se había lamentado, porque sabía que quería a Blaine más que a nadie. Sin embargo, tampoco había tenido el valor de sentarse junto a él esa tarde. En cambio, la chica rubia líder del glee club rival estaba a su lado.

Blaine hablaba y se reía con su exnovia, aunque no podía evitar mirar a su actual novio, que estaba sentado en una silla al otro lado de la habitación. No había hablado desde la última noche. ¿Seguiría enojado? En realidad no lo culpaba, había sido su culpa y, ahora, estaba dispuesto a enmendarlo todo.

-Atención,- pidió Wes desde donde todos en la habitación lo podían ver e inmediatamente chicos y chicas guardaron silencio, los warblers no estaban acostumbrados a tener tanto barullo en la habitación- vamos a comenzar nuestra sesión de hoy, en la compañía de nuestras invitadas.

Los chicos de Dalton aplaudieron enérgicamente, excepto Kurt, a quien en realidad no le entusiasmaba la idea.

-Así que…-continuó Wes antes de qué fuese interrumpido.

-Yo quiero comenzar-dijo la arrogante voz de Eric Wickham desde el fondo.

Todos en la sala lo miraron sin comprender del todo. El chico estaba recargado contra la pared, con las mangas de la camisa arremangadas y los brazos cruzados. Kurt desvió la mirada de él inmediatamente y Eric lo notó. Sonrió.

-Me refiero a que tengo una canción preparada.

Wes miró a David desconcertado. Hablar acerca de ello. No estaban seguros de que pudieran comenzar la reunión del club de aquella manera.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Eric caminando hasta el centro presumiendo su canina y sínica sonrisa.

-Bueno,-contestó David- creó que no hay ningún inconveniente, pero debo…

-¡Perfecto!

Eric se volteó y señaló al chico de la batería quien ya conocí la seña para comenzar. El ritmo se escuchaba en la habitación y Eric miraba a la audiencia. Jamás había estado tan seguro de lo que hacía como ahora. Kurt lo miraba atento, con ojos grandes como platos.

_-I got my mind set on you, I got my mind set on you- _Eric seguía el ritmo con el pie, mientras cantaba en el centro de la habitación- _I got my mind set on you, I got my mind set on you_

Kurt no pudo evitar creer que se veía fantástico. Miró a Blaine y se dio cuenta de que el chico lo miraba a él, a pesar de que Sally le hablaba. Blaine sonrió tímidamente, esperando respuesta de su novio pero este, en cambio, volteó hacia el frente. Eric también lo miraba mientras cantaba. Le cantaba.

-_But its gonna take Money, a whole lot of spending Money- _Eric casi se mordía los labios al cantar, le emocionaba saber que Kurt lo miraba, pero más emocionante sería ver que pensaba Blaine al respecto. Esta vez se iba a lucir- _Its gonae take plenty of money to do it right child._

Por un momento, mientra Eric cantaba, Kurt recordó que el dinero no era problema para el chico. Era bien sabido en la escuela que era dueño de una gran fortuna, aunque en realidad no se sabía ciencia cierta el origen de dicho tesoro.

Blaine no podía ausentarse de la escena, desde su lugar miraba a Eric y luego a Kurt. El tipo era un sínico, le estaba cantando a su novio frente al resto del club glee. Y no solamente ese, si no que en realidad le estaba declarando sus sentimientos por él.

De pronto, cuando el ritmo de la música aumentó, Warblers y Crickettes se paraban a bailar. Got my mind set on you, en la voz de Eric Wickham levantaba los ánimos en la habitación, aquello era como una gran fiesta.

-_And this time I know it's for real, the feelings that I feel_- Eric canto mientras se abría paso entre aquella multitud de muchachos y muchachas que bailaban una especie de coreografía en parejas y, mientras lo hacía, no podía evitar mantener su mirada puesta sobre Kurt Hummel, el único que permanecía sentado de los warblers- _I know if I put my mind to it I know that I really can do it._

Blaine, que estaba en el centro de la habitación, observó a Eric acercarse lentamente a su novio. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? El mayor de los chicos sintió que aquello era una declaración de guerra cuando su rival se paró sobre una mesa y señaló a Kurt con el dedo y cantó:

-_ I got my mind set on you_

…

Kurt estaba seguro ahora. Eric Wickham quería algo con él.

Despúes del ensayo de los warblers, Kurt se había pasado la tarde pensando en tantas cosas que estaba seguro de que un día no le sería suficiente para acabar.

-Hey, Kurt-llamó una voz conocida por la espalda- ¿cómo va todo?

Matt, su compañero de cuarto lo miraba escondido detrás de una montaña de libros. Kurt había estado dando tantas vueltas por la escuela que, sin poner mucha atención, había llegado hasta la biblioteca de la academia.

-Ah, hola Mattie-contestó Kurt al saludo aún un poco desanimado.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Bueno, son varias cosas…

-¿Blaine?-quiso saber el chico.

Kurt intentó asentir, echarle la culpa de sus problemas a su novio. Luego reaccionó. Blaine había intentado todo por aclararle las cosas, y él, en cambio lo había evitado todo el día. El problema no era su novio, era él mismo.

-No, no es Blaine. Tienes razón.-Dijo Kurt sin escucharse a sí mismo.

-¿Eh?-Matt lo miró extrañado.

-Muchas gracias Matt, nos vemos luego, tengo que encontrar a mi novio y decirle muchas cosas…

Kurt salió corriendo del lugar sin dar espacio a una sola palabra más de su amigo.

-¿De nada?-contestó el muchacho una vez que su amigo había desaparecido en la puerta.

…

-¿Querías verme?-preguntó Blaine subiendo al escenario del auditorio.

Durante el almuerzo había recibido un mensaje diciendo que lo esperaban en el auditorio. El chico esperó una respuesta con las manos en el bolsillo. Sabía quién lo buscaba, conocí aquella tipografía perfectamente estilizada.

-Gracias por venir,-saludó la dulce voz de Sally Conrad desde la oscuridad- sabía que no podías decirme que no.

La chica caminó hasta encontrarse tan solo a un palmo de distancia de su antiguo novio. Le parecía que el chico era ahora mucho más apuesto. Había pasado un año ya desde que lo suyo terminó cuando él salió del clóset. Aún no lo creía. No quería creerse que Blaine, el único chico que había amado alguna vez, prefiriera a otros chicos.

-Sally, escucha- dijo Blaine apenas la tuvo frente a él- en verdad estoy enamorado de Kurt. No sé si te he dado mensajes distintos durante el tiempo que has estado aquí, pero soy gay. Y estoy seguro de ello.

Sally lo miró, tranquila. Sin apenas decir nada.

-Blaine, lo sé- contestó ella después, tomándole las manos- no quiero ya nada contigo.

-Entonces,-siguió el chico- ¿No me pediste que viniera para intentar algo más conmigo? Porque en verdad…

-No, tranquilo. Es solo qué…

Sally Conrad caminó hasta el piano que estaba a sus espaldas.

-¿Recuerdas el último día que nos vimos?

-Si claro, fue el día en que terminamos. Cuando te lo dije.

Sally sonrió tímidamente. Su dulce cara de niña se iluminaba con la escasa luz del escenario.

-Es solo que ese día,-siguió- prometiste que si un día volvíamos a vernos, cantarías a dueto conmigo. Y hoy, nos hemos vuelto a encontrar. ¿Cumplirías tu promesa?

Blaine lo había olvidado. Bajo la mirada.

-Sally no puedo, lo siento. Ahora está Kurt y ya lo he lastimado demasiado. No podría hacerle algo así

-Pero él no está aquí ahora ¿o sí?-contestó ella- además, será solo una canción.

Sally lo miró insistente. Blaine dudaba, ¿Qué daño podría causar cantar solo una canción?

-Por favor-insistió la chica- solo una canción por los viejos tiempos.

Blaine sonrió inseguro y levantó la mirada. Le había convencido tan fácilmente. Era una extraña habilidad suya.

-De acuerdo. Pero solo una canción, Sally.

La chica sonrió y corrió de nueva hasta el piano. De una bolsa que tenía preparada sacó un reproductor de MP3 y lo conectó a unas pequeñas bocinas que, igualmente extrajo de su mochila.

Comenzó la música.

-_Uh uhoh uh uhoh…-_ Cantó Sally con la canción y Blaine, al reconocerla dejó escapar un suspiro y negó con la cabeza, sabía lo que intentaba hacer- _You were in college working part time waiting tables left a small town, never looked back I was a flight risk with a fear of falling wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

La chica le tomó las manos y lo llevó hasta el centro del escenario. Blaine intentaba resistirse. No le parecía buena idea cantar aquella canción con su antigua novia.

-_I say can you believe it_?- siguió cantando Sally- _As we're lying on the couch, the moment I could see it._

_-Yes, yes. __I can see it now- _canto Blaine apenas en un susurro ante las suplicas de la rubia chica

-_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water? You put your arm around me for the first time_- Cantaron los dos juntos levantando la voz, olvidandolo todo, embriagados por la música- _You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

…

Kurt comenzó a corer por el pasillo buscando a su novio. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle ahora. Debía decirle cuanto lo quería, decirle que había sido un imbécil al no confiar en él. Que le quería, y más de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar.

Al pasar corriendo frente a la puerta del auditorio, el chico se paró en seco. ¿Música? ¿Ahora? No Podía imaginar quien estuviera cantando en aquel lugar. No podía tratarse de un ensayo de los warblers, habría recibido el anuncio de alguna manera.

La curiosidad lo venció y se asomó empujando apenas una de las puertas.

…

-_But we got bills to pay, we got nothing figured out_- Cantó Blaine solo. Lo que había comenzado como un susurro se había convertido ahora en una voz segura, fuerte- _When it was hard to take. Yes, yes, this is what I thought about_

_-Do you remember we were sitting there by the water? You put your arm around me for the first time-_ Kurt no podia creer lo que estaba viendo desde la puerta del auditorio, escondido. El chico sintió como se le caía el corazón hecho trizas. Aquel chico en el escenario era su novio definitivamente. Blaine cantaba con Sally Conrad, su antiguo amor. Le había prometido tantas cosas, tantas mentiras.- _You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. __You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

Cuando Sally y Blaine terminaron de cantar aún se sostenían de las manos. Ambos chicos se echaron a reír. La habían pasado muy bien cantando juntos, Sally especialmente.

De pronto un sonido los sorprendió en el auditorio. Una de las puertas acababa de cerrarse estruendosamente. Blaine no tardó en suponer que había sido aquello.

-¿Kurt?-dijo palideciendo y mirando a Sally- ¡Kurt!

El chico bajo del escenario de un salto y corrió a la salida, dejando a la chica sola en el escenario.

Blaine podía ver a su novio correr por el pasillo, con las manos en la cara y, seguramente inundados los ojos de lágrimas. Le llevaba demasiada ventaja y le sería casi imposible alcanzarlo. Sin embargo corrió detrás de él. Sabía que lo había lastimado una vez más, sin si quiera querer hacerlo.

Cuando Kurt llegó a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se tiró sobre la almohada. No podía evitar el llanto. Aquel líquido tibio resbalaba lentamente desde sus ojos hasta su boca, y no podía detenerlo. Todo lo que quería parecía haberse desmoronado en aquel preciso instante. Todo lo que había construido con tanto trabajo, tanto tiempo buscando alguien así y todo había sido una vil mentira, una loca fantasía. Porque ahora, ella era lo mejor que había sido suyo.

La puerta se abrió y Blaine apareció detrás de ella.

-Kurt…

El muchacho volteó hacia el otro lado, abrazándose a su almohada, ocultándose.

-No es lo que parece…

Silencio. Blaine se acercó más y se acostó a su lado. Hablando apenas con la espalda de su novio. No tenía el valor para mirarlo a la cara. Sentía que todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora estaba mal, y solo podía pensar en cómo remediarlo. Solo quería darle a entender que…

-Kurt, escucha-las palabras comenzaron a fluir- lo que hice hoy, es algo que jamás debí haber hecho. Y no me refiero a cantar, si no a no contártelo todo. Si, Sally fue mi novia. Pero ni ahora ni nada querré algo con ella. En primera porque soy gay, y eso lo puedes tener por seguro. Y en segunda, porque estoy contigo.

Kurt comenzó a escuchar a partir de ese momento. Volteó a ver Blaine y, no lo supo en ese momento, pero escucharla detuvo su llanto. Su voz era siempre tan sincera, tan seguro al hablar. Solo escucharle le detenía la respiración.

-Kurt,-siguió hablando el mayor de los dos muchachos- te amo. Sé que no te lo había dicho antes, y sé que es difícil decirlo pero no es así cuando estoy contigo porque tú lo haces todo fácil para mí.

Kurt sintió que el aire se le escapaba. Jamás nadie le había dicho eso, era lo más maravilloso que le había sucedido, y todo era gracias a él. Kurt acarició su cara y su brazo con el dorso de su mano y tomó la suya.

-Estás temblando-dijo el chico en un murmullo

-Tú me haces temblar- contestó su novio cerrando los ojos y uniendo sus labios a los del otro chico en el más hermoso de los besos.

-No dejaré nunca que alguien te lastime Kurt, ni siquiera yo mismo. Si algo te pasara, nunca me lo perdonaría, eres lo más importante para mí ahora y siempre. Te amo.

Kurt podía sentir el latir del corazón de Blaine junto al suyo. Aquel palpitar se lo repetía una y otra vez. Era cierto y lo sabía. Abrazo fuertemente a su novio contra su pecho y pensó en lo mucho que le importaba, lo mucho que lo necesitaba. Y, ahora, sabía que no había nadie en el mundo que, algún día, pudiese separarlos. Sabía que habría obstáculos, batallas y rivales pero que, juntos lo superarían todo. Juntos.


	9. Detention

[Hola, otra vez he añadido un nuevo personaje, Mr. Scourge. Al crearlo me he imaginado perfectamente al actor Dermont Mulroney]

9

Detention

Aquel día amaneció extrañamente nublado y lluvioso. Desde la ventana de su habitación Eric Wickham podía ver correr a todos los alumnos de Dalton para guarecerse de la lluvia. Él sabía que los días como ese no traían muchas cosas buenas, así que quizá debía prepararse para lo peor.

En Dalton, a pesar de ser una escuela para varones únicamente, los rumores se extendían con gran facilidad. Los chicos parecían más distantes con respecto a él que antes, ahora ni siquiera se acercaban para tareas o trabajos escolares. A nadie parecía agradarle ahora que había hecho público su interés por Kurt Hummel. En los Warblers se limitaba a ensayar las partes que le tocaban, ya ni siquiera se molestaba en pedir un solo.

Quizás no estaba destinado a estar con Kurt. Quizás las cosas no eran como él las quería y, mejor sería, que las dejara como estaban.

Otros rumores se escuchaban por la escuela además de la desastrosa relación que el chico mantenía con el soprano del club glee. Se decía por los pasillos que una importante carta había llegado a nombre del Sr. Blaine Anderson. Una carta traída desde Nueva York. Algunos chicos decían que se trataba del presidente, o de la CIA, pero el mayor de los rumores mencionaba a la academia artística de Juilliard. Le quedaba claro ahora que había elegido tan bien a su rival que no competía con él solamente en el amor, si no en las artes.

De pronto la ventana de la habitación se abrió fuertemente a causa del tempestuoso viento de fuera. La brisa agitó algunos papeles en la habitación y causó que uno de los posters de Eric se despegara de la pared. El chico se apresuró a cerrar la ventana y a recoger los papeles del suelo.

El poster que había salido volando era un afiche que mostraba el escudo de los warblers, con una curruca amarilla que silbaba notas musicales. El mismo escudo que los integrantes del club solían llevar en el dobles de su saco. A causa del viento, el afiche se había agitado tan violentamente que ahora, estaba rasgado por la mitad.

Eric Wickham podría ser cualquier cosa menos supersticioso, sin embargo aquél evento pudo haberlo hecho cambiar de opinión. A veces las cosas sucedían por algo, y esta vez, estaba seguro de que aquello era una señal. Las cosas cambiarían muy pronto en el club glee de la academia Dalton.

…

Blaine caminaba por los pasillos de la academia Dalton con un sobre blanco en las manos. Como era de esperarse en su escuela, ya todos parecían saber algo y lo miraban sonrientes. Él, apenas se molestaba en devolver el saludo. Subió las escaleras de caracol del vestíbulo hasta el rellano del tercer piso y camino, como siempre hasta las grandes puertas de caoba en el fondo del pasillo.

Ya la mayoría de los warblers esperaban a que comenzara la sesión del día cuando el chico entró al salón de música. Kurt lo saludó desde su butaca del fondo y Blaine se apresuró a sentarse junto a él.

-¡Kurt!-saludó Blaine a su novio justo antes de plantarle un beso en los labios y tenderle el sobre blanco- Ve lo que he recibido esta mañana. Aún no me lo creo.

El chico tomó el sobre con curiosidad y lo examinó cuidadosamente con ojos grandes como platos.

-¡No puedes ser!- exclamó el menor de los chicos sonriendo de oreja a oreja- Juilliard. Blaine, no puedo creerlo, muchas felicidades.

-Gracias,-dijo Blaine sonriendo- yo también me entusiasme cuando la recibí.

-¿Y bien ya la leíste?-preguntó Kurt- ¿Qué dice?

-Bueno,-continuó Blaine- más que nada me dicen que han estado al pendiente de mi participación en los warblers y que me han elegido entre otros chicos de distintos coros para competir por una posible beca del cien por ciento en la escuela Juilliard. Y que mandarán a un examinador a los regionales para calificar mi desempeño.

-Vaya Blaine- dijo su novio abrazándolo- estoy muy feliz por ti.

-Es mi sueño ¿sabes? Juilliard es una de las escuelas con menor taza de aceptación. Y una beca es aún más difícil de conseguir. Mi madre jamás podría pagar una mensualidad allí. Si obtengo esta beca…- los ojos del chico comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas de felicidad.

En ese momento apareció David, el compañero de clases de Blaine y dirigente actual del club glee de la academia.

-Blaine,-dijo acercándose a su amigo- hay malas noticias.

Blaine y Kurt lo miraron estupefacto. No tenían idea de que podría estar sucediendo.

-Alaric viene hacia aca, no pinta bien.

-¿A qué?- quiso saber el chico castaño

-No lo sé, viene un tipo con él. Solo me dijo que…

Alaric Dalton II apareció en la puerta del salón de música. Detrás de él permanecía un hombre que parecía rondar los 35 años. Su mirada parecía un tanto dura y algunas canas pintaban sus cabellos. Llevaba un elegante traje y una camisa blanca a la que le faltaba una corbata para completar el modelo perfectamente combinado. El desconocido miraba atentamente a Blaine, que seguía sentado junto a Kurt en el mismo sillón rojo de siempre. El chico comenzaba a sentirse un poco incomodo con aquella presencia en el salón.

-Buenas tardes jóvenes,-saludó el director de la academia- disculpen que interrumpa de esta manera su sesión de ensayo.

-En realidad señor,- se apresuró Wes- estábamos por comenzar.

-¡Oh!,-exclamó Alaric Dalton II – entonces llego en el momento indicado. Muchachos, quiero presentarles al profesor Spencer Scourge. Él ha trabajado en diferentes instituciones de música y drama e incluso ha participado en puestas de escena de Broadway. De ahora en adelante él será su compañero y asesor de club glee.

El tal Scourge dio un paso al frente y mostró su mejor sonrisa hipócrita a su nueva audiencia. Inmediatamente se armó el revuelo entre los warblers. Una larga tradición de un glub glee liderado por los mismos alumnos los seguían. Era la primera vez desde el surgimiento de la asociación en la que un individuo que no fuese alumno lo liderara. ¿En qué pensaba Alaric Dalton?

-Disculpe, señor- dijo Blaine levantando la mano para pedir la palabra.

-¡Ah! Blaine Anderson.-exclamó el director de la academia descubriendo al muchacho entre la multitud- El Sr. Anderson es, profesor Scourge, sin duda alguna la mejor primera voz que ha conocido nuestro club glee.

Scourge asintió sin quitar la mirada de encima del chico. Éste se encogió de hombros e intentó esconder su cara detrás de las cabezas de sus compañeros sentados delante de él. No le gustaba mucho que los mayores lo adularan de aquella manera.

-Señor,-continuó Blaine- cuando usted dice que el Sr. Scourge funcionará como asesor a The Warblers, se refiere a que nos orientara solo en caso de necesitar ayuda ¿cierto?

-No en realidad, Sr. Anderson,- dijo esta vez el nuevo maestro de la academia tomando la palabra con su áspera y grave voz- más bien se refiere a que, de ahora en adelante, seré un maestro para ustedes. Seré yo quien tome algunas decisiones en el grupo, como quien cantará y quien no, y que se cantará.

Warblers se vieron unos a otros. Aquello no podía estar sucediendo. ¿Por qué había tomado tal decisión el director de la academia?

-Verán chicos,-continuó Alaric- la junta estudiantil se ha reunido y se han tomado nuevas decisiones. Los miembros del consejo estudiantil han coincidido en que, desde el último evento de las seccionales y. ya que tanto los alumnos de la preparatoria McKinley High como los de la academia Curie representan en cierta forma una amenaza, sería necesario el apoyo de un maestro que pueda poner en alto el nombre de los warblers.

Los muchachos no sabían que decir, muchos estallaron en gritos de represaría, otros solo se miraban atónitos, algunos incluso rieron creyendo que se trataba de una broma de muy mal gusto. Blaine únicamente bajo la mirada. Las últimas semanas solamente había visto como el club se iba separando, en realidad solo era cuestión de tiempo para que algo como aquello sucediera.

-Suficiente muchachos- exclamó Alaric Dalton calmando a la multitud- la decisión ya está tomada. El señor Scourge será su instructor de ahora en adelante y no hay vuelta atrás. Lo dejo con ellos Spencer, suerte.

El director de la academia dejó la habitación y Scourge dibujó media sonrisa en sus labios. Luego, sin dirigir palabra al grupo, caminó hasta un viejo pizarrón negro que había en la habitación y que jamás había sido usado. Sacó un gis del bolsillo de su saco y dibujó una clave de sol junto con un pentagrama. Luego añadió las primeras tres notas de la escala musical. Se volteó hacia los chicos que miraban en silencio.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó el nuevo profesor sin recibir respuesta alguna. A ninguno de los muchachos presentes parecía agradarle aquel hombre de voz severa y mirada fría.- ¿Nadie?

Blaine levantó la mano sin ganas.

-¿Si señor Anderson?

-Do, Re, Mi…- contestó el chico de manera muy segura y arqueando las cejas. Posiblemente todos sabían aquello, pero sería bueno seguirle el juego a aquel tipo tan desagradable.

Scourge sonrió.

-Bueno, ya que al parecer solo Blaine sabe lo que esto es, creo que sería buena idea comenzar desde el principio. Un fantástico lugar para empezar, si me permiten.

De pronto, Spencer Scourge señaló a Wickham con su viejo pedazo de gis.

-Cuando lees comienzas con…-dijo el maestro, esperando a que Eric contestara. El chico estaba de brazos cruzados, recargado contra la pared.

-¿A, B, C…?- contestó el chico levantando la ceja.

-Entonces, cuando cantas comienzas con Do, Re, Mi.

Kurt parecía espantado. ¿Qué creía aquel tipo que eran? ¿Preescolares?

-_Do Re Mi-_contestaron en tono aburrido los warblres, asumiendo la lección del día.

-Es una broma, ¿cierto?- murmuró el chico a su novio que se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-_The first three notes just happen to be: Do Re Mi- _canto el Nuevo instructor del club glee.

- _Do Re Mi- _contestó el antipático coro de muchachos.

-_Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti… -_Scourge parecía disfrutar la antipatía de los chicos quienes, esta vez, no respondieron a la canción- Hmm, veamos si puedo hacerles esto más fácil. _Do, a deer, a female deer. Re, a drop of golden sun. Me, a name I call myself. Fa, a long, long way to run. So, a needle pulling thread. La, a note to follow So. Ti, a drink with jam and bread. That will bring us back to Do (oh-oh-oh)._

Ninguno de los miembros del club glee parecía entusiasmado con la canción, en realidad la detestaban. Aquel tipo que se hacía pasar por maestro debía de estar burlándose de ellos. Kurt pensó que debía ser el ser más detestable del planeta, más incluso que Eric Wickham.

Al terminar la hora del club glee, cuando todos pudieron liberarse de la tortura, Kurt y Blaine tomaron rápidamente sus cosas y fueron los primeros en salir. No tenían clase, pero más valía alejarse de ese lugar lo más pronto posible.

-¡¿Qué cree Dalton que está haciendo?-exclamó Kurt sin pensar en quien podía estar escuchando.

-No lo sé Kurt-contestó el mayor de los chicos- pero más valdrá jugar su juego intentando pasar desapercibidos.

-Para ti es fácil,-contestó Kurt- tú solo tendrás que soportar esto por unos meses más. En cuanto termines la escuela y te vayas a la…

Kurt se dio cuenta entonces de lo mucho que le pesaban sus palabras. Miró a su novio que parecía caer también en la cuenta. En un poco más de tiempo estaría graduándose de la escuela preparatoria y, con un poco de suerte, estaría estudiando en Juilliard para cumplir sus sueños.

Kurt bajo la mirada, intentado esconder un gesto de tristeza. En verdad estaba feliz por su novio, por las oportunidades que se le presentaban; pero ahora no estaba seguro de querer que se fuera tan lejos de él.

Blaine lo tomó por los hombros y buscó su mirada.

-Hey,-dijo serena y tiernamente- todo va a estar bien, lo prometo.

-Pero Blaine, sólo llevamos mes y medio juntos. No quiero separarme de ti, quiero quedarme para siempre contigo.

Lo abrazó y el menor de los chicos recargó su cabeza contra el pecho de su novio. Blaine no sabía que decir, él tampoco quería dejar a Kurt, pero el futuro se estaba acercando tan rápido que un "lo prometo" no parecía suficiente.

Blaine y Kurt buscaron sus labios ciegamente, para unirse en un beso. De pronto una voz carraspeante los sorprendió y se detuvieron.

-No tengo ningún problema con ofrecer clases a adolescentes homosexuales,-dijo la voz de Spencer Scourge mientras salía del salón con su sonrisa hipócrita y su maletín de marca- lo que no voy a permitir es este tipo de demostraciones amorosas en mi aula de música o los pasillos.

El maestro paso de largo a los chicos separándolos y dio vuelta al final del pasillo, dejando a Kurt y Blaine boquiabiertos y, evidentemente, indignados.

-¡Homofóbico!- gritó Kurt- Lo odio

-No puedo creer que aún haya gente así,-dijo Blaine- esto no puede quedar así, te lo aseguro.

…

-No podemos seguir con un club así- dijo Wes el día siguiente a la hora del almuerzo, cuando todos los warblres estaban reunidos en su mesa de la cafetería.

-Eso es definitivo,-declaró David- pero ¿Qué podemos hacer? La junta escolar fue quien tomó la decisión.

-David tiene razón-afirmó Blaine- aunque Alaric quisiera quitarlo, la última decisión la tiene la junta.

Los warblers se veían todos muy desilusionados. No había nada que hacer y estaban seguros de que no soportarían otra clase acerca de las notas musicales de Spencer Scourge.

-¿Puedo hablar?- preguntó de repente Eric Wickham desde el fondo de la mesa

-Claro

-Yo creo que gran parte del problema es por nosotros.-Los warblers lo miraron curiosos, intentando descubrir a qué se refería- Los últimos días nos hemos distanciado demasiado unos de otros. Estamos dejando de ser los warblers para convertirnos en el grupo de chicos de la academia Dalton que a veces se reúne para ensayar.

Algunos de los chicos bajaron la cabeza avergonzados. Blaine miró fijamente a Eric, aquello era justamente lo mismo que él pensaba. Spencer Scourge estaba por matar la esencia entera de su club y había que hacer algo para evitarlo.

-Wickham tiene razón, por mucho que me cueste admitirlo,-dijo Kurt- pero glee se trata de romper barreras, expresarse, demostrar lo que se piensa de una forma distinta. No queremos que ese tal Scourge acabe con ello ¿o sí?

Los chicos asintieron, pero en ese momento entro el maestro al comedor y caminó hasta sentarse en la mesa de los profesores, justo al lado de la suya. Ya no podían seguir hablando del tema. Scourge los observaba, parecía vigilarlos.

-Escuchen,- dijo Eric rompiendo el silencio y volteando a ver a Blaine especialmente- una vez alguien a quien en verdad admiro me dijo que siempre se debe cantar lo que se siente. Y yo no se ustedes, pero yo no me siento bien reprimiéndome.

Eric se paró de pronto y caminó hasta el borde de la mesa, ofreciéndoles la espalda a los ocupantes de la mesa contigua y dirigiéndose a sus compañeros. Todos lo miraban atentos. Kurt pensó en ese momento que Eric nunca se había visto tan solemne, tan imponente.

-_Dearly beloved, we gather here to say our goodbyes_- canto Eric en un tono un tanto deprimente como si en realidad se tratase de un funeral- _Here she lies. __No one knew her worth, the late great daughter of Mother Earth. -_Eric levantó su vaso de agua al tiempo que se subía a cantar a la mesa de sus compañeros- _On these nights when we celebrate the birth in that little town of Bethlehem, we raise our glass- You bet your ass to- La Vie Boheme_

_-_ _La Vie Boheme!-_contestó el resto de los chicos mientras golpeaban la mesa-_ La Vie Boheme La Vie Boheme La Vie Boheme_

_-_ _To days of inspiration, playing hookey, making something out of nothing,- _siguió cantando el chico esta vez con mayor ritmo-_ the need to express, to communicate, to going against the grain, going insane, going mad_

El resto de la escuela observaba, excepto Spencer Scourge que parecía querer ignorar el momento y seguía comiendo.

-_To riding your bike midday past the three piece suits, to fruits to no absolutes, to Absolut, to choice, to the Village Voice, to any passing fad. To being an us for once instead of a them…_

- _La Vie Boheme!- _cantaron una vez más los chicos a coro- _La Vie Boheme!_

_-_¿Se le ofrece algo más?-dijo uno de los meseros de la cafetería acercándose a Scourge, a lo que los warblers contestaron cantando:

-_Wine and beer!_

Entonces Kurt y Blaine se pararon en la mesa y cantaron.

- _To hand-crafted beers made in local breweries. To yoga, to yogurt, to rice and beans and cheese. To leather, to dildos, to curry Vindaloo, to Huevos Rancheros and Maya Angelou._

- _Emotion, devotion, to causing a commotion_- cantaron David y Wes, ahora - _Creation, Vacation…_

_-Mucho masturbation!- _canto Eric causando que Spencer Scourge se parar de su asiento un poco indignado.

Los warblers siguieron cantando mientras ignoraban las amenazas de su maestro. De pronto todos se bajaron de la mesa dejando únicamente en ella a Eric y a Kurt. Juntos parecían verdaderamente el elenco de RENT.

- _¿Why Dorothy and Toto went over the rainbow?-_ cantaron juntos los dos chicos señalando después al Nuevo instructor de los warblers-_ To blow off Auntie Em_

_- La vie Boheme!-_contestó el resto de los chicos

- Bisexuals_, trisexuals, Homo Sapiens, Carcinogens, hallucinogens, men, Pee Wee Herman_- el grupo de chicos bailaba y cantaba al rededor de la mesa, demostrandole a Scourge quienes mandaban en su esceula- _German wine, turpentine, Gertrude Stein Antonioni, Bertolucci, Kurosawa Carmina Burana_

_-_Esto no puede estar sucediendo- se dijo Mr. Scourge a sí mismo ya que ninguno de los warblers parecía hacerle caso. Su paciencia estaba llegando al límite- Bájense de la mesa ahora mismo ¿Qué creen que hacen?

- _To sodomy It's between God and me To S & M- _siguieron su canción- LA VIE BOHEME!

-¡SUFICIENTE!

Spencer Scourge no podía soporta más. Adolescentes cantando aquella (según él consideraba) basura blasfema. Inmediatamente la cafetería entera se quedó en silencio. Los warblers se quedaron quietos en el momento. Ni siquiera Sue Sylvester habría gritado de aquella forma, quizás solo Adolf Hitler hubiera podido ignorar aquella llamada de atención.

-¡Ustedes dos!-dijo entonces Scourge señalando a Kurt y Eric, los únicos que seguían encima de la mesa- ¡Castigo! Por el resto del día.

…

-¡Esto apesta!- exclamó Kurt después de las cinco de la tarde

-Ah, no te quedaste mudo- respondió Eric

Habían pasado la tarde entera encerrados en aquel salón lleno de bancas. Ninguno de los dos había estado nunca en detención y, durante las tres horas que llevaban ahí no se habían dirigido una sola palabra.

-Mira Wickham,- continuo Kurt- no me agradas mucho, pero si vamos a estar aquí hasta las 12 de la noche, lo menos que podemos hacer es no ignorarnos ¿no crees?

El otro chico se limitó a solo encogerse de hombros.

-¡Argh! Eres imposible.

Eric comenzó a reírse al momento que se paró de su butaca al fondo del salón. Caminó hasta el frente, donde estaba Kurt y se sentó en el escritorio que, supuestamente, debiese estar ocupado por algún maestro.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Oh, es solo que siempre quise interpretar RENT en público-respondió Wickham- pero nunca creí que sería contigo.

-Entonces, ¿te gustan los musicales?

-Algunos. Hay muchos que me parecen demasiado gays, no es mi estilo.

- A si, ¿como cual?

-Victor/Victoria por ejemplo. Es decir ¿Quién rayos se vestiría así?

Kurt, de pronto, se sonrojó un poco. Justamente él, el semestre pasado, había interpretado un dueto de Victor/Victoria para New Directions.

-A mí me gusta Victor/Victoria-contestó Kurt

-Ah! Entonces ahora entiendes mi punto- se burló Eric.

-¡Oye!

Eric rió.

-Estoy jugando Hummel- contestó con una franca sonrisa.

Kurt jamás lo había visto sonreír de aquella forma. Solo verlo le contagiaba el sentimiento de felicidad. En realidad creía que nunca había tenido una plática agradable con él. Eric parecía haber cambiado en los últimos días.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Eric Wickham podría incluso ser una buena persona. No sabía nada de él, quizás si pudiera entenderlo descubriría porque había actuado de aquella extraña forma desde que llegó. Solo era un chico, un chico con problemas que, al parecer, no le gustaba comentar.

-Eric,-llamó Kurt- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Te golpeaste la cabeza Hummel?-preguntó Eric entre risas- Estamos aquí por lo mismo, porque el imbécil de Scourge nos…

-No,-interrumpió el chico- me refiero a aquí en Dalton ¿Porqué viniste a esta escuela?

Eric bajó la mirada y se volteó contra la ventana. Tres altos ventanales iluminaban el aula. Atardecía ya y una tenue luz anaranjada se colaba por los cristales. La sombra de Eric se transformaba en un umbral. Pronto la noche los envolvería allí, juntos.

-Yo me vine porque quise-contestó Eric- no es cierto lo que dicen. Que me envío mi padre porque me expulsaron de mi otra escuela o porque atropellé a un muchacho estando borracho. En realidad ni siquiera tengo padre, nunca lo tuve.

Kurt miraba anonadado. El tono de voz de Eric lo tenía cautivado. Habla tan serio, tan sereno y tranquilo. Nunca había pensado en Eric de aquella manera, siempre lo recordaba como el chico odioso y burlón que conocía.

-Mi madre y mi hermano murieron el verano pasado y me quedé solo, así que decidí venir aquí.

Kurt sabía de alguna forma que Eric no le estaba contando todo. Suficientemente difícil debía ser ya vivir con todo eso.

-Empieza a anochecer- dijo de repente Eric aclarándose la voz- si hay algo que me gusta del día es cuando acaba. Cuando cae la noche nadie te puede ver, no existe un sol que deslumbre, que te ilumine. La noche es más cálida, te abraza, te envuelve.

-¿No te da miedo? -preguntó Kurt sin saber bien porque lo había hecho- La oscuridad de la noche

Eric voteó y sonrió. Parecía un niño pequeño cuando sonreía de verdad. No era aquella sonrisa sínica y llena de sombras, era una sonrisa distinta, franca. La sonrisa de alguien que ha encontrado un amigo.

-¿Miedo? No, no tengo por qué temer a lo que no veo.

Eric se volteó hacia la ventana para ver brillar las estrellas. Un gran campo se extendía fuer de la academia y el manto celestial comenzaba a pintarse de azul oscuro. Sacó su celular de la bolsa y presionó un botón en él. Inmediatamente una bella música de orquesta comenzó a llenar el aula.

Kurt lo miraba. Eric era un muchacho muy distinto a todos los demás. Si un día había creído conocerlo, ahora sabía que se equivocaba, el chico era fascinante y extrañamente complejo.

El celular del soprano vibro. Un mensaje de Blaine. "Te extraño, tengo que hacer algo para poder verte. Te quiero" Kurt sonrió y se dio cuenta de que una bella voz llegaba a sus oídos. Volteó rápidamente para descubrir que Eric cantaba. No era algo como lo que le había oído cantar antes, esta vez su voz llenaba, le hacía vibrar.

-_Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination_.- Eric Wickham cantaba the music of the night como nunca había oido, tan suave, tan dulce, tan seductoramente- _Silently the senses abandon their defenses._

Eric no parecía percatarse de que Kurt lo escuchaba. El chico estaba ausente, perdido entre las estrellas de fuer y la música de dentro. La música de la noche que llevaba en el corazón. _Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams, purge your thoughts of the life you knew before. _Kurt casi podía sentir que se elevaba con cada nota de la canción de Eric. La música de la noche lo comenzaba a envolver a él también.

-_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you. Hear it, feel it secretly posses you_- Kurt se paró en silencio de su banca, no quería hacer ningún ruido, ni siquiera pensaba en respirar con tal de no romper aquella suave y embriagante voz -_Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind in this darkness that you know you cannot find The darkness of the music of the night._

Hasta ese momento, Kurt nunca había pensado en lo apuesto que era Eric Wickham. Tenía una espalda ancha y era más alto que él. Su castaño y ligeramente rizado cabello iba muy bien con su tono blanco de piel. Además de que tenía un par de ojos verdes y cristalinos que, bajo su mirada triste, enfatizaban aquel elegante misticismo en él que el chico solía resguardarse.

-_Let your mind start to journey through a strange new world. Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before. Let your soul take you where you long to be_

Eric se dio la vuelta y descubrió que Kurt lo observaba atentamente. Ambos chicos permanecieron en silencio, estaban muy cerca el uno del otro y ninguno se atrevía a decir una sola palabra. Ninguno se atrevía a preguntarse si quiera que sucedía. Por primera vez, Eric no se sentía solo, ahora sabía que Kurt también estaba ahí, y lo hacía sentirse pequeño, necesitado.

-_Only then can you belong to me –_cantó de nuevo el chico, esta vez mirando a Kurt. Consciente de que le escuchaba.- _Floating, folding, sweet intoxication. Touch me, trust me savor each sensation. Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write: The power of the music of the night._

Eric alcanzó la última nota como si se tratase de un ave tomando vuelo. Su canto era tan natural, tan sentido. Pero, había algo en su mirada que Kurt captó inmediatamente, algo que nunca había visto en la mirada de nadie más ni siquiera de Blaine. Era un brillo muy distinto a todo lo que Kurt había visto: lágrimas.

-_You alone can make my song take flight_- Cantó eric esta vez en un tono mucho más dulce, como en un susurro_- Help me make the music of the night_

Cuando terminó de cantar, el chico se dio la vuelta y se secó las lágrimas con el brazo de la camisa. La luna lo iluminaba por completo con su plateada luz. Kurt estaba a solo un paso o dos. No sabía qué hacer, ni siquiera podía moverse. Se sentía débil, desprotegido. Le faltaba el aire y tenía la piel fría. Recordó el día que Blaine le había cantado por primera vez en el salón de música. No se había sentido ni la mitad de extraño que en ese momento. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? ¿Qué extraño tipo de magia estaba ocupando Wickham sobre de él?

En ese momento su celular sonó con el tono que le indicaba la entrada de otro mensaje. Pero, a pesar de que aún lo sostenía apretado en su mano derecha, no pudo descubrir el origen del sonido Estaba perdido entre las notas de la tóxica y seductora música de la noche.

…

A Blaine solía gustarle tener ensayos a las seis de la tarde, cuando ya no había más preocupaciones en el día y podía dedicarse solo a su música y su novio. Esta vez no era así. Ahora el ensayo del club glee se había convertido en una tortura más, otra clase aburrida.

Lo que en realidad molestaba más al chico era no poder estar con Kurt. Como casitog por lo sucedido en la cafetería esa tarde, no se le había permitido asistir a los ensayos. Además estaba con ese Wickham. Blaine sabía que debería hacer algo pronto, no soportaría más tiempo.

-…por eso se les llama manos de jazz. ¿Si ,señor Anderson?- dijo Mr. Scourge al ver la mano de Baline levantada.

El chico se paró de su asiento y, mostrando una de sus francas sonrisas pregunto:

-¿Me permite cantar una canción?-Scourge lo miró extrañado

-Sr. Anderson, estoy en medio de una explicación sobre las coreografías aceptadas por los concurso de coro.

-Lo sé señor, pero no hemos ensayado ni planeado nada y las regionales se acercan más.

Scourge resopló. Quizás el chico tenía razón.

-Está bien,- aceptó el maestro- pero no quiero nada ofensivo. Y les recuerdo muchachos que esto no va a suceder en todas nuestras reuniones.

-No se preocupe profesor-contestó Blaine con una sonrisa que parecía más de Eric Wickham que suya.

Si su plan salía bien vería a Kurt en menos de lo que canta un gallo. O de lo que Melchior, en este caso. La música comenzó a sonar, escuchaba aquella canción siempre que sabía que algo andaba mal, incluso había ido a ver el musical unas 13 veces como mínimo.

-_There's a moment you know…you're fucked_- Los chicos en la audiencia se voltearon a ver, comprendían el plan de Blaine, Scourge se limitó a mirarlo indignado- _Not an inch more room to self-destruct. No more moves – oh yeah, the dead-end zone. __Man, you just can't call your soul your own._

Luego Blaine habló, tal como sucedía en Spring Awakening.

-But the thing that makes you really jump is that the weirdest shit is still to come. You can ask yourself: "Hey, what have I done?" You're just a fly – the little guys, they´re kill for fun.

Spencer Scourge sonrió esta vez. No se iba a quedar así. Alguien en verdad se estaba buscando un castigo.

Pronto algunos de los chicos se unieron a la canción de Blaine. Lo apoyaban.

-_Man, you're fucked if you just freeze up_. – cantó David parandose al lado de su amigo- _Can't do that thing – that keeping still._

_-But, you're fucked if you speak your mind- _Le siguió Wes

-_And you know – uh huh – you will- _Los tres amigos cantaron juntos el coro hacienda que poco a poco más warblers se les unieran. - _Yeah, you're fucked all right – and all for spite. You can kiss your sorry ass goodbye. Totally fucked – will they mess you up? Well you know they're gonna try._

- Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah- dijo Blaine mirando de forma retadora al maestro. Quería demostrarle cuanto le desagradaba- _Disappear – yeah, well, you wanna try. __Wanna bundle up into some big ass lie. Long enough for them to all just quit. Long enough for you to get out of it._

Volvieron a cantar el coro. _Yeah, you're fucked all right – and all for spite._ Esta vez ya todos los Warblers se habían unido en una sola voz_ You can kiss your sorry ass goodbye. __Totally fucked – will they mess you up? Well you know they're gonna try. _Tragatela Spencer Scourge.

- _Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah. __Blah blah blah blah blah_. –No necesitaban decir más que eso, aquella única sílaba podía decir tantas cosas- _Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah. Blah blah blah blah blah. Totally Fucked!_

Los warblers vitorearon y aplaudieron al terminar de cantar. Quizás si estaban muy jodidos, pero nada les quitaba el placer que sentían al expresarlo de aquella manera. Si se ganaban todos un castigo no era tan malo. Todo salía bien al final.

-Señor Anderson,- dijo Scourge mientras anotaba algo en su libreta- Se ha ganado usted un castigo, salga de mi salón y diríjase al aula de detención.

Blaine sonrió y levantó ambo brazos en signo de vcitoria. Había conseguido justo lo que quería. En primera quería ver a Kurt y, en segunda, le había demostrado a Spencer Scourge que un simple castigo no los iba a detener de ser quienes eran.

-Ah! y señor Anderson,- lo detuvo la voz del maestro justo en el momento en que iba saliendo del salón. El chico se clavó en el piso dándole la espalda para no mostrarle su gran sonrisa.- Debo decirle que está usted oficialmente expulsado de los Warblers.

…

Cuando Blaine llegó al salón de detenciones estaba más pálido que un cascarón de huevo. Eric y Kurt corrieron rápidamente a ayudarlo a sentarse en una de las bancas. No había luz en la habitación y tampoco se escuchaba ningún tipo de sonido. Apenas se podía escuchar la jadeante respiración del mayor de los tres muchachos.

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Kurt- ¿Está todo bien Blaine?

El chico no respondió, tenía la mirada perdida en ningún sitio. Estaba totalmente fuera de sí.

-Estoy expulsado…-contestó en un hilo de voz.

Kurt y Eric intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa.

-¿Qué?-preguntó el soprano- ¿De qué hablas?

Blaine levantó la mirada para enfrentarse a la de su novio. Tenía que decirle que se había acabado todo para él. Blaine no tenía nada más, se le había acabado las esperanzas, la música, todo lo que quería y amaba se había ido con los warblers. Se le había acabado Juilliard.

-Scourge, me expulso de los warblers Kurt. Sin los warblers no podré obtener beca para Juilliard, no tengo nada…

-Pero no puede hacer eso,- reclamó el chico- ¿no es el consejo de los warblers quien decide quién se va y quién se queda?

-No ahora que la junta académica puso a Scourge como cabeza del club.- contestó Eric- Ahora él tiene el poder de hacer y deshacer en los warblers a su gusto.

-Entonces hablaremos con Alaric,- propuso Kurt- él puede hacer algo.

-No tiene caso,-contestó Blaine mirando el suelo- según el reglamento de los warblers, nadie fuera del club podrá modificar las decisiones tomadas dentro del aula de música.

-¡Malditas reglas!-exclamó Kurt- Detesto que existan tantas reglas en Dalton, todo está construido sobre tradiciones viejas y sin sentido…

Blaine le tomó la mano y le sonrió tristemente. Solo buscaba tranquilizar a su novio.

-Oye,- dijo- todo estará bien, te lo prometo.

Eric caminó al fondo del salón para darles un poco de espacio. Se veían tan felices estando juntos, que ahora parecía no querer separarlos. Sin embargo aún tenía ese sentimiento por Kurt, lo quería tanto. No se imaginaba con alguien más que no fuese él.

-Kurt,-escucho Eric que Blaine decía- gracias por estar siempre conmigo. Eres todo lo que me queda. Te amo ¿lo sabes verdad?

Kurt levantó su mirada y, sin hacerlo apropósito se cruzó con la de Eric. Ambos chicos se observaron por momento de segundos, que a ellos se les antojaron horas. Aquel juego de miradas furtivas, de cómplice. Kurt no entendía que le sucedía. Estaba ahora tan confundido.

-Lo sé,- contestó el chico a su novio- yo también te amo Blaine.

Eric los miró besarse y supo que, quizás no ahora, pero algún día estaría en el lugar de Blaine. Las cosas se le estaban saliendo de las manos. Enamorarse jamás había estado en sus planes.


	10. Changes

10

Changes

Kurt no lograba dormir. Tenía la cabeza perdida en pensamientos distintos. Miles de canciones, historias, ideas. No podía pegar ojo. Apenas cerraba los ojos por un instante veía en su cabeza a Blaine y luego a Eric. Las cosas no deberían ser así. El amaba a Blaine y nadie más podría ocupar su lugar. Pero, si estaba convencido de ello ¿Por qué seguía pensando en Wickham?

El chico se dio cuenta de que sudaba. Debía de ser una de las noches más calurosas del año y su pijama de Giorgio Armani no le ayudaba mucho. Se sentó sobre la cama y se desabotonó los primeros tres botones de la camisa de seda roja. Miró a Matt que roncaba sonoramente, comprobando que el chico no podría estar más profundamente dormido.

Gruesas gotas de sudor resbalaban por la frente de Kurt. Aquella era, por mucho, la peor noche que el soprano había pasado en Dalton. El clima había cambiado muy drásticamente en los últimos días. Apenas una semana atrás la academia había sido azotada por una tormenta horrible y, justamente esa misma semana había comenzado los cambios para Kurt. En primera habían sacado a su novio del club de coro y, por si eso fuera poco, ahora tenían aún menos tiempo para verse. Su relación con Eric también había cambiado, no solían hablar mucho pero al menos se saludaban con una sonrisa en clases.

Kurt miró el reloj de su mesita de noche. Las 3:40. Tenía cerca de dos horas intentando dormir sin ningún éxito. No podía dejar de pensar en los ensayos de los Warblers y en cómo Spencer Scourge los había convertido en una tortura. Ahora apenas solían cantar y, cuando lo hacían, el instructor les asignaba únicamente canciones para niños o "con un alto nivel educativo". Luego, sin darse cuenta regresaba a pensar en Blaine y en Eric.

Harto de sus pensamientos, Kurt se paró de la cama. Tenía mucha sed y ocuparía ello como un pretexto para despejar un poco sus pensamientos. Decidió no ponerse sus pantuflas ya que prefería el frío contacto de sus pies con la duela de madera del piso. Salió de la habitación y se encaminó. El filtro de agua para los residentes de la academia quedaba al fondo del pasillo, justo en la entrada a las regaderas de los alumnos. A veces odiaba vivir en un lugar donde compartía habitación, duchas y agua con otros 800 chicos.

Arrastró sus pasos a lo largo del oscuro y desolado corredor. Apenas podía reconocer los números de las habitaciones junto a las que pasaba, intentando recordar a quien pertenecía cada una. La suya era la 25, la última de un piso de 16 habitaciones. Cruzó por el cuarto 20, el 19, 18 y sonrió al pasar junto al 17. Justo en aquella habitación, pero en un piso superior, en la 33, dormía Blaine. Estaba seguro de que, si ponía suficiente atención sería capaz de escucharle roncar y hablar entre sueños. Era encantador cuando dormía.

Siguió caminando y contando habitaciones. Apenas y conocía a algunos de sus compañeros de piso. Sabía que en la 15 vivía Todd, un warbler que como él era de segundo año. Luego, en la 14 dormía aquel mastodonte del equipo de lucha del que nunca recordaba su nombre junto con…

Se detuvo un momento. Recordó que Eric dormía en aquel mismo piso. Por un instante quiso llamar a la puerta pero se detuvo al recordar que, quizás, sería un poco descortés despertar a cualquiera a las 4 de la mañana. Siguió su camino, aunque ahora lo hizo por mero instinto. Había olvidado la sensación de sed y, en lugar de eso, se dirigía al fondo del pasillo sin saber bien porqué.

Estaba a penas a unos pasos del filtro de agua cuando recordó que hacia allí. Se dirigió hacia allí para beber un poco de agua fresca y refrescarse aunque fuese solo un poco cuando, al cruzar frente a la puerta de las regaderas, se estampó contra alguien que salía de su ducha de las cuatro de la madrugada.

-¡Oh! Lo sien…-alcanzo a penas decir Kurt antes de perder la respiración.

Eric había salido de bañarse con apenas lo que parecía el pantalón de su pijama y mientras se secaba el cabello con su toalla. Kurt podía ver su atlético pecho y su marcado abdomen. Aún tenía la piel húmeda debido al agua de las regaderas y su cabello ondulado y húmedo caía sobre su frente. Kurt sintió como su rubor ascendía y al mismo tiempo perdía el aliento.

-¡Hummel!-Saludó Eric igualmente sorprendido por la presencia del chico.

Ambos muchachos permanecieron expectantes por cuestión de uno o dos minutos. No sabían que decirse, ninguno esperaba encontrarse en el baño, y menos aún por aquellas horas.

-Yo…-articuló Eric- bueno,… mucho calor… tu sabes…

Kurt solo asintió, aún no sabía cómo hacer para abrir la boca y crear alguna palabra. En cambio, no sabía si sería el clima o qué, pero sentía que la temperatura aumentaba. Ambos chicos estaban igualmente nerviosos. Eric dibujo una de sus arrogantes y encantadoras sonrisas que tanto encantaban a Kurt últimamente y dijo:

-Bueno, más vale que regrese a dormir.

-¡Claro!-contestó el otro chico casi gritando.

Eric se despidió y camino de regreso a la habitación número 14. Kurt esperó a que se cerrar la puerta y, en lugar de servirse un vaso de agua, corrió a las regaderas a darse un buen baño de agua helada. Todo tipo de cambios comenzaban a acecharlo. Incluso algunos cambios efímeros en su cuerpo.

…

Al otro día, debido a la llegada de la primavera y, dado que era fin de semana, los chicos de último año habían organizado un campamento a orillas de un lago cercano a la academia. Blaine, como era de esperarse, había invitado a su novio y al resto de sus amigos warblers. Incluso el antipático de Wickham había decidido ir.

Parecía estar cambiando en los últimos días. Se llevaba mucho mejor con varios de los chicos y, ahora, solía pasar más tiempo con Matt y Kurt de lo que Blaine hubiese querido. Confiaba plenamente en su novio, sin embargo le preocupaba Wickham. No le parecía que fuera de fiar.

Por la noche, después de un sinfín de actividades en las que Kurt no hubiese podido destacar de ninguna forma como pescar, escalar y tiro con arco, entre otras, los muchachos se reunieron en círculo entorno de una fogata para cenar.

-Blaine, ¿Por qué no cantas algo?- sugirió uno de los chicos más grandes de la academia, a lo que el resto de asintieron.

-No, contestó Blaine sonriendo ante las súplicas de sus amigos- mi voz no anda muy bien.

Kurt también insistió. Desde que había sido injustamente expulsado de glee Kurt no lo había vuelto a escuchar cantar. Su novio estaba lastimado de verdad y, por más que lo intentaba, no lograba esconder el sentimiento.

Blaine se resistió ante las insistencias del resto de los chicos.

-Yo sé una-dijo de repente Eric Wickham.

Todos los muchachos, que ya habían escuchado cantar a Eric en el Festival de talentos Dalton y estuvieron de acuerdo en que cantara inmediatamente. Le acercaron una guitarra y el chico se apresuró a afinarla.

-Bueno, primero que nada quiero decirles que no soy tan bueno con la guitarra como Blaine- comentó Eric- y pues, esta es una de mis canciones favoritas. Espero que les guste.

Comenzó a tocar y los chicos miraron en silencio.

-_I´m gonna make a change, for once in my life_.- Cantó mientras tocaba dulcemente las cuerdas del instrumento musical- _it´s gonna feel real good, gonna make a difference, gonna make it right . . ._

Blaine escuchó atentamente a Wickham. Tenía una muy buena voz y era un chico apuesto, sin embargo no había nadie que pudiera si quiera compararse con su Kurt. Lo amaba más que a nada, por él, Blaine estaba seguro que era capaz hasta de acabar con su propia vida. Lo era todo en el mundo para él.

-_They follow each other on the wind, ya´ know ´cause they got nowhere to go, that´s why i want you to know_- siguió Eric con su canción mientras el fuego bailaba con su voz- _I´m starting with the man in the mirror I'm asking him to change his ways, and no message could have been any clearer if you wanna make the world a better place take a look at yourself, and then make a change._

Blaine se dio cuenta de que Kurt miraba muy atentamente a Eric, sonriendo con una sonrisa que él conocía suficientemente bien. Tomó delicadamente la mano de su novio y le dijo al oído:

-Te amo

El chico volteó y lo miró a los ojos. La mirada de Blaine era distinta, como suplicante. Parecía que le pedía agritos que le demostrara que él también le quería de aquella manera.

-Y yo a ti-contestó Kurt plantándole un beso en los labios. Después volvió a fijar su atención en Eric y su canción.

Eric sabía que hablaba de sí mismo cuando cantaba aquella canción. _I´ve been a victim of a selfish kind of love it´s time that I realize… _si quería que las cosas estuviesen bien entre él y Kurt debía comenzar por cambiar sus actitudes. Luego pensó en Blaine, era un buen muchacho y no quería darle un mensaje equívoco. Esta vez estaba seguro de que, a pesar de que quería tanto a Kurt respetaba su relación con Blaine. _A willow deeply scarred, somebody´s broken heart and a washed-out dream._ Quizás era ya muy tarde por los daños que ya había causado, sin embargo aún podía demostrarles que podía cambiar.

Blaine, por su lado no podía dejar de pensar en cómo intercambiaban miradas Eric Wickham y su novio. Una mezcla de miedo y desilusión lo invadió. ¿Es que acaso estaba surgiendo algo entre ellos dos? ¿O escondían algo nuevo?

-_ I´m starting with the man in the mirror I'm asking him to change his ways, and no message could have been any clearer if you wanna make the world a better place take a look at yourself, and then make a change._

Los muchachos aplaudieron a penas Eric finalizó su canción. Blaine miraba el fuego danzar, algo parecido se sentía en su estómago, algo que parecía nuevo para él, algo que no conocía hasta ahora. Ahora entendía que era aquella extraña sensación, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo. Celos.

…

Para el lunes el calor ya se había vuelto insoportable. Blaine pasó la tarde entera en playera de tirantes y pegado al ventilador de su habitación. Nunca había vivido un calor tan sofocante como aquel en Dalton. Sencillamente no era normal.

El clima lo único que causaba era incrementar el mal humor del chico. Desde el sábado anterior, Blaine no había dejado de pensar en Eric Wickham. Por suerte no se lo había encontrado en los pasillos, si no seguramente no se habría contenido las ganas de golpearlo en la cara y dejarle en claro que Kurt era su novio.

Volvió a pensarlo. No, lo mejor no sería tener problemas con Wickham, después de todo Kurt y él eran amigos ahora y lo que menos quería era tener problemas con Kurt.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante-invitó Blaine

La cabeza de Matt se asomó por entre la puerta. Estaba tan sudado que parecía que más bien acababa de salir de bañarse.

-Blaine,-saludó el menor de los chicos- tienes visita. Te esperan en la sala de música.

-¿Quién?-quiso saber el exwarbler

-No sé. No dijo su nombre.

Blaine lo miró extrañado. No solía tener muchas visitas en Dalton. ¿Y si se trataba del comité de becas de Juilliard? ¿Y si se habían enterado de su expulsión y habían decidido no otorgarle la beca de ninguna forma?

-Gracias Matt-dijo Blaine volviendo a ponerse la camisa blanca del uniforme y saliendo de la habitación- Por cierto, ¿sabes algo de Kurt? No lo he visto en todo el día.

-Lo vi hace un momento en el jardín- contestó Matt mientras caminaban juntos hacia el salón de música- estaba con Eric

Blaine se detuvo de golpe frente a la puerta de madera. Otra vez aquel monstruo de los celos comenzaba a devorarle las entrañas. Lo único que podía pensar era en que aquel tipo había conseguido lo que quería, quitarle a Kurt de una forma u otra. Pero no pensaba dejar las cosas así.

-¿Estás bien, Blaine?

El chico se volteó hacia Matt y fingió tranquilidad, a pesar de que apretaba los puños con más fuerzas de las que había creído tener antes.

-Claro, todo bien.- Blaine agradeció al chico por avisarle de su visita y espera hasta que se marchara para entrar a la sala.

Blaine empujo la puerta firmemente y, al entrar y descubrir de quien se trataba, lo único que logró decir fue:

-¿Qué haces aquí?

…

-Vaya, se hace tarde-anunció Eric cerrando su edición de Narraciones Extraordinarias de Edgar Allan Poe y parándose de la hierba.

-¿Clase?-preguntó Kurt

-Estadística,-contestó Eric- voy mal en esa clase y mejor será que llegue temprano para no tener más problemas.

-Ok, ¿nos vemos luego?-preguntó Kurt.

Eric lo miró frunciendo el seño. Por más que quisiera estar con él, la cosa se volvía más extraña. En realidad él no quería ser más la causa de los problemas entre el chico y su novio. Las cosas estaban bien como amigos, pero, por el momento solo eso.

-Kurt,-dijo-¿no crees que Blaine pueda pensar mal acerca de nosotros? Es decir, somos solamente amigos ¿no es cierto? Y bueno, él es tu novio. Quizás deberías pasar un poco más de tiempo con él. Más ahora que no tiene a los warblers.

Kurt lo miró apenas poniendo atención a lo que su amigo decía. Lucía encantador cuando se ponía serio, casi tanto como cuando escuchaba roncar a Blaine.

Eric se dio la vuelta sin decir más y desapareció tras la entrada de la academia. Kurt no lo había pensado. Blaine debería estarse volviendo loco viéndolo a él con Wickham. Por un lado le gustaba pensar en la idea de que Blaine sintiera un poco de celos, pero por el otro a veces quería que el chico desapareciera para poder pasar un poco más de tiempo con Eric.

¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? ¿A caso se había vuelto loco? Las cosas en su vida parecían cambiar, había oído que era parte de la adolescencia, que las hormonas se alocan y a veces podía no saber ni lo que quería. Pero, apenas hace unos meses que tenía más que claro que lo que él quería era Blaine. ¿Entonces porque ahora veía a Wickham de aquella manera?

Ahora comenzaba a odiar ser un chico gay en una academia para varones. No le agradaban esos cambios en él, en su cuerpo, en su vida.

…

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Blaine

Una hermosa y rubia chica lo miraba desde el centro de la habitación y escondida detrás de sus lentes oscuros de marca. Llevaba una falda escolar a cuadros y una camisa blanca con una corbata que hacia juego con la falda. Un dulce olor a almendras llenaba la habitación.

-Bueno, que no es obvio- contestó Sally Conrad mirándolo por encima de sus gafas oscuras- he venido a verte.

-Sally, no creo que sea el mejor momento.

Todo mundo sabía que Sally había estado enamorada de Blaine Anderson desde el día en que lo escuchó cantar por primera vez. Cuando ambos chicos terminaron debido a la sexualidad del muchacho, Sally había pasado semanas enteras sin decir palabra, desilusionada. Pero Blaine insistió en seguir siendo amigos, aunque la chica seguía sintiendo algo más poderoso por él. Algo que ella describía como una sensación de querer abrazarlo cada que lo veía y de no resistir imaginarse tomando su mano. Era algo que la hacía sonreírle a la almohada cada noche, imaginando que se trataba de su abrazo.

-Tranquilo, solo he venido a saludarte. Somos amigos ¿no?

-¿Te has enterado?- Preguntó Blaine- De mi expulsión

Sally asintió mirándolo con tristeza. Sabía que el canto era lo más importante para Blaine y lo entendía. Eran tan parecidos en muchas cosas que, solo pensarlo, la hacía volver a decirse que eran tal para cual.

-Sabes que Wes me cuenta todo.-Era cierto. Tampoco era un secreto entre los alumnos de Dalton y Curie que Wes, el amigo de Blaine, estuviese loco por Sally- Y, en realidad, es por eso que estoy aquí.

Blaine la miró expectante.

-Quiero proponerte algo-continuó Sally- Algo que creo que, ahora, podría interesarte.

-Escucha, Sally-dijo Blaine- yo ya te lo dije, soy gay y soy muy feliz con Kurt así que por…

-No es ese tipo de propuesta Blaine-rió Sally- en realidad tiene que ver con el club glee.

Blaine volvió a centrar toda su atención en Sally. Quizás podría ser un propuesta interesante.

-Verás-siguió la chica- en la cademia estamos teniendo algunos problemas con las crickettes. Algunas de las chicas nos hemos reunido porque estamos hartas de que nuestro club se ha exclusivo para chicas, por ello hemos decidido crear un club glee alternativo y totalmente indistinto de género. Lo hemos llamado _Tottaly Awesome._

Blaine rió. El solo nombre y la idea lo hacía ansiar escuchar el resto de la propuesta. El espíritu rebelde de la chica lo hacía emocionarse, pero aún no tenía muchas ganas de cantar, ni siquiera si ella se lo pedía. Aún se sentí un poco triste.

-Sin embargo, intentamos escribirnos al concurso nacional de coros en el que participan nuestras escuelas y nos rechazaron dado que nos falta un miembro. –Blaine entendía ahora hacia donde iba la conversación, podía darse cuenta de que se entusiasmaba un poco- Nos falta una voz principal masculina y, dado a los eventos recientes creí que, si tu lo deseas claro, podrías ser tú el integrante número doce.

Blaine respingó y se acercó a la gran pared de los warblers. Había ahora un espacio vacío donde alguna vez estuvo su sonriente rostro. Si los warblers lo habían rechazado, ¿estaría mal si Totally Awesome le abría las puertas?

-No tiene caso que cante si no hay nadie que me escuche.

-Blaine, yo estoy aquí para escucharte-contestó la chica sonriendo dulcemente y dejando su mano sobre el hombro de su exnovio. - para eso están las amigas. Y también está Kurt, yo sé que él estaría dispuesto a escucharte.

Le dolía decirlo. Pero debía demostrarle de alguna forma que le importaba aquello si quería estar a su lado.

-Sal,-dijo Blaine volteando para mirarla- esos es lo que no me deja cantar. Las cosas no están tan bien entre yo y Kurt

-¿Cómo?-Sally no creía lo que escuchaba. Apenas hace unas semanas se había encontrado con una de las mejores parejas del mundo y ahora "las cosas no andaban tan bien". La chica fingió sentir lástima por Blaine y, aunque sabía que estaba mal, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por ello.

-Pero, ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó ella.

-Es ese tipo,-contestó Blaine- Eric Wickham. Desde hace unos días que pareciera que Kurt no le quita la mirada de encima. Y yo, bueno, no sé qué hacer. No podría hacer nada, no me atrevería…

Sally sonrió. Después de todo Blaine era un ser humano, también tenía sus errores.

-Pero si, ¿podría ser posible?-rió la chica y Blaine la miró distraído- ¡El tranquilo e inquebrantable Blaine Anderson tiene celos del chico nuevo!

Blaine sabía que ella tenía razón. Eran celos, de eso se trataba todo. Pero, aunque no hubiese nada entre Kurt y Eric, solo no podía resistirse a la sensación de tomar a Kurt entre sus brazos y plantearle uno de sus mejores besos en frente de Eric cada que lo veía. Era la peor tortura saber que a ese chico le gustaba su novio. Le hacía imaginar tantas cosas desagradables. Quizás lo inventaba todo, quizás solo sufría por unos cuantos productos de su imaginación.

-Oye,-comentó ella en voz baja mientras lo tomaba delicadamente por la barbilla- con respecto a lo de Totally, prométeme que lo vas a pensar y con respecto a la otro, está bien sentir celos. Eso solo dice cuanto lo quieres.

Blaine la miró. Lucía, como siempre, tan delicada, tan dulce y a la vez tan inteligente y fresca. Era una gran chica, una gran amiga para Blaine. Era la mejor amiga que tenía. Asintió en símbolo de que lo iba a considerar.

-Lo que no está bien,-continuó ella- es guardártelo todo. El sentimiento solo crece, y es como si…

-¿…como si se comiera mis entrañas, las escupiera, las pisoteara y luego se las volviera comer?-preguntó él, expresando como se sentía.

-Bueno, supongo-contestó ella un poco asqueada por la imagen mental de las entrañas de Blaine- tú eres el que lo siente. Pero sí, ese es básicamente mi punto. Mientras más te guardas, la cosa empeora. Es mejor cuando lo cuentas, cuando lo expresas.

-Pero, tú sabes que no soy bueno para esas cosas. No sé hablar de mis sentimientos.

-No, no lo eres.-Suspiró ella intentando no regresar en el tiempo a algunos acontecimientos de su extraña relación- Pero es el mejor cantante que conozco.

A otro perro con el mismo hueso. La chica no se iba a rendir hasta que Blaine cantara algo. Sally se paró de su lugar y caminó hasta el piano del salón. Se sentó en la butaca y comenzó a tocar.

-No,-contestó el muchacho bajando la mirada- esta vez no. Perdí todo los ánimos de cantar desde que, bueno tú sabes.

-Vamos, el Blaine que yo conozco no se rendiría así nada más.-Dijo Sally mirándolo a los ojos- El Blaine que yo conozco diría algo así como que cantar es para liberar el alma, y que cuando se siente algo en el corazón se tiene que cantar.

Bliane sonrió. Nadie lo conocía mejor que ella.

-Pero no recuerdo ninguna canción que describa lo que siento ahora- se excusó Blaine.

-Pues tienes suerte de que yo sí-contestó Sally mientras caminaba hasta el piano del salón de música- y si yo voy a tocar el piano, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es cantar conmigo.

Entonces la chica comenzó a tocar las notas de una canción al tiempo que cantaba:

-_Don't go wasting your emotion, lay all your love on me_

Blaine la miró y se paró frente al micrófono. El sentimiento comenzó a nacer en su pecho, como si las notas lo despertaran de un largo sueño. Podía sentir la canción salir desde sus entrañas acompañadas de ese horrible monstruo que lo había estado persiguiendo todo el día.

_-I wasn't jealous before we met, now every man I see is a potential threat. And I'm possessive, it isn't nice you've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice.-_ Casi podia sentir que Kurt estaba frente a él, escuchandole decir todo lo que en verdad quería decirle- _But now it isn't true now everything is new and all I've learned has overturned I beg of you... _

_-Don't go wasting your emotion, lay all your love on me- _volvió a cantar Sally detrás de Blaine. Sabía que él no la escucharía, porque el amor lo tenía ciego, pero ahora solo quería decirle cuanto lo extrañaba, cuanto necesitaba que volvieran a estar juntos, cuanto lo deseaba y cuan incorrecto era que él estuviera con Kurt- _It was like shooting a sitting duck, a little smalltalk, a smile and baby I was stuck. __I still don't know what you've done with me, a grown-up woman should never fall so easily. I feel a kind of fear when I don't have you near; Unsatisfied, I skip my pride I beg you dear..._

A veces, cuando Sally estaba sola en casa, se imaginaba como hubiesen sido las cosas con Blaine si él no fuese gay. Parecía que pensar aquellas cosas la torturaban por dentro, pero no era así. Al contrario sonreía perdida en su cuento de hadas. El chico era su príncipe azul, su hombre perfecto. ¿Cómo podía tener un error tan grande como aquel? ¿Cómo podía ella ser tan desdichada?

- _Don't go wasting your emotion, lay all your love on me. -_Blaine sentía la furia salir de su garganta. Apenas podía controlarse y cada vez se aferraba más y más al poste del micrófono_.- __Don't go sharing your devotion Lay all your love on me_

De pronto el chico no pudo resistirlo más. Soltó el micrófono y salió del salón con paso firme en busaca de Kurt. Estaba decidido a decirle todo lo que sentía y hacerle ver que lo estaba volviendo loco, que no podía más con los celos y que sería capaz de matar a Eric Wickham si era necesario. Y estaba tan decidido que, al salir, no pudo notar el cambio en la voz de Sally, como se quebraba al brotar lágrimas de su rostro.

- _I've had a few little love affairs,-_cantó Sally desde la ventana del salón, viendo a Blaine cruzar el jardín dos pisos abajo y llorando de desesperación. Si tan solo el pudiera prestar un poco más de atención a lo que ella sentía_- they didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce._

_- I used to think that was sensible_.-Blaine caminaba por los terrenos de la academia, cantando a todo pulmón. Los chicos lo veían pasar y solo se hacían a un lado.- _It makes the truth even more incomprehensible 'cause everything is new and everything is you_

_-_ _And all I've learned has overturned, ¿What can I do...?_

_-_ _Don't go wasting your emotion, lay all your love on me. –_Cantaron juntos Blaine y Sally esta vez, cada quien desde su lugar_- Don't go sharing your devotion Lay all your love on me_

Mientras caminaba, Blaine logró reconocer una silueta sentada debajo de un árbol. La silueta de su novio. Estaba refugiado del sol a la sombra de un viejo roble, tranquilo, callado.

_Don't go wasting your emotion, lay all your love on me. –_Siguió cantando Blaine hasta llegar a donde estaba Kurt_- Don't go sharing your devotion Lay all your love on me_

Cuando Blaine llegó hasta aquel árbol, se detuvo y dejó de cantar. Kurt estaba profundamente dormido y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. No había señal alguna de Wickham. En cambio todo parecía tan sereno y tranquilo, que Blaine no se atrevió a decir palabra. Se sentó junto a su novio y le acarició la cabeza. Parecía un ángel al dormir, ¿cómo podría pelear con aquella dulce criatura? Le amaba tanto que no quería perturbar su sueño. La discusión tendría que esperar, ahora solo quería verle feliz.

…

-Hola,-saludó Blaine entrando en la habitación de su novio- ¿estás solo?

-Si-contestó Kurt levantando la vista de su libro de trigonometría- Mattie tiene un examen de cálculo mañana y está en la biblioteca.

-¿Con este calor?

Era verdad. Era el día más caluroso del año y solo pensar en pasarlo en la biblioteca parecía imposible. Kurt por su lado no había respetado las reglas de la moda y, en cuanto habían terminado las clases del día se había arrancado el saco y la camisa y había decidido pasar el resto del día tan solo con su pantalón del uniforme y una playera ligera. Blaine se dio la vuelta para cerrar la puerta que daba al pasillo.

No podía estarse quieto. Metía y sacaba las manos de los bolsillos del saco y las frotaba constantemente. Era hora de hablar.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Kurt parándose y caminando hasta su novio- Te ves nervioso.

Estaba nervioso. En realidad no sabía cómo hablarle de su último encuentro con Sally Conrad y de su inesperada propuesta.

-Escucha, Kurt- dijo Blaine con la voz un poco entrecortada y mientras caminaba hacia la cama de su novio- hay algo importante que debo decirte.

En realidad no sabía ni por dónde empezar. Tan solo estaba esperando que las palabras salieran de su boca como por arte de magia. Necesitaba algún tipo de ayuda.

-Oye,-dijo Kurt sentándose en el borde de la cama junto a él y tomándole la mano- sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa.

-Bueno, verás-comenzó Blaine un poco más confiado- es que, tu sabes que cantar es mi vida ¿cierto?

-Claro-contestó su novio

-Y bueno. Desde que no estoy con los warblers, no sé, a veces siento que no tengo un lugar. Es como si…

-¿Si?-insistió Kurt

-Bueno es que… Kurt, ¿Cuándo te uniste a los warblers, sentiste en algún momento que traicionabas a tus amigos de New Directions?

Kurt no entendía bien hacia donde se dirigía la conversación. Blaine titubeaba demasiado y, aunque al principio le había parecido muy lindo, ahora lo desconcertaba un poco.

-Bueno, hubo un momento en el que debo admitir que me sentía muy confundido.-contestó Kurt- pero, ¿por qué me preguntas esto?

Blaine se dio cuenta de que era hora de contarlo todo. Mas valía hacerlo en este momento que nunca.

-Kurt, Sally acaba de ofrecerme un lugar como voz principal en su grupo coral. Junto con ella.

El otro chico rió como si se tratara de una simple broma, fue más bien una risa nerviosa, como si esperara que Blaine riera también.

-Pero,-respondió Kurt- creí que The crickettes era solo un grupo femenino. No hay hombres allí.

-No. No con The crickettes. Sally acaba de formar su propio club glee, y necesitan un integrante más para unirse al concurso.

-¿Te refieres al mismo concurso que en el que participamos nosotros?-Kurt parecía alarmarse un poco- O sea que ¿te invitó a unirte a la competencia? Junto con ella.

Al parecer Blaine no era el único que sufría de celos.

-Vamos Kurt,-siguió Blaine- ni siquiera sabes si son buenos. Yo no los llamaría una competencia segura

-No Blaine, -En la voz de Kurt ya podía apreciarse un ligero tono de acaloramiento, y no respecto al clima- no puedes hacernos esto.

-¿De qué hablas?-Blaine comenzaba a incomodarle la respuesta de su novio. Estaba siendo un poco injusto. Él más que nadie debía saber cómo se sentía al no pertenecer a ningún lado, él ya había pasado por eso.

-¿No lo ves? Blaine, tenemos ya suficiente competencia con New Directions, The crickettes y Aural intensity. No nos hace falta otro equipo en contra. Sally Conrad te necesita para ganar, además ¡quiere tenerte cerca!

Blaine no pudo soportarlo más

-¡Vaya! No entiendo como esta discusión ha pasado a tratarse sobre Sally Conrad. ¡Somos solamente amigos! Kurt ¿hasta cuándo vas a entender eso?

-¡Yo no sabía que fueses tan cariñoso con tus amigos, Blaine!-contestó Kurt desenfrenado, su cara comenzaba a tornarse roja, y no precisamente de vergüenza- ¡Conmigo nunca fuiste tan "amigable"!

-¡Mira quien lo dice, señor detención-con-Wickham!-arremetió Blaine perdiendo su habitual serenidad. Estaba hecho un manojo de furia.

-¡Si tanto te molesta mi amistad con Eric, ¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada?

-¡Porque yo si confiaba en ti, Kurt!- Se hizo un silencio extraño- Porque yo siempre creí que éramos la pareja ideal…

Kurt sintió aquellas palabras golpeándole justo en la boca del estómago.

-Y ahora, ¿Qué es lo que crees?-preguntó Kurt mirándolo como niño regañado.

El silencio se había hecho en la academia, como si todos en Dalton se hubiesen detenido intimidados por los gritos y reproches. Nada parecía romper el momento. Como si todo el mundo se hubiese detenido expectante a tal situación. Kurt esperaba una respuesta que sabia no le iba a agradar, y Blaine buscaba algo que decir.

-Ahora no se qué creer, Kurt.- Blaine se sentía herido, destrozado- Ya no se qué creer de nosotros.

Por minutos solo pudieron observarse en silencio. Los ojos de Kurt estaban inundados en lágrimas de rabia y Blaine respiraba de una forma irregular.

-Entonces, ¿esto es todo?-preguntó Kurt conteniendo las lágrimas- ¿Nos vas a dejar? A mí, a los warblers. A todos tus amigos.

-Kurt, fuiste tú quien me dejo a mí en el momento en el que yo te necesitaba más y me cambiaste por un chico al que acababas de conocer.-Blaine retrocedió un paso y abrió la puerta del pasillo- Debo irme, Sally me está esperando.

Apenas Blaine salió por el hueco de la puerta, Kurt se aventó sobre su almohada y se echó a llorar. Detestaba aquellos cambios en su vida. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser distintas? ¿Por qué no dejar todo como estaba antes, cuando todo era mucho más sencillo? Las lágrimas no dejaron de brotar de sus ojos en toda la noche. No había formar de detenerse.

…

La vida de Kurt Hummel y el resto de los warblers siguió cambiando de diferentes maneras. Por aquellos días Spencer Scourge había ocupado los horarios de ensayo del club de coro para encontrar una nueva voz principal. Para ello todos los warblers deberían hacer audiciones individuales.

Kurt ya había oído a sus compañeros decir que el instructor era bastante estricto cuando se trataba de otorgar solos. Algunos de los más jóvenes del grupo incluso había salido llorando de su audición. El joven soprano ni siquiera pensaba en ello. No le importaba ya nada, apenas y podía concentrarse en caminar.

Lo único que Kurt sabía ahora es que, desde hacía dos días no había visto o oído acerca de Blaine. No habían dejado de ser novios, sin embargo un gran vacío había nacido entre ellos. No soportaba la idea de no volver a saber de él y, sin embargo, sabía que si lo veía con Sally Conrad una vez más no esperaría menos que otra discusión.

-Hummel, Kurt- llamó la fría voz del señor Scourge desde el salón de música.

Era su turno, y ni si quiera había planeado que cantar. En realidad ya no quería el puesto de Blaine en el club, lo único que quería era tener a su novio a su lado otra vez. ¿A caso debía decirle que se uniera al grupo de Sally? ¿Arreglaría algo eso?

Kurt entró en el habitual salón de los warblers con la mirada en el suelo. Spencer Scourge estaba sentado en el escritorio entarimado que antes habían ocupado David y Wes. Su severa mirada y su sonrisa fingida caían sobre la frente de Kurt, y el chico podía sentirlo, quemándole.

-Señor Hummel,-saludó Scourge- me he enterado de buena fuente que usted luchó incansablemente por obtener un puesto como solista en los warblers. Bueno, no espero menos en esta ocasión. ¿Qué quiere cantar?

No lo había pensado en ningún momento. Había pasado tanto tiempo pensando en los cambios que le habían afectado en los últimos días que no se había concentrado en lo que estaba ocurriendo. De pronto, se le ocurrió. Mr. Schuester una vez le dijo que, cantando lo que sentía, podía hacer sentir a los demás.

-Voy a cantar Changes-contestó Kurt-la versión de Butterfly Boucher.

Spencer Scourge asintió y le dio una indicación a los chicos de la banda de la escuela para que comenzaran a tocar.

-Adelante.

Kurt apretó el micrófono que tenía delante en sus manos y comenzó:

-_I still don't know what I was looking for and my time was running wild, a million dead-end streets. __Every time I thought I'd got it made, it seemed the taste was not so sweet._-A veces no podia creer lo rapido que cambaiaban las cosas, un momento creía estar enamorado y al otro, parecía que jamás iba ser feliz ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loco?- _So I turned myself to face me but I've never caught a glimpse of how the others must see the faker I'm much too fast to take that test._

El señor Socurge lo miraba atento. Escribió algo en su libreta y volvió a observarlo. A Kurt en realidad ya no le importaba conseguir o no el solo, tan solo quería cantar lo que sentía. Spencer Scourge sabía que había escuchado aquella canción en algún momento. Sabía que la conocía.

- _Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes . Turn and face the strange. Ch-ch-Changes. Don't want to be a richer man. Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes. Turn and face the strange. Ch-ch-Changes, just gonna have to be a different man. Time may change me, but I can't trace time._

De pronto, Scourge recordó la letra de la canción. La recordaba de sus tiempos de juventud, cuando David Bowie la interpretaba. Cuando no le importaba vestir o no de etiqueta, cuando una canción era importante por lo que sentía al cantar. Cuando los cambios parecían tantos en la vida de un solo adolescente que no podía quedarse sentado al ver como los adultos destruían el mundo.

Kurt no lo escucho pero, mientras cantaba, Spencer Scourge también cantó, dentro de su corazón, acerca de cómo había cambiado su vida para mal, convirtiéndose en un hombre aburrido y frío:

- _I watch the ripples change their size but never leave the stream of warm impermanence and so the days float through my eyes, but still the days seem the same and these children that you spit on as they try to change their worlds are immune to your consultations. They're quite aware of what they're going through._

_-_ _Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes. Turn and face the strange. Ch-ch-Changes. Oh, look out you rock 'n roller-_cantó Kurt a todo pulmón_-Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes. Turn and face the strange. Ch-ch-Changes_

_-Pretty soon you're gonna get a little older- _lo siguió Mr. Socurge desde su alma, aunque nadie lo pudiese escuchar.

_-Time may change me but I can't trace time_

_-I said that time may change me-_se escucharon juntos los dos corazones mal heridos por como la vida los había tratado en pasados cercanos y otros recuerdos de años atrás_- But I can change time _

Cuando Kurt terminó de cantar, Spencer Scourge se paró de su asiento y caminó hasta el chico. Kurt lo miró extrañado hasta que el hombre extendió su mano para felicitarlo.

-Felicidades señor Hummel, es usted la nueva voz principal de los Warblers, a usted conseguido lo que tanto quería.


	11. Classic Rock

11

Classic Rock

Matt solía darse cuenta cuando algo le sucedía a Kurt, después de todo era su compañero de habitación y su mejor amigo en Dalton. Los últimos días el chico había estado extrañamente callado, ya ni siquiera solía cantar sus típicas y un tanto desesperantes canciones de Broadway en la regadera y, por lo que el más pequeño había escuchado, su relación con Blaine no iba del todo bien.

Cada que Matt intentaba preguntarle algo, Kurt evadía la conversación y comenzaba a hablar acerca de lo difícil que se habían vuelto los exámenes o lo estresante que le parecía ser la nueva voz principal de los warblers. Matt sabía que las cosas no podían seguir así, se preocupaba por su amigo, quería ayudarlo.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?-preguntó repentinamente Matt a Blaine un día que se lo encontró en la biblioteca

-¿Matt?-contestó Blaine- ¿Qué está sucediendo de qué?

-Entre Kurt y tú,-contestó el pequeño-los dos han actuado de forma extraña últimamente. Tú ya no lo buscas en la habitación ni pasan horas encerrados en la tuya como antes. Las cosas no están bien y me preocupa que Kurt se sienta herido.

Blaine dejo escapar un suspiro, dejó los libros que estaba regresando a sus estanterías sobre la mesa y se sentó. Matt lo siguió.

-Creo que, en realidad los dos estamos preocupados por él.-dijo Blaine entre dientes- Matt, Kurt y yo hemos estado peleando constantemente los últimos días y todo desde que llegó ese Eric Wickham y yo salí de los Warblers. Por alguna razón eso me está afectando demasiado y tan solo pensar que están buscando más gente en el club me dan ganas de…

En ese momento la mente de Blaine comenzó a trabajar tan rápido como si se tratara de Sue Sylvester.

-Matt, tú estás preocupado por Kurt-dijo Blaine.

-Sí, es justo lo que estoy diciéndote…

-Y yo estoy preocupado por Kurt

-Al menos deberías, él es tu novio

-Tengo un pequeño plan para descubrir porque se ha comportado tan raro Kurt últimamente, pero voy a necesitar un poco tu ayuda.

Matt no sabía exactamente que responder. En realidad, no había forma de que aquello pudiera ser algo malo.

…

El timbre que anunciaba cambio de clases sonó y Kurt ya estaba dentro del aula de música, esperando al resto de los warblers y al señor Scourge para comenzar la sesión.

-Hey, Miss. Broadway- lo llamó la voz de Eric acercándose a él con su ejemplar de Orgullo, Prejuicio y Zombies bajo el brazo. La forma en que lo llamaba miss Broadway ya no era ofensiva en lo absoluto, al contrario se había convertido en una clase de apodo amistoso entre ellos dos- los chicos y yo iremos esta noche a McCarties, pensé que quizás tu y Blaine quieran acompañarnos.

McCarties eran un Pub irlandés que algunos chicos de Dalton solían acostumbrar cuando había algo que celebrar o simplemente cuando querían tomar un poco. Por supuesto nadie debía enterarse que salían porque estaba estrictamente prohibido salir de la academia por las noches, lo cual solo lo hacía un poco más emocionante.

-¿McCarties?-contestó Kurt

-Si tu sabes, unas cuantas cervezas y un poco de buena música rock para variar. Nada elegante.

-Bueno,-dijo Kurt dudando un poco-quizás me vendría bien salir un rato. Hablaré con Blaine.

-Bien los veo en la noche-contestó Eric yendo a sentarse al otro lado de la habitación.

Kurt sabía que Blaine no era del tipo de chicos que solían romper las reglas seguido. Él y Eric a veces parecían ser todo lo contrario. Mientras Blaine era un chico sensible, empático y romántico perdido; Eric era más bien misterioso, aventurero y un poco arrogante.

-Buenas tardes Warblers, tomen sus asientos por favor.-Ordenó Spencer Scourge entrando en el salón.

Los chicos obedecieron y el profesor se paró ante el pizarrón a escribir el tema de la nueva sesión del club glee.

-"Classic Rock"-leyó Scourge sus propias palabras y los warblers se miraron entre sí, extrañados.- El Rock es una forma de expresión, nació como una forma de expresión y para eso lo vamos a ocupar en esta ocasión.

Era extraño que Scourge hubiese escogido aquel tema para la sesión. Por lo regular parecía estar en contra de cualquier tipo de expresión de sentimientos y en su lugar ponía a los chicos a cantar canciones aburridas y altamente educativas.

-Quiero que todos y cada uno de ustedes escoja una canción de rock clásico, la que quieran y pasen a…

-Disculpe, profesor Scourge,-interrumpió una tímida voz desde la puerta del salón- mi nombre es Matt Brown y esperab que, bueno si no es ya muy tarde, pudiera entrar al club.

Kurt miró hacia la puerta. ¿Qué rayos hacia Mattie ahí? En realidad el chico no cantaba mal, pero no era del tipo de chicos de los que les gusta cantar en público.

-Bueno,-contestó Scourge-en realidad nos hace falta un solo integrante al club, así que bienvenido señor Brown. Pase y, quizás usted podría ser el primero en tomar parte de nuestra dinámica de hoy. Tómelo como su audición a formar parte de los warblers de la academia Dalton.

-Osea que,-titubeó Matt- ¿Quiere que cante?

-¿No es por eso que está aquí?

Matt tragó saliva y Kurt notó que estaba nervioso. El chico no podía estar allí solo porque sí, algo estaba sucediendo y tenía la extraña sensación de que su novio podía tener que ver.

-Bueno, quizás algún warbler quiera alentar al señor Brown con una canción de rock. Vamos, lo que quieran.

Una mano se alzó entre los chicos y el señor Scourge sonrió.

-Muy bien señor Wickham, yo sabía que usted no podría resistirse al tema de hoy.

Eric se paró de su silla y caminó al centro de la habitación. Se quitó el saco y arremangó su camisa hasta la altura de los codos. Kurt, que había robado el iPod de Eric en varias ocasiones, sabía que tenía una lista de más de 300 canciones llamada Classic Rock. Era su terreno y nadie lo podría vencer.

Eric se acercó a la banda y tomó la guitarra eléctrica. Kurt no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. La música le recordó a las ocasiones en New Directions en que cantaron It´s my life / Confessions part II y cuando las chicas se pusieron un poco más agresivas con Start me up / Living on a prayer. Él ya sabía que cantaría Eric, hacia tres semanas que estaba fascinado con Def Leppard.

-_Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on, livin' like a lover with a radar phone. Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp. Demolition woman, can I be your man?_- Cantó Eric mientras tocaba la guitarra- _Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light, television lover, baby, go all night. Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah!_

De pronto, Matt se acercó al centro y, tímidamente cantó:

-_Hey! C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up. Break the bubble, break it up._

-_Pour some sugar on me.-_Cantaron a coro los warblers, incluso Kurt sabía la canción- _Ooh, in the name of love. Pour some sugar on me. C'mon, fire me up. Pour your sugar on me. Oh, I can't get enough._

_-I'm hot, sticky sweet, from my head to my feet, yeah- _canto Eric con la guitarra acercándose a Kurt y mirándolo de una forma seductora.

Kurt se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior. Matt observaba todo y, intoxicado por la música, tomó más confianza.

-_Listen! red light, yellow light, green-a-light go!-_El chico podia senir su corazón latir bajo su camisa del uniforme. La adrenalina incrementava. Desabrocho su saco azulmarino y lo aventó hacia atrás-_ Crazy little woman in a one man show. __Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love, sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up!_

-_You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little, tease a little more. __Easy operator come a knockin' on my door- _Eric escaló algunas sillas para cantar apenas a unos palmos de la cara de Kurt. El pobre chico sentía que no iba a resistir más, Eric parecía insitarlo a…-_Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet. Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah, yeah. Give a little more._

Los warblers volvieron a cantar a coro, juntos:

_-Pour some sugar on me. _

-_Ooh, in the name of love_-contestaron Eric y Matt

-_Pour some sugar on me._

-_C'mon fire me up_- cantó Matt

-_Pour your sugar on me_.

-_Oh, I can't get enough_-respondió Eric Wickham

-_Pour some sugar on me_

-_Oh, in the name of love_

-_Pour some sugar on me_

-_Get it, come get it_- cantó Matt una vez más

-_Pour your sugar on me. Ooh. Pour some sugar on me._

-_Yeah! Sugar me!_- finalizaron juntos Matt y Eric la canción.

Kurt miró a Eric, mientras los demás warblers aplaudían y corrían a recibir con palmadas en la espalda al recién llegado Mattie Brown. EL chico le guiñó el ojo y Kurt respondió con una sonrisa. Matt comenzaba a tomar nota de cada cosa que sucedía entre aquellos dos, pronto tendría que contar todo aquello a Blaine.

…

-¡Matt!-gritó Kurt por el pasillo intentando alcanzar a su compañero de cuarto- ¡Matt!

Apenas salieron de su última clase del día (que había sido una hora después de la sesión del club de coro) Matt había salido muy rápidamente y sin dirigir palabra a Kurt. El pobre chico estaba seguro de que Kurt le preguntaría todo lo posible con respecto a su repentina decisión por unirse a glee y, ambos chicos sabían que Matt no sabía mentirle.

-¡Matt, espera!-llamó Kurt una vez más y el chico se detuvo.-¿Porqué huyes Mattie?

-No huyo,-contestó el chico tartamudeando un poco- es solo que, bueno, tengo un poco de prisa.

-Espera, quiero hablar contigo, no será más de 5 minutos, lo juro. Solo quiero preguntarte, ¿Porqué entrar ahora a Glee?

Matt intentó mantener la mirada. Había leído en algún lugar que si sostenía de aquella forma la conversación no parecería sospechoso. Sin embargo el chico no se dio cuenta de que comenzaba temblar un poco.

-Bueno, es solo que, después de la cena que tuve con Alice me di cuenta de que sería buena idea… y bueno mi psicólogo me dijo también que por mi inseguridad… y luego hable con mi mamá porque creí que…

-Mattie,-dijo Kurt como lo decía su mama cuando era pequeño y él le mentía por alguna razón- quiero que me digas la verdad.

Matt comenzaba a respirar de forma inconstante. Se ponía nervioso.

-Escucha,-siguió el mayor de los muchachos- solo dime ¿Blaine tiene algo que ver con esto o no?

-¡No, no! Para nada-contestó el chico riendo- ¿Por qué tendría que ver?

Kurt le lanzó una mirada fulminante y el chico solo logró ponerse aún más nervioso.

-Kurt, de verdad, me gustaría quedarme a charlar, pero verás quedé de verme con Blaine en la biblioteca para…-dijo Matt antes de darse cuenta de su error- ¡Rayos! Volví a arruinar todo. Kurt, lo siento de verdad…

Sin embargo, Kurt había desaparecido ya.

…

-¡¿Qué mierdas te sucede?-Entró gritando Kurt en la biblioteca.

Blaine, que había estado leyendo un libro en una de las mesas junto a la ventana levantó la mirada hacia la entrada. Se había enterado.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿De qué hablo? ¡¿DE QUÉ HABLO?-Kurt jamás se había visto más enojado- Blaine Freaking Anderson, escúchame bien. Si de verdad no había terminado contigo es porque no tenía una verdadera razón. ¡Pero esto! ¡ESTO! Ya es demasiado, no puedo creer que no confíes en mí…

-No es que no confíe en ti-contestó Blaine seriamente, sin levantar la voz sin dejar ningún asomo de ira en su voz-En quien no confío es en él, en Wickham.

-¿Qué…? Esa es la misma estúpida escusa que ocupan todos los hombres-Kurt estaba furioso, su rostro se ponía rojo de ira, lo que más quería era darle una bofetada a Blaine por ser tan estúpido- De verdad crees que, si él llegara a intentar seducirme yo me le aventaría a sus brazos, ¿De verdad me crees capaz de eso?

-No es a lo que me…

-No me importa que es lo que quieras decir Anderson.-Arrebato Kurt- Si yo te digo que te amo, y sabes que es cierto, no voy a dejar que ningún otro hombre arruine eso. Y entonces, lo único que tú tienes que hacer es confiar en mí, no mandar a mi mejor amigo a espiarme.

Blaine no sabía que decir. De verdad se había comportado como un completo imbécil y no sabía bien porqué. Esos estúpidos celos lo estaban haciendo comportarse como menos quería.

Kurt estaba a punto de retirarse, se dio la vuelta y volvió a enfrentarse a su novio.

-Esta noche voy a ir a McCarties , Eric me invitó.-Blaine frunció el seño intentando comprender, una vez más Eric resaltaba en la discusión-No me importa lo que opines y no me importa si estás o no estás ahí.

Kurt sabía que, en realidad sí le importaba, que lo que más quería era que Blaine estuviese ahí para él. Dentro de sí mismo se dijo que, si Blaine no llegaba a tiempo, las cosas quizás empeorarían. Jamás podría terminar con él porque le amaba pero…

Kurt tomó sus cosas y salió de la biblioteca dejando a Blaine con el orgullo por debajo de los suelos y la vergüenza sobre la cabeza. Su novio tenía razón por un lado. Kurt jamás sería capaz de hacerle daño, menos aún de esa manera. Pero, la simple idea de que Wickham pasara más tiempo con su Kurt le ponía de un humor espantoso.

De pronto su teléfono celular comenzó a vibrar. Mejor sería que respondiera pronto, la señora Callahan, la bibliotecaria tenía estrictamente prohibido el ruido excesivo en las salas de lectura, y con el escándalo que había creado Kurt, tenía suficiente para una suspensión.

-¿Bueno?

-¡Blainey!-saludó entusiasmada una voz al otro lado del teléfono-al fin te localizo.

-Sally,-contestó el chico al saludo- ¿Qué tal?

-Oh, yo muy bien. Mira solo quería llamarte para hablar contigo acerca de mi pequeña propuesta...

-Sals, en realidad yo…

-No escúchame un momento ¿sí?-Blaine espero en silencio- Quería invitarte esta noche. Totally Awesome tendrá una pequeña presentación en el teatro Windsor de la calle 3. Pensé que quizás te gustaría vernos en acción, para que veas de qué se trata.

-Sals, escuchame, no creo estar preparado para unirme a otro glee club, no creo que sea el mejor momento y la verdad es que Kurt y yo…

-No, no. No te pido que tomes una decisión ahora. Solo, promete que vendrás a vernos ¿sí?

Blaine no podía decir que no a aquella dulce voz. Aún recordaba cómo, antes, la chica siempre había conseguido lo que quería de aquella forma y, después de todo a quien le haría daño que fuera a ver aquella sana presentación. Kurt no podría enojarse más.

Blaine dejó escapar un leve suspiro.

-Esta bien Sals, estaré ahí.

-¡Genial!- exclamó la chica pegada al teléfono- ¿Está bien si nos vemos a eso de las 9?

…

Pasaban de las 10 de la noche y no había ninguna señal de Blaine en McCarties. Kurt no había soltado su primera cerveza desde el momento en que llegaron. Aquella noche en el bar había un micrófono libre y, los warblers que habían ido no había desaprovechado la ocasión.

Kurt, en realidad no la estaba pasando de lo mejor. Quería hacerle creer a Eric que se divertía cuando en realidad no podía dejar de pensar en Blaine. Su relación estaba en camino a la ruina. Cada vez pasaban menos tiempo juntos, últimamente les era imposible no pelear y por si fuera poco Kurt se sentía más confundido que nunca con respecto a Wickham.

-Hummel, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde están todos lo ánimos?-preguntó Eric al sentarse en la mesa junto a su amigo- Es porque no ha venido Blaine ¿eh? Bueno estoy seguro de que habrá tenido sus razones.

Kurt bajo la mirada sin responder. Incluso Eric se daba cuenta de todos los problemas en su relación con Blaine. Ya no le era posible ocultar sus sentimientos.

-Mira Broadway,- dijo Eric- lo que necesitas es dejar de ser tan cuadrado. Necesitas solo un poco de Tequila y subirte a ese escenario y cantar un poco de rock clásico. Debes sentirte liberado, despreocupado.

Kurt lo miró y sonriendo dijo:

-¿Sabes qué? Esta vez tienes razón Wickham, me haría bien olvidarme de todo por un momento.

Entonces Eric hizo una señal con el brazo y un joven mesero se acercó a dejarles dos caballitos de tequila, uno para cada quien. Cuando el mesero se dio la vuelta miró a Eric y este le sonrió levantando un poco las cejas. El mesero se sonrojó un poco y regresó a la barra.

-Anda, toma conmigo-rogó Eric-prometo que solo será uno.

Al principio Kurt no estaba del todo seguro pero, si solo sería un trago ¿Qué podría suceder? A la cuenta de tres, Eric y Kurt se empinaron su trago de tequila. Kurt nunca había tomado algo as y no entendía como los mexicanos podían hacerlo. Al principio solo sintió el calor que le envolvió la garganta. Pero luego, cuando el ardor en su boca cesó, se dio cuenta de que no era un sabor poco grato. Pronto pidieron otra ronda.

Tras cuatro shots de tequila y, a pesar de que Eric parecía no tener ningún tipo de trastorno a causa del alcohol, Kurt estaba parado sobre la tarima del micrófono libre con una divertida y rara de sensación de que el mundo daba vueltas bajo sus pies. Ya no le importaba quien lo fuera a escuchar, Que más daba si hacía o no el ridículo de cualquier forma, ¿Quién le diría algo? Blaine no estaba ahí para vigilarlo.

-¡Hit it!-gritó Kurt y la audiencia explotó en aplausos y vitoreos alentando al borracho chico. La música envolvió el bar y Kurt se aferró más al micrófono que tenía delante- _Midnight, gettin' uptight. __Where are you? You said you'd meet me, now it's quarter to two. I know I'm hangin' but I'm still wantin' you. Hey, Jack, It's a fact they're talkin' in town. __I turn my back and you're messin' around._

El público comenzaba a aplaudir ante aquella canción de rock. Posiblemente la única que Kurt se sabía completa de dicho género.

-_I think of you ev'ry night and day. You took my heart, then you took my pride away!-_ Cantó Kurt levantando la botella de cerveza y cantando con su corazón, o eso creía en ese momento- _I hate myself for loving you .Can't break free from the things that you do. I wanna walk but I run back to you, that's why I hate myself for loving you._

Kurt sabía mejor que nadie que no era capaz de odiar a su Blaine. Pero vaya que podía odiarse así mismo por amarlo de esa manera, porque sabía que en esos momentos quererlo así era lo que más lo lastimaba. ¿Dónde se había metido? ¿Es que no le importaba más? Mientras el chico intentaba responderse tantas preguntas, su voz remplazó a la de Joan Jett en la pista:

-_Daylight, spent the night without you. But I've been dreamin' 'bout the lovin' you do. I won't be as angry 'bout the hell you put me through. Hey, man, bet you can treat me right. You just don't know what you was missin' last night. I wanna see your face and say forget it just from spite_.- Kurt sabía que Eric lo miraba desde una mesa entre el público. El chico sonreía, jamás había visto a Kurt tan fresco y despreocupado, sabía que era causa del alcohol pero era bueno conocer otro Kurt-_I hate myself for loving you . __Can't break free from the things that you do. I wanna walk but I run back to you, that's why I hate myself for loving you._

_- I hate myself…-_respondió el publico aplaudiendo mientras Kurt imitaba a Joan Jett sobre el scenario –_…for loving you_

_-_ _I hate myself for loving you!-_terminó de cantar Kurt y bajo de la tarima hasta donde estaba Eric.

-Eso estuvo genial-comentó Eric aplaudiendo

-Apuesto a que no sabías que podía rockear así ¿ah?

-Bueno,-contestó el chico-debo admitir que me sorprendiste. Blaine en verdad tiene suerte de tener a alguien como tú.

…

Blaine bajo los escalenos del teatro Windsor de la calle 3. En la sala había por lo menos unas 70 personas a parte de él. El chico jamás pensó que se tratase de un evento tan grande. Al parecer Totally Awesome tenía más público del que él esperaba. Blaine se sentí un poco fuera de lugar, así que prefirió sentarse en la última fila, solo. No sabía que esperaba, aunque en realidad sentía la emoción llenándolo.

El chico se sentó en la última fila de asientos ocupada y espero. El teatro Windsor no sería muy grande o elegante, pero los Warblers nunca se habían presentado en un sitio como aquel. Era fantástico.

De pronto el telón se levantó y aparecieron 4 muchachos en el escenario. Vestían todos con playeras blancas de manga corta, chalecos negros de vestir y pantalones de mezclilla oscuros. Por como lo veía, parecían más bien los integrantes de aquella banda Big Time Rush aunque con una actitud un poco más roquera.

De pronto, los chicos del escenario levantaron la mirada repentinamente. Cuatro reflectores caían sobre ellos, ilmuinandolos.

-_ Shot through the heart and you're to blame, you give love a bad name!_

Al tiempo que un par de voces femeninas contestaban:

-_Fire away!_

- _An angel's smile is what you sell you promise me heaven, then put me through hell,-_cantaron los chicos caminando hasta el frente del escenario. La letra y música de Bon Jovi en ellos era pura genialidad- _Chains of love got a hold on me when passion's a prison, you can't break free. Woah! You're a loaded gun. Woah! There's nowhere to run. __No one can save me, the damage is done…_

Y luego, donde Blaine esperaba el coro de You give love a bad name, las voces masculinas de Totally Awesome fueron sustituidas por un grupo de chicas al fondo del escenario. Vestían todas igual con un corto vestido negro adornado con un gran listón blanco a modo de cinturón.

- _Hit Me With Your Best Shot!-_Cantaron ellas-_ Why Don't You Hit Me With Your Best Shot! Hit Me With Your Best Shot! Fire Away!_

_-You give love…-_contestaron los chicos- _a bad name_

Blaine lo entendía ahora. Totally Awesome estaba haciendo un mashup de dos de las canciones más grandiosas de rock que el conociera: You give love a bad junto con Hit me with your best shot. Un poco de Bon Jovi para ellos y Pat Benatar para ellas. Gran elección.

- A _school boy's dream, you act so shy. Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye-_ Volvió a escucharse la voz de los hombres- _Woah! You're a loaded gun. Woah! There's nowhere to run. No one can save me, the damage is done…_

A lo que ellas volvieron a contestar con el Girl Power de Pat Benatar:

-_ Hit Me With Your Best Shot! Why Don't You Hit Me With Your Best Shot! __Hit Me With Your Best Shot! Fire Away!_

Después de aquello, la canción se convirtió en una batalla entre ambos sexos. Una guerra en la que ellos cantaban y ellas contestaban orgullosas.

_-You give love… _

_-Fire away!_

_-You give love… _

_-Fire away!_

_-You give love a bad name_

_-Hit me with your best shot!_

Apenas terminaron, el público irrumpió en aplausos. Un curioso brillo apareció en los ojos de Blaine que ovacionaba de pie. El chico no sabía que decir, lo que si sabía era que moría por estar otra vez en un escenario como aquel. Quería ser parte de aquel coro, quería ser un Totally Awesome.

…

Kurt no quería admitirlo, pero estaba más que borracho. Era apenas la segunda vez que se encontraba así mismo en aquel estado y no era precisamente que le agradara.

-Tienes ojos verdes-dijo Kurt tomando la cara de Eric con sus manos e intentando fijar su mirada en un solo punto. Eric rio.

-Si Kurt, siempre los he tenido así.

Kurt estaba impresionado de cómo Eric, a pesar de todo lo que había tomado hasta ahora, se mantenía en perfecto estado. Ni siquiera parecía tambalearse un poco.

-Si hemos tomado lo mismo,-dijo el chico- ¿Cómo es que tú sigues sorbio?

-Supongo que querrás decir sobrio, ¿no Kurt?-contestó el otro- No estoy sobrio, solo tú estás mucho más ebrio que yo. Y ahora creo que es hora de que regresemos a Dalton, antes de que el maestro guardia que resulta ser Scourge te vea así y…

-¿Sabes que Wimack?-dijo Kurt levantándose de su asiento- Puedes tomar a Scourge, Scrooge, Scooby Doo o como se llame y meterlo por don…!

-¡Hey Wickham!-gritó un chico en el escenario interrumpiendo, por suerte, la ofensiva frase de Kurt- ¿Por qué no nos cantas algo?

La gente en el bar gritó aclamándolo. Al parecer todos lo habían escuchado antes y querían escucharlo otra vez.

-No, no-contestó el warbler- Quizás en otra ocasión.

-Anda Ericsin,-dijo su borracho amigo mientras jugueteaba con su cabello castaño- solo sube. Por mí ¿si?

-Kurt,- quiso saber Eric mientras reía-¿Estás intentando coquetear conmigo?

-No lo sé-contestó Kurt-¿tú?

Eric no puedo evitar volver a reír. Le parecía comiquísimo encontrar al refinado y siempre buen chico Kurt Hummel en una situación como aquella. Sabía perfectamente que Kurt si estaba flirteando con él, pero también sabía que lo hacía porque estaba demasiado ebrio. Sabía que su amigo había pasado días difíciles y que estaba confundido, pero también sabía que le amaba y que lo que más quería era robar un beso de sus labios. ¡Oh aquellos labios que lo llamaban, que lo torturaban!

Entonces Eric se volteó y se levantó de golpe de su asiento. Sabía que si seguía sentado con él haría algo que podría terminar en mal.

-Está bien,-dijo el chico calmando un poco a su público- cantaré solo una.

Los asistentes al evento de micrófono libre de McArties soltaron un alarido de emoción. Manos grandes y fuertes comenzaron a jalar al chico hasta el escenario, donde todos podían verlo. El chico de la banda estaba a punto de comenzar a tocar una vez que Eric había escogido su canción cuando el chico interrumpió:

-No, no,-dijo extendiéndole su mano al guitarrista- me gustaría tocar a mí si no te molesta.

El guitarrista arqueó las cejas y cedió su valorado instrumento al cantante. Kurt miraba expectante, con las orejas y las mejillas al rojo vivo a causa del alcohol. Nunca lo había admitido por obvias razones, pero admiraba mucho a Eric. Desde su canto hasta su forma de ser. Era un gran chico después de todo.

-Buenas noches,-dijo Eric en el micrófono- Bueno, está es una de mis canciones favoritas. Sé que pareciera no decir mucho, pero en realidad es una de las canciones con más sentimiento que conozco y, todo lo que a continuación cantaré, bueno todo eso lo digo en serio. Es algo que nunca había sentido.

Eric comenzó a tocar una melodía que al parecer todo mundo conocía. El público reaccionó con aplausos y vítores. Kurt, en sus nubes no podía pensar en otra cosa más que si Blaine podría llegar.

-_I want you,-_ comenzó a cantar Eric sin poder quitar la mirada del mismo sitito de siempre, un par de ojos azules- _I want you so bad._

Kurt no se daba cuenta, pero Eric miraba más allá de sus ojos. Más allá de su rostro de porcelana. Eric miraba todo lo que Kurt significaba para él, todo ese primer amor. Eric podía encontrar en él un poco de la esperanza que ya hace tanto había perdido, todo ese cariño que había olvidado. No deseaba otra cosa más que él y su felicidad.

-_I want you, I want you so bad It's driving me mad, it´s driving me mad._

Eric había olvidado como cantar mirando a Kurt. Ya no cantaba, en lugar de eso le rogaba que fuera suyo. Sabía que estaba mal, que él era de alguien más; pero, ¡Cómo necesitaba de él! Pronto aquella pasión ciega que él sentía por Kurt comenzó a escalar por su cuerpo. Sentía la sangre hervir y los cabellos de la nunca erizándose. Podía sentir la canción, al fin la sentía.

-_ I want you, I want you so bad.- _siguió cantando el chico con los ojos cerrados y el corazón abierto- -_I want you, I want you so bad It's driving me mad, it´s driving me mad._

Kurt lo miraba cantar, y tambien lo sentía. Sabía que le estaba abriendo su alma, y sabía que él, quizás, también quería entrar. Pero luego la mirada de Blaine cruzó su mente. Le amaba ¿cierto?. Si en verdad le amaba debía salir de allí, ir a buscarlo y decírselo.

Mientras la canción llegaba a su punto culmen, al momento de mayor sentimiento. Kurt tomó su abrigó y se levantó de su asiento dando la espalda a Eric que cantaba amargamente:

-_She's so heavy heavy, heavy, heavy._

Wickham pudo verlo salir por la puerta. Iba a buscarlo, no tenía caso seguirlo. El chico sintió el peso de todo aquello sobre de su hombros, el mundo se derrumbaba sobre de él, porque él, Kurt, era su mundo.

¿Qué más daba ahora? Kurt había tomado aquel camino hace ya mucho tiempo y él no podía hacer más que cantar su dolor. Seguir su amarga canción de suplica.

…

Kurt todavía podía oír la música de Eric en su cabeza. Hacía un frío infernal en St. Gregory aquella noche. Aquel pequeño pueblito era el único punto de reunión cerca de Dalton. St. Gregory no era una ciudad grande, pero tenía fantásticos lugares donde pasar el tiempo. Lugares como McArties, un viejo cine donde pasaban películas del siglo de oro de Hollywood y hasta un pequeño teatro donde, según Kurt había escuchado, generaciones de warblers se habían presentado.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos y siguió su camino. El vaho nublaba un poco su mirada. Su cabeza daba mil vueltas, las palabras de Wickham aún estaban ahí. _She´s so heavy_. Sabía que se refería él y le dolí pensar en que le había roto el corazón.

Kurt dobló para tomar la avenida principal, la calle número 3. Parecía que no existía un alma más aparte de él en todo St. Gregory. Las luces de la calle apenas alumbraban sus pasos y Dalton no quedaba demasiado lejos, tan solo tenía que cruzar ahora junto al viejo teatro Windsor y pasar delante de la Trattoria de Luigi, entonces podría dormir y olvidarse de todo lo sucedido.

¿Quién podría suponer lo que tendría lugar a continuación? ¿Quién en el mundo podría suponer que en ese momento mismo, en el momento en el que Kurt pasaba junto a la Trattoria de Luigi, el único restaurante italiano del pueblo, vería tal espectáculo por la ventana?

…

Ante la luz de una vela y, en la única mesa ocupada del establecimiento, Blaine y Sally conrad reían y disfrutaban su elegante cena. Justo al terminar el espectáculo, los chicos de Totally Awesome habían invitado a Blaine a festejar a la Trattoria.

Al final uno a uno los chicos se habían despedido dejando solos a Blaine y Sally. Recordaban viejos tiempos, reían, bromeaban y comentaban acerca de la próxima audición que Blaine tendría. Ambos estaban seguros de que el puesto era ya, prácticamente suyo. Solo dos amigos reencontrándose.

Pero aquello no lo sabía el chico de la ventana. El chico que nadie vio palidecer y escapar de aquel lugar. Nadie lo vio regresar corriendo sobre sus propios pasos, creyéndose engañado, lastimado.

Debió a ver sido el efecto del alcohol en la mente de Kurt, porque el no estaba seguro de lo que hacía. Sabía que quería estar entre un par de brazos que lo quisieran, que lo apreciaran como era. Pero no sabía hacia donde iba.

…

La puerta del bar se abrió justo en el momento en que Eric se despedía de todos y tomaba su abrigo y los pedazos de un corazón roto. El chico se dio la vuelta y se lo encontró, él a quien no quería ver.

Kurt jadeaba, su corazón latía a penas para sobre vivir. Eric lo vio e intentó decirle algo, pero nada salió de su boca, Kurt caminaba hacia él, decidido. Sus ojos brillaban más que nunca.

De pronto todo alrededor se detuvo cuando, en un momento único y, sin que ninguno lo pudiera pensar bien, Kurt tomó el rostro de Eric entre sus manos y de la forma más tierna que pudo beso sus labios delicadamente, buscando asilo a su lado, sin pensar en nada más. Eric no sabía si el chico lo recordaría al otro día pero no le importaba. Disfruto el momento más que nada, lo guardo para sí porque necesitaba el cariño de aquellos labios.


	12. Spanish Class

[Antes que nada, quiero disculparme por tantos saltos de espacio en este capítulo, pero es que pienso en ellos como si fueran escenas muy cortas en una serie de televisión]

12

Spanish Class

Cuando Kurt despertó al otro día, la luz entraba en el cuarto como una llamarada ardiente, quemando sus ojos. El chico sentía su cabeza inflamada y un punzante dolor en las sienes. Un horrible zumbido entraba y salía por sus oídos y, tan solo pensar en bajar a desayunar le hacía experimentar una sensación de correr al baño y vomitar. Se sentía de lo peor y, por si fuera poco, no podía recordar gran parte de lo sucedido la noche anterior.

-¡BUENOS DÍAS!-Se escuchó la voz de Matt tan fuerte que Kurt se tapó la cabeza de nuevo con su almohada.

-Mattie, no me grites.-Contestó Kurt- No me siento muy bien

-NO ESTOY GRITANDO

Kurt miró a su amigo. La luz era tan brillante que lastimaba su mirada. La resaca era peor de lo que esperaba. El chico se levantó de la cama y, después de darse un baño para quitarse el asqueroso olor a tabaco y alcohol que se había impregnado en su cabello, se vistió con el uniforme de la academia. Tomó un par de lentes de sol rosados que Blaine debía haber olvidado allí y espero que aquello arreglara su problema con el sol.

-¿Lo han pasado bien en McCarties anoche tú y Blaine?-preguntó Matt al tiempo que salían de la habitación y caminaban juntos a su clase de historia con el profesor Clayton.

-Eso creo,-contestó Kurt en un hilo de voz que apenas y Matt pudo escuchar- en realidad no estoy del todo seguro.

-Bueno, parece que tú te divertiste bastante-bromeó el menor de los chicos y el otro le lanzó una mirada de reproche que incluso atravesaba el negro de los lentes de sol.

En su camino al salón, Kurt se esforzó por recordar al menos algo de lo sucedido la noche anterior en St. Gregory, pero nada. Al menos esperaba no haber hecho algo de lo que se arrepintiera.

…

Spencer Scourge solía dar clases de filosofía a los alumnos de tercero en la academia Dalton además de instruir al club glee de la escuela. La gente solía pensar que era extraño como un tipo tan talentoso y un futuro ya asegurado en Broadway había dejado todo para dar clases. El intentaba no pensar en ello.

Aquella mañana empezó igual que todas. Spencer se levantó de su cama, se dio un baño y bajo a desayunar un pan tostado con mermelada y un americano sin crema ni azúcar. Luego beso a su esposa Rosie en la frente y salió de casa para no regresar hasta las 7 de la tarde, cuando terminaba todos sus deberes en la escuela. Le gusta su vida llena de rutinas y formalismos.

Apenas dieron las 9 de la mañana, el timbre anunció el final de la primera clase de filosofía del día de Spencer Scourge.

-Y recuerden entregar su ensayo acerca de los sofistas griegos para la próxima clase y, señor Finster,-dijo el profesor llamando la atención del capitán del equipo de lucha de Dalton- si no la entrega, espero que esta vez al menos tenga una mejor escusa que "un mapache entro por la ventan y se la llevó"

El chico asintió avergonzado y dejo el aula. El profesor Spencer siguió guardando sus libros y materiales en su maletín de piel y dejo también la sala sola. Era hora de su descanso y lo mejor sería ir a la sala de maestros. Quizás, incluso, si no había nadie más allí, hablaría con ella. Con la mujer que le robaba el sueño, la que le hacía perderse en pensamientos, la otra mujer a la que adoraba tanto como a su esposa.

Apenas había puesto un pie fuera del salón, una larga cabellera dorada lo arrancó de sus locas y pasionales ideas. Palideció, el pulso aumentó. La mujer de los rubios cabellos caminaba contoneándose por el pasillo hacia el salón 306, ofreciéndole a Scourge tan solo su espalda. Él no logró ver su cara, no lo necesitaba, tan solo quería qué estaba haciendo allí.

…

Los viernes como aquel, a las 9 de la mañana Kurt y Matt tenían clase de español con la señora Torres, una anciana puertorriqueña que no hacía otra cosa más que criticar a las actrices americanas modernas y quejarse de su vida sexual con su marido. Por suerte Kurt no lograba entender todo lo que decía, a pesar de ser uno de los mejores en aquella clase.

Kurt seguía batallando con su falta de memoria incluso cuando entraron al salón. Lo último que recordaba era él tomando un shot de tequila con Eric. No podía imaginar cómo había terminado tan borracho si, según él, solo había tomado eso. Ambos chicos tomaron sus asientos regulares y esperaron en silencio a que entrara la maestra de la clase.

-Buenos días caballeros,-saludó en español una voz que no era la de la señora Torres, una voz femenina más juvenil, más fresca- ¿es este el salón 306?

Al escuchar la voz, Kurt pudo reconocerla inmediatamente.

-¡Miss Holiday!-saludó efusivamente el chico y la mujer levantó la mirada.

-Kurt Hummel,-contestó ella al saludo sonriendo y acomodando su cabellera rubia-había olvidad por completo que estudiabas aquí, en la academia Dalton.

-Yo creía que usted no seguía dando clases-contestó el chico ignorando las miradas de todos los demás alumnos que se preguntaban cómo se conocían.

-Bueno hace ya algún tiempo qué…-dijo Holly Holiday antes de ser interrumpida por un suave golpeteo en la ventana de la puerta.

-Buenos días señorita Holiday,-saludó cortésmente Spencer Scourge cuando la maestra sustituta le abrió la puerta, parecía sorprendida de verle- ¿Podría habla con usted un minuto? En el pasillo.

La maestra de español se disculpó con sus alumnos y correspondió a lo que él suplicaba. Spencer y Holly debían de tener más o menos la misma edad. Ya se conocían, hacía mucho tiempo atrás y, quizás, se conocían muy bien.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo aquí?-preguntó Scourge de forma un tanto agresiva.

-Dando clases ¿Qué más?-contestó Holiday si perder su brillante sonrisa.

-¿En Dalton? ¿Estás loca?-volvió a inquirir él- Mi mujer está en nuestra casa, en St. Gregory, y la gente habla demasiado. ¡Alguien podría vernos!

-Vamos, no es como si estuviese haciendo algo malo.

-¿No es como sí…? ¿A caso no te das cuenta de lo que sucede Holly? Somos dos maestros de preparatoria que mantiene en secreto una relación adultera.

Spencer Scourge se veía muy alterado. Su situación laboral estaba en riesgo ahora, mientras ella estuviese allí.

-Escucha,-continuó él un poco menos acelerado ahora que podía pensar un poco más las cosas- entiendo que tú, quizás no tengas mucho que perder. Pero yo tengo todo en riesgo: mi trabajo, mi matrimonio, la mujer de mi vida…

Holly Holiday lo miró, perdida. Entendía, pero aquello solo la irritaba un poco más.

-Creí que yo era la mujer de tu vida- comentó ella sínicamente.

Spencer miró el suelo y lanzó un suspiro. Había metido la pata ¿cierto?

-Lo eres Holly y ya lo sabes pero yo…

-No está bien,-siguió ella ofendida- será mejor que regrese a mi clase, quizás tu deberías hacer lo mismo.

Y dciho esto cerró la puerta antes sus narices. Scourge no se movió, la observaba desde la ventana de la puerta del salón 306, como un niño regañado que espera alguna pista de perdón.

-Muchachos,-volvió a decir en español la maestra Holiday- debo decirles que mis métodos de enseñanza no son del todo convencionales. El señor Hummel no me dejará mentir…

Kurt sonrió para sí. Le encantaban los métodos de enseñanza de Holly Holiday.

-Así que, continuó la mujer- mejor será que coloquen sus bancas contra la pared, necesitaremos el mayor espacio posible.

Mientras los estudiantes correspondían a las sencillas ordenes de Holly Holiday, ella sacó una grabadora, la colocó sobre el escritorio y presionó el botón de música comenzó y Kurt notó que la maestra no dejaba de mirar por la ventana que daba al pasillo, como si esperara que, quien fuera que estuviese afuera, prestara atención a lo que estaba por decir.

-¿_Por qué será? Si no lo tienes más lo quieres- _Comenzó a cantar en español la señorita Holiday-_ ¿Por qué será? Cuando lo tienes ya no quieres._

Kurt entendía la mayor parte de lo que decía la canción. Quizás debido a sus anteriores clases con el señor Schuester en McKinley era uno de los mejores en español. De pronto el chico sintió que la maestra le estaba cantando a él.

-_El mundo no entiende de amores ya, estoy tan cansada de esperar si duermo despierto para bailar- _siguió cantando Holly Holiday frente a todos sus alumnos y Kurt recordó la sesión de New Directions en que habían cantado Forget you-_ y tú no te decides por ninguna de las dos; y tú no te decides por ninguna de las dos._

Entonces la letra de la canción golpeó fuertemente a Kurt en el pecho. ¿Quizás iba siendo hora de que si tomara una decisión. La maestra de español no sabía nada acerca de Blaine o Eric y, en realidad, no cantaba para Kurt, cantaba para el hombre que estaba a punto de volverla loca, el hombre del que era cómplice en una relación que no debía ser, pero que ambos querían que fuera.

-_Ella es bonita, ella es bonita. Aunque tiene mal humor aunque no me quiere a mi- _Holly Holiday estaba seguro de que todo aquello era verdad a pesar de que no conocía a Rosie Scourge. La gente podía pensar que su relación con Spencer era solamente un juego pero, por desgracia, había terminado enamorándose del hombre que menos esperaba, y eso la molestaba demasiado- _Ella es bonita, ella es bonita. Aunque no te deje ir, aunque no me quiere a mí. Ella es bonita._

…

Aún a la hora del almuerzo Kurt esperaba que las memorias sobre la noche anterior aterrizaran en su cabeza. El chico había pasado la mañana pensando en ello y las cosas solo habían empeorado cuando Holly Holiday, con su canción, lo había puesto a pensar también en Blaine y Eric.

Kurt entró acompañado de Matt a la cafetería. En una mesa Blaine conversaba con David y Wes posiblemente acerca de futbol o de Julliard. En otro sitio del comedor, Eric aguardaba en silencio mientras jugueteaba con la comida, solo. Kurt miró a uno y luego al otro varias veces mientras la voz de la señorita Holiday le repetía en su cabeza: _Y tú no te decides por ninguna de las dos; y tú no te decides por ninguna de las dos._

-¿Aun enojado con tu novio Miss Broadway?-preguntó Wickham sin levantar la mirada de su plato cuando el chico se acercó a su mesa para hacerle compañía- Lamentó mucho que no haya llegado anoche y, respecto a lo que sucedió…

Eric sonreía de forma que su rostro brillaba de una forma encantadora, Kurt nunca lo había visto tan feliz. El chico había esperado toda la mañana para hablar con Kurt, para decirle lo diferente que se sentía, lo mucho que le quería.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, justamente de eso quería hablar contigo-dijo Kurt y Eric sintió un agradable hormigueo en la boca del estómago- No recuerdo nada de lo que sucedió anoche.

La sensación desapareció en Eric. Sus esperanzas desaparecieron, casi como el recuerdo de la noche anterior.

-No sucedió nada anoche, respondió Eric en voz baja- nada de lo que debas avergonzarte si es lo que te preocupa. Solo bebiste un poco de más y te subiste a cantar al escenario pero no fue algo bochornoso, en realidad estuviste bastante bien.

-Vaya, muchas gracias Eric-contestó su amigo, más relajado que antes- no sabes el alivio que significa eso para mí.

Quizás sería mejor guardar el secreto del beso solo para él. Eric miró a Blaine sobre el hombro de Kurt. Las cosas serían mejor para ellos dos, incluso si eso significaba que él fuera infeliz.

…

-Kurt, ¿puedo hablar contigo?- dijo Blaine interceptando a su novio de camino a su reunión de warblers.

El menor de los dos chicos asintió sin decir palabra. Imaginaba por donde iba la situación.

-Quiero pedirte una disculpa,-continuó Blaine- por todo. Por mis ataques de celos y por no confiar plenamente en ti, en nosotros. Espero que entiendas que ese no soy yo. Yo soy el chico del que te enamoraste antes, el que te ha cantado canciones cuando estamos a solas. Y espero que puedas entenderme y darme otra oportunidad.

Kurt miró a su novio. Podía tener mil dudas acerca de cualquier cosa pero, si algo tenía seguro, era que no podía permanecer enojado para siempre con aquel muchacho tan dulce. Lo sabía desde el día que le había visto cantar Teenage Dream en la academia, lo supo cuando lo tomó de la mano y cuando no dudo en enfrentarse a Karofsky por él.

-Blaine,-siguió Kurt- yo tampoco he sido precisamente el mejor novio. No debí haberme enojado contigo cuando me comentaste acerca del club glee de Sally. Es tu amiga y lo entiendo, y también entiendo lo importante que es para ti esa beca y no puedo permitirte que pierdas esa oportunidad…

-Hablando de ello,- le interrumpió Blaine- en quince minutos tengo una audición con ellos, con Totally Awesome. Si entro podría participar junto con ellos en la competencia de dentro de dos semanas.

-¿En la misma en la que participarán los warblers?

-Precisamente,-contestó el mayor de los dos chicos- ¿No estás molesto?

Kurt lo miró y le tomó las manos.

-Blaine, eso es estupendo.

Eric miraba la escena desde dentro del salón de música. No podía escuchar nada de lo que decían, pero verlos era más que suficiente para comprenderlo. Las cosas eran fabulosas tal como estaban para aquellos dos, se pertenecía el uno al otro y así era como las cosas debían ser. Estaba seguro de que jamás había presenciado amor tan puro, tan palpable como el de Blaine y Kurt, y él no era quien para arruinarlo.

Amaba a Kurt, no tenía duda de ello. El beso de la noche anterior solo le hacía reafirmarlo, pero, ¿Qué tal si Kurt no había sentido la misma chispa? El pobre chico ni siquiera podía recordarlo. Eric sabía perfectamente que ya no debía acercarse a él, no quería lastimarle. Todo la gente que él había querido alguna vez se había alejado de él por alguna razón y no quería que esta vez fuese igual. Ahora debía alejarse él si quería que el amor de su vida fuese feliz. Y no había cosa en el mundo que él deseara más que la felicidad de un Kurt Hummel.

Los warblers fueron entrando al salón en pequeños grupos de dos o tres y tomaron sus asientos. Kurt se despidió de su novio deseándole suerte en su audición y fue a sentarse junto a su amigo Eric Wickham.

Eric sabía que tenía que buscar la forma de mantenerse alejado de él, que nada bueno saldría de pasar más tiempo juntos. Pero eran aquellos ojos azules lo que lo manipulaban, lo que lo ataban al hermoso Kurt Hummel. Solo pensar en estar lejos de él le lastimaba el pecho, jamás le desearía el mal de ninguna forma, tan solo quería que Kurt fuera feliz de cualquier forma. Lo amaba, y justo por eso, y porque Kurt y Blaine se amaban, tenía ahora que hacerlo lo que ya sabía.

El profesor Scourge entró a la habitación seguido de Holly Holiday, ella era tan sonriente y espontánea, y el tan frío y escrupuloso. Eran, posiblemente, las personas más distintas una de otra.

-Jóvenes, buenas tardes.-saludó Scourge-El día de hoy tenemos una invitada. La señorita Holiday será maestra de español en la academia durante la ausencia de la señora Torres, espero que podamos hacerla sentir cómoda entre nosotros.

Se escuchó un comentario de aprobación entre los warblers y el maestro continuó.

-Bueno nuestra tarea para el día de hoy es justamente eso- todos los warblers parecían confundidos, Scourge no había explicado si quiera – practicaremos nuestro canto y, al mismo tiempo nuestro español, como un pequeño experimento. Así que todos tendrán que investigar canciones en español para el día de…

Esta vez nadie se sorprendió de ver la mano de Eric alzada. Las últimas sesiones él se había encargado de abrir los números musicales inesperadamente. Wickham sólo podía pensar que esta podía ser su oportunidad para alejarse un poco de Kurt, aunque fuera por solo un momento.

-Yo,-dijo Eric con la voz un poco entrecortada- yo me sé una canción en español.

-Bueno, adelante señor Wickham, el público es todo suyo.

…

Blaine se sentía nervioso por primera vez en un largo rato. Estaba parado frente a once chicos y chicas que lo miraban expectantes, pero, más que nada, le aterraba la idea de que estaba sobre un escenario. ¿Y si no lo conseguía? ¿Y si ellos no querían a alguien como él en su glee club?

-Blaine,-comentó sonriente Darren Richter, el líder de Totally Awesome- verás, ya hemos revisado todo tu trabajo con los warblers desde hace un semestre. Nos gustó especialmente tu versión Hey, Soul Sister, sin embargo creo que todos…

La mirada de Sally Conrad llamó su atención entre aquellos once chicos. La chica se veía entusiasmada, sonreía, parecía esperanzada. Era su amiga, pero Blaine sabía que ella esperaba de aquello más que solo un nuevo integrante del grupo. Ella buscaba en él más que solo un amigo.

-¿Todo bien, Blaine?-Continuó Richter-Esperamos a que cantes algo distinto, algo que sea un poco menos conocido a lo que cantas la mayoría del tiempo. ¿Estás bien con eso?

-Bien, adelante. Tú canta cuando te sientas listo.

…

Todos los warblers tenían sus miradas puestas sobre Eric, listos para escucharle cantar. Él estaba listo para cantar, para abrir su pecho y dejar salir todo lo que tuviera que salir. La música comenzó y Eric cerró sus ojos con fuerza, apenas podía pensar en las letras de aquella canción sin que le doliese en el corazón, ¿Cómo iba a ser de cantarla? Luego abrió los ojos y lo vio sentado frente a él. Cantaba por Kurt, por nadie más.

-_Aléjate de mi, hazlo pronto antes de que te mienta._-comenzó a cantar Eric con los puños apretados, le dolía-_Tu cielo se hace gris, yo ya camino bajo la tormenta. Aléjate de mi, escapa, vete ya no debo verte. Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas, no quiero perderte._

_- La luz ya, no alcanza,- _Cantó Blaine la misma canción aunque se encontraba lejos de la Academia Dalton, sin saber que Eric la cantaba a su novio_.- no quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza. Un ángel te cuida,_

_- y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida-_Cantaron juntos Blaine y Eric, sin estar uno junto al otro, cantando a diferentes personas. -_Y aléjate de mi amor. Yo se que aun estas a tiempo, no soy quien en verdad parezco y, perdón, no soy quien crees, yo no caí del cielo. Si aún no me lo crees amor, y quieres tu correr el riesgo, verás que soy realmente bueno en engañar y hacer sufrir,_

_-A quien más quiero- _cantó Eric mirando a Kurt mientras una lágrima, quizás la primera lágrima que él había derramado por otra persona, resbalaba por su mejilla. No quería verlo partir de su vida, pero si era necesario para que Kurt fuese feliz, entonces así debía ser.

-_A quien más quiero_.- repitió Blaine mirando a Sally desde el escenario, esperaba que, de esa forma pudiera convencerla de que ellos no estaban destinados a estar juntos. Que lo que había existido antes había sido sólo un erros y no quería volver a herirla- _Aléjate de mi pues tu bien sabes que no te merezco. Quisiera arrepentirme, ser el mismo y no decirte esto. Aléjate de mi, escapa, vete ya no debo verte, entiende que aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte._

_- La luz ya, no alcanza,- _sonaba la voz de Eric en el salón de música de los warblers_- no quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalzo. Un ángel te cuida,_

Y entonces regresaron a su boca las letras del coro, las que más le herían aunque sabía que eran verdad.

_-y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida-_volvieron a cantar a dueto los dos chicos -_Y aléjate de mi amor. Yo se que aun estas a tiempo, no soy quien en verdad parezco y, perdón, no soy quien crees, yo no caí del cielo. Si aún no me lo crees amor, y quieres tu correr el riesgo, verás que soy realmente bueno en engañar y hacer sufrir,_

-_y hacer llorar-_continuó Eric

-_a quien más quiero!-_cantaron juntos a todo pulmón.

-_ Y aléjate de mi amor.- _Volvió a cantar Eric casi en un susurro. Sufría de solo pedírselo, pero no quería ser él quien lo lastimara, no quería causarle ningún daño. Lo amaba, aunque jamás se lo hubiese dicho, era verdad. Las lágrimas seguían resbalando por sus mejillas, era una sensación nueva para él, y lo odiaba._-Yo se que aun estas a tiempo, no soy quien en verdad parezco y, perdón, no soy quien crees, yo no caí del cielo. _

_-Si aún no me lo crees amor, y quieres tu correr el riesgo, verás que soy realmente bueno en engañar y hacer sufrir,_

_-A quien más quiero_.-cantó Eric por última vez sin despegar sus ojos de los de Kurt.

…

_-A quien más quiero-_repitió Blaine pensando en Kurt, sonriendo.

- Gracias Blaine,-anunció Darren mientras anotaba algunas cosas en una libreta- puedes esperar en los vestidores del auditorio y nosotros te daremos el veredicto final en unos minutos.

…

Apenas termino la sesión de glee, Kurt se acercó lentamente a Eric que estaba de espaldas a él, guardando algunas cosas en su mochila.

-Eric, solo quería decirte que,-titubeó- que tu canción de hoy fue hermosa. No pude entender algunas palabras pero verte cantar así fue solamente…

-Kurt, no sigas- interrumpió Eric- yo ya no puedo seguir tan cerca de ti.

Kurt lo miró. Aún tenía los ojos rebosantes de lágrimas, aún podía percibirse todo ese sentimiento de dolor en él.

-¿No te das cuenta, Kurt? Todo lo que canté, todo lo que decía mi canción era acerca de ti. Yo no quiero hacerte daño, tú debes dejar de buscarme por eso. ¡Date cuenta! Blaine te ama, y sabes que tú lo amas a él. Entonces ¿por qué sigues haciendo esto? Yo no soy para ti, tú ya tienes a alguien a quien querer no importa cuánto me duela eso a mí. Así que, por favor, deja ya este estúpido juego por la paz.

Se miraron en silencio por un instante. Luego Eric tomó sus cosas y salió del salón, dejando a Kurt pensando en lo último que le había dicho. Y, ¿si era cierto todo aquello? Era verdad que amaba a Blaine pero, ¿debía solo ignorar todo lo que había sentido los últimos días por Eric? No entendía bien la reacción del chico, ¿por qué solamente había actuado de aquella forma? Lo que si entendía ahora, era que algo suficientemente malo había sucedido la noche anterior.

Kurt salió del aula con la mirada baja, pensando, justo en el momento en que entraba otra vez el señor Socurge y la señorita Holiday. Él tenía el ceño fruncido, mientras que ella caminaba tras él, suplicante. Obviamente discutían, pero Kurt no lo notó.

-Ya te lo dije Holly,- dijo Spencer mientras se sentaba en su escritorio a revisar su lista de posibles números para los próximos regionales a los que los warblers se enfrentaban en dos semanas- nadie puede verte aquí, conmigo. La gente podría empezar a decir cosas.

-Vamos Spencer,-siguió ella subiéndose al escritorio, muy cerca de él- ella no está aquí. Rosie no tiene por que enterarse.

Spencer Scourge no podía oponerse más a ella y se dejó besar por su bella amante rubia. Era difícil mantener una relación prohibida como aquella, pero ¿Cómo podía resistir al gusto de aquel pecado que lo hacía sentirse diferente, nuevo, espontaneo? Con ella era joven otra vez, con la eterna adolescente Holly Holiday. La amaba.

Holly tomó a Spencer por el cuello y la carpeta amarilla que llevaba bajo el brazo resbaló cayendo estrepitosamente sobre el escritorio. Exámenes, trabajos, boletas, todos los pápeles de la joven maestra se desparramaron sobre el escritorio y el piso. Uno en especial llamó la atención de Spencer que no pudo evitar abrir los ojos en el momento del impacto.

La hoja llevaba por encabezado: Laboratorios Clínicos de Ohio. Era, al parecer, una especie de puebla clínica. Spencer dejo de besar a Holly, preocupado e inspeccionó los resultados de la prueba de sangre, estaban a nombre de ella y el resultado era positivo. Las peores sospechas de Spencer aparecieron en su cabeza ¿podría ella estar…?

-Holly,-llamó él más preocupado que nunca- ¿Qué es esto?

La maestra, alarmada, le arrebató la hoja y la escondió rápidamente.

-Oh, no es nada- contestó sin titubear pero con la mirada en otro lado- tu sabes me sentía un poco mal y fui al doctor…

-Holly, dime la verdad. ¿Estás embarazada? ¿Estás esperando un hijo mío?

-No, yo no…

-Los resultados de la prueba son positivos. Por favor Holly, solo dime la verdad.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no estoy embarazada-contestó ella con la voz cortada, él se daba cuenta de que no le decía la verdad.

-¡Carajo Holly!-gritó él- soy un hombre casado y mi matrimonio se podría ir a la mierda por esto. ¡Ya basta de mentiras!

…

Blaine esperaba ansioso en los vestidores detrás del escenario del teatro Windsor. Estaba seguro de que le había ido bien, estaba contento, confiado. La imagen de él reconciliándose con Kurt vagaba en su cabeza. Estaba tan feliz por ello, porque las cosas al fin se habían arreglado y porque lo amaba como a nadie más. Ya no le importaba que Eric Wickham pareciera estar en todos lados porque nada ni nadie podía ponerse entre él, Blaine Anderson y su amado Kurt Hummel, el chico que más le robaba el aliento.

-¿Puedo pasar?-llamó la alegre voz de Sally Conrad al otro lado de la puerta.

-Claro pasa-contestó Blaine atándose las agujetas de los zapatos- ¿Has venido a darme el veredicto final Sals?

-En realidad aún no.-contestó la chica sentándose a su lado- Los dejaste encantados, pero aún están discutiendo algunas cosas. Darren dice que le recuerdas a él mismo cuando empezó a meterse en todo esto del show de coro, y que ve mucho futuro en ti. Creo que puedes estar tranquilo.

Blaine sonrió. Ella parecía ahora un poco más distante, quizás había entendido todo lo de la canción, quizás no. En realidad ya no le importaba mucho, estaba emocionado.

-En fin,-siguió la chica- creo que te dejo a solas un rato. Regresaré para ser yo quien te dé la decisión final.

Sally regresó al teatro dejando a Blain consigo mismo y el silencio. La peor de las compañías cuando se espera una decisión determinante.

De pronto el teléfono celular de Blaine comenzó a vibrar. Un mensaje. Quizás era Kurt queriendo estar al tanto de la audición. No, se trataba de un número desconocido. Blaine abrió el mensaje curioso y la pantalla desplegó una imagen.

Una fotografía ocupaba todo el display del iPhone de Blaine, una fotografía que le arrebató el alma en un segundo y destruyó su mundo por completo. Kurt besaba a Eric Wickham con una especie de pasión en un lugar que Blaine reconoció como McCarties, el viejo Pub irlandés del centro de St. Gregory. Llevaba la ropa de la noche anterior por lo que el muchacho supuso que la foto era reciente. Debajo de ella solo aparecía el texto: "Con cariño para un buen amigo, J. "

Una lágrima cubrió la pantalla del teléfono celular. Blaine no sabía ahora que pensar. Un gran hueco era lo único que quedaba donde, solo minutos antes, había existido un latido. La única persona a la que podía amar en verdad, el único que hacía latir su corazón lo había roto también. Su primer gran amor lo estaba matando.

Blaine comenzó a caminar arrastrando los pies, buscando la salida de emergencias, escapando del teatro.

-_Él me mintió, él me dijo que me amaba y no era verdad. Él me mintió,_- cantó Blaine en un susurró, intentado evitar que las lágrimas siguieran brotando de sus ojos sin éxito. No quería llorar pero su corazón le decía ahora que era lo único que podía hacer, nada más_- no me amaba, nunca me amó. Él dejó que lo adorara, él me mintió. Él me mintió, era un juego y nada más, era sólo un juego cruel de su vanidad. Él me mintió…_

No podía quitarse aquella imagen de su cabeza. Tanto tiempo amándolo, tanto tiempo sufriendo por él y hasta ahora podía darse cuenta. Pero no quería no quería que nada de aquello fuera verdad, le amaba y quería creer que todo aquello solo era un tonto sueño. Una pesadilla de la que pronto iba a despertar. Kurt, el inocente y dulce Kurt lo había engañado, solo eso era verdad.

-_De todo el amor que juraba, jamás hubo nada. ¡Yo fui simplemente otro más que lo amaba!_ –Blaine siguió cantando a lo largo del oscuro pasillo, apretando aquel maldito celular en sus manos, con el corazón roto y las lágrimas brotando desde el fondo de su alma- _Mentiras, todo era mentira: los besos, las rosas, las falsas caricias que me estremecían..._

…

-_Juro, lo juro. Juro, lo juro. Juro, lo juro. Juro, lo juro…-_ Cantaba Holly Holiday enfadada, ella y Spencer jamás dejaban de discutir, y ni siquiera era ella la que estaba casada con él

-_Dime por qué, me dices siempre solamente mentiras.- _Cantó Spencer Scourge en voz alta mirando a Holly a los ojos_._ Por una vez en la vida de su relación, lo único que quería era la verdad.-_ Dime por qué, no dices nunca la verdad. Dime por qué, me dices siempre solamente..._

_-¡¿Mentiras?-_ Cantó Holly contestando furiosa, no podía soportarlo más- _¡Mentiras! Tú me enamoraste a base de mentiras. ¡Mentiras! Tú me alimentaste siempre de mentiras. ¡Mentiras! Qué estúpida que siempre te creí…_

-_ ¡Dime por qué!-_contestó él.

_-Mentiras. ¡Mentiras! Que me queman como fuego_

_- Él me mintió, él me dijo que me amaba y no era verdad- _Se hubiese podido haber escuchado la agonizante canción de Blaine si no fuera porque el fuego del momento se levantaba con sus voces hasta llegar al techo.

_-Mentiras. ¡Mentiras! Que se clavan en mi pecho_

-_ Él me mintió-_ Repitió Blaine en algún lado del pueblo de St. Gregory

_-Mentiras. ¡Mentiras! Que me matan, que se ríen de mí…_

-_ ¡Dime por qué!_

_- ¡MENTIRAS!-_ Cantaron los tres al mismo tiempo. Holly en la puerta de la sal de música, dispuesta a salir; Spencer, apoyado en su escritorio, dando la espalda a la señorita Holiday y Blaine, a la salida del teatro Windsor de rodillas, llorando en soledad.

Holly cerró la puerta del salón y, sin pensarlo dos veces regresó hasta donde estaba el Sr. Scourge, de espaldas a ella.

-Spencer,-comenzó ella en un hilo de voz, mucho más tranquila ahora. Scourge se dio la vuelta- tienes razón, no he sido del todo sincera contigo.

Spencer se dio la vuelta para escucharla. No quería seguir discutiendo, pero tampoco podía soportar más mentiras.

-No estoy embarazada de ti,-continuo Holly- Pero debí haberte hablado también de esos exámenes.

Spencer se acercó a ella y tomó sus manos entre las suyas. Cualquier cosa que fuera decir quería que ella supiera que estaba ahí con ella, porque la amaba a pesar de todo. Holly miró el piso, lloraba, no sabía cómo decírselo.

-Spencer, mi amor,-susurró ella- tengo VIH positivo…

Holly reventó en lágrimas y Spencer, sin decir nada, la abrazó. No sabía que decirle, solo se ocurría abrazarla, nada más. Era imposible, ella no… ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? No lo sabía, nadie lo podía saber.

…

Las últimas clases del día siempre parecían una tortura y, en realidad, el día entero había sido una sufrida pesadilla para Kurt. Ahora solo tenía la esperanza de volver a encontrarse con Blaine por la noche y abrazarlo como nunca lo había hecho.

Había tomado una decisión, y esa era Blaine. Ya no le importaba nadie más que él. Le amaba.

Kurt caminaba por el pasillo en dirección a los dormitorios de la academia. Había sido el día más cansado de la semana y, por suerte, era viernes, final de semana. Ya al siguiente día tendría el día más libre e incluso podría ir a casa, a Lima. Al fin podría salir un poco del drama de Dalton, quizás su papá hasta le permitiría que Blaine pasar una noche en casa con él y su hermano Finn. Sería divertido.

Apenas llegaba a los primeros dormitorios cuando, saliendo de su habitación encontró a Blaine. Se veía tan apuesto como siempre, pensó Kurt. Con su cabello perfectamente peinado y su uniforme impecable. Lo extrañaba tanto en los warblers que ahora estaba dispuesto a recompensar todo el tiempo que habían perdido.

-¡Blaine!-gritó Kurt contento de encontrar a su novio y corriendo hacia donde estaba él

Al llegar a su lado Kurt le tomó delicadamente la mano y Blaine, en su lugar, la deslizó liberándola de la del chico. Kurt miró su cara y se encontró con el semblante más triste que alguna vez hubiera conocido de él. Sus ojos lo miraban suplicantes, el labio inferior temblaba y había desaparecido aquel halo de luz que Blaine solía cargar consigo. Cualquier podía notar que algo estaba matándolo por dentro, consumiéndolo poco a poco.

-Blaine,-llamó Kurt- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Está todo bien?

-Kurt,-contestó su novio incapaz de mirarlo a la cara, sabía que si lo hacía solo llegaría a su mente la infame imagen de aquella fotografía- quiero terminar.

-¿Que quiere qué?-contestó Kurt tartamudeando, seguro de que había escuchado mal- ¿Blaine de que hablas?

-Yo sé que no me puedo entrometer entre tú y el amor.-siguió Blaine con la voz entrecortada- No quiero ser yo quien te lastime, no quiero ser yo quien te ate a estas cadenas y creo que, por eso, es mejor que lo dejemos todo.

Kurt no podía seguir escuchando más. No podía creer ninguna palabra. Blaine dibujo su más triste sonrisa.

-¿Sabes? Han sido los tres meses más hermosos de mi vida, y siempre los recordaré así…

-No entiendo de que hablas-dijo Kurt tomando la mano izquierda de su novio entre las suyas.

Blaine cerró los ojos. Aquella forma en que él lo tocaba, aquellas caricias de niño, sus ojos, su rostro de porcelana, todo aquello lo iba a extrañar de él. Pero sabía que así era mejor. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y volvió a libera su mano, lentamente.

-_No, no es necesario que lo entienda, porque nunca le ha servido la razón al corazón, el corazón no piensa…-_cantó Blaine quedamente, intentando mantener la calma, simulando serenidad- _No mi vida, ¿para qué te esfuerzas? No me tienes que explicar, siempre amaré tu libertad, por mucho que eso duela…_

Blaine acarició el rostro de Kurt por última vez. El menor de los chicos ya no podía contener las lágrimas. ¿Era esto el fin? Después de todo lo que habían luchado para permanecer juntos. No podía dejarlo, no podría vivir sin él. Todo este tiempo le había costado tanto trabajo darse cuenta de a quien amaba y ahora él se estaba marchando de su vida.

-_Y si, entiendo que quieres hablar, que a veces necesitas saber de mi pero no sé si quiera saber de ti, y vivir así, seguir así… pensando en ti-_ Siguió cantando Blaine mientras una silenciosa y cristalina lágrima nacía en su mirada - _Suelta mi mano ya por favor, entiende que me tengo que ir. Si ya no sientes más este amor no tengo nada más que decir. No digas nada ya por favor, te entiendo, pero entiéndeme a mí. Cada palabra aumenta el dolor y una lágrima quiere salir._

-Blaine, no-consiguió decir apenas Kurt- por favor no me dejes…

_-Si, entiendo que quieres hablar, que a veces necesitas saber de mi pero no sé si quiera saber de ti, y vivir así, seguir así… pensando en ti.- _Blaine se dio la vuelta en el pasillo y comenzó a caminar alejándose, cantando para sus adentros mientras las lágrimas le quemaban el alma y el rostro_-Suelta mi mano ya por favor, entiende que me tengo que ir. Si ya no sientes más este amor no tengo nada más que decir. No digas nada ya por favor, te entiendo, pero entiéndeme a mí. Cada palabra aumenta el dolor y una lágrima quiere salir._


	13. The show must go on

[Esta vez solo aclarando que para el personaje de Darren Richter me he basado en Joe Walker]

13

The show must go on

Sábado. Kurt llevaba el día entero encerrado en su habitación. Finn, como cualquier otro hermano, sabía que algo andaba mal y sabía que tenía que ver con Blaine, de eso no había duda. Desde la noche anterior cuando Kurt llego a casa, su mamá había intentado preguntarle sobre cómo iban las cosas en Dalton, pero el chico se limitaba a sonreír y asentir, como si no sucediera nada interesante. Eso no era para nada algo propio de Kurt.

Finn subió las escaleras sigilosamente con un plato de galletas que su mamá había horneado esa mañana y un vaso de leche. No estaba del todo seguro de cómo actuaba un buen hermano mayor, jamás había sido uno antes, pero quería intentarlo porque le importaba mucho Kurt. Tocó a la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- Se escuchó la voz cortada de un Kurt triste y desolado.

-Eh, soy yo,-contestó su hermano-Finn.

Finn espero unos segundos y, después de escuchar los pasos del chico hasta la puerta, esta se abrió. Detrás de ella, Finn descubrió la imagen más aterradora y deprimente del cuarto de Kurt. El lugar normalmente estaba perfectamente arreglado, esta vez era todo lo contrario. La cama estaba totalmente desarreglada a pesar de que pasaban de las 4 de la tarde, la ropa del día anterior ocupaban la mayor parte del suelo y, todo alrededor del cuarto, habían números anteriores de revistas de moda y pañuelos usados hechos bola.

-Um, Kurt-dijo Finn entrando en la habitación- ¿está todo bien?

No sabía por qué hacia la pregunta. Era más que obvio no andaba nada bien.

-Si,-contestó su hermano- todo está bien ¿porqué lo preguntas?

-Bueno, en primera porque no estás peinado, estás usando tu pijama al revés y la playera está manchada de helado napolitano, que por cierto era mío.

Kurt bajo la mirada y Finn se apresuró a dejar las galletas y la leche sobre el tocador. Luego se volvió alarmado hacia Kurt.

-¡No! No,-dijo Finn tomándolo por los hombros- no te preocupes. De todos modos no pensaba comerlo hoy. Esta bien.

-No es eso Finn,-contestó Kurt en un tono tan triste que Finn estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar con él-es que tienes razón. No estoy bien, nada bien. No sé porqué he intentado esconderlo todo el día si la gente se da cuenta. Incluso tú te diste cuenta…

Finn no sabía si sentirse ofendido o halagado con ese último comentario. Pero, en todo caso, no valía la pena ponerse reina o indignarse por ello, su hermano lo necesitaba más que a nadie. Kurt volteó a verlo y se dio cuenta de que aún no tenía idea de lo que le estaba hablando. Suspiró.

-Blaine terminó conmigo…

Finn no sabía que decir. Blaine siempre le había parecido el tipo ideal para Kurt y sabía que había problemas entre ellos, pero siempre creyó en ellos. Que lo solucionarían. Finn abrazó fuertemente a su hermano y sintió sus lágrimas sobre su hombro. No podía decir nada, no tenía ningún consejo útil que darle, mucho menos acerca de chicos.

Entonces se le ocurrió algo y se paró rápidamente dejando a su pobre hermano confundido y con lágrimas en los ojos. Quiso decirle algo antes de salir de la habitación pero, cuando abrió la boca solo supo decir:

-¡Espera aquí!

Finn salió de la habitación con paso torpe y Kurt se quedó sentado en su cama, confundido. Incluso su hermano lo dejaba solo. La gente llegaba y le decía que no era el fin del mundo pero, ¿Cómo podía creerlo y cada vez se encontraba más solo?

De pronto sonó su celular con el tono que le anunciaba un nuevo mensaje de texto. Corrió a revisarlo esperando que fuera Blaine, arrepentido o, por lo menos, con alguna explicación de lo sucedido el día anterior.

No. El número era desconocido. Abrió el mensaje y leyó: "¡Felicidades Miss Broadway! Ahora tienes el camino libre para empezar lo que quieras con quién quieras, de todos modos él no te entendía del todo ¿no es así? J. "

¿Qué era esto? ¿Alguna especie de broma de pésimo gusto? Reírse a costa de su sufrimiento era lo peor y lo más bajo que alguien pudiese hacer. Las lágrimas regresaron. No había dejado de llorar en un buen rato. Aún no podía creer que todo se hubiese terminado tan rápido y, por más que se esforzaba en buscar un motivo, regresaba al vacío existencial de la noche del jueves. ¿Qué había sucedido esa noche que resultaba tan importante?

Durante espacio de una hora, Kurt estuvo sentado inspeccionando el texto. No tenía ni idea de quién podría ser J ni de porqué estaría burlándose de él de aquella forma. Ni siquiera podía creer que hubiese gente tan cruel, pero eso significaba también que el rumor de su rompimiento con Blaine se estaba esparciendo o que, al menos, más de una persona lo sabía ya.

Kurt volvió a leer el mensaje. ¿Miss Broadway? La única persona en el mundo que lo llamaba de esa forma era Eric pero, si le había pedido que se alejara de él, ¿Por qué le enviaría entonces ese tipo de mensajes? Además, las iniciales del chico eran E. W., ¿Por qué firmaría con una j en caso de ser él?

¡Eso era! Debía de tratarse de la inicial de alguien que él conociera. Quizás alguien en Dalton cuyo nombre iniciara con la letra J. No conocía a ningún Jhonny o Jeremy, intentó pensar en algún Jonah pero nada, casi parecía que no había gente con esos nombres entre sus conocidos de la academia. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, había un chico llamado Jesse en los warblers. Pero no podría ser él, era un chico bastante tímido y, hasta donde él sabía no tenía razones para tratarlo de esa forma.

Jesse. ¡Eso era! La única persona que conocía que era lo suficientemente cruel como para hacer ese tipo de cosas era ese engreído de Jesse St. James de Vocal Adrenaline. No sabía por qué querría lastimarlo así pero debía de ser él. Tomo rápidamente el teléfono de su casa y, estaba a punto de llamar a su amiga Rachel Berry, cuando comenzó a escuchar música. Una guitarra.

Kurt devolvió el teléfono a su lugar y se asomó por el barandal de las escaleras.

-_When everything is going wrong and things are just a little strange_,- cantaba Finn acompañado de la guitarra de Sam y Puck, todo New directions estaba ahí- _It's been so long now, you've forgotten how to smile._

Kurt no podía creerlo. Era la mejor sorpresa que había recibido en un largo tiempo. Todos estaban allí en la sala de su casa. Mercedes, Rachel, Artie, Sam, Puckerman, Tina, Mike, Quinn , Brittany y, quien seguramente era el cerebro detrás de aquel malvado plan, Finn.

-_And overhead the skies are clear but it still seems to rain on you,_ -cantaba Noah mientras tocaba la guitarra- _and your only friends all have better things to do._

-_When you're down and lost and you need a helping hand._ -cantaron juntos todos los chicos de New directions- _When you're down and lost along the way. Oh, just tell yourself I, I'll be OK._

-_Now things are only getting worse and you need someone to take the blame._ -Cantó Rachel acercandosé a Kurt y abrázandolo con su gran sonrisa llena de empatía y sinceridad- _When your lover's gone, there's no-one to share the pain._

-_You're sleeping with the TV on and you're lying in an empty bed,_- siguió Mercedes la letra de la canción también abrazando a su mejor amigo- _all the alcohol in the world would never help me to forget!_

_-When you're down and lost and you need a helping hand._- volvieron a cantar a coro los chicos- _When you're down and lost along the way. Try a little harder; try your best to make it through the day. Oh just tell yourself I, I'll be OK._

_-You're not alone…-_cantó Finn

-_ You're not alone-_contestaron los demás.

_-You're not alone…_

-_ You're not alone_

-_You're not alone!_

_-When you're down and lost and you need a helping hand. When you're down and lost along the way. Try a little harder; try your best to make it through the day. __Oh just tell yourself I, I'll be OK._

Apenas terminaron de cantar, corrieron todos a abrazar a Kurt que no podía parar de llorar, esta vez de felicidad, porque ahora sabía que no estaba solo. Que nunca lo había estado porque tenía amigos que se preocupaban por él. Amigos que jamás iba a perder.

…

-Rachel,-dijo Kurt a su amiga después de un rato de haber platicado con el resto de los chicos y ponerlos al tanto de los días en Dalton- quizás no sea un buen momento para preguntarte esto, pero-sacó el teléfono celular- ¿Es este el número de Jesse St. James?

Rachel miró primero al chico y luego la pantalla del móvil. La muchacha lo inspeccionó por un rato, luego sacó su propio teléfono celular y lo comparó con el que ella tenía guardado.

-No,-contestó de pronto- no es el de Jesse, Kurt. Pero, ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-Velo tú misma- respondió él entregándole de nuevo su teléfono para enseñarle el mensaje de texto.

-¡Esto es horrible!-Exclamó Rachel llevándose una mano a la boca, indignada- Kurt, esto no lo pudo haber hecho Jesse, el no sería tan cruel…

-¡Rachel! No solo te rompió el corazón, también te rompió un huevo en la cabeza. Y de cualquier forma, ¿has sabido algo de él?

-No desde ese día-murmuró Rachel mirando el suelo.

-Hey, Kurt- llamó Finn a sus espaldas- acabo de hablar con mamá y Burt. Los dos están de acuerdo con que, si necesitas quedarte un poco más de tiempo en Lima puedes hacerlo. Ellos firmarán el justificante y lo enviarán a la academia.

Los ojos de Kurt se iluminaron y el chico no lo pensó más y se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano.

-Gracias Finn,-dijo el chico- eres el mejor hermano del mundo.

Finn se alegraba tanto de oir aquello. En realidad lo único que quería era ser un buen hermano por él, porque lo merecía. También lo abrazó como solo los grandes hermanos mayores saben dar un abrazo.

…

Blaine caminaba por los pasillos con Thad Harwood, el tercer miembro del consejo Warbler. Ninguno de los dos chicos solían salir mucho de la academia. Se conocían desde los nueve años y, después del día en que Blaine salvó a Thad de un grupo de brabucones de quinto año de primaria, se habían convertido en los mejores amigos a pesar de ser tan diferentes.

Thad Harwood I era el menor de los hijos de Stephen Harwood III, un famoso y adinerado médico de Ohio. Su familia había prácticamente adoptado a Blaine dado que la madre del chico no tenía tantas posibilidades económicas. Gracias a los Harwood, Blaine había obtenido una beca en Dalton.

-¡Ya no lo soporto, Bliane!-exclamaba Thad mientras salían de la academia hacia los jardines- Ya no soporto a mi padre.

-Vamos,-siguió su amigo- no puede ser tan malo.

-Vaya que lo es. Todo el tiempo me dice: "¿Sabes lo importante que es para nosotros apellidarnos Harwood? ¿Sabes todo lo que tuvo que hacer tu bisabuelo Frederick para que tengamos todo lo que hoy tenemos?" A veces en verdad quisiera no ser un Harwood, Blaine.

Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta llegar al sitio que ocupaban habitualmente para sentarse en los jardines: El Viejo Gran Roble, como lo llamaban todos los estudiantes de Dalton. Aquel árbol ofrecía la mejor sombra de entre todos los arboles de los terrenos de la academia. Thad se sentó en el césped con las piernas cruzadas y las manos apoyadas sobre el suelo. Blaine se recostó contra el tronco del árbol sintiendo la suave brisa de la tarde.

-Pero,-comentó Blaine- ser un Harwood te ha dado muchos beneficios Thad. Eres un cónsul Warbler gracias a tu apellido, tienes un lugar en la asamblea estudiantil y hay fotos de casi todos tus ancestros en la sala de los fundadores. Todo mundo sabe quién eres y, eso, te va a ayudar a abrirte caminos.

-Lo sé Blaine, pero esto es justamente lo que no quiero. Y mi padre no lo entiende. No quiero estudiar medicina en Stamford como mi padre y mis 5 hermanos. No quiero seguir siendo "el hijo menor de Stephen Harwood"; por una vez quiero ser Thad, solo Thad. Quiero conseguirme una vida por mi cuenta, no por la suya.

-Y ¿has hablado de eso con él? De Stamford.

-No, no mejoraría nada. Siempre le ha parecido una tontería Julliard ¿sabes? Solo una vez he expresado mi deseo de ser escritor teatral frente a él y, vamos, se puso como una fiera. No dejo de repetirme que los artistas se mueren de hambre por más de una semana.

Siguieron esperando nada en silencio. Las hojas del Viejo Gran Roble se mecían lentamente emitiendo un dulce susurro.

-En fin,-dijo Thad rompiendo el silencio- solo quería decirte que de verdad te extrañamos en el club. Hemos intentado hablar con Scourge pero, no parece estar dispuesto a dejarte regresar.

Blaine no le había dicho nada acerca de su audición con Totally Awesome, nadie además de Kurt lo sabía. El chico creía que debería decírselo en cualquier momento, después de todo era su mejor amigo en el mundo, pero, nunca encontraba el momento correcto.

-Y bien,-volvió a decir su amigo- ¿cómo va todo entre tú y Kurt?

Todo mundo parecía hacer la misma pregunta de repente.

-Terminamos-contestó Blaine intentando no decirlo muy fuerte y Thad volteó a verlo, sorprendido- escucha, es una larga historia y, en realidad, no quiero hablar de ello.

Thad no dijo nada. Si Blaine no quería hablar de algo, siempre era mejor no presionarlo. El muchacho miró su reloj.

-Thad,-dijo Blaine poniéndose de pie- será mejor que me vaya. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer en St. Gregory antes de que acabe el día y debería apresurarme.

-¿Te acompaño?

-¡No!-contestó Blaine, en realidad debía encontrarse en el Windsor con los Sally y el resto de los chicos- no, no te preocupes. Puedo yo solo.

-Como quieras.

Blaine se despidió de su mejor amigo y el chico se dejó caer sobre la fresca hierba. Solía quedarse dormido en ese sitio todas las tardes de los fines de semana. Blaine se alejó en dirección de la escuela, no se sentía bien de mentirle a su mejor amigo. Pronto debería decirle toda la verdad.

…

El lunes por la mañana los warblers lidiaban con sus propios problemas. Aquella era una de las últimas sesiones que tendrían antes de los regionales la próxima semana y no tenían aún un número establecido.

-¿Alguien sabe dónde está Kurt?-preguntó David al entrar al salón de música, el resto de los chicos estaba en el centro del aula, discutiendo.

-No,-contestó Eric que parecía el único calmado ante la situación- nadie sabe donde están él o Scourge.

-¡Genial!-Exclamó Wes desde otro punto de la sala- A tan solo una semana de los regionales y perdemos a nuestro instructor y nuestra voz principal. ¡Ni siquiera tenemos un número ensayado!

-Vamos chicos,-insistió Thad, el tercer miembro del consejo Warbler- estoy seguro de que hay alguna explicación para esto. Además, aún tenemos tiempo suficiente para ensayar. Estoy seguro de que si nos reunimos aquí todos los días…

-Y, ¿Qué sugieres que cantemos?- sugestionó David- ¡No tenemos nada!

-Estamos perdidos…-comentó también Wes dejándose caer sobre un silla.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del salón de música y todos voltearon esperando encontrarse con la cara de Spencer Scourge. Aunque al principio no les había agradado el maestro, ahora sabían que era su única esperanza. Pero en su lugar entro corriendo el joven Matt, como todos lo llamaban dado que era el menor miembro del grupo, con un gran sobre color hueso en las manos.

Thad, como uno de los líderes del grupo fue quien lo recibió. El sobre estaba galantemente adornado con un gran escudo en relieve y tenía escrito con tinta roja el nombre de los Warblers.

-¿Qué es esto, joven Matt?-preguntó Thad

-Una invitación, al parecer.-contestó el chico intentado recobrar el aliento- No sé quien lo envía, me lo han entregado cuando venía camino a clase.

Thad volteó a ver a David y luego a Wes. No estaba seguro de abrirlo frente al resto de los chicos pero las miradas de sus dos compañeros le indicaron lo contrario. Todos morían por saber de qué se trataba.

El chico abrió con delicadeza el sobre y extrajo una tarjeta de él. Estaba tan decorada como el sobre y era de un suave color crema, un poco más oscuro que el papel que lo contenía. Thad comenzó a leer en voz alta:

-"Estimados Warblers de la Academia Dalton, nos complace invitarlos a nuestro ensayo preliminar al evento de los regionales en el que podrán conocer al nuevo miembro de nuestro grupo coral Totally Awesome. Esperamos contar con su presencia esta tarde a las 17:00 horas, en el teatro Windsor de la calle 3, en St. Gregory. Contamos con que la rivalidad entre nuestros grupos no sea mayor al talento que nos caracteriza, y que el espectáculo sea de su agrado. Rómpanse una pierna."

Thad terminó de leer y regresó la tarjeta al sobre. Los demás esperaron en silencio. Ninguno de los chicos había escuchado hablar de Totally Awesome aunque, al parecer sería uno de los grupos competidores en el evento de la próxima semana.

-¿Alguien conoce a este club glee?- preguntó David en voz alta y los chicos negaron en murmullos- ¿Nadie?

-Es el grupo de Sally Conrad.- comentó de pronto Eric- Es decir, el nuevo grupo de Sally Conrad.

Los murmullos aumentaron. Era obvio que nadie sabía nada acerca de la salida de la chica de Las Crickettes.

-¿De qué hablas Wickham?

-Bueno solo sé lo que Kurt me contó al respecto.

Era cierto. Kurt no se lo había contado todo. Por supuesto no había dicho nada acerca de la audición de Blaine para entrar al grupo, hasta ahora él era el único que lo sabía.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Thad- ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?

-¿Acerca de qué?-preguntó también David

-¿Vamos a ir o no?

-Bueno,-se adelantó Eric- yo creo que sería lo más apropiado. Es decir, nosotros no tenemos aún un número listo pero, no podemos perder la oportunidad de conocer a la competencia. Además así podríamos aprovechar para obtener nuevas ideas de número para los regionales.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Eric-comentó Thad y pronto uno a uno los warblers comenzaron a dar su aprobación. Estaba decidido, conocerían a Totally Awesome y su nuevo miembro esa misma tarde.

…

Cuando los warblers llegaron ese lunes por la tarde al teatro Windsor de la calle 3, descubrieron que, al parecer, no eran los únicos invitados. Las chicas de la academia Curie esperaban sentadas frente al escenario. La cortina seguía abajo.

-Bienvenidos caballeros-saludó un chico alto y castaño a la entrada del escenario. Llevaba una camisa negra y una corbata púrpura- fantástico que hayan podido venir.

Había un cierto tono de arrogancia en su voz que a ninguno de los warblers parecía agradar. Eric, apenas escucho su voz, volteó a verlo. Lo reconocía. Era Darren Richter, uno de sus antiguos compañeros de Vocal Adrenaline. Jamás le había agradado en lo más mínimo. Eric lo fulminó con la mirada al pasar frente él y Richter le sonrió de forma canina. Algo tramaba.

Los warblers se sentaron justo detrás de la crickettes. Annie Macmillian, una de las chicas que lideraban el grupo de la academia Curie se volteó hacia Thad y le dijo en voz baja:

-¿Tú sabes algo del nuevo integrante?-Thad negó con la cabeza- Oí que es muy bueno.

-Nosotros ni siquiera estábamos enterados de la existencia de Totally Awesome,-contestó el chico- creímos que competiríamos solo contra ustedes y New Directions en los regionales.

-Oh no Thad, para nada,-lo corrigió la chica. ¿No te has enterado? Cambiaron de región a New Directions, no les toca competir contra nosotros. Este año seremos solo Crickettes, Warblers y Totally Awesome.

-Bueno,-siguió el muchacho- entonces espero que no sean mejores que New Directions o la competencia será muy dura, digo con ustedes tenemos suficiente.

Annie sonrió y el chico también le regaló una de sus coquetas sonrisas. Siempre le había gustado esa chica.

Las luces comenzaron a bajar en intensidad. Annie se dio la vuelta para observar el espectáculo y Wes, que estaba sentado justo al lado de Thad, le dio un codazo. También él sabía que le gustaba Annie Macmillian. Eric, por su lado, no podía dejar de pensar en la mirada que le había dedicado Darren Richter. Era obvio que lo había reconocido y, por lo que sabía de él, lo más probable es que hubiera planeado esta presentación tan solo para intimidarlos. Era prácticamente una tradición adoptada por Vocal Adrenaline espantar a sus contrincantes días antes de una competencia.

El telón se levantó y en el escenario apareció Richter cantando mientras se unían a él chicos y chicas vestidos, como él en tonos púrpura y negro.

-_He hit the ground running, at the speed of light. The star was brightly shining, like a neon light. __It's your favorite son._

- _It's your favorite son.- _contestaron el resto de los integrantes de Totally Awesome, mientras Eric se preguntaba quién de aquellos chicos podría ser el asombroso nuevo integrante.

-_A fixture on the talkshows, to the silver screen_.-cantó otro chico del grupo, mientras dos muchachos a sus lados daban un salto mortal hacia atrás- _From here to Colorado, he's a sex machine. __It´s your favorite son._

- _It's your favorite son! _

_-But isn't it a drag?- _Volvió a cantar Darren Richter mientras el resto de los chicos del grupo, incluída Sally Conrad empezaron caminar hacia atrás del escenario formando una especie de muralla, impidiendo ver que sucedía detrás de ellos-_ Isn't it a drag? __Isn't it a drag? It's pretty bloody sad, but isn't it a drag?_

Eric se dio cuenta de que Richter sonreía de oreja a oreja. Estaban a punto de conocer al fabuloso nuevo miembro, y Darren lo disfrutaba más que nada.

-_A clean-cut All-American, really ain't so clean._- Cantó derrepente una voz conocida para todos los warblers, una voz que, desde la llegada de Scourge a Dalton no parecían escuchar mucho. Blaine Anderson había aparecido detrás del resto de los miembros de Totally Awesome, en lo alto- _His royal auditorium, is a murder scene._

Ni Eric ni ningún otro Warbler podían creer lo que veían. Él, Blaine, era su última adquisición, su boleto a los nacionales, su arma secreta. Los chicos se voltearon a ver entre ellos. Se sentían traicionados y sorprendidos al mismo tiempo.

-_It's your favorite son. It's your favorite son. Oh, isn't it a drag? Isn't it a drag? Isn't it a drag? It's pretty but it's sad, but isn't it a drag?_

En el escenario, durante el Puente de la canción, los chicos de Totally awesome hacían una excelente coreografía. En ella tres de los muchachos tomaban a Blaine en sus hombros como un héroe y luego regresaban al ordenamiento del inicio, en filas liderados por Blaine, Sally y Darren.

-_Now where's your fucking champion?_- cantó Darren señalando al publico, a los warblers_- On a "panty raid" He's not the All-American, that you thought you paid. _

_-It's your favorite son. It's your favorite son. It's your favorite son. It's your favorite son._ _It's your favorite son. It's your favorite son!_

Apenas terminó la canción y cayó el telón, Blaine corrió hacia las escaleras. No sabía que los warblers también habían sido invitados aquel día, aunque, quizás debió haberlo supuesto. Tenía que explicarle tanto a sus amigos y, no había pensado nada hasta que bajo las escaleras pero, sentía que se iba a derrumbar apenas se encontrar cara a cara otra vez con Kurt.

Los chicos estaban llegando a la puerta principal del teatro cuando Blaine los alcanzó. Thad era el último del grupo, caminaba lento y cabizbajo.

-Thad-dijo Blaine tomando a su mejor amigo por el hombro, el chico ni siquiera podía mirarlo a la cara- hermano, escucha. Yo iba a decírtelo todo, y tu sabes cuánto han significado los warblers para mí pero yo no podía…

-Blaine,-dijo Eric acercándose con las mejores intensiones y viendo cuanto le dolía aquello al pobre Thad- dejalo, no importa. Está bien, entendemos que tendrás tus razones pero será mejor que nos vayamos.

Blaine no soportó mirar a Wickham. No podía reprimir aquel sentimiento de aventarse sobre de él a golpes cada vez que la imagen del beso llegaba a su mente.

-¡Tú no te metas Wickham!- explotó Blaine- ¡No me importa quién seas o qué quieras! ¡Mejor aléjate!

-Viejo, tranquilo…- dijo Wickham intentando bajar los ánimos un poco

-¡No me vengas con tus cosas Eric!-gritó Blaine otra vez poniéndose agresivo y empujando un poco al otro muchacho- O, ¿a caso le dijiste lo mismo a los novios de los otros chicos que has besado?

Eric no soportó que Blaine lo hubiese empujado y respondió de la misma forma. Las cosas no podían acabar bien ahora.

-Si, bueno, quizás yo no lo besé. Quizás el me beso a mí…

-¡Como si no lo hubiese deseado!- volvió a atacar Blaine empujándolo hacia atrás con mayor fuerza, esperando a tirar un golpe- ¡Lo dices cómo si no hubieses disfrutado cada momento!-¡Quizás me prefiere a mí sobre de ti, Blaine Warbler!- volvió a empujar Eric y Blaine apretó los puños- Oh, espera, ya no eres un Warbler…

Thad se dio cuenta de que aquello había sido suficiente. Conocía a Blaine mejor que nadie y sabía que aquello era lo único que podía golpear su orgullo. El chico se interpuso antes de que el puño de Blaine golpeara a Eric en la cara. Matt también logró acercarse para sostener a Eric impidiendo que respondiera contra Blaine.

Thad miró a Blaine en la cara. Ya no reconocía a su amigo, no era el mismo chico que lo había defendido en cuarto año de primaria. No era Blaine Anderson.

-Vamonos Eric,-dijo Thad sin quitarle la vista de encima- Blaine tiene a sus nuevos amigos esperándolo. Quizás quiera estar con ellos más que con nosotros.

Los warblers se dieron la vuelta y siguieron su camino de regreso a Dalton. Solo había logrado cruzar la puerta cuando Blaine arremetió:

-¡Sabe, quizás si prefiera estar con ellos! Ellos no son estos niños ricos que lo tiene todo y lo tiran a la basura- Thad se detuvo y volteó a verlo más herido que nunca, Blaine tardó en darse cuenta del error que había cometido- No, Thad, no es lo que quise decir. Yo…

-No te preocupes Blaine,-contestó el otro chico- ya lo entendí. Ellos son mejores amigos de lo que yo fui alguna vez para ti.

…

Los Warblers regresaron a Dalton más desilusionados que nunca. Algunos chicos se dejaron caer sobre los sillones del salón de música y otros solo se sentaron en las butacas, con los codos sobre las rodillas y la mirada puesta sobre el suelo. Nadie dijo nada, nadie sabía que decir.

Thad, especialmente, estaba destrozado por dentro. Ya nada tenía sentido, era el fin de los warblers. Totally Awesome no sólo era más que genial, sino que también tenía a la única persona que había logrado sacar adelante a su glee club: Blaine Anderson.

-Estamos perdidos- dijo David dejándose caer sobre el gran sillón de fieltro rojo que siempre había tenido su lugar en el salón.

-No tenemos a Kurt, no tenemos a Blaine y no tenemos ningún número super genial que les pueda hacer competencia- repuso Wes.

-¿Esto es todo?- preguntó Mattie al aire- Justo cuando acabo de entrar a los Warblers. ¡Odio mi vida!

Eric no había dicho nada desde su pequeño enfrentamiento con Blaine. Estaba sentado en una silla en la esquina de la habitación, viendo a todos los warblers en silencio. No era posible que se derrotaran tan rápido. La escena daba pena. Un grupo de chicos en uniforme con las caras de derrota más grande, intentando nada al respecto.

-Ahora mismo voy a pedir la renuncia al comité del Show Coral de Ohio- dijo David parándose de su lugar, buscando la salida de la habitación.

-¡No!- dijo Eric parándose y caminando hacia el centro de la habitación- No puedo creer que se den por vencidos tan pronto. No han llegado hasta aquí por nada. Si, son geniales, ¡¿Y qué? Nosotros también lo somos…

-¿No lo has visto?-preguntó alguien en el fondo- Ellos tiene a Blaine.

-¿Y?-Contestó Eric, no se iba a rendir por algo tan estúpido como eso- No lo necesitamos. Nosotros tenemos a Kurt, ¿no es genial él también?

-Él ni siquiera está aquí, Eric. No le importa esto.

-Bueno,- siguió el chico- él se lo pierde. Vamos muchachos, ¿acaso no vale la pena intentarlo? ¿Qué si nos ganan en esa estúpida competencia? Al menso habremos demostrados que los Warbler no se rinden.

A nadie parecía importarle ya. Para ellos, en sus mentes, habían perdido por una buena paliza. El juego había terminado.

-_Empty spaces_.- comenzó a cantar Eric. Si algo había aprendido en Vocal Adrenaline era que jamás se rendía- _What are we living for? __Abandoned places. I guess we know the score? On and on, does anybody know what we are looking for... ? Another hero, another mindless crime. Behind the curtain, in the pantomime. Hold the line, does anybody want to take it anymore. __¡__THE SHOW MUST GO ON!_

Eric sabía que, a pesar de todo, no era momento para tirar la toalla. Era hora de salir, enfrentarse al mundo y romperse una pierna, dos si era necesario. Los Warblers había luchado ya contra todo y todos, esto no los iba a detener. Al menos eso tenía que demostrarle a su compañeros.

-_The show must go on! Inside my heart is breaking, my make-up may be flaking but my smile still stays on- _Algunos chicos comenzaron a levantar sus miradas hacia Eric, escuchándolo como si fuera algún tipo de líder, cómo si él mismo supiera lo que estaba diciendo- _Whatever happens, I'll leave it all to chance. __Another heartache, another failed romance. On and on, does anybody know what we are living for? I guess I'm learning…_

_- I´m learning, learning, learning…-_cantaron los chicos en un susurro.

_-…Must be warmer now. I'll soon be turning_…- siguió Eric

-_Be turning, turning, turning…_

-_…Round the corner now. Outside the dawn is breaking, but inside in the dark I'm aching to be free- _volvió a cantar eric escalandó al escritorio que antes ocupaban los miembros del consejo warbler.

_-The show must go on!- _Cantaron juntos los warblers parandose de sus asientos y levantando los puños al aire en señal de que el juego seguía en marcha, que nadie se iba a render-_ The show must go on! __Inside my heart is breaking, my make-up may be flaking, but my smile still stays on._

Thad ahora estaba convencido. Era cierto, ellos podían lograr cualquier cosa si se lo proponían y lo intentaban juntos. Tomó algunas partituras que tenía preparadas en su mochila y las pasó entre sus compañeros. Nunca había participado en el proceso de selección canciones y a veces soñaba con escribir cientos de musicales con las canciones que solía escuchar en su cuarto. No sabía aún que iban a lograr con aquello, pero sabía que, si iban a luchar hasta el final, por lo menos debían tener las armas adecuadas para ganar.

_-My soul is painted like the wings of butterflies_.- canto Eric cerrando los ojos, guiandose por la música- _Fairytales of yesterday will grow but never die. I can fly, my friends!_

_-The show must go on!- _contestaron los warblers- _The show must go on! _

_-I'll face it with a grin; I'm never giving in… On with the show! I'll top the bill, I'll overkill; I have to find the will to carry on…_

_-On with the show…_- repitieron en un susurro los warblers, más animados que nunca. Listos para la batalla_- On with the show. The show must go on…_

…

Kurt seguía en casa aún el lunes por la mañana. Como Finn prometió, Carol y su padre le habían permitido permanecer el tiempo que necesitara en casa. El chico, a pesar de todo se sentía solo.

Aquella mañana, la casa estaba vacía. Eran las nueve y media de la mañana. Burt y Carol Hummel debían estar en el trabajo y Finn seguramente en se levantó de su cama, colocó el edredón sobre sus hombros y se arrastró hasta el baño. Desde el espejo lo observaba un chico de aspecto triste. Tenía enromes ojeras y cabello desarreglado. No había pasado buena noche.

Sus sueños habían sido atacados, desde la noche anterior, con un mensaje de texto que sólo lo hacía sufrir y un risa oscura y desconocida. La constante pregunta acerca de quién era aquel personaje "J" lo perseguía. Ahora sabía que no se trataba de Jesse St. James, o de algún Warbler. Alguien lo estaba acechando, de eso no había duda, pero ¿porqué torturarlo de una forma tan cruel?

Kurt salió del baño arrastrando el edredón de su cama y bajo las escaleras en dirección a la sala. Allí tenían un hermoso piano que un día había pertenecido a su mamá. Acarició la superficie lisa con la palma de su mano y agradeció tener una madrastra como Carol que le había permitido tal instrumento en casa. Le recordaba a mamá. Se sentó en el pequeño taburete del piano y miro las teclas, luego dejó caer la cabeza sobre ellas y un grave y arrítmico sonido emergió del piano.

Jamás hubiese imaginado lo difícil que era vivir sin él. No podía seguir viviendo así, sentía que lo único que lograba era esconderse de una realidad que, algún día debería enfrentar. Pero, ¿con que fuerzas si no lo quedaba más? ¿Dónde encontraría el valor de salir de esa casa y enfrentarse a un mundo que solo le estaba dando la espalda?

-¿Por qué?- se preguntó Kurt a sí mismo con la cabeza pegada a las teclas del piano.

De pronto se abrió la puerta de la entrada y Finn entró detrás de ella. Parecía apurado y llevaba la mochila de la escuela colgada en los hombros, abierta; algo que era común en él, tan despistado como siempre. Kurt levantó la mirada, no esperaba verle en casa tan temprano.

-¡Kurt!-saludó Finn apurado- Estás despierto, bien. ¿Has visto mi proyecto de ciencias? Es un volcán de carne molida. Hoy es mi presentación final y no estoy seguro de donde lo dejé. Pensé que quizás tú….

Kurt no contestó. No había visto tal cosa, si lo hubiese hecho lo recordaría.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el hermano del chico

-Si,-contestó el otro parándose del banco y caminando de vuelta la planta alta con todo y edredón- estoy perfectamente.

Finn no se tragó ni una palabra. Quizás no hacía mucho desde que él y Kurt habían empezado a tener una misma familia, sin embargo lo había aprendido a entender y conocer mejor que nadie. Era su hermanito.

El chico subió las escaleras detrás de su hermano y lo siguió hasta su habitación, donde lo encontró boca abajo sobre la cama y enterrado bajo una pila de cojines, almohadas y kilos de ropa de cama. Finn se sentó a un lado de él y dijo:

-Vamos, ¿Qué pasa?- no hubo respuesta- Aún es acerca de Blaine, ¿cierto?

Kurt asintió entre las sabanas y Finn entendió el mensaje.

-¿Sabes?-siguió el quarterback- creo que con esto solo consigues torturarte más. Digo, entiendo que te sientes horrible y que crees que es el fin del mundo, y también se que la gente te lo dice siempre de esa forma pero, vamos no puedes encerrarte siempre aquí, hay alguien que te ama esperándote allá afuera…

-¿Quién?-preguntó Kurt incrédulo, las dos personas que más quería en Dalton, Blaine y Eric, le habían dejado claro que no querían saber más de él.

-Tu mamá-contestó Finn y Kurt lo miró a la cara. Una luz casi mágica le iluminaba el rostro.- Mira Kurt, sé que no sé gran cosa acerca de religión, ángeles o fantasmas o lo que quieras, pero sé que tu mamá siempre te va a querer esté donde esté. Y sé que ella no quiere verte de esta forma, que lo que ella espera es ver a ese Kurt nunca se ha rendido ante nada, el Kurt que se enfrentó a Karofsky y toda la escuela McKinley, el Kurt que no le importo ser quien sabía ser y aún vestido como Lady Gaga le dio la cara al mundo entero. Ese es el Kurt que todos esperamos.

Kurt sonrió. Fin podía ser el tipo más despistado e incluso bobo de Lima, pero siempre sabía que decir para levantar los ánimos y la moral de las personas que más quería. Tenía un gran corazón a pesar de lo que los demás dijeran.

-Finn,-llamó Kurt conteniendo las lágrimas- ¿no debería estar en clases?

-¡Oh cielos!- exclamó parándose de pronto de la cama. Lo había olvidado por completo, aún tenía que encontrar su proyecto del volcán de carne molida- ¡Mo volcán! Más vale que lo encuentre o se va a echar a perder.

En ese momento Finn salió corriendo de la habitación mientras papeles volaban desde el interior de su mochila y Kurt reía entre dientes. Apenas desapareció su hermano, Kurt se puso a pensar en lo que había dicho. El no era católico o cristiano y aveces pensaba que no creía en ningún tipo de espiritualidad pero, ¿y si era cierto? ¿y si su mamá le estaba observando desde algún sitio? Él sabía que ella le amaba, más que nadie. ¿Entonces porque no demostrarle que era fuerte, que podía continuar a pesar de todo? Era hora de que el show continuara.

-¡Vaya!-se escuchó la voz de Finn desde abajo- ahora lo recuerdo, lo deje esta mañana en el salón ciencias porque Figgins no quería que lo trajera ensuciando por los pasillos…

Tras decir eso se escucharon pasos y luego la puerta cerrándose tras la salida del chico. Kurt volvió a bajar las escaleras hasta la sala. Acarició delicadamente el lomo del piano, como si, de alguna forma, lo hiciera sentir cerca de ella. Se sentó ante el instrumento y deslizó su mano sobre las teclas, suavemente. Se sentía como ella. Luego se sentó y comenzó a tocar.

- _You'll never enjoy your life, living inside the box. You're so afraid of taking chances, how you gonna reach the top?-_ Las palabras emanaban de él como un reflejo de lo último que Finn le había dicho- _Rules and regulations, force you to play it safe. __Get rid of all the hesitation, it's time for you to seize the day. Instead of just sitting around and looking down on tomorrow. You gotta let your feet off the ground, the time is now._

Kurt tomó aire y una serie de imágenes le arrebataron los pensamientos. Blaine, Eric, su mamá, Finn, New Derections, los regionales. Todo aquello pasó frente a él. Los regionales, esa era su nueva meta. Los chicos contaban con él y sabía que era tiempo de dejarlo todo atrás y enfrentarse al pasado.

- _I'm waiting, waiting, just waiting, I'm waiting, waiting outside the lines. Waiting outside the lines. Waiting outside the lines._ _Try to have no regrets even if it's just tonight. How you gonna walk ahead if you keep living behind?-_ Era cierto, si no abría los ojos ahora ¿cuando?- _Stuck in my same position, you deserve so much more. __There's a whole world around us, just waiting to be explored. The world will force you to smile I'm here to help you notice the rainbow 'cause I know, what's in you is out there. I'm waiting, waiting, just waiting, I'm waiting, waiting outside the lines Waiting outside the lines Waiting outside the lines_

Kurt tomó aire por última vez. Miró a su alrededor y encontró su saco de la academia Dalton en el perchero de la entrada. Ahí lo había dejado el día que había llegado a casa. Camino hacia allí, lo tomó y lo observo bien. Sonrió y se lo puso. Le sentaba bien.

Kurt sabía mejor que nadie lo que significaba ser un Warbler y un perdedor de New Directions al mismo tiempo. No se rendiría nunca. Era hora de volver a donde pertenecía y luchar por demostrar al mundo y cobre todo a sí mismo lo que valía.

- _You'll never enjoy your life living inside the box. You're so afraid of taking chances, how you gonna reach the top?_

**Dado a una sugerencia de **liz10**, que además me pareció una gran idea, a partir de ahora escribiré la lista de canciones por capitulo al final de cada uno, para qué, si no las conocen, lo hagan:**

I´ll be Ok – McFly (cantada por New Directions)

Favorite Son – Cast de American Idiot (cantada por Totally Awesome)

The show must go on – Queen (cantada por Eric y los Warblers)

Waiting outside the lines – Greyson Chance (Cantada por Kurt)


	14. Stoling Regionals

14

Stoling Regionals

Faltaban apenas unos días para el gran día. Los warblers habían dado lo más que podían por sacar un gran número en los regionales con su nueva voz principal: Kurt Hummel. El chico había regresado justamente la misma tarde en que los demás muchachos habían descubierto que Blaine, su antiguo solista, ahora participaba en la competencia junto con el grupo glee rival, Totally Awesome.

El resto de los warblers pusieron a Kurt al tanto de los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos en su ausencia. EL chico no pudo evitar sentir una infinita tristeza cuando se entero de que Thad y Blaine no se habían hablado desde su encuentro en el teatro Windsor, a pesar de llevar todas sus clases juntos. Aquello mismo le recordaba acerca de cómo las cosas entre él y su buena amigo Eric Wickham habían cambiado tan repentinamente. Si bien era cierto que su amistad había estado siempre llena de altibajos, aún no lograba entender la reacción que había tenido Eric en sesiones pasadas. Ellos parecían tampoco poder hablarse y, si lo hacían, la conversación no pasaba de más de tres o cuatro palabras seguidas de un incómodo silencio y un distanciamiento.

También habían llegado a Kurt anécdotas del pasado lunes. Historias que hablaban no solo de un misterioso sobre que había llegado a nombre de Los Warblers sino también de cómo, a pesar de estar desanimados y decaídos, Wickham había logrado levantar los ánimos de los otros chicos, incitándolos a volver a la batalla. Aquello solo generaba nuevas dudas en la mente de Kurt. ¿Merecía él realmente ser la voz principal?

-Buenos días Warblers,-saludó la voz de Spencer Scourge mientras entraba al salón de música- sé bien que hemos tenido unos días difíciles y que nos hemos atrasado un poco en cuanto a la selección de nuestro número musical para los próximos regionales pero…

Una blanca y tersa mano se levantó entre el grupo de muchachos, pidiendo la palabra.

-¿Si, señor Hummel?- concedió Scourge

Kurt se levantó de su lugar para que todos en el aula pudieran verlo bien. Quería que todos supieran que era lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Solo quiero decir que no creo que yo deba cantar el solo en la competencia.- Un murmullo y una serie de exclamaciones se generalizaron en el aula- No es que no quiera hacerlo, en realidad creo que es el mayor honor que me pudieran haber concedido. En realidad creo que no lo merezco.

Nadie sabía porque lo estaba haciendo, ni siquiera él. Sólo sabía que era lo correcto.

-Pero Eric sí.-continuó Kurt y algunos voltearon a ver Wickham que parecía tan sorprendido como el resto de los warblers- Chicos, yo les he fallado, yo no debí haber sido tan egoísta y en lugar de quedarme en casa lloriqueando y lamentándome debí estar aquí apoyándolos. Y Eric fue quien demostró, como he escuchado por ahí esta semana, lo que es ser un Warbler en verdad. Ese sentimiento de amistad y de compañerismo que nos impulsa a…

-Kurt,-lo interrumpió Eric desde su silla en el fondo de la habitación- no lo haré.

El silencio se mantuvo. Nadie esperaba aquella respuesta, ni siquiera Kurt. Todos los warblers miraron a Eric y luego a Kurt. Muchos comentaban entre murmullos, algunos escribían mensajes de texto a quienes no habían asistido ese día contando la situación. Thad Harwood, al igual que el profesor Scourge, tan solo prestaba atención en silencio. Algo sucedía en su mente.

-No lo haré porque yo no fui elegido para ello,-comentó Eric- tú te conseguiste ese lugar con tu propio esfuerzo, y estuviste luchando por ello desde antes de que yo llegara…

La discusión siguió el mismo rumbo por un rato. Ninguno de los dos parecía querer ceder a cantar el solo en los regionales. De pronto Thad se paró, caminó hasta el profesor Scourge y susurró algo ha su oído, a lo que el maestro tan solo respondió asintiendo.

-Escucha Eric, haz hecho tanto por el equipo,-seguía diciendo Kurt- y desde el primer día expresaste lo mucho que significaba para ti ese solo así que…

-Caballeros,-interrumpió el Señor Scourge- lo he pensado y, tanto el joven Harwood llegamos a una conclusión para este asunto que, ambos creemos, nos beneficiará a todos.

Miró a Kurt y luego a Blaine. Luego sonrió y los warblers no dejaban de preguntarse lo mismo: ¿Quién sería la voz principal que competiría contra el gran Blaine Anderson?

…

Aquél sábado por la mañana era fresca y había algo nuevo en el aire que sugería emociones y una suerte inesperada, Blaine lo sabía. El muchacho miembro de Totally Awesome estaba parado ante la puerta principal del teatro Windsor de la calle 3. El gran letrero de la cartelera del teatro rezaba: Hoy regionales del show de coro. Los asistentes al concurso pasaban a su lado sin notar a aquel muchacho boquiabierto, nervioso. Blaine Anderson jamás había estado ni un poco nervioso antes de un concurso como los regionales, pero ahora no podía siquiera poner un pie en el teatro. Algo dentro de sí mismo le decía que no podía hacerlo.

-Hola,-llamó la voz tímida de Kurt Hummel a su espalda- supe que entraste al equipo de Sally, felicidades.

Hacía dos semanas que los chicos no se dirigían la palabra, por lo que ambos se sorprendieron de la situación, incluso el que había hablado. Kurt sonrió con timidez pero no recibió ningún gesto a cambio. En su lugar Blaine solo dijo:

-Gracias Kurt, mucha suerte en el concurso.

Luego de eso, ambos chicos se sostuvieron la mirada un rato y un incómodo silencio tomó parte en el ambiente de la escena. Tras un rato, Kurt se despidió de su ex novio y comenzó su camino hacia el interior del edificio y con varias dudas rondando su cabeza.

-Kurt,-llamó Blaine y el chico se volvió- ¿Crees que me equivoqué?

-¿Respecto a nosotros?- se adelantó Kurt a preguntar sin darse cuenta en el momento de lo estúpida e incómoda que resultaba su pregunta.

-Ah, no…-titubeó Blaine desviando su mirada y Kurt comprendió lo vergonzosa que resultaba la situación y deseaba que la tierra se lo tragase en ese mismo momento- me refería a Totally Awesome. ¿Crees que hice mal en unirme a ellos? ¿De verdad crees que estoy traicionando a mis amigos?

Kurt sabía mejor que nadie como se sentía Blaine. También había sentido eso en sus primeros días de Warbler. Luego comprendió que a sus verdaderos amigos no les importaba aquello, porque sabían que era lo mejor para él.

-No Blaine,-dijo Kurt al otro chico que aún permanecía fuera del edificio, entre la multitud- creo que hiciste lo correcto. Solo dales tiempo y verás que ellos lo comprenderán.

Blaine dibujo una pequeña y casi indistinguible sonrisa. Los últimos días había creído que hablar con Kurt lo haría sentirse horrible y por eso lo había intentado evitar. Ahora se daba cuenta de que, en realidad, las palabras del chico le habían levantado los ánimos más de lo que él pensaba.

-Ahora, continuó el menor de los dos chicos- entra y vamos a disfrutar de la fiesta…

…

-¡Ahora, de la academia Curie…!-anunció la voz del maestro de ceremonias cuando ya había comenzado el concurso- ¡The Crickettes!

El sonido de un bajo alegre llenó el lugar mientras las chicas en el escenario movían sus caderas en sincronía con la música, de espaldas al público. Vestían su habitual falda corta a cuadros azules y su estrecho suéter amarillo. El uniforme de la academia Curie para señoritas.

-_I hopped off the plane at LAX with a dream and my cardigan. Welcome to the land of fame excess, am I gonna fit in?-_ canto Annie McMillian, una chica delgada y castaña con el cabello lacio a la altura de las orejas y un par de hermosos y grandes ojos verdes, caminando al centro del escenario junto con el coro de hermosas chicas- _Jumped in the cab, here I am for the first time, look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign. This is all so crazy, everybody seems so famous. My tummys turnin and I'm feelin kinda home sick. Too much pressure and I'm nervous, that's when the taxi man turned on the radio and a Jay Z song was on_

_- And the Jay Z song was on!- _contestó el resto de la chicas levantando sus manos y moviéndose tentadoramente conforme a una compleja coreografía- _And the Jay Z song was on!_

Los warblers observaban a las crickettes realizar su número a la Miley Cyrus desde la primera fila de asientos. Algunos de los muchachos, boquiabiertos y extasiados por el talento de su competencia. Annie McMillian, desde el escenario, dedicó una coqueta sonrisa a Thad Harwood y el chico contestó de la misma forma y con un tímido saludo.

-Creo que va a ser un poco difícil vencer a tu novia- le murmuró Wes al oído.

-No es mi novia,-contestó Thad sonrojándose- aún.

-_So I put my hands up, they're playing my song, and the butterflies fly away_- sigueiron cantando y bailando las chicas alegremente, no parecían nerviosas en absolute- _Noddin' my head like yeah, moving my hips like yeah. And I got my hands up, they're playing my song I know I'm gonna be ok. Yeah, It's a party in the USA! Yeah, It's a party in the USA!_

Con el coro, el público se paró de sus asientos emocionado. Quizás los warblers se habían preocupado tanto por Tottally Awesome que habían subestimado a sus antiguas rivales, las Crickettes de la academia Curie.

-_Get to the club in my taxi cab, everybody's lookin at me now like "who's that chick, thats rockin' kicks? She gotta be from out of town."-_ Volvió a cantar la nueva líder del grupo de chicas, Annie McMillan- _ So hard with my girls not around me It's definitely not a Nashville party Cause' all I see are stilettos I guess I never got the memo…_

-Oh, femmes fatales…- oyó Kurt decir a David que parecía derretirse en su asiento mientras un grupo de mortales caderas y largas piernas se movían buscando asesinar a los asistentes.

Kurt, que no parecía afectado por el hechizo musical de aquellas hermosas sirenas volteó a ver a Eric. El chico se encontraba a tan solo tres asientos de él, entre Thad Harwood y Mattie. Apenas descubrió la mirada de Kurt sobre él, Wickham se volteó y le dedicó una sonrisa y un pulgar arriba a su amigo. Eric parecía disfrutar el espectáculo, pero a la vez parecía confiado. Quizás la decisión del Sr. Scourge si podría haber sido la mejor.

-_So I put my hands up, they're playing my song, and the butterflies fly away. Noddin' my head like yeah, moving my hips like yeah. And I got my hands up, they're playing my song I know I'm gonna be ok. Yeah, It's a party in the USA! Yeah, It's a party in the USA!_

Thad tampoco parecía nervioso, en su lugar, no podía quitarle la vista de encima a Annie. Quizás el lugar sólo estaba lleno de feromonas, pero no le importaba. El escenario temblaba bajos los pasos de baile de las chicas y el corazón del heredero Harwood se batía en un duelo con su lealtad a sus amigos. Cuando terminaron de cantar, Thad sonrió a la chica y levantó sus pulgares al cielo, indicándole que habían estado grandiosas. La chica le devolvió la sonrisa e intentando esconder sus sonrojadas mejillas.

Blaine había visto todo el número desde tras bambalinas, su grupo sería el siguiente en presentarse. No podía creerlo, él, Blaine Anderson, estaba nervioso por primera vez. Apenas vió a las crickettes salir del escenario se dio la vuelta y camino hasta donde Darren y el resto de los chicos esperaban, hablando en voz muy baja y con cierto aire de secretismo.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Blaine acercándose a Darren.

-Oh, nada.-contestó el otro dejando escapar un tono de sorpresa en su voz- ¿Nervioso?

-Si, un poco- contestó el ex Warbler.

-Tranquilo, starkid,- confortó Richter al chico nuevo- es tu momento de brillar. Y de llevarnos a la gloria. Gracias a ti vamos a ganar hoy, así que, sin presiones ¿va?

Darren se acercó a la entrada al escenario a esperar el momento de su entrada y Blaine dejó escapar un suspiro. No solamente eran hora de ganar, sabía que ahí afuera lo esperaban los cazatalentos de Juilliard. Necesitaba dar lo máximo de sí mismo para conseguir esa beca. Si en algo tenía razón Richter, era en que aquel era su momento y nadie se lo iba a robar.

-¡…Totally Awesome!- exclamó la poderosa voz en el escenario y Blaine respiró profundamente, listo para enfrentar al público que esperaba afuera.

-Esos somos nosotros- dijo Sally parándose junto a su amigo.

-Sip,-contestó él- eso creo.

-Bueno, entonces sal a brillar chico estrella- volvió a decir ella guiñándole el ojo.

-Se que parecerá raro, pero no me sentía así de nervioso desde qué…

Entonces la chica se lanzó sobre él y lo interrumpió plantando un fuerte beso en sus labios de forma inesperada. Luego se separó del boquiabierto y sorprendido chico y dijo antes de salir al escenario y dejarlo solo:

-Eso es para la suerte

Entonces Blaine sintió una extraña ráfaga que lo embriagaba completamente, como si aquel beso hubiese despertado algo dentro de él. Una chispa seguía bailando en sus labios. Sonrió. Le había gustado aquel beso, más de lo que esperaba.

Blaine salió al escenario sin el sentimiento de nervios de antes. La música comenzó y los varones del equipo cantaron en coro:

-_I make them good girls go bad! I make them good girls go… __Good girls go bad!_

Entonces un reflector enfocó a Blaine que se ajustó la corbata y comenzó a cantar. Volvía a sentir esa adrenalina correr su cuerpo, esa necesidad de explotar su talento al máximo. Justo como había aprendido a manejar el escenario, ahora recordaba que había nacido para estar ahí.

-_I know your type- _cantó entusiasmado el chico

-_Your type-_ contestarón los demás

- _You're daddy's little girl, just take a bite_

_-One bite- _volvió a cantar el grupo en coro

-_Let me shake up your world 'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong I'm gonna make you lose control-_ Cantó Blaine con muchas más confianza y seguridad que minutes antes_- She was so shy Till I drove her wild._

_-I make them good girls go bad-_Volvieron a cantar los hombre de Totally Awesome a la vez que interpreteban una serie de pasos y vueltas mucho más complejas de lo que los warblers hubieran intentado alguna vez antes-_ I make them good girls go bad! __You were hanging in the corner With your five best friends You heard that I was trouble But you couldn't resist. I make them good girls go bad I make them good girls go, good girls go bad! __Good girls go bad! Good girls go bad!_

_-I know your type-_ se escuchó la voz de Sally Conrad mientras ella, junto con el resto de las chicas con sus vestidos morados surgián en el escenario desde detrás de los hombres.

_-Your type- _repitieron las otras chicas

_-Boy, you're dangerous. Yeah, you're that guy- _siguió cantando Sally Conrad mientrás jugaba peligrosamente con la corbata de Blaine

_-That guy…_

_- I'd be stupid to trust,-_ Sally seguía bailando alrededor de Blaine, deslizando sus manospor la espalda del chico y alborotando su cabello, como si estuviese flirteando con él- _but just one night couldn't be so wrong. __You make me wanna lose control…_

_- She was so shy, till I drove her wild!- _volvió a cantar Blaine mirando a Sally a los ojos, sonriendo.

- _I make them good girls go bad_-cantó todo el grupo esta vez, bailando en parejas. Blaine y Sally juntos, tomados de la mano, sonrientes y dando volteretas en el escenario- _I make them good girls go bad!_

_-I was hanging in the corner with my five best friends I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist- _canto la rubia chica.

_-I make them good girls go bad I make them good girls go, good girls go bad! __Good girls go bad! Good girls go bad!_

Kurt veía todo desde su asiento, y no creía lo que podía ver. Había una extraña tensión entre los dos cantantes principales del grupo: Blaine Anderson y Sally Conrad. No, se lo estaba imaginando todo. Tenía que ser su imaginación. Las sonrisas, las miradas, el flirteo. O todo era parte de la coreografía, o estaban imitando a Finn Huson y Rachel Berry. No podía suceder porque, hasta donde sabía, Blaine era gay. Blaine había sido su novio y eso significaba que le gustaban los hombres y no las mujeres. No podía tener nada con Sally Conrad, ¿o si?

- _Oh, she got away with the boys in the place Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance_- cantó Blaine junto con el resto de los hombres

- _And he got away with the girls in the back Acting like they're too hot to dance _– cantaron ellas desde el otro lado del scenario

- _Oh, she got away with the boys in the place Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance_

- _And he got away with the girls in the back Acting like they're too hot to dance_

Si antes, con la canción de las crickettes la gente se había levantado de sus asientos, emocionada, ahora más bien parecía la audiencia de un gran concierto de rock. Vítores y gritos, el público se había vuelto totalmente loca con el número de Totally Awesome. Los warblers comenzaban a bajar de su nube. La competencia era mucho más dura de lo que habían imaginado.

-_I make them good girls go bad, -_ cantaron juntos Blaine y Sally, mirándose a los ojos y disfrutando el momento. Fue solo entonces, cuando Blaine tomó su mano en el escenario, cuando recordó todos los buenos momentos que habían tenido juntos._ -I make them good girls go, good girls go bad!_

_-I was hanging in the corner with my five best friends I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist_

_-I make them good girls go bad I make them good girls go bad! I make them good girls go… Good girls go bad! Good girls go bad! Good girls go…_

Los reflectores se apagaron, cayó el telón y los aplausos y gritos de la afición sustituyeron a las voces de los chicos. El show había sido grandioso, pero era hora de que los warblers demostraran, si podían, cuál era el mejor de los tres grupos de la noche.

Al otro lado del telón, Blaine observó a Sally Conrad salir del escenario. ¿Qué puede significar un beso? ¿Qué se suponía que debía sentir ahora? En realidad sentía tantas cosas tan distintas que la sensación le hacía querer correr y gritar. El beso le había hecho sentirse distinto, era cierto pero llevaba más de un año convencido de que le gustaban los hombres y ahora, con un solo beso, las cosas parecían cambiar. ¿Estaba bien?

…

-Annie,-llamó Thad el encontrarse con su amiga detrás de bambalinas, mientras el resto del equipo de Dalton se preparaba para su número- estuvieron grandiosas.

-Gracias Thad,-contestó la chica apartándose un poco de su grupo de amigas que comenzaban a cuchichear graciosamente- estoy segura de que ustedes también lo harán fantástico.

-Yo ummm,- El chico se puso nervioso, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo y sabía que se había ruborizado sin poder verlo- Annie, yo quería saber si tu querrías, es decir si puedes, salir conmigo. No sé por un café o al cine o quizás….

-Ooh!-exclamó de pronto la chica de pronto un poco avergonzada. Thad se decepcionó, sabía que aquí venía el "pero"- Thad, yo…

-No te gusto- se adelantó Thad, desilusionado.

-No, no es eso. Es que yo no creo que ahora sea el mejor momento.- dijo ella mirando al pobre chico- Lo siento, eres un gran chico, y podemos ser amigos si tú quieres.

-Claro- contestó él totalmente avergonzado la abrazó antes de que ella le deseara suerte y saliera con sus amigas hacia las butacas para ver a los warblers en acción.

Thad Harwood se sentía de lo peor. No sólo se había avergonzado en frente de la chica que le gustaba desde hacía ya un par de años, sino que también había quedado como un tonto frente a todas las chicas del club de coro de la academia Curie. El chico se dio la vuelta para regresar con sus compañeros cuando una voz lo llamó a su espalda.

Era Nicole Smith, la mejor amiga de Annie. Nicole era una chica de color, más alta que Annie y con una gran voz que llamaba la atención desde el principio en el escenario. Como a Annie, Thad la conocía desde su primer año en los warblers.

-Thad,-dijo la chica dulcemente- sólo dale tiempo. Tú le agradas mucho ¿sabes? Es solo que acaba de terminar con el patán de su novio, y no se siente muy segura.

-Gracias Nicole- dijo el chico sin saber si agradecía el consejo o el rayito de esperanza que se asomaba en la mirada de la muchacha.

-Mucha suerte allá afuera,- dijo Nicole guiñándole un ojo- destrocen a esos engreídos de Totally Awesome ¿sí?

-Claro- contestó él y la chica desapareció tras la puerta que conducía fuera de los camerinos.

Antes de darse la vuelta y regresar con el resto de los chicos, Thad levantó la mirada y descubrió que, desde el otro lado de la habitación abarrotada de chicos y chicas concursantes, Blaine lo observaba.

No se habían dirigido la palabra desde su encuentro pasado allí mismo, en el teatro. Tanto Blaine como Thad se sentían heridos, pero no sabían cómo volver a hablarse. Thad no lograba recordar un momento en el que se hubieran peleado de aquella forma, nunca había dejado de verlo como a un hermano, ahora le era imposible incluso verlo como un amigo.

El chico se dio la vuelta y regreso para buscar a los warblers. El problema no era que Blaine lo hubiera traicionado, sino que había prometido jamás hacerlo. Habían prometido estar siempre juntos, se habían propuesto metas juntos y que hacía ahora? Lo abandonaba a su propia suerte.

Blaine vio a su mejor amigo marcharse sin dirigirle una sola palabra. De todas formas no habría sabido ni que decirle. Aún le dolían sus palabras. "Ellos son mejores amigos de lo que yo fui alguna vez para ti"

Entonces, desde la habitación contigua donde se reunían los jueces al final de las presentaciones, Blaine escuchó una voz conocida susurrar.

-Escuchen, este es el momento- escucho Blaine a Darren Richter a través de la cerradura, estaba con algunos otros chicos de Totally Awesome y sostenían una enorme caja de cartón- si vamos a hacer esto, será mejor que lo hagamos rápido…

-¿Hacer qué?- Preguntó Blaine entrando a la habitación y sorprendiendo a sus compañeros. Algo no estaba bien, podía sentirlo

-¡Anderson!- Exclamó Richter alarmado- Rápido entra y cierra la maldita puerta.

Blaine obedeció y volvió a inquirir.

-Darren, ¿Qué está pasando?

-Oh, nada,-respondió el chico- solo estamos charlando.

-¿Qué hay en la caja?-Blaine no se la iba a tragar.

El paquete estaba abierto y Blaine logró ver algunos trozos de papel con mensajes escritos a mano. Todos del mismo tamaño y del mismo papel amarillo de las papeletas con los nombres de los equipos que habían sido entregadas al público al principio del show.

-¿Esto?- dijo Darren sobreactuando sus palabras- no es nada son solo unos papeles que…

-¿Son votos falsos?- preguntó Blaine convencido de que sus compañeros estaban a punto de cometer un fraude a su favor y Darren Richter suspiró derrotado.

-Escúchame bien señor correcto,-había cierto tono de amenaza y cinismo en su voz,- puede que hayamos estado fantásticos haya afuera, pero no somos ninguna competencia contra esos amigos tuyos de Dalton, ni las chicas de Curie. Sus grupos son mucho más viejos que el nuestro y cuentan con la simpatía del público de St. Gregory. Es obvio que van a recibir la mayoría de votos del público. No hay forma de que ganemos eso…

Blaine intentaba no creer lo que oía. Ni siquiera quería saber de lo que pasaba, mucho menos querría participar en ello. Ni siquiera era capaz de mentir ¿cómo iba a ser parte de aquella trampa?

-O sea que,-tartamudeó Blaine nervioso a causa de aquella extraña sensación de que alguien los observaba- ¿Están robándose los regionales?

-"Estamos" robándolo- contestó Richter

-Yo no…

-Date cuenta Blaine de que allá afuera están los sinodales de Juilliard y tú deseas esa beca más que nada ¿no es cierto?- Blaine escuchaba atentó pero asqueado con la idea- bueno, pues esta es la única oportunidad que tienes para obtenerla, ¿Qué pasará si perdemos? Perderás también la oportunidad de alcanzar tu sueño de Broadway. Como yo lo veo no tienes otra opción que ayudarnos a ganar ese premio…

Blaine temblaba y comenzaban a resbalar gruesas gotas de sudor por su frente. ¿Y si tenía razón? ¿Qué debía hacer? El corazón le latía fuertemente. No quería hacer algo ilegal, no quería participar en ello, pero tenía razón. Con el voto del público de St. Gregory, no había forma de que ganaran. El pobre chico no podía moverse estaba aterrado con las miles de ideas que volaban por su mente.

-Además,-continuó Richter mirándolo esta vez con las cejas arqueadas y una burlona sonrisa canina, sabía que lo tenía atrapado- no querrás que tus amigos de Dalton y esos estirados de Nueva York se enteren de que todo este plan de robar los votos fue tu idea, ¿o sí?

Blaine miró sobre su espalda, aquella sensación de ser observado lo aterraba, pero sabía que solamente eran los nervios. La culpa de que estaba haciendo algo ilegal a sabiendas. Se acercó y tomó la caja de votos y la guardó debajo de su abrigo, luego apretó fuertemente los ojos intentando no pensar que se estaba convirtiendo en algo que odiaba: un tramposo y un mentiroso corrupto.

-Eso es,-dijo Richter sonriendo- así está mejor. Este estúpido concurso es nuestro ahora.

…

Los warblers esperaban listos en el escenario. El maestro de ceremonias ya los había anunciado y el telón seguía abajo. Kurt se sentía nervioso, las manos le sudaban y sentía que la corbata del uniforme le apretaba la garganta. Entonces pensó en todo lo que había pasado los últimos días y recordó a Finn y al resto de sus amigos de McKinley. Levantó la mirada y respiro profundamente. Era la hora de "robarse" los regionales.

La música comenzó y el telón empezó a subir. Las luces casi no iluminaban a los warblers que vocalizaban al tiempo en que iban apareciendo al público. Entonces un reflector calló como una cascada sobre una esquina del escenario y Eric Wickham apareció cantando mientras caminaba hacia el frente del escenario.

- We _watch the season pull up its own stakes and catch the last weekend of the last week_.- Kurt lo escuchó mientras avanzaba. La luz dorada del reflector iluminaba todo su rostro de una forma muy especial- _Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced, another sun soaked season fades away._

Kurt sentía un hormigueo apoderarse de sus piernas y brazos mientras escuchaba la voz de eric llenar el auditorio.

-_You have stolen my heart_. -Cantó también Kurt acompañando a su compañero mientras caminaba hasta la esquina contraria a la que ocupaba Wickham- _You have stolen my heart_

Kurt llegó caminó alejado de su amigo y lo observó. Estaban cantando un hermoso dueto de una de las más bellas canciones de amor que conocía frente a la audiencia más grande que había visto alguna vez, y sin embargo nada de aquello le importaba. Había olvidado todo en cuanto sus voces se fundieron en una sola. Parecía que la canción había sido escrita para ambos chicos.

-_Invitation only, grand farewells_-Cantó Kurt sin quitar su Mirada de la de Eric y ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos, sintiendo sus corazones latir incluso a la distancia a la que se encontraban.- _Crash the best one, of the best ones. __Clear liquor and cloudy eyed, too early to say goodnight_

-_You have stolen my heart_.-Cantaron ahora todos los warblers en una sola y hermosa voz- _You have stolen my heart_

_-And from the ballroom floor we are in celebration.-_cantaron juntos Hummel y Wickham cmainando el uno hacia el otro incapaces de desconectar sus miradas, como si se estuviesen llamando mutuamente _-One good stretch before our hibernation, our dreams assured and we all, will sleep well, sleep well._

_-Sleep well.- _Repitieron los warblers detrás de ellos dos- sleep well, sleep well

-_You have stolen_- volvieron a canta Eric Kurt, a un palmo de distancia uno del otro y en medio del scenario, como si se etuviesen declarando algo importante- _you have stolen._

De pronto, la mano en la que Eric no tenía el micrófono se deslizo lentamente y tomó la de Kurt. Ambos chicos sintieron instantáneamente aquella conexión mágica entre la música y sus sentimientos, como electricidad llenándolos.

_-You have stolen my Heart!-_ Cantaron juntos con mayor emoción, como si aquellas cinco palabras lo dijeran todo.- _I watch you spin around in your highest heels. You are the best one, of the best ones. We all look like we feel!_

_-You have stolen my…-_ Volvió a cantar el coro en una voz sola-_You have stolen my… You have stolen my heart!_

La música cesó y Kurt apenas podía escuchar el rugir de los aplausos y vítores del público. Eric aún sostenía su mano gentilmente y un cálido brillo bailaba en sus ojos. El labio inferior del chico más alto temblaba delicadamente y Kurt sentía el palpitar de su pecho, las emociones que ambos estaban guardando fuertemente.

Una poderosa necesidad de besar aquellos labios temblorosos invadió por completo a Kurt y supo que, el otro chico, sentía exactamente lo mismo. Y, si no hubieran estado frente a la audiencia lo hubiera hecho, porque era lo único que podía pensar. Kurt dio algunos pasos hacia atrás y volvió a integrarse a la filas de los warblers, Eric no podía quitarle la vista de encima.

Pronto Eric también se perdió entre las columnas de uniformes de la academia Dalton y la música de una segunda canción volvió a llenar el auditorio, una canción que se parecía más al tambor que guardaba en su pecho. Eric sonrió y se dejo llevar por la música, por el sentimiento más hermoso que alguna vez hubiese conocido. Se dejó llevar por todo lo que sentía por Kurt.

-_Ooooouh Ooooouh_- comenzaron a cantar los warblers en un tono mucho más alegre- _Love train, waiting for the love train. Love train, waiting for the love train._

Eric apretó el micrófono, sonrió y se aflojó la corbata. Los gritos de varias chicas emocionadas se escucharon desde el público al momento en que el chico se levantó sobresaliendo de entre los demás y aventando el saco de su uniforme fuera del escenario, cantando:

-_Been working so hard for so long, I think it's time I should be movin' on. I'm gonna do the right thing, I'm gonna do the right thing. You know that it's the best thing I've got myself a one way ticket and I'm coming home_

_-Riding on a love train.- _cantaron entonces los warblers rompiendo sus filas, saltando y bailando en el scenario_- Making my way back to you, baby. Riding on a love train. Cruising my way back to my baby's arms. Riding on a love train. Making my way back to you, baby. Riding on a love train. Cruising my way back where my baby's arms are waiting for me._

_-Don't stop, keep moving, I don't want to get off, no no no. Did I reach my baby in the tunnel of love?-_cantó otra vez Eric viendo a kurt diverters. El chico lo volteó a ver y él le guiñó un ojo- _I'm gonna do the right thing, I know that it's the right thing. Ooh, you make my heart sing! I've got myself a one way ticket and I'm coming home._

De pronto, a diferencia de lo que había sucedido en los números anteriores, el público se puso de pie, bailando con la canción de los chicos. La gente parecía fascinada con el número de Love Train de Eric Wickham y un grupo de divertidos y emocionados warblers.

_-Riding on a love train.- _volvieron a cantar el coro los chicos_- Making my way back to you, baby. Riding on a love train. Cruising my way back to my baby's arms. Riding on a love train. Making my way back to you, baby. Riding on a love train. Cruising my way back where my baby's arms are waiting for me._

Los warblers volvieron a formar sus usuales filas mientras aplaudían al ritmo de la música y repetían en voz alta _Love train, waiting for the love train. _Kurt no creía que sería posible olvidarse del concurso en aquel momento, pero la mágica voz de Wickham lo había logrado. Se divertía, incluso había olvidado su rompimiento con Blaine y las presiones de la competencia, había olvidad todo salvo a Eric Wickham y la letra de la canción.

_-Love train. Making my way back to you, baby. Riding on a love train. Cruising my way back to my baby's arms. Riding on a Love train. Making my way back to you, baby. Riding on a love train. Cruising my way back to my baby's arms. Riding on a Love train. Making my way back to you, baby. Riding on a love train. Cruising my way back to my baby's arms. __LOVE TRAIN!- _Terminaron de cantar los warblers bajando la cabeza hacia el piso al mismo tiempo en que caía el telón.

Todos los chicos saltaban emocionados, todo había salido de maravilla. Había sido el mejor número que hubieran hecho en mucho tiempo y la respuesta de la audiencia los emocionaba más aún. Si todo salía bien, incluso podrían ganar la competencia y dirigirse a Nueva York, a los nacionales.

Kurt caminó hasta Eric entre el mundo de chicos que saltaban y se abrazaban felicitándose. Se paró frente del castaño chico, sintiendo algo más que emoción. Quería abrazarlo, besarlo decirle que lo quería. Estaban tan cerca que casi podía sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, y sabía que Eric respondería tomándolo en sus brazos y sellando aquel momento con un broche de oro.

Entonces Eric colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de Kurt y sacudió su ordenado cabello diciendo solamente:

-Buen trabajo Miss Broadway, estuviste fantástico.

Luego, Eric se dio la vuelta y caminó fuera del escenario. Kurt no sabía que había sido eso. Por un instante habría podido apostar a que Eric por fin lo besaría y de pronto, ¿"estuviste fantástico"? Lo vio marcharse sin evitar preguntarse si estaría bien.

…

Los tres grupos estaban ahora en el escenario. Warblers, Crickettes y Totally Awesome. Todos los chicos parecían nerviosos, era el momento de la verdad. Todo se resumía ese instante en el que Ben Folds, el juez del programa de televisión The Sing Off abriera un sobre y diera el veredicto de la votación.

Blaine temblaba y Sally tomó su mano fuertemente, dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora que no logró mucho de su cometido. Ella no sabía nada de lo que había sucedido anteriormente detrás del escenario, ella no tenía ninguna culpa y solo quería hacerle ver al chico que a pesar del resultado todo estaría bien. Él pensaba distinto.

Ben Folds apareció entonces en el escenario, delante de todos y el público aplaudió intensamente para recibir a la celebridad. Thad intercambio sonrisas amistosas con Annie McMillian desde un lado hasta el otro del escenario.

-Antes de abrir este sobre con el nombre del equipo ganador de nuestra competencia de esta noche- dijo Folds- solo quiero decir que los tres equipos han estado fantásticos y que tienen un gran futuro por delante. Además quiero aclarar que, a diferencia de otros concursos, en esta ocasión los jueces son ustedes en el público, y que esto que tengo aquí en mis manos es el nombre del grupo coral que ustedes como audiencia han decidido que deberán ir a Nueva York, a los nacionales del espectáculo…

Kurt sabía que este era el momento que había estado esperando. Podía sentir la emoción escalando por su pecho.

-Y ahora,-dijo Folds abriendo su sobre- echemos un vistazo al ganador.

En ese momento reinó el silencio. Los tres grupos se tomaron de las manos entre sus miembros y cerraron los ojos fuertemente, como si estuviesen orando. Kurt casi podía escucharlo en su mente "¡Los warblers son los ganadores!" Casi podía sentir la copa entre sus manos, ya podía imaginarlo todo.

-Y el primer premio de los regionales de Show de Coro de Ohio es para…

Sally estaba emocionándose. ¿Qué pasaría si no obtenían el primer lugar? ¿Qué pasaría si quedaban terceros? No, tenían que ganar. Iban a ganar. Había dado su mejor esfuerzo y estaba segura de que todo saldría de lo mejor. Sonrío con los ojos cerrados y apretó con mayor fuerza la mano de Blaine.

La respiración de Thad comenzó a acelerarse. Habían pasado por tanto que estaba seguro de que este era su momento de brillar. Esta vez serían ellos quienes lo lograrían. Las manos de David y Wes a sus lados lo apretaban. Ellos también estaban ansiosos. Eric no podía cerrar los ojos, estaba tan seguro de que era el momento de los warblers que quería ver el momento en que Folds leyera el papel y exclamara:

-¡TOTALLY AWESOME!

Sally Conrad, Darren Richter y el resto del grupo brincaron y gritaron emocionados. Blaine no estaba seguro de que debía hacer, solo estaba allí parado, congelado, viendo a sus amigos de Dalton aplaudir desilusionados.

-Ganaste chico-estrella,- oyó Blaine a Darren que susurraba a su oído- más vale que te emociones y disfrutes tu premio si no quieres que la gente empiece a pensar que no lo mereces.

Darren le guiñó un ojo y Blaine miro sobre su hombro a los warblers. Algunos de los chicos se abrazaban en forma de consuelo. Blaine intentó desviar su mirada de ellos para quitarse el sentimiento de culpabilidad, pero no lo logró. En su lugar, observó la desilusionada y triste mirada de un Kurt Hummel que aplaudía quedamente. Fue aquella imagen lo que, mientras el resto de sus compañeros tomaban el trofeo mayor emocionados, le sugirió que gracias a su fraude jamás sabrían quien era el verdadero merecedor de aquel premio.

**Las canciones de este capítulo:**

Party in the USA – Miley Cyrus (cantada por The Crickettes)

Good girls go bad – Cast de American Idiot (cantada por Totally Awesome)

The show must go on – Queen (cantada por Eric y los Warblers)

Waiting outside the lines – Greyson Chance (Cantada por Kurt)


	15. Showtime

15

Showtime

Kurt llegó la mañana del lunes al salón de historia un poco desilusionado por los sucesos del fin de semana. Entró al aula arrastrando los pasos, con los ánimos por los suelos y se encontró con un grupo de chicos reunidos todos en torno del lugar de Mattie Brown. Los murmullos aceleraban y uno que otro chico exclamaba emocionado. Kurt no veía algo así desde la ocasión en que Puck llevó a la escuela una revista que mostraba a la actriz Megan Fox tal como llegó al mundo.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó el chico dejando su mochila un lugar detrás del grupo de chicos.

-¿No te entraste Hummel?-dijo uno de los chicos levantando la cabeza para mirar a su compañero- Un productor de Broadway llegó a St. Gregory buscando nuevos talentos. Habrá un casting abierto al público en el centro de la ciudad.

Entonces Kurt recordó que Dalton y McKinley a veces eran más diferentes entre ellas que una manzana y un pico de alpinismo. Mientras los chicos de Dalton parecían emocionados por cosas como un casting para musicales de Broadway, los de McKinley parecían responder únicamente al llamado de minifaldas rojiblancas y pompones de porristas.

-¿Productor?-preguntó Eric Wickham que había escuchado lo último mientras entraba al salón con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y su semblante de seriedad- ¿Quién?

Kurt lo miró y ambos chicos se sonrieron a forma de saludo, aunque luego el gesto de Eric volvió a su singular seriedad.

-Su nombre es Francis Maximoff,-contestó de pronto Matt asomando su pequeño rostro de entre los demás chicos- jamás había oído de él, pero dejó un anuncio en el periódico mira…

El pequeño Mattie extendió una hoja de manchado papel periódico y Kurt lo tomó para leerlo. El artículo ocupaba casi una página entera y en él se invitaba a todo quien creyera tener aptitudes para el teatro musical a una audición pública en el centro de St. Gregory aquella misma tarde.

-Al parecer será como un concurso,-comentó Matt- algo así como un American Idol en nuestro patio trasero ¿Irás Kurt?

El chico no estaba de humor para cosas como aquella. Era cierto que Broadway era uno de sus mayores sueños, pero los regionales y los desánimos que suponían lo habían dejado agotado y ciertamente deprimido.

-No lo sé Mattie-contestó el chico- no me siento listo para subirme en un escenario a cantar tan pronto. Los regionales no fueron exactamente lo que esperaba, tu estuviste ahí y creo que…

-Suena emocionante,-contestó Eric tomando el periódico por detrás de Kurt- un concurso como este podría ser justo lo que necesito para despabilarme un poco. Vamos Hummel, ¿Dónde está tu sentido competitivo? ¿No recuerdas nuestro pequeño número de The New Girl in Town?

Entonces Kurt volteó para encarar a su interlocutor con una sonrisa y, al voltear, su nariz casi pudo tocar los labios de Eric. No se habían dado cuenta de que estaban tan cerca el uno del otro. Eric abrió los ojos un poco asustado, su rostro comenzó a ruborizarse y dio unos pasitos hacia atrás alarmado. Kurt también se alarmó un poco, ambos chicos estaban un poco avergonzados. Aunque sabían que era vergüenza de la buena.

Eric se aclaró la garganta y dijo de una forma encantadoramente arrogante:

-Yo estaré allí y más vale, Miss Broadway que no me permitas vencerte tan fácilmente.

-Sabes que eso será imposible Wickham, te demostraré por fin que soy mejor que tú-aceptó Kurt el desafío con una sonrisa y batiendo su pequeño y delicado puño en el aire.

…

Blaine despertó con una sensación que reconocía perfectamente como culpabilidad, aunque no estaba del todo seguro si sería por la forma en que había ganado los regionales o por lo sucedido con Sally. No había hablado con la chica desde el fin de semana y, en realidad no estaba seguro de cómo o por qué había sucedido.

Desde el sábado, cuando había sucedido aquello, no dejaba de pensarlo. Había olvidado lo delicado y suaves que podían ser los labios de la chica. Había olvidado lo embriagante que resultaba su voz. En fin, había olvidad por completo porqué, en un principio, había caído rendido ante sus pies.

Blaine se sorprendió a sí mismo rozando sus labios con la yema de sus dedos, como si deseara que ella lo besara una vez más, tan solo para estar seguro de que había sido verdad. El chico se puso de pie y caminó hasta su tocador. Solo el sonido de sus pantalones de pijama llenaba el lugar. Blaine, al tener uno de los mejores promedios y una gran beca de estudios en Dalton, vivía en una habitación individual, lo que significaba que no tenía que soportar los ronquidos de un compañero de habitación o que tenía toda la libertad de dormir sin playera, lo que, con el extraño calor de los últimos días resultaba genial.

El muchacho caminó hasta su tocador y se paró ante su propio reflejo. Un chico desconcertado y despeinado, aunque bien parecido y de aspecto atlético lo observaba serio desde el otro lado del espejo. Su mirada cansada de quien acaba de despertar con una maraña de pensamientos en la cabeza. Poca era la luz que lograba atravesar la cortina de la ventana cerrada de la habitación y ya se empezaban a escuchar algunos murmullos matutinos en el pasillo de los dormitorios, pero Blaine se sentía ajeno a todo lo que sucedía en ese momento fuera de su habitación.

Dejó a su mano escalar por su plano abdomen, sus dedos a penas rozaban su piel. Tan solo quería recordar cómo se sentía el rose de sus manos. La palma de su mano derecha alcanzó su pecho cálidamente y, en silencio, cerró los ojos para sentir aquel rose cálido que se le antojaba la suavidad y el dulce calor de la piel de la chica. Abrió los ojos y se miró una vez más en el espejo. En los propios ojos de su reflejo solo podía ver el brillo de los ojos de Sally Conrad, dejándose perder en los recuerdos, en el recuerdo de aquella única noche en la que ellos habían…

El ringtone de su teléfono lo extrajo bruscamente de sus propias memorias. Apartó la mano de su cuerpo asustado de sus propios pensamientos y observó en el espejo como palidecía. El teléfono seguía vibrando y sonando sobre el tocador, alargó la mano y contestó la llamada sin revisar el número en la pantalla del aparato.

-¿Si?-dijo él con una voz inestable, como si temiera que alguien lo hubiese visto.

-¿Bueno?-contestó una voz dulce y femenina al otro lado- ¿Blaine?

-Sa-Sally- dijo el sintiendo que su corazón daba un vuelco. Le parecía tan extraño que aquella chica lo sorprendiera en ese justo momento en el que todos sus pensamientos estaban dedicados solo a ella y al tiempo que habían pasado juntos hace tiempo. Estaba confundido.

-Blaine, escucha,-comenzó Sally en un tono mucho más serio que su habitual entusiasmo al oír la voz del chico- quiero hablar contigo con respecto a lo que paso el sábado.

La imagen del beso regreso a la mente de Blaine y el chico se sintió un poco acalorado. Cuando se ponía a pensar en aquella escena se sonrojaba y se sentía que se ponía a temblar, y sin embargo, no se arrepentía que ello hubiese sucedido.

-Yo igual.-contestó el chico en la bocina del celular- Es decir, desde ese día no he dejado de pensar en…

-No,-interrumpió la chica- no aquí. ¿Te parece si nos vemos esta tarde en St. Gregory? Me gustaría poder verte mientras hablamos.

-S-sí, claro,-afirmó el chico experimentando un involuntario sentimiento de alegría. Iba a ver a la chica ese día.- ahí estaré.

…

A Kurt nunca le había agradado mucho la idea de sentirse sudoroso y oler a "humanidad", como decía su papá, por eso jamás entraba a clase de gimnasia. En su lugar prefería declararse enfermo e incapaz de hacer actividades físicas para retirarse a los vestidores y esperar a que la clase llegara a su fin. Además nunca le había gustado como se le vía el uniforme deportivo de la academia.

Aquel lunes no era distinto a eso. Kurt estaba recostado en una de las bancas de madera del vestidor, refugiado entre los casilleros ocupados por los deportistas de Dalton. No había nadie más en la habitación y el lugar parecía una caldera con tanto calor encerrado, por lo que el chico se había dado el lujo de esperar a medio vestir, tan solo con los pantaloncillos deportivos y una camiseta de tirantes, para sentirse más fresco y cómodo.

Kurt cantaba alegremente entre dientes la canción Wonderful de su musical favorito, Wicked, mientras pensaba en la tarea que debía para la clase de filosofía del miércoles del señor Scourge. De pronto la habitación se lleno de voces y exclamaciones. Kurt levantó la mirada y descubrió que el equipo de lacrosse de Dalton acababa de entrar a los vestidores, la práctica debía haber acabado.

Todos los miembros del equipo vestían el mismo uniforme deportivo que él. Llevaban unas ajustadas playeras blancas, tipo polo con el escudo del colegio bordado en rojo y una par de pantaloncillos cortos de color azul marino que hacían juego al uniforme habitual de la academia. Después de verlos entrar y algunos acercarse a donde él estaba, Kurt intentó desviar la mirada hacia otro lado, un poco sonrojado. Acababa de cambiar su opinión con respecto al uniforme de deportes. En aquellos cuerpos delgados y atléticos no lucía tan mal después de todo.

Entonces, entre el grupo, Kurt descubrió una figura alta y esbelta que reconocía mejor que ninguna otra, y que caminaba en su dirección. El chico se alarmó un poco cuando reconoció a Eric Wickham caminar hacia él en su uniforme y con su bastón de lacrosse en una mano. Había olvidado por completo que Eric, no solo era un gran intérprete musical y muy buen estudiante, sino que también era un talentoso atleta en cuanto a lacrosse, beisbol y natación se refería.

Kurt se enderezó y se sentó en la banca mientras Eric abría su casillero, que estaba apenas a unos pasos de donde Kurt esperaba, para sacar una toalla y una botella de agua.

-Hey, princess-saludo Eric con aquel tono que hacía saber a su amigo que estaba bromeando- ¿disfrutando de la vista?

Kurt miró a Eric. El chico parecía un poco acalorado por el esfuerzo físico del entrenamiento y tenía el cabello húmedo por el sudor, al igual que los brazos y las piernas. Extrañamente y al contrario de su propio juicio, a Kurt aquel aspecto viril le resulto muy atractivo. Luego miró a su alrededor para descubrir que muchos de los chicos entraban a bañarse a las regaderas a penas con una toalla por la cintura que los cubriera y se sonrojó por completo, entendiendo a que se refería su amigo.

Entonces Kurt se paró de golpe, haciendo frente a Eric y sonrojándose aún más mientras el chico tomaba de su botella intentando refrescarse un poco.

-N-no sé de que hablas.-Tartamudeó Kurt avergonzado- Yo solo estaba… y ustedes llegaron… pero yo no soy… ni intentaba ver…

-Tranquilo Kurt,-repuso Eric riendo y posando una mano sobre el hombro del chico para tranquilizarlo- solo estoy bromeando. Sé que no eres tan pervertido.

Increíblemente, aquel gesto funcionó a la perfección. Apenas Eric colocó su mano sobre su hombro, Kurt sintió como la cordura regresaba a él y el rojo de su rostro desaparecía. Eric volvió a dejar la botella en el casillero y se sentó en la banca para quitarse las zapatillas deportivas.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó el chico mirando a Kurt y desatando los cordones de sus zapatos- ¿Ya decidiste que cantar en la audición?

-Aún no lo sé-contestó Kurt mucho más calmado mientras Eric volvía a ponerse de pie y guardaba su calzado en el locker- pienso que sería bueno presentar un número classy o algo muy chick. Quizás algo de Chicago o de…

De pronto Kurt se tragó sus propias palabras cuando vio a Eric quitarse la playera del uniforme sin previo aviso. Sintió como, muy rápidamente, la sangre volvió a subir a su cabeza en el momento en que veía aquel blanco y firme abdomen apenas a unos palmos de él. Estaban tan cerca del sudoroso y atractivo cuerpo de Eric que luchaba firmemente contra el impulso pasional de acariciarlo. El aire se le había escapado y no recordaba ni una palabra de lo que estaba diciendo apenas unos minutos antes. De pronto la temperatura aumentó aún más para Kurt en la habitación. ¿Lo hacía a propósito? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que luchaba contra los sentimientos que sentía por él? Que tortura resultaba para Kurt encontrarse tan cerca de aquel sensual cuerpo de hombre cuando intentaba hablar con él.

Mientras hablaban, los vestidores se habían vaciado por completo. Muchachos habían entrado a las regaderas y luego salido nuevamente vestidos con el uniforme habitual de la academia para continuar con sus actividades académicas. Incluso, de un momento para otro se había apagado el sonido del agua corriente de las regaderas y no había mucho más ruido que la respiración constante de los dos chicos. Kurt estaba a solas con los atractivos músculos de Eric Wickham.

Eric sacó del casillero una toalla de baño y la colocó por encima de sus hombros. Luego tomó una barra de jabón y una botella de champú y miró desconcertado a Kurt que llevaba un rato en silencio. Lo miro de arriba hacia abajo y con una gran sonrisa y listo para entrar por fin a las regaderas, preguntó:

-¿Vienes?

-¡¿Qué?- Exclamó Kurt con los ojos grandes como platos y la cara más roja que nunca. Su cabeza acaba de ser azotada por la imagen de ellos dos solos y luego la vista de unas regaderas vacías. Se sintió mucho más acalorado del mundo y se sintió incapaz de dar respuesta o señal alguna de vivir. Sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse. ¿Acababa Eric de proponerle lo que él creía?- Yo… yo.. ¿Cómo?

-Bueno,-contestó Eric de forma despreocupada y señalando el vestuario de su amigo- supuse que vendrás de clase de gimnasia y querrías darte un baño. ¿Dije acaso algo que no debía?

Kurt volvió a respirar. Había interpretado las palabras de Wickham de forma incorrecta. ¿Cómo se le podía haber ocurrido semejante cosa? ¿Por qué se había imaginado que él y Eric podrían…? Intentó pensar en otra cosa.

-Oh no,-contestó Kurt- para nada. Pero, en realidad tengo algo de prisa y me bañe esta mañana, además ni siquiera entre a clase de gimnasia así que no estoy…

-Kurt,-lo interrumpió- ¿estás bien? Estás hablando muy rápido.

-Sí, sí. Estoy perfectamente,-Kurt aún no podía dejar de sentirse agradablemente intimidado por la atracción que sentía por Eric- pero ¿sabes qué?, será mejor que me vaya. Tengo un poco de prisa y me están espe…

Eric no pudo terminar de escuchar lo último ya que Kurt había ido saliendo en reversa hacia la puerta y había desaparecido detrás de ella. El chico rió por lo bajo y se preguntó si en algún momento se encontraría con un Kurt normal, aunque, si se ponía a pensarlo, ese era el Kurt que le gustaba, el Kurt que vivía a su manera.

…

El enorme auditorio de la escuela preparatoria McKinley parecía vacío. Solo un trío de chicas permanecía en el escenario, interpretando su número de My boyfriend's back por tercera vez en media hora; según la que tenía su lugar en medio, el ejercicio debía de ser perfecto, pues de nada servía un número que no pudiera hacer orgullosa a Barbra Streisand.

La música sonó una vez más en la gigantesca habitación y las tres chicas comenzaron a mover, al mismo tiempo y de la misma forma pulcramente coreografiada la cintura, logrando que sus largas faldas floreadas (que posiblemente pudieron haber sido parte del vestuario de Amber Von Tussle en la puesta en escena de Hairspray) se movieran coquetamente al compás de la música.

-_Hey-lah, hey-lah, my boyfriend's back- _cantaron las tres chicas mientras se movían alrededor del escenario-_ Hey, he knows I wasn't cheatin' now you're gonna get a beatin'…_

Las tres eran una muy distintas unas de otras. La primera era delgada, morena y lucía agresivamente guapa, además de que su figura era la de una sirena latina con piernas con la capacidad de embrujar a cualquier infeliz hombre que pasara a su lado. La segunda era un poco más bajita y castaña, y se podría decir que, aunque no era del todo fea, era mucho menos guapa que sus dos acompañantes. La tercera y última de las tres era tan alta como la primera y su cabellera estaba coronada por una dorada y rizada cola de caballo que le brindaba un aura de tierna ingenuidad. Aunque era una muchacha bonita y de aspecto angelical, el gesto en su cara hacía pensar que sus pensamientos se encontraban a kilómetros de distancia, como si estuviera ausente.

-_What made you think he'd believe all your lies? aah-ooh, aah-ooh- _Siguieron cantando las tres chicas siguiendo una dulce y coqueta coreografía que hacía recordar a un coro de voces de los años 60-_ You're a big man now but he'll cut you down to size, aah-ooh. Wait and see!_

_-My boyfriend's back, he's gonna save my reputation-_ Cantó Santana López, la sensual latina de New Directions y la primera de las tres en el escenario.

-_Hey-lah, hey-lah, my boyfriend´s back- _cantaron en coro las otras dos.

-_If I were you I'd take a permanent vacation- _La siguió la castaña y espectacularmente talentosa Rachel Berry señalando al inexistente público del auditorio.

-_Hey-lah, hey-lah, my boyfriend's back- _repitieron Santana y Brittany con un par de sonrisas capaces de derretir a cualquier mortal.

-_You're gonna be sorry you were ever born- _cantó ahora la rubia sacudiendo cuidadosamente su cola de caballo y sus caderas de muñeca.

-_Hey-lah, hey-lah, my boyfriend´s back_

_-'Cause he's kinda big and he's awful strong- _volvió a cantar Rachel al tiempo en que las tres, una por una, alzaban su brazo como si mostraran cuan fuerte era su bíceps.

-_Hey-lah, hey-lah, my boyfriend's back_

_-well look out now, my boyfriend's back well, i can see him comin' so you better get a'runnin' a'right now. __Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…- _Cantó Rachel en un rango mucho más alto que el resto de la canción y parándose al frente, justo debajo del reflector principal del escenario mientras al otras dos chicas seguian cantando el coro.

-_Myboyfriend's back!- _Terminaron la canción Rachel, Brittany y Santana haciendo un femenino movimiento que involucraba las manos y la cadera.

-Bueno,-dijo finalmente Rachel dando un paso al frente y volteándose para tener una mejor vista de sus compañeras- eso definitivamente ha estado mejor que las últimas 16 veces, sin embargo aún creo que me hace falta un poco de protagonismo, para que esto funcione.

Para la tarea de la semana, Mr. Schuester había separado a New Directions en grupos de tres y, muy a pesar de lo que dijeran aquellas tres chicas, debían de trabajar juntas. Llevaban toda la semana viéndose para ensayar su número de My Boyfriend's back en el auditorio y tanto Santana como Rachel estaban hartas de ello. Si Rachel volvía a hacer un comentario relacionado con su habilidad para bailar y cantar al mismo tiempo a diferencia de muchas otras chicas, Santana estaba segura de que le golpearía tan fuerte en la cara que incluso lograría convertir en una nariz de verdad a esa horripilante verruga que tenía entre los ojos y la boca.

-¿Protagonismo?-preguntó Santana mirándola de una forma no muy agradable, con la mano en la cintura y batiendo su puño en el aire tan agresivamente que incluso su morena cola de caballo se agitó de un lado a otro- ¿Quieres protagonismo? Yo te voy a dar tu protagonismo en esto mismo instante….

-Protagonistas son todos aquellos que, en su religión, adoran a la próstata…-dijo dulcemente Brittany con su mirada que se perdía en el espacio y las otras dos chicas lanzaron un lugar suspiro preguntándose si ella alguna vez ocupaba al menos el .5% de su capacidad mental.

-¡Vaya! Veo que nada ha cambiado aquí…-las sorprendió una aguda voz de niño acompañada de aplausos en donde debería estar el público.

-¡Kurt!-exclamó Rachel cuando reconoció al chico entre aquel mar de asientos vacíos-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Vienes a espiarnos, chico Dalton?-preguntó también Santana con una sonrisa. Incluso ella se alegraba de ver al antiguo miembro de New Directions.

-Posiblemente,-bromeó Kurt-aunque no sería fácil lograr que los chicos accedieran a hacer un número de The Angels en vestidos floreados.

-¿Ósea que Dalton está en Escocia?-preguntó Brittany mirando atentamente a Kurt, algo en su voz sugería que no estaba bromeando para nada.

Kurt rió y saludó también a su amiga.

-En realidad-dijo el chico ignorando la torpe pregunta de la excheerio- estaba buscando a Mercedes, necesito un consejo. ¿Alguna de ustedes la ha visto?

-Mercedes está resfriada.-respondió Santana- No vino hoy a clases.

-¿Por qué no acudes a Finn?-preguntó Rachel un poco recelosa- Siempre tiene buenos consejos para ti ¿no es cierto?

-Sin ofender, Rachel,-contestó el chico con las mejillas de un suave color durazno- pero no creo que Finn pueda darme un consejo a cerca de chicos.

-O de cualquier otra cosa que no sea futbol o sándwiches de albóndigas,-completó Santana con las manos en la cintura- pero, oye, nosotras somos chicas y podemos darte consejos.

-Santana tiene razón,-dijo también Rachel- quizás no tenga la mayor experiencia en relaciones, peroestoy segura de que puedo decirte que no hacer si quieres una.

-Pero,-advirtió Brittany-¿no habías terminado con Blaine?

Kurt guardó silencio y tragó saliva. Justamente por eso no quería decir mucho, sabía que algún momento repararían en ello y, el resto lo avergonzaba un poco. ¿Qué pensarían de él cuando se enterarán de…? Santana ahogó un gritito y se llevó la mano a la boca, sorprendida.

-¡Tú, pequeña sucia zorra!-dijo a Kurt en un tono que parecía de orgullo- Acabas de terminar con uno y ya estas aferrándote a otro. No sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de ti.

-¡Santana!-llamó Rachel- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Kurt no es así, jamás haría tal cosa.

Kurt se sonrojo de tal forma que Rachel se dio cuenta de que se equivocaba.

-¡Kurt!

-Lo siento Rachel, pero si he estado pensando en alguien más. Un chico nuevo, Eric Wickham.

Kurt no lo pensó dos veces. Quizás lo que necesitaba era una charla de chicas, y que mejor que con las dos chicas más provocativas de la escuela y Rachel Berry, la diva de divas. El chico no se contuvo y contó todo lo que había sucedido antes y después de terminar con Blaine. Desde la llegada de Eric hasta su extraño y acalorado encuentro esa misma mañana en los vestidores. Lo contó todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle del atractivo abdomen del chico.

-Wow,-exclamó Santana intentando echarse un poco de aire con la palma de la mano- parece que los gays tiene más acción de lo que yo me imaginaba en esa escuela.

-Quizás debería meterme a la academia Dalton disfrazada de chico como Julie Andrews en Victor/Victoria,-dijo Rachel para sí misma, esperando que nadie más la escuchase- quizás así encontraría un buen chico gay que apreciara mis finos gustos de una vez por todas.

-¡Oh no!-comentó Kurt de forma bochornosa comprendiendo el mensaje de la latina- No ha sucedido nada de… eso.

-Se llama sexo, Hummel- respondió ella- y justamente ese es el problema.

-¿Qué no tengo sexo?-preguntó alarmado

-No. El problema es que no estás sugiriéndolo.

Tanto Rachel como Kurt se mostraron incrédulos, ingenuos. Ninguno de los dos sabía de qué hablaba la otra, sin embargo pusieron atención. Después de todo Santana era la experta en el tema.

-Escucha,-continuo la chica- es obvio que hay tensión sexual entre ustedes. El está siendo sexy, y no lo hace a propósito, solo lo hace porque está contigo y quiere que tú lo interpretes de tal forma que entiendas que le gustas. Así es como funcionan los hombres.

Kurt dejó escapar una risita cuando escucho lo de la tensión. Vaya que sabía a qué se refería.

-Entonces tú debes de responder. Sé más… ¡Sexy! Provócalo, atráelo, manipúlalo con tus feromonas y vas a ver como cae rendido a tus pies.

-Así fue como mi mamá se acostó con mi papá,- dijo Brittany de forma ausente- y con el que nos trae el correo y con el hombre que ocupa camisón todos los domingos en la iglesia.

Los otros tres miraron a la rubia con un gesto que se confundía entre la incredulidad y el asco.

-Lo que sea- concluyó Satana intentando ignorar el incómodo comentario de su amiga.

-De cualquier forma,-dijo Kurt- yo no sé actuar sexy, no hay forma en que pueda hacerlo. Lo intenté una vez y no funcionó, así que olvídalo.

-No se trata de actuar,-comentó Santana- sino de serlo, y ahí es donde nosotras hacemos lo nuestro.

-¿A qué te refieres, Santana?

-Dices que hoy irán a una audición juntos a ese pueblo, ¿no es así? Y tú, quieres sorprenderlo, ¿cierto? Bueno, nosotras vamos a ayudarte.

-¿Cómo?

-Sucede que conozco,-dijo Rachel comprendió el plan de la chica morena- el número perfecto para ello. Vamos a acompañarte en tu audición, Kurt, y ¿Quién sabe? Incluso ese tipo de Broadway se fije también mí…

-¡Showtime baby!-exclamó Santana emocionada.

…

Las calles de St. Gregory estaban abarrotadas de gente y Blaine no podía siquiera imaginarse porque. Todo el día había estado pensando seriamente en que haría cuando llegara el momento de estar a solas con Sally y ahora apenas podía dar unos cuantos pasos sin preocuparse de que algún chico de Dalton o Curie los vieran juntos.

Blaine y Sally caminaban uno junto al otro por la calle principal. Él no dejaba de mirarla, no podía. Llevaba dos días sin sacarla de su mente por alguna razón y ello solo lo confundía más. La chica levantó la mirada y se encontró con la mirada perdida de Blaine. El chico se sonrojó y le sonrió, ella devolvió la mirada tan solo por un segundo y luego, cómo si sintiera que era incorrecto, desvió la mirada.

Ahora que Blaine lo pensaba, Sally se comportaba de una forma extraña. Toda la tarde, desde que se habían encontrado en Luigi's apenas había dicho palabra y se mantenía distante de él. ¿Había él hecho algo malo?

-¿Sally?-dijo el chico haciéndole frente a su amiga y tomando su mano- Sucede algo, lo noto, así que ¿Por qué no hablamos un momento?

-Si, Blaine-contestó ella sin mirarlo a los ojos- será mejor que hablemos. Pero, ¿te parece si nos sentamos primero?

A Blaine no le gustaba el tono en que ella lo decía, había algo de tristeza o arrepentimiento en su voz. Era alarmante y, lo que él quería era todos menos apartarse de ella. Quizás, pensó el chico, lo único que quería era descubrir qué estaba pasando allí, ¿habría algo aún?

Ambos adolescentes caminaron entre la multitud hacia la plaza principal del pueblo. La gente iba y venía comentando algo que era desconocido para el chico de Dalton y a él ni siquiera le interesaba descubrir que era. Al fin llegaron al centro del parque donde lograron, por suerte encontrar una banca vacía junto a la fuente central. El lugar parecía ser el epicentro de las multitudes y, a unos metros de donde ellos se habían ido a sentar, una gran carpa blanca abarrotada de gente se levantaba cubriendo la gran parte del parque.

-Blaine escucha,-comenzó ella rompiendo el hielo- lo que pasó el sábado, verás yo no sé que me…

-No, escucha Sals, es importante que me escuches solo un instante-interrumpió Blaine, no estaba seguro de lo que iba a pasar pero, ¿qué rayos? Si no le decía ahora, ¿entonces cuando?- desde hace poco más de un año, cuando terminamos, había estado seguro de quién soy. Pero, tú mejor que nadie sabes qué es lo que paso antes de entrar al escenario, y no puedes negar que no hubo… magia allí. Algo pasó en el escenario ¿sabes? Algo que me hizo recordar lo fantástica que eres y que me ha hecho pensar lo tonto que he sido y el tiempo que he perdido al no estar junto a ti.

Sally miraba a Blaine a los ojos por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Escuchaba todas su palabras boquiabierta, ¿Qué trataba de decirle?

-No puedo mentir,-siguió Blaine- no sé qué es esto. Y tengo miedo de equivocarme otra vez, tengo miedo de descubrir que jamás podré aprender a amar. Pero no quiero seguir pensándolo, no quiero seguir siendo este tipo que piensa demasiado las cosas y luego lo pierde todo y por eso estoy arriesgándome ahora. Así que, por favor, sólo respóndeme una pregunta ¿quieres?

Blaine tragó saliva antes de hacer aquella pregunta que había pensado tanto desde que salió de Dalton esa misma tarde.

-Sally, dime, ¿sentiste lo mismo en ese beso? ¿Sentiste esa chispa renacer o sólo estoy confundido? Porqué he amado antes y sólo recibí este dolor en el pecho que se hace grande con cada minuto que pasa. ¿Qué significó ese beso Sally?

Los ojos de la chica se cristalizaron en el momento. No tenía idea de que responder y la respuesta misma le daba miedo, le aterraba que él supiera todo lo que pasaba por su mente cuando estaba con él a pesar de su pasado juntos.

-Blaine… yo…-logró decir ella con la voz temblorosa. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Lo estaba arruinando todo.

Entonces un gran grupo comenzó a salir de la gran carpa blanca que tenían a un lado. El escándalo de la multitud aumentó y Sally no pudo concentrarse siquiera en su respuesta. Una mujer de aspecto inteligente y poco paciente, algo parecido a una ocupada secretaria de Wall Street se acercó a la gente pidiendo orden y, por supuesto, nadie logró hacer caso.

-Muy bien muy bien, ¿quién sigue?-decía la mujer apresurada y volteando a su alrededor, entonces divisó a la joven pareja sentada en la banca del parque y se acercó tomando a Sally por la muñeca- ¡Ustedes dos! ¡Perfecto!

Jaló a los dos chicos dentro de la tienda de lona tan rápidamente que ni Blaine ni Sally pudieron reparar en lo que sucedía. Los condujo entre pasillos de bocinas y luces inútiles y gente con gafetes que subían y bajaban por los pasillos. Ninguno sabía que sucedía hasta que aparecieron ante un gran escenario. Una multitud los recibió con aplausos y, desde una tarima entre el público, tres hombres los observaban atentamente. Ninguno de los dos chicos sabía que debían hacer ¿De qué se trataba todo aquello? Así permanecieron, en silencio, durante un transe de 3 minutos, hasta que uno de los tipos de la tarima hablo:

-Y bien ¿Piensan audicionar?- Era un hombre bajito que recordaba a Danny DeVito con boina y lentes oscuros- No tengo todo su tiempo.

-¡Oh!-exclamó Sally comprendiendo que estaban parados ante una multitud que buscaba audicionar para algún tipo de película o algo parecido- Disculpe usted, debe ser un error, nosotros solo estábamos…

-_Tell me when will you be mine…-_ la interrumpió entonces la voz de Blaine por las bocinas, que había comenzado a cantar lo primero que se le había venido a la mente.

-Blaine,-susurró ella tapando el micrófono con la mano- ¿Qué haces?

El chico se aclaró la garganta y siguió:

-_Tell me quando quando quando.- _Sally lo miró incrédula, ¿Qué debía hacer ella ahora, seguirle el juego?- _We can share a love devine. Please don't make me wait again_

-Blaine, no. Será mejor que nos vayamos…-Pero el chico parecía no tener intención de marcharse, al menos hasta que ella cantara con él.

-_When will you say yes to me?- _volvió a cantar él y sonrió a la chica.

-_When will you say yes to me?- _repitió ella, viendose forsada a hacerlo

-_Tell me quando quando quando- _Blaine sabía que, si lograba que ella cantara con él una vez más le haría saber lo que él mismo había sentido la última vez- _You mean happiness to me_

_-You mean happiness to me_

-_Oh my lover tell me when- _cantaron juntos y ella se sonrió por fin, un poco avergonzada, cuando Blaine volteó a verla con aquella seductora sonrisa suya.

-_Every moments a day- _cantó ella mucho más segura gracias a la voz de su compañero

-_ Every moments a day_

_-Every day seems a lifetime- _la chica no lograba creer que estaba cantando junto con él aquella precisa canción.- _Let me show you the way_

_-Let me show you the way- _repitió Blaine tomando el micrófono y arrastrándola hasta estar a parado justo al lado de la bella chica.

-_To a joy beyond compare- _volvieron a cantar juntos en una sola voz

_-I can't wait a moment more- _siguió cantando el chico sin imporatarle cuantas personas los estubiesen viendo en ese momento

_-Tell me quando quando quando- _cantaron juntos

_-Say its me that you adore- _se escuchó la voz de la chica dulcemente a través del sistema de sonido

_-And then darling tell me when,- _terminaron de cantar juntos, tan juntos que casi parecía que estaban uniendo sus almas en un abrazo- Oh, my Darling tell me when…

-Ahem,- carraspeó el tipo que había hablado antes logrando que la atención de Blaine pasara de los bellos ojos de la chica a él- bueno eso fue interesante. Pero ahora, ¡siguiente!

Baline y Sally soltaron una risita y salieron del escenario mientras un chico con un mono bailarín entraban a escena para interpretar una bizarra coreografía de las Pussy Cat Dolls.

-No puedo creer que hayas elegido precisamente esa canción- dijo ella empujando amistosamente al chico por el hombro.

-¿Ah no?- respondió él acercándose lenta y peligrosamente a la chica que no busco apartarse de él de ninguna manera.

-Porque esa fue, Blaine Anderson, la primera canción que bailamos tú y yo juntos en el baile de primavera hace casi dos años.

-Algo que yo nunca olvidaría, de ello estoy seguro-susurró el chico juntando su frente con la de la muchacha que había deslizado sus brazos gentilmente alrededor del cuello del chico mientras él la tomaba por la cintura. Luego la beso, esta vez voluntariamente y deseoso de ello, de sentir sus labios una vez más.

Algo pasó por la mente de Sally Conrad en aquél instante, y eso era que, una vez más, estaba consiguiendo justo lo que quería. Todo seguía de acuerdo al plan.

…

-Buenas tardes,- dictó la grave voz de Eric Wickham en el micrófono del escenario, justo después de la audición de "Dewie y su magnífico mono bailarín"- mi nombre es Eric Wickham y esta es mi audición.

El chico se sentó en el viejo piano del escenario y comenzó a tocar las teclas indicadas para tal caso. No recordó instantáneamente la letra de la canción, estaba un poco nervioso y se daba cuenta, pero, en cuanto escuchó la música, las notas lo llevaron hasta donde él estaba. Aquel dulce sonido le hacía recordar a sus ojos azules, imaginó su cabello castaño que a la luz del sol parecía más bello que el oro mismo y se descubrió a sí mismo imaginando su maravillosa voz. Todo cuanto había en Kurt Hummel le hacía estremecerse, y le gustaba. Su dulzura, su inocencia, su sentimiento de competitividad y su repentino mal humor. No había algo de él que no adorara, sin embargo, cuando la imagen de su sonrisa llegó a él, Eric sonrió. Nada le hacía más feliz que verle sonreír.

-_Oouh_,- cantó el chico sorprendido de recordar al menos el inicio. Aquella canción podría parecer tan tonta, pero significaba tanto cuando pensaba en él- _yeah._ _I'd wait on you forever and a day, hand and foot; your world is my world, yeah. Ain't no way you're ever gon' get any less than you should, 'cause baby you smile, I smile. __'Cause whenever you smile, I smile. Hey, hey, hey_

Eric había escuchado decir una vez que la curva más hermosa de una persona era una sonrisa. Ahora, mientras cantaba aquella canción no podía dejar de pensar en lo hermoso que Kurt Hummel era cuando sonreía. Lo dulce que se tornaban sus mejillas rosadas y el cielo que nacía en su mirada. Nada más bello había para él que la risa de aquel chico. Pero aquella era la única forma en que podía decirlo, cantando ante un gran público si no quería que alguien saliese lastimado. Si no quería lastimarlo a él como solía hacer con la gente que le importaba.

-_Your lips, my biggest weakness; shouldn't have let you know, I'm always gonna do what they say. If you need me I'll come running from a thousand miles away_

También aquello era cierto. Eric era capaz de cruzar un infierno si era necesario para llegar hasta él, si debía estar a su lado, si le llamaba. Si alguna vez Kurt le decía te quiero, él estaría allí para nunca separarse de él. Pero si lo hacía ¿Cuánto tiempo podría soportar sin tenerlo a su lado si se ausentaba? ¿Cuánto tardaría en volverse adicto a él? En amarlo, en necesitarlo. ¿Cuánto tiempo haría falta para que uno de los dos saliera lastimado?

-_Baby take my open heart and all it offers, 'cause this is as unconditional as it'll ever get, you ain't seen nothing yet. I won't ever hesitate to give you more. Cause baby, you smile, I smile. You smile, I smile. Hey, hey, hey. You smile, I smile I smile, I smile, I smile. __You smile, I smile. Make me smile, baby_.- Esta ves era el deseo lo que hablaba por él. Nadaquería más que pertenecer a Kurt Hummel para siempre, nada prefería a estar en sus brazos una vida entera y otras ddos más si era posible. Había tantas cosas por él que quería decirle, pero que tenía miedo.-_Baby you won't ever work for, you are my ins and my means now. __With you there's no in between, I'm all in. 'Cause my cards are on the table and I'm willing, and I'm able. But I fold to your wish 'cause it's my command._ _Hey hey hey. You smile I smile, I smile, I smile, I smile. You smile I smile. Oh! You smile I smile, you smile I smile._

Eric dejo de tocar el piano y una oleada de aplausos y gritos de chicas alocadas le dieron la salida. Wickham no era un chico para nada feo y, desde que salió de la escuela primaria, se había dado cuenta de que las chicas de su edad se acercaban a él buscando, a veces mucho más que una amistad. Eric sabía que podía tener a la chica que él quisiera, era un muchacho atractivo, alto, atlético, inteligente y talentoso, y además su mamá lo había enseñado a ser un caballero siempre, a pesar de que los últimos meses su rebeldía natural y su mala conducta le hubiesen estado trayendo algunos problemas. Sin embargo, Eric también había sido muy seguro de lo que quería, y eso era ver sonreír a Kurt Hummel, solo eso necesitaba.

-¡Siguiente!

…

Casi al final de la tarde, en el escenario improvisado debajo de la carpa en el centro de St. Gregory habían aparecido cuatro sillas metálicas iguales. Los tres hombres del estrado esperaban en silencio por la audición, especialmente Maximoff que parecía desesperado por ver de qué se trataba.

-¡Rachel Berry, Brittany S. Pierce, Santana López y Kurt Hummel!-Gritó el supuesto productor de musicales- Su turno.

Entonces bajó la intensidad de las luces y, en el escenario, bajo el reflector de color rojo apareció una chica castaña y vestida con una especie de combinación entre un leotardo y frac negro. Llevaba también unos guantes negros que le proferían cierto aire de elegancia y un par de botas altas y sensuales.

-_Where's all mah soul sistas_- canto Rachel Berry en el scenario mientras tronaba los dedos de forma sensual y elegante a la vez_- Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas_

_-Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista- _Contestaron otras voces ausentes en el escenario, detrás de bambalinas- _Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista _

_-He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge, struttin' her stuff on the street. She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" __Oh! uh huh- _siguió cantando la chica mientras caminaba hacia el frente, mostrando su sensualidad y mirando seductoramente a Francis Maximoff- _Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada. Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here. Mocha Chocalata ya ya. Creole lady Marmalade._

Entonces Rachel regresó hasta el centro del escenario y tomó una silla por el respaldo para sentarse contra él, de forma agresiva.

-_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir. Voulez vous coucher avec moi…_

_- He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up. Boy drank all that Magnolia wine. __All her black satin sheets, suede's, dark greens yeah-_ Apareció cantando Brittany desde el fondo del escenario, vestida tan solo con una especie corsé rojo, guantes que llegaban hasta poco más arriba de sus codos, un par de sensuales medias de seda negra y tacones altos. En la mano agitaba lo que parecía un látigo.- _Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here. Mocha Chocalata ya ya. Creole lady Marmalade._

La rubia también se paró junto a una de las sillas y puso su tacón sobre una de ellas al momento en que agitaba el látigo de forma agresiva y sensual.

-_ Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir- _cantaron la sods chicas_- Voulez vous coucher avec moi…_

- _He come through with the money and the garter bags I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh. We independent women, some mistake us for whores I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours._- Cantó Santana López en forma de rap entrando en escena vestida con un traje blanco que la hacía parecer una atractiva vedette de los años 20- _Disagree? __Well that's you and I'm sorry, Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari; wear ideal shoes, get love from the dudes. Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge. Hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas. We drink wine with diamonds in the glass bottle case the meaning of expensive taste if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya Mocha Chocalate-a what? __Real Lady Marmalade. One more time C'mon now_

_-Marmalade- _cantaron juntas las 3 chicas de New Directions_ -Lady Marmalade. Marmalade._

_-Hey- _se escucho una voz detrás de bambalinas, una voz a penas un poco menos femenina pero igualmente aguda y alta- _hey, HEY!_

Kurt Hummel apareció detrás de un pequeño telón que yacía en medio del escenario, agitando las cortinas de terciopelo rojo y luciendo su elegante y sencillo traje. Llevaba un pantalón de color rosa pastel una playera blanca, tirantes y bombín a juego con el pantalón. Eric lo vio desde su lugar entre el público. Estaba sorprendido de lo atractivo que le parecía en ese momento el chico más que nunca, caminaba hacia el frente de forma decidida y sugestiva cantando:

-_Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, oh!- _Kurt se movie de la forma más sensual que podía intentar, jugueteaba con los tirantes y hacía gestos que, desde el punto de vista de muchos, resultaba un tanto explícitos.- _Color of cafe au lait, alright. Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried more, more, more!_

Entonces Kurt comenzó a sobreactuar un poco la coreografía de Lady Marmalade mientras cantaba, junto con las chicas, el estribillo en francés de la canción. _Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir. _Miraba a Eric, bailando una especie de striptease salvaje sólo con la mirada. Eric no pudo evitar lanzar unas risitas, se ponía rojo de solo ver al chico actuar tan extraño._ Voulez-vous coucher avec moi…. _Kurt, Rachel, Brittany y Santana seguían bailando al rededor de sus respectivas sillas, mostrando algunos atributos ocasionalmente y lanzando miradas serias pero atrayentes al público. Francis Maximoff hacia algunos comentarios repentinos al hombre a su derecha y luego tomaba notas.

-_Creole Lady Marmalade oh yes- _terminaron de cantar los cuatro sentándose en sus sillas.

La audiencia permaneció en silencio, entre asustados y asombrados con el espectáculo. El supuesto productor de Broadway se levantó y comenzó a aplaudir sonoramente.

-¡Bravo!-exclamó Maximoff- ¡Bravisimo! Justo lo que estaba buscando. Ahora díganme, ¿Cuántas de ustedes, las tres chicas, son mayores de edad y están dispuestas a hacer más de un desnudo en escena?

Los ojos de Santan brillaron de entusiasmo, Rachel miró a Maximoff boquiabierta, ofendida y Brittany seguía con la mirada a una pobre mariposa perdida entre la multitud. Lo que el productor de Broadway no imaginaba era que ninguna de las tres, por más fabuloso que hubiese sido el número, era mayor de edad aún, por lo que los 4 minutos que había durado la canción habían sido en vano. Ninguna estaba hecha para el papel.

Kurt no pensaba ya en la obra de Broadway, mucho menos podía pensar en el berrinche de Santana acerca de su decisión de participar aún en contra de la ley. Él solo pensaba en Eric. ¿Habría funcionado? ¿Le habría gustado el número? ¿Había sido lo suficientemente… sexy?

Kurt logró verlo avanzar hacia él entre el mar de gente. Estaba nervioso y comenzaba a temblar. Sonrió y Eric le devolvió el mismo gesto sincero.

-¿qué te pareció Wickham?-preguntó Kurt.

-Ha estado bien.

-¿Bien?- Preguntó Kurt decepcionado. ¿No le había gustado? ¿Había hecho algo mal?

-No, no me mal interpretes. El número fue muy bueno, es solo que…- Eric no podía creer que estab por decir lo que pasaba por su mente.- Es solo que no has sido tú ¿Sabes?

Kurt no comprendía del todo.

-Sí, me refiero a que el que ha cantado allá arriba parecía ser otro, no el Kurt que yo conozco. ¿Sabes? No tienes que esforzarte por ser algo que no eres, me gustas tal como eres chico.- Eric puso una mano sobre su cabeza y agitó su castaño cabello como solía hacer siempre- Sólo sé ti, sé Kurt Hummel y obtendrás todo lo que deseas ¿de acuerdo?

Eric le guiñó un ojo y luego se apartó, caminando con las manos en los bolsillos y silvando la melodía de U Smile. Kurt se sonrojó y dibujo una enorme sonrisa en su cara. Le había dicho que le gustaba.

**Las canciones en este capítulo fueron:**

My boyfriend's back – The angels (cantada por Rachel, Brittany y Santana)

Quando Quando Quando – Michael Bublé y Nelly Furtado (cantada por Blaine y Sally)

U Smile – Justin Bieber (cantada Eric Wickham)

Lady Marmalade – Christina Aguilera, Lil' Kim, Mya, Pink (Cantada por Chicas de New Directions y Kurt)


	16. First Date

[Pido una gran disculpa a todos los que hayan seguido Los días en Dalton, no había podido subir nada porque estaba muy ocupado con tareas y trabajos etc. Pero me estoy esforzando por poder seguir con esta historia. Espero que les guste, y muchas gracias por leer y comentar, lo aprecio mucho ]

16

First date

Los martes resultaban ser un día algo pesado para Thad. Tenía miles de clases y, además del ensayo con los warblers, tenía práctica en el equipo de natación. Siempre terminaba los martes agotado y odiando a todo el mundo. El chico dejó caer su mano de forma pesada sobre el despertador que brincaba sonoramente en la mesita de noche y resopló al momento en que el aparato se apagaba. No quería levantarse de la cama.

Las primeras luces de la mañana entraba tenuemente a través de la cortina de la habitación y el menor de la familia Harwood parecía incapaz de abrir los ojos a causa del ardor. Estaba enredado entre las sábana de su cama y, aunque se esforzaba por pararse de la cama, parecía que un par de garras lo tenían sujeto a la cómoda prisión de algodón egipcio.

Finalmente, tras una eterna lucha contra la almohada de plumas de ganso que le sugería descansar un rato más, Thad se sentó en el colchón y se talló los ojos, intentando acoplar su vista a luminosidad matutina. El chico comenzó a repasar todo lo que tenía que hacer ese martes en el orden correcto. Lo primero sería darse un baño, luego bajaría a desayunar para salir a clase de trigonometría, de francés y luego de historia mundial. Después, a media mañana tenía ensayo con los warblers en el salón de música y, al mediodía, apenas un poco antes de la hora de la comida tenía programada la práctica de natación.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron enteramente y un rayito de esperanza se asomó entre la pesadez de su horario para aquel día. Desde hacía semana y media, cuando el techo de la piscina de la academia Curie había colapsado, que las chicas de los equipos de natación y nado sincronizado practicaban en la alberca de Dalton.

Thad no era como el resto de los chicos que corrían a las horas de entrenamiento para mirar a las chicas en sus ajustados trajes de baño. En realidad, Thad estaba interesado únicamente en la capitana del equipo de natación de Curie, aunque más que interesado estaba enamorado de ella. Annie McMillian era la chica más hermosa, inteligente y talentosa que jamás hubiese conocido y, desde que se habían hecho buenos amigos el día del baile de primavera en su primer año en Dalton, no había encontrado las palabras para declararle su amor.

El chico se paró de la cama y tomó su toalla y su uniforme limpio, listo para comenzar el día con una gran sonrisa y movido, únicamente, por el deseo de saludar una vez más a la chica durante la práctica de natación y de poder volver a mirar sus bellos ojos otra vez.

A penas salía de la habitación en dirección a las duchas cuando el sonido de su celular vibrando sobre su escritorio lo detuvo. ¿Podría ser ella? Nada lo haría más feliz. Thad dejó la toalla sobre su cama y corrió a contestar el teléfono.

Un mensaje de texto de un número desconocido. "Parece que tu amigo Blaine es más hombre que tú, al menos él puede conseguirse una chica. ¿Y tú? A veces me preguntó quién es verdaderamente el marica de los dos. Tu buen amigo, J " El mensaje estaba acompañado de una imagen. Thad, curioso y herido por el contenido del mensaje abrió el archivo adjunto y descubrió una fotografía en la que aparecían Blaine y Sally dándose un beso el día de los regionales, justo antes del número victorioso de Totally Awesome.

El chico no podía estar más furioso. Cerró de golpe su celular y lo aventó contra la cabecera acolchonada de su elegante cama. No podía creer lo que acababa de ver en aquella foto. ¿Blaine y Sally? ¿Después de todo lo que había sucedido? Los amigos no se habían vuelto a hablar desde el día en que se encontraron en el teatro Windsor de la Calle 3, ni siquiera eran capaces de mirarse en los pasillos. Thad sabía que aquello no era en realidad de su incumbencia pero, por alguna razón, le enfurecía saber que su supuesto mejor amigo estaba cambiando de tal forma.

"A veces me preguntó quién es verdaderamente el marica de los dos." Thad cerró los puños más fuertemente y los dientes chirriaron con su mandíbula apretada. Estaba furioso, la gente siempre lo había discriminado por tener un amigo gay y algunos incluso creían que el también lo era y, ahora, después de más de un año de guardarse todo aquello, estaba harto. Era hora de demostrarle al mundo que tan hombre era Thad Harwood. Esta ocasión era, iba a decir todo lo que sentía y, esta vez, "no" no era la respuesta que estaba buscando.

…

-Buenos días señores- saludó el Sr. Scourge mientras los warblers iban entrando en la sala de música- espero que hayan descansado estos dos días después de los regionales.

Los chicos bajaron la mirada casi al mismo tiempo, desilusionados. ¿Cómo era capaz de recordarles tal evento de esa forma?

-Porque debemos recordar que de ninguna forma nos daremos por vencidos, vamos a seguir intentado hasta alcanzar nuestra meta de llegar a los nacionales incluso el año que viene si es necesario. Pero para eso necesitamos un poco más de confianza en nosotros mismos, intentar algo que nunca hemos intentado.- cuando Scourge dijo esto, Thad levantó la mirada, como si le hubiese estado hablando a él. Kurt también ponía plena atención, quizás eso era lo único que le faltaba para hablar seriamente con Eric - De esto se trata nuestra lección de hoy, confianza.

Scourge sacó de su portafolio un bloque de fotocopias y las acercó a Jeff, el más alto de los chicos, para que las pasara entre los demás. Thad leyó la letra de la canción y dejo escapar una sonrisa tímida, como él. Parecía que la canción estaba escrita justo para él, justo en el momento en la que más la necesitaba.

Thad siempre había sido un chico tímido y muy sensible. Era de esos chicos a los que la piel se le erizaba cuando escuchaba una canción que le transmitiera algún sentimiento o de los que lloraban con películas como Cinema Paradiso. Le gustaba ser así, pero únicamente cuando estaba solo en su habitación, fuera era el chico que siempre mostraba una sonrisa y ofrecía los mejores consejos, aunque a veces él mismo no se escuchase.

-Y esta vez,-siguió Scourge- me gustaría escuchar a una voz nueva, si no le importa señor Harwood.

-¿Yo?-preguntó el chico que nunca había cantado un solo, por timidez más que nada.

-Si claro, estoy seguro de que lo hará de maravilla, solo necesita confiar en usted mismo. Ya verá.

La música comenzó y Thad se aclaró la garganta, nervioso. El resto de los Warbler lo observaban.

-_Wandering the streets, in a world underneath it all. Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet as what I can't have_.- La voz le temblaba un poco, jamás había cantado solo frente a sus compañeros, no era tan seguro- _Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair round your finger. __Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you what I feel about you._

De pronto la imagen de una chica castaña y de ojos pardos apareció en su mente. Llevaba conociéndola poco más de tres años, ¿Por qué no era capaz de decirle cuán importante era ella para él? ¿Por qué no se atrevía?

-_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have and cannon ball into the water- _De pronto, como arte de magia, encontró aquella fuerza que le hacía falta, el deseo de verla y abrazarla, con ella se sentía mucho más seguro de arriesgar cuanto tenía y lanzarse sin pensarlo-_ I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have, for you I will. __For you I will._

La voz de Thad comenzaba a escucharse por encima de la de todos los warblers. Por vez primera estaba cantando un solo y no se daba cuenta, lo hacía estupendamente. Solo se trataba de intentarlo.

-_Forgive me if I st-stutter from all of the clutter in my head, 'cause I could fall asleep in those eyes like a water bed. Do I seem familiar? I've crossed you in hallways a thousand times, no more camouflage I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall.- _Esta vez no se trataba de los warblers, Thad sabía que siempre pasaba demasiado tiempo pensando en ayudar y resolver los problemas de los demás, tanto que se olvidaba de sí mismo. Esta vez no era así, esta vez iría a buscar a la persona que él sabía más quería en el mundo. Annie McMillian ya no sería solo su mejor amiga porque ahora el estaba seguro de qué hacer. Se paró sobre la mesa, solto la hoja de papel y esta vez cantó con el corazón y una enorme sonrisa.- _I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have and cannon ball into the water. I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have, for you I will. You always want what you can't have, but I've got to try. I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have, for you I will. __For you I will. For you I will._

…

Clase de historia del mundo con el viejo profesor Clayton. Eric sabía que no soportaría una hora más de escuchar al hombre discutir acerca de los pros y contras de la Guerra Fría, lo único que quería era que la clase por fin llegara su fin para que, durante el almuerzo, pudiera pasar un rato un poco más íntimo con su amigo Kurt. En realidad a veces incluso le daba miedo estar con él. Era la persona con la que más disfrutaba pasar el tiempo pero, sus sola presencia lo hacía sentir débil, desprotegido. Kurt lograba las reacciones más extrañas en él, pero le gustaba.

Eric volteó hacia el fondo de la clase y se encontró con la mirada del chico. Se sonrieron de la forma en que se sonríen dos personas que guardan un secreto en común, aunque Eric temía del secreto. Kurt siguió su plática con su amigo Matt Brown y Eric se volteó para seguir atendiendo a la clase.

Cuando el más alto de los chicos se dio la vuelta, Kurt sacó un trozo de papel de su carpeta y garabateó algunas palabras. Le paso el recado al chico que estaba delante de él y le hizo señas de que lo entregara a Wickham. El chico obedeció. Cuando el mensaje llegó a manos de Eric, el chico tomó el papel y lo abrió: "¿Quieres ir a St. Gregory esta tarde? Tú y yo. Solos"

Eric volteó a ver a su amigo una vez más y este le sonrió alzando la mirada, esperando una respuesta. Wickham dejó escapar un suspiro y bajo la mirada. Sabía por dónde iba el asunto y, no era que no quisiera salir con Kurt, simplemente no le gustaba eso de las citas.

El timbre sonó anunciando el final de la clase, el profesor Clayton cerró su enorme ejemplar de Historia del Mundo y se despidió de los alumnos que ya comenzaban a dejar el aula en dirección a la cafetería. Era hora del almuerzo y los martes solían servir canelones.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Kurt alegremente mientras Eric guardaba sus cuadernos en su mochila, listo para salir del salón.

-¿Necesitas algo del pueblo?-preguntó Eric esperando que hubiera verdaderamente una necesidad por ir a St. Gregory esa misma tarde.

-No,-contestó el soprano- solo creí que tu y yo podríamos salir un rato, solos, a caminar y charlar y quizás…

-Kurt, escucha, no quiero ser grosero pero, ¿me estás invitando a salir?-Kurt palideció un poco ¿estaba yendo demasiado rápido?- Escucha Kurt, no me malinterpretes. Me gustas, y me gustas mucho. Es solo que, eso de las citas no es lo mío, creo que cuando uno sale de esa forma se esfuerza por demostrar algo que no es en verdad.

Kurt sintió de pronto que comenzaba a enojarse. ¿Adónde iba todo este juego entre él y Eric Wickham?

-Si yo te gusto,-espetó el chico- y tú me gustas ¿Qué estamos haciendo? ¿A quién estamos tomando el pelo, Eric? Dime, ¿por qué no podemos estar juntos?

-Porque yo no soy así Kurt,-contestó el otro chico, le temblaba la voz- no soy como tú.

-¿Cómo?

-¡Fuerte!-contestó el chico firmemente pero con los ojos cristalizados-Entiende que no puedo ser tan valiente como tú. Me gustaría serlo, pero no lo soy. A veces algunas personas cuando nos lastiman nos cuesta trabajo retomar la confianza en nosotros mismos. Tú eres diferente, mírate, acabas de terminar una relación con uno de los mejores muchachos que conozco y sigues en pie, determinado a no dejarte caer. Yo no puedo ser así, lo siento.

Apenas terminó de decir esto, Eric tomó su mochila por el hombro y salió del salón. Eric tenía razón, ¿qué le estaba sucediendo? Cualquier otro, en su posición estaría desboronandose, pero no él. ¿Por qué?

…

Blaine caminaba por los pasillos de Dalton arrastrando los pies y sin un rumbo exacto. Le dolía la cabeza y sentía una pulsación continua en la sien. Los eventos de la semana, las llamadas cursis y melosas con Sally, los sucesos en los regionales, todo lo tenía confundido y agotado tan solo quería descansar.

Se paró frente a la puerta de su habitación y sacó su llave. Intentó insertarla varias ocasiones en la manija pero falló. El chico volteó a su alrededor esperando que estuviera al tanto de su vergonzosa actuación. En el pasillo solo estaban él y un alegre grupo de chicas de segundo año.

¿¡CHICAS! ¿Porqué había mujeres en Dalton? Era una academia solo para hombres. Debía estar imaginándolo todo. Quizás solo le hacía falta dormir, después de todo, Sally lo había mantenido despierto toda la noche. Volvió a su desempeño con la puerta y volvió a fallar, de pronto una mano blanca y cálida lo tomó por la muñeca.

-¿Te ayudo?-Ofreció una voz dulce y femenina que le resultaba desconocida y se volteó para encontrarse con una chica de cabellos negros y labios rojos y tentadores que además llevaba puesto el uniforme de la academia, solo que en lugar de pantalones vestía una curiosa minifalda escolar.

Blaine alarmado por su propia visión dio unos pasos hacia atrás y cayó de espaldas. Cuando se levantó, abrió los ojos y descubrió un Dalton que parecía cambiado, el pasillo tenía una iluminación extraña y no había un solo hombre, en su lugar había aproximadamente 15 chicas muy atractivas vestidas con el uniforme de los cheerios de la preparatoria McKinley. Fue entonces cuadno también descubrió que su vestuario había cambiado, llevaba puesto un uniforme de futbol americano. Aquello parecía una fantasía sacada de la mente de un chico heterosexual de preparatoria.

-¿Qué rayos…?- empezó a decir mientras al fondo del pasillo, entre todas las porristas apareció una Sally Conrad uniformada que le dedicó un coqueto guiño, aquello solo confundió al chico un poco más.

Las porristas en el pasillo empezaron a mover sus caderas de una forma que, extrañamente, a Blaine le pareció lo más sensual del universo. Al fondo de la habitación y justo delante de la puerta de su cuarto, Sally llamaba a Blaine con el dedo, en silencio y música proveniente de algún tipo de percusiones invisibles llenaron el ambiente.

-_This was never the way I planned, not my intention-_Comenzó a cantar Blaine mientras caminaba entre las chicas hacia Sally. Mientras lo hacía comenzó a notar que las chicas lo miraban mordiendose el labio o intentando bailar de la forma más sensual posible para llamar su atención._-I got so brave drink in hand, lost my discretion._

De pronto, cuando Blaine iba a la mitad del camino, Sally se dio la vuelta y desapareció detrás de la puerta, sonriendo. Quería jugar a las escondidas, que él la atrapara. Blaine sentía que el mundo daba vueltas debajo de él, varias chicas lo alcanzaron e intentaron retenerlo, quedarse con él. Un par de manos lo tomaron por el pecho mientras las muchachas comenzaban a llenar de besos su cara. Él tan solo quería llegar hasta la puerta.

_- It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on-_siguió cantando Blaine hasta llegar y tomar con fuerza la manija de la puerta, estaba abierta-_ I'm curious for you, caught my attention._

Apenas Blaine entró en su habitación, toda la escena cambio por completo. Dentro estaban unas cinco chicas en pijama jugand guerra de almohadas. Ninguna de ellas era Sally, pero todas eran igualmente atractivas y, entre brincos y risas se asomaban sus bellas curvas debajo de los pijamas. Incluso la ropa del chico había cambiado. Ahora vestía una camisa blanca y una corbata y pantalón rosados que hacían color con el extraño color pastel de la iluminación del lugar.

-_I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick- _Siguió cantando Blaine entre la lluvia de plumas que volaban en el aire y mientras una de las chicas lo tomaba por la corbata y lo jalaba hasya que el chico cayera en la cama, entre todas ellas-_ I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

Una vez más una multitud de manos y labios se apoderaron de él, jalaban de su corbata y su camisa hasta desabotonarla, las sentía escalar por su entrepierna y no su abdomen, mientras aquellos angeles de curvas peligrosas reían y disfrutaban de el momento. ¿Qué era lo que las hacía tan irresistibles?

_- It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight.-_Cantó Blaine antes de girar sobre su propia espalda para liberarse y brincar de la cama_-I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it._

El Moreno chico corrió hasta la ventana y miro hacia atrás, las chicas iban a por él mordiéndose los labios y saboreando su captura. Entonces él, sin pensarlo, abrió la ventana de par en par y brincó a través de ella.

Cayó parado en un callejón que no conocía y la escena volvió a cambiar totalmente. Esta vez solo estaban él y ella, Sally Conrad. Sus atuendos, una vez más eran distintos, el llevaba puesto un galante esmoquin de color negro; ella un hermoso vestido de atrevido color rojo que contorneaba deliciosamente su esbelta y delicada figura de violín.

Blaine caminó hacia ella y la apresó contra la pared. Sus caras quedaron peligrosamente una cerca de la otra y el chico podía escuchar su respiración lenta y seductora, pero esta vez no la iba a dejar escapar. _You girls you are so magical, soft skin, red lips, so kissable_. Blaine moría por volver a besar su labios rojos, no le importaba cuan confundido lo pusiera, toda ella era como la manzana de la Discordia. Luego el chcio deslizó lentamente la yema de sus dedos por sus brazos blancos y delgados. Sally parecía disfrutar aquella tortura como nada. _Hard to resist so touchable. __Too good to deny it, ain't no big deal, it's innocent._

-_I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it- _volvió a cantar Blaine tomándo su cabeza con sus manos, confundido-_ It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight. I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it._

Fue entonces que, el estruendoso sonido de un libro golpeando contra su banca lo despertó. Se había quedado dormido en clase de Filosofía, con el señor Scourge. La clase había terminado y ya todos sus compañeros comenzaban a salir para dirigirse a la cafetería, era hora del almuerzo.

-Bueno,-dijo Scourge- ahora que se ha dignado a despertar señor Anderson, debo decirle que espero para mañana su ensayo de mínimo tres cuartillas acerca de las contribuciones de la escuela de Frankfurt.

-Pero no hemos visto la escuela de Frankfurt- contestó el chico aún un poco adormilado.

-Vaya,-contestó el maestro simulando sorpresa- entonces al parecer se perdió toda la clase de hoy.

…

Thad entro corriendo al comedor y dibujando las más grande y brillante de las sonrisas. El chico paso de largo a la cocinera que le preguntaba si iba a comer y se sentó presuroso y emocionado en la mesa donde estaban Wes, David, Eric y Kurt, incluso ignoró a Blaine que estaba sentado solo en una mesa no muy lejos de ellos.

-¡Aceptó!-gritó Thad entusiasmado sentándose e interrumpiendo la comida de sus amigos- ¡Annie aceptó salir conmigo!

-Felicidades tigre,-contestó Eric intentando no voltear a ver Kurt que estaba sentado casi frente a él, ¿porqué resultaba tan incomodo estar cerca suyo? Lo único que podía pensar era en él mismo lanzándose sobre el chico y robándole un beso- ¿A dónde piensas llevarla? ¿Cuál es tu plan?

-Como no puedo pasar por ella a Curie,-contó Thad aún tan emocionado que su rostro parecía reventar de alegría- hemos quedado de vernos en Luigi's en St. Gregory, a las siete.

-Vaya,- exclamó David- Luigi's es un lugar un tanto elegante.

-¿Has pensado ya que te vas a poner?- preguntó Kurt entusiasmado con la idea de ayudar a su amigo.

-Bueno no en realidad, yo…

-¿Y a qué esperas?- dijo Kurt poniéndose en pie rápidamente- Tienes que elegir el atuendo especial y planear a donde irás después con ella, y el tipo de flores que le llevarás y todo lo que vas a decir…

Kurt hablaba tan rápido que el resto de los chicos perdieron el hilo de la conversación por completo. El rostro del chico se había vuelto rojo de la emoción y Eric parecía entender ahora lo importante que resultaba aquel asunto de las citas para Kurt. Era algo extraño pero de cierta forma encantador.

-Kurt yo,-tartamudeó Thad- no sé… yo no sé de que hablas…

-Thad,- contestó el otro chico intentando ser más claro- quizás para ti las citas no sean muy importantes ni ninguno de esos detalles, y quizás Annie no los espera. Pero es justamente eso lo que hace una primera cita muy especial si quieres hacer cada momento que estén juntos mágico, debes hacer este momento mágico. Debe ser una noche que ella jamás olvide y, así jamás te olvide a ti.

-¿Sabes qué?- contestó Thad parándose ágilmente de su asiento- tienes todo la razón Kurt, yo…

En ese momento, cuando el chico Harwood se dio la vuelta decidido a poner manos en la obra, un estruendo de platos y cubiertos cayendo al suelo llenó la habitación: acababa de chocar con Blaine Anderson y su bandeja repleta de un almuerzo que jamás pudo terminar.

Ambos chicos ardían de cólera, sobre todo por su encuentro inesperado. Quienes menos deseaban verse el uno al otro en toda la escuela. Todas las miradas en la cafetería estaban puestas sobre ellos y los uniformes de ambos chicos estaban cubiertos de medio sándwich de atún, puré de papá y refresco de grosella, pero sobre todo de humillación. Dos bombas de orgullo por estallar.

-¿Ya no te fijas por donde caminas, Harwood?- preguntó Blaine desafiante

-No lo sé,-contestó el chico- ¿Tú ya no te fijas en chicos, Anderson?

La ira se dibujó en el rostro de Blaine. Se había enterado, intentó pensar que no valí pelear por ello pero en realidad solo intentaba reprimirse el sincero deseo de partirle la cara en dos a su mejor amigo. El sentimiento era mutuo.

-Esta mancha no va a salir nunca, gracias idiota- dijo sarcásticamente Blaine para luego murmurar esperando que Thad no lo escuchase- Quizás tu padre tiene razón, no sirves de mucho.

Por supuesto, Thad lo escuchó y no pudo detenerse.

-Bueno,-respondió el chico tomando su propio vaso de granizado de moras- tal vez esto ayude a limpiar tu estúpida camisa.

Thad vació el helado contenido de su vaso de cartón sobre la ya no tan limpia camisa de su amigo que ahogó un gritillo debido a la gélida sorpresa. Blaine, que no parecía contentarse mucho con ello tomó un trozo de tiramisú (el postre de todos los martes) de una mesa contigua y lo en el cabello de Thad.

-Bueno, sé cuánto te gusta el postre. ¿Por qué no lo pruebas?

En ese momento se creó el caos. En un segundo, y al grito de "Guerra de comida" surgido de algún lado, la cafetería de la academia Dalton se convirtió en un escenario bélico. Sandwiches, gelatinas, frutas y platos enteros de puré de papa volaban de un lado a otro de la habitación y algunos grupos de chicos como David, Wes, Kurt y Eric volcaban una mesa para ocuparla como barricada contra el impacto de aquellos platillos voladores.

Blaine y Thad, que ahora transpiraban más testosterona que nunca, no dejaron las cosas en una simple batalla de comida. Llevado por el instinto masculino y por todos los sucesos de los últimos días, los secretos y todos los rencores guardados, a penas se desató la batalla Thad lanzó un puñetazo contra el rostro de Blaine, que a su vez lo regresaba contra sus costillas. Pronto ambos chicos se revolcaban en el piso en medio de la cafetería, atestando golpes el uno contra el otro sin poder detenerse. Por momentos Thad tomaba a Blaine por el cuello de la camisa y lo sometía entre el frío suelo y calor de sus puñetazos limpios, luego Blaine lograba zafarse de ello y golpeaba fuertemente la barbilla de su amigo para seguir lanzando sus fuertes estocadas contra su estomago y su cara. Nadie en la cafetería parecía haberse percatado de lo que sucedía en ese momento en el medio de la sala, entre hojas de lechuga y trozos de pan que volaban sin dirección precisa.

De pronto sonó un silbato y un par de manos tomaron a Blaine y Thad por los hombros de sus camisas separándolos. La lucha de comida también terminó instantáneamente y el resto de los chicos esperaron en silencio. Spencer Scourge había sido el único capaz de detener el caos. Quizás aquel hombre joven y de semblante severo era el único maestro del que Blaine no quería saber, ¿en qué clase de problema se había metido esta vez?

-¿Harwood?¿Anderson?-preguntó Scourge alarmado- ¿Se puede saber qué clase de animales creen que son para pelearse de esa forma? Hasta donde yo estaba enterado esto era una escuela para caballeros y yo no veo ninguno aquí.

Ninguno de los dos chicos contestó, se limitaban a compartir miradas de odio e ira. Un hilillo de sangre resbalaba por la comisura de los labios de Thad y un brillante rojo escarlata se asomaba por la ceja derecha de Blaine que no solo estaba partida ahora en dos sino que también lucía bastante inflamada. Al parecer su patético estado maltrecho no era suficiente, ambos chicos aún mantenían el repentino sentimiento de odio el uno por el otro.

-No puedo creerlo.-murmuró derrotado Scourge-No me queda más que enviarlos ambos a castigo, pero dado que detención no será suficiente, su tarea será ayudar a la señora Jones a levantar todo este desorden y lo que haga falta en la cocina. Y ninguno de los dos podrá salir de aquí hasta que todo esté perfectamente limpio ¿De acuerdo?

Ambos chicos asintieron. Sería una tarde muy larga.

…

Pasaban ya de las 3 de la tarde, menos de 4 horas para que Thad pudiera encontrarse con Annie en el pueblo y aún no habían terminado de limpiar la cocina. Él y Blaine llevaban más de 3 horas y media en silencio, escuchando ninguna otra cosa que no fuera el siseo de la escoba barriendo el piso de mármol blanco o la aguda y dulzona voz de la señora Jones, una rechoncha y alegre mujer de unos 60 años que desde sus años mozos se habían encargado por completo de los alimentos en la academia.

Thad aún podía sentir el punzante dolor en el labio inferior que Blaine le había roto de un puñetazo. Sabía que estaba inflamado y cada que cerraba la boca hacia un enorme esfuerzo por no gritar, además tenía una gran cantidad de moretones en los costados, en el abdomen e incluso uno justo debajo del ojo derecho. Kurt había prometido que podría maquillarlo en un santiamén y había dicho que no debía preocuparse por su cita de esa noche porque Annie no se daría cuenta.

-Aún faltan 3 cajas de papas que guardar en la alacena,- le recordó la alegre señor Jones a Thad al pasar a su lado pasar - ¿Me harías el favor de guardarlos mi niño?

-Claro señor Jones-contestó el chico mientras fulminaba a Blaine con la mirada. El otro muchacho secaba los platos recién lavados del almuerzo y los apilaba junto al fregadero mientras escuchaba a gran volumen la música de su iPod. A pesar de que tenía puestos los audífonos, Thad podía escuchar un leve murmullo de lo que él escuchaba.

-¿¡Podrías bajarle!-le gritó Thad molesto desde el otro lado de la habitación mientras tomaba la primera caja de patatas y la llevaba a la alacena- Tu ruido es muy desagradable.

Blaine aumentó la intensidad de su reproductor de música adrede. Tan solo quería molestarlo más. Thad resopló enojado y siguió con su tarea.

-Ponlas más adentro Thadie,-llamó la señora Jones otra vez- ahí se está muy húmedo y me temo que se puedan echar a perder.

-Claro señora Jones- contestó el chico desde la alacena arrastrando las cajas a mayor profundidad.

-Ahora regreso niños. Thadie, ten cuidado. Recuerda que la puerta de la alacena es muy pesada y solo es posible abrirla desde fuera.

-No se preocupe señora Jones, tendré cuidado.

La rechoncha mujer salió de la cocina dejando a Thad inspeccionando algunas latas viejas dentro de la enorme alacena y a Blaine que había dejado de secar platos y se había puesto a barrer alegremente al compás de la música de su iPod, tan ensimismado y atento a su tarea que parecía completamente ausente de lo que sucedía en la cocina.

La alacena de las cocinas de Dalton resultaba ser un lugar bastante fresco y amplio. Estaba tapizada con altas estanterías rebozadas de latas y conservas, aderezos, especias, verduras e incluso algunos lácteos. Thad encontraba el lugar bastante interesante con tantas botellas y latas que no había visto en ningún otro lugar, aunque más que una alacena parecía una gran bóveda con su enorme y pesada puerta de acero inoxidable. Poco a poco el chico se fue adentrando más y más en la oscura bodega hasta encontrarse en lo más prfoundo de ella, donde se guradaban todas las especias y hierbas raras que debían mantenerse más frescas y alejadas de la luz. Estaba tan lejos de la salida que no pudo darse cuenta del gran error que había sido ello.

De pronto, en la cocina, Blaine levantó la mirada y se descubrió solo en la habitación. Había estado tan concentrado en barrer que no se había percatado de la salida de la señora Jones y de su compañero. Se quitó un auricular del oído y preguntó al aire:

-¿Harwood?- no hubo respuesta- ¿Thadeus?

Blaine se encogió de hombros suponiendo que su compañero había terminado con sus obligaciones y se había retirado, se dio la vuelta con todo y escoba y descubrió la gran puerta de acero de la alacena abierta compeltamente.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo malhumorado- ni siquiera es capaz de cerrar la puerta al salir. ¿Qué acaso tiene cola?

Entonces dejó la escoba recargada contra una de las mesas de acero inoxidable de la lujosa cocina de Dalton y se encaminó hacia la puerta, la tomó y como pudo la jalo hasta que estuvo cerrada por completo. Se sacudió las manos en el mandil que llevaba puesto, se lo quitó y soltando un suspiro de alivio, dijo:

-Bueno, mi trabajo aquí está hecho. Mejor será que vaya a hacer tarea antes que se más tarde.

Cuando Blaine salió de la cocina, nadie quedó en la habitación que pudiera escuchar los gritos de auxilio de Thad Harwood provenientes de detrás de la pesada puerta de la alacena.

Faltaban tan solo cuatro horas para la cita que había estado esperando desde los trece años y estaba encerrado en una gran bóveda entre quesos y especias.

…

Seis y media de la tarde. Annie McMillian se miraba una vez más al espejo repasando su peinado con su mirada. Se acarició la cara con las yemas de los dedos. ¿Quién era esa chica que la miraba desde el otro lado? ¿Qué había visto Thad en ella? Cada vez la muchacha se convencía más de que no merecía a un chico tan bueno como él y quizás estaba destinado a vivir así, más aún después de su último novio, Jared y todo lo que había sufrido con él.

Pero Thad era distinto. El chico era tierno y fuerte, era inteligente, divertido y caballeroso. Cada momento en que se encontraba pensando en él dibujaba una sonrisa. Le resultaba imposible no quererlo. El día que le conoció había encontrado en él más que un amigo y tanto tiempo había pasado sin decírselo, pero ¿cómo hacerlo si ella podía ser cualquier cosa menos valiente?

-_Angels lift you off the ground; I've got shadows weighing me down.- _cantó Annie mirándose al espejo y mientras se pintaba los labios, pensando en su cita a las 7_- Still you believe, you believe in me. __I wish I could feel that way._

-_You can trust so easily, I can't give you all of me- _Cantaba Eric Wickham también desde su habitación de Dalton.-_ Stay holding on when you should be gone. I wish I was that brave_

El chico se encontraba así mismo pensando día y noche pensando en Kurt. Era cierto que lo había querido desde el momento en que lo vió por primera vez en la academia, pero ahora le aterraba hacer cualquier cosa por tenerlo cerca. Cuando estaba parado frente a él sus labios temblaban, casi no podía pronunciar palabra. No era tan valiente y tenía miedo, miedo a lastimarlo. Miedo a volver ser lastimado y perder el corazón de una vez. Tenía miedo a amar.

-_You go to fight for love like a soldier, I wanna run away_.- Vovlió a cantar el chico dejandose caer de espaldas sobre su cama- _You're never scared to walk through the fire I wish I had your faith_.

-_I turn away knowing my heart could break- _se escuchó lejos la voz de Annie, tan lejos que Eric no supo que sentían aquello mismo.

-_I'm so afraid to lay down my armour. __I'm not brave.-_ Cantaron juntos los dos chicos sintiéndose rendidos_- I'm not brave_

-_Keep my guard up constantly, stop this pain from peircing me_.- Siguió cantando la chica mientras pintaba sus labios rojos frente al espejo, tembalndo, pensando en que pudiera suceder esa noche-_Now I don't know how, how to put it down I wish I was that brave. You go to fight for love like a soldier, I wanna run awa._

_- You're never scared to walk through the fire I wish I had your faith_.- Cantó el chico sintiendo como algo nacía en su pecho, como una llama que gritaba el nombre de Kurt. Se paró de su cama y marchó marcialmente hasta la puerta, lo iba a buscar.

_-_ _You go to fight for love like a soldier, I wanna run away_- cantaron juntos. Ella caminaba con su bello vestido azul por las calles de St. Gregory y él buscaba a Kurt por los pasillos de la academia de chicos. Ninguno sabía cuánto les iba a durar aquella ráfaga de valentía o si su corazón podría soportar tanta adrenalina, pero lo iban a aprovechar. Iban a arriesgarse aunque fuera un minuto por amor.- _You're never scared to walk through the fire I wish I had your faith I turned away knowing my heart could break I'm so afraid to fall and surrender I'm not brave, I'm not brave._

_-I´m not brave- _canto Annie entrando al restaurant Italiano, esperando.

-_I´m not brave_- cantó también Eric entrando a la biblioteca, viendo a Kurt sentado a penas a unas mesas de la entrada. Sus manos sudaban.

-Kurt,-lo llamó después de un largo silencio y el soprano levantó la mirada- ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

…

Faltaban 5 minutos para las 7 y Thad Harwood seguía encerrado en la alacena de la academia Dalton. Jamás lograría llegar a tiempo, posiblemente morirá de hambre en aquel lugar olvidado por el mundo (o al menos por el estado de Ohio) y peor aún, Annie lo odiaría por no aparecer nunca a su primera cita. Estaba perdido.

Habían pasado horas desde que descubrió que estaba encerrado. Lo había intentado todo. Gritó, pero nadie lo escuchó; intentó empujar la puerta, pero nunca cedió; intentó llamar por teléfono, pero dentro era como una enorme bóveda de banco y no había una sola barra de recepción. Cualquier cosa resultaba inútil.

De pronto un rayo de luz iluminó la bóveda lastimando la mirada del pobre chico que estaba recluido en una esquina de la alacena y la oz de un ángel lo llamó:

-¿Thad?- llamó la anciana señora Jones- ¿Thadie, estás aquí?

Nadie contestó, solo un muchacho hecho un rayo atravesó la recién abierta puerta y cruzó la cocina sin detenerse un instante. Thad Harwood I volaba en dirección a su habitación, tenía una cita que por nada del mundo se iba a perder.

En ese momento el club glee de Dalton comenzó a cantar:

-_In the car I just can't wait, to pick you up on our very first date Is it cool if I hold your hand? Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance? Do you like my stupid hair? Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear? I'm too scared of what you think You make me nervous so I really can't eat._

Thad llegó a su habitación ignorando el "¿Dónde estabas?" de Kurt y comenzó desvestirse, ni siquiera se preocupó por echar al cesto de lavandería el uniforme manchado de salsa y postre. Luego, con ayuda de su amiga y sin pensar en el hecho de que solo estaba en calzoncillos, comenzó a sacar ropa del armario.

_Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over._ No tenía mucho tiempo para ponerse a pensar que corbata usar o para preocuparse en si los calcetines eran iguales o no. En realidad ya no tenía tiempo. _Honest, let's make this night last forever. Forever and ever, let's make this last forever. Forever and ever, let's make this last forever._

Apenas Kurt hubo terminado de peinarlopropiamente, Thad se lanzó escaleras abajo. Atravesó el vestíbulo y salió al aire de la noche corriendo lo más a aprisa que alguna vez corrió. Volaba.

_When you smile, I melt inside. I'm not worthy for a minute of your time. I really wish it was only me and you, I'm jealous of everybody in the room. Please don't look at me with those eyes, please don't hint that you're capable of lies. I dread the thought of our very first kiss, a target that i'm probably gonna miss._

Thad Harwood corría rápidamente por las calles de St. Gregory esquibando a la gente que pasaba a sus lados. La corbata parecía ahoracarle volando casi detrás de su cabeza y en su mente solo podía sentir la dulce mirada de su Annie Mcmillian. En todo el trayecto no se paróa mas que a comprar unas rosas amarillas. Las flores favoritas de la chica. No podía pensar en nada más que no fuera ella.

El tiempo se le acababa, ni siquiera podía tomarse un segundo para ver el reloj. No podía perder más tiempo en tonterías, debía llegar hasta donde ella estaba.

_Let's go,don't wait, this night's almost over. Honest, let's make this night last forever. _Ya podia ver las luces de Luigis. Ya podia sentirla cerca de él. El chcio sonrió y se dejo llevar por su emoción. _Forever and ever, let's make this last forever. _Por primera vez en su trayecto comenzó a disminuir su velocidad. Se alisó la camisa y se arregló la corbata, luego se asomó por la ventana del restaurante mientras los warblers terminaban su canción en Dalton. _Forever and ever, let's make this last forever._

Una docena de rosas amarillas cayó al suelo en el momento en que Thad miró su reloj. Las 8:15. No había nadie en el local, solo los meseros que comenzaban a levantar los manteles y los platos sucios. Era demasiado tarde para un sueño y ahora solo era otro idiota en la vida de Annie Mcmillian. Ella jamás lo perdonaría por eso. Jamás había habido peor primera cita en el mundo.

Y luego comenzó a llover.

Las canciones:

For you I will (Confidence) – Teddy Geiger (cantada por Thad Harwood)

I kissed a girl – Katy Perry (cantada por Blaine Anderson)

Brave – Leona Lewis (cantada Eric Wickham y Annie Mcmillian)

First date – Blink 182 (Cantada por los Warblers)


	17. Childhood Memories

[Para Judz, porque este capítulo especial de solo canciones de Disney es un homenaje en su honor. Además quiero pedirles disculpas por la GRAN tardanza :s]

17

Childhood memories

Hacía una noche hermosa. Las estrellas brillaban en lo alto como nunca y el reflejo de la luna parecía sonreír en el oscuro espejo del lago de la academia Dalton. Estaba fresco y callado y algunas luciérnagas cruzaban el cielo nocturno como dulces almas que viajan hacia el amanecer.

Kurt Hummel y Eric Wickham disfrutaban de aquella noche como propia. Los chicos bordeaban en silencio las orillas del lago Eery, regresando de su primera cita. Ninguno hablaba, tan solo disfrutaban de la noche y todos sus encantos.

Kurt caminaba apenas unos pasos delante de Eric. El chico Wickham no podía no pensar en la forma en que su rostro se llenaba de luz y lo hermosa y tranquila que lucía su sonrisa de niño. Sonrió imaginando el roce de sus manos y quiso decirle que le importaba. Y luego recordó aquel beso semanas atrás que Kurt jamás lograría recordar.

Kurt, mientras tanto, brincoteaba alegremente contemplando el oscuro y sereno vacío del cielo nocturno, pensando en que momento Eric se atrevería a tomarlo de la mano o quizás robarle un beso de despedida. Había sido una noche encantadora, una de esas citas en que todo sale a la perfección, distintas a las desastrosas pero sumamente adorables citas con Blaine.

Siguieron así por un rato. El viento se paseaba de aquí a allá, llenando el lugar con melodías como las de un conjunto de cuerdas. Las estrellas se convertían en platillos que llenaban de su sonido el ambiente y la marea del lago se mecía tocando el piano de la arena de la orilla. Toda la noche era una orquesta mágica y silenciosa que hacía a Eric volver a sentirse como un niño a su lado.

- _I can show you the world shining, shimmering, splendid; tell me princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?_- cantaba emocionado el corazón de Eric Wickham mientras veía al otro chico delante de él- _I can open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder; over sideways and under on a magic carpet ride. A whole new world, a new fantastic point of view; no one to tell us no or where to go or say we're only dreaming._

De vez en cuando Kurt volteaba hacia atrás dedicándole una tierna sonrisa, como si pudiera escucharlo cantar. Aunque parecía que todo seguía en silencio, si alguien hubiera visto la forma en que compartían aquellas miradas, también hubiera podido escuchar su tierna y dulce canción. Como una serenata en silencio.

-_A whole new world!- _contestó a dueto la vibrante alma de Kurt mientras corría subiendo una pequeña loma a los pies del espejo del lago Eery donde se detubo a disfrutar la brisa nocturna y viendo a Eric corer divertido hasta él- _A dazzling place i never knew but when i'm way up here it's crystal clear that now i'm in a whole new world with you_

_- Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

Kurt extendió los brazos y cerró los ojos escuchando la silenciosa voz de su alma a compañía de la de su compañero. Como dos corazones que se conocen de siempre.

-_Unbelievable sights, indescribable feeling; soaring, tumbling, freewheeling through an endless diamond sky_- Kurt se sentía volar al lado de Eric. Flotaba y al fin podía sentirse feliz con la magia de aquella noche- _A whole new world_

_-Don't you dare close your eyes_

_-Hold your breath, it gets better_

_-I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far, I can't go back to where I used to be_

Kurt sintió la presencia de Eric a su lado y abrió los ojos ara encontrarlo frente a él. Ambos chicos descubrieron la mágica noche en la mirada del otro y se sonrieron en un silencio solo aparente pues verdaderamente sus almas seguían aquel mágico dueto de niños.

-_A whole new world!- _cantaba Eric por dentro.

-_Every turn a surprise- _respondía vibrante el corazón del otro chico

-_With new horizons to pursue_

_-Every moment red-letter_

De pronto como si los dos supiesen lo que hacían, y solo con las estrellas y la magia como testigos entrelazaron sus manos y dieron un paso el uno hacia el otro, tan cerca que solo los latidos de sus corazones los separaban.

-_I'll chase them anywhere_,- cantaron sus corazones a dueto- _there's time to spare. Let me share this whole new world with you. A whole new world, that's where we'll be…_

_-A thrilling chase…-_ Cantó Eric cerrando los ojos y acercándo lenta y tranquilamente sus labios a los de Kurt

-_A wondrous place…- _Cantó tambien Kurt haciendo lo mismo y dejándose llevar por la magia de aquel instante maravilloso.

-_For you and me_

De pronto, cuando sus labios ya parecían rosarse y apenas necesitaban de un respiro para completar aquel mágico beso, Eric giró su rostro sobre su hombro y bajo la mirada, soltó las manos de Kurt y en un murmullo dijo:

-Lo siento Kurt, no puedo

Eric le dio la espalda sin más al chico y camino de regreso a Dalton con la cabeza baja. Kurt podía entonces sentir como la luz de la luna se apagaba para él y el aire dejaba de tocar sus cuerdas invisibles. Estaba solo una vez más, sólo él contra un mundo de rechazos y agonías.

Se sentó en el césped frío y húmedo y contempló la espesura de la noche sobre él. La alarma de su teléfono lo distrajo. Lo extrajo de su bolsillo y miró la hora. Oficialmente era ya 22 de abril. Levantó la mirada al cielo y, perdiéndose entre las estrellas y su soledad dijo tristemente:

-Feliz cumpleaños mamá.

…

Era fin de semana y Thad, después de hablar con su padre por teléfono, había decidido visitar a su familia. Ahora esperaba sentado en el asiento trasero del Rolls Royce negro que su padre había mandado a recogerle a la puerta de la academia. El chico miró atentamente su casa, un enorme edificio que recordaba a una mansión campestre de la Europa del renacimiento. La casa de los Harwood casi se podía asemejar en tamaño a Dalton.

Thad soltó un suspiro y tomó su mochila.

-Ahora bajo su equipaje, señor- dijo el chofer mientras Thad salía del automóvil.

-Si Fettings, muchas gracias.

El muchacho aún no estaba seguro de haber hecho bien en ir a casa. Tenía varios días sin hablar con su padre y, si lo pensaba, quizás ni siquiera quería verlo. Como era de costumbre en sus raras visitas, nadie salió a recibirlo además de María, su antigua niñera, que lo abrazó y estrujó contra su pequeño y redondo cuerpo.

-Tu padre te espera en el comedor Thadie,-dijo la mujer- ¿estás seguro de que comes bien? Te veo más flaco.

-Estoy bien María, gracias

Thad entró en la recepción de la mansión. El lugar estaba lleno de imágenes de muchos de los miembros de cada una de las generaciones de los Harwood que allí habían vivido; desde la pintura del viejo tatarabuelo Frederick hasta la fotografía del chico y sus 5 hermanos que tanto se parecían a él. Thad tomó la fotografía y sonrió. El chico era el menor de los seis y el único que seguía estudiando la escuela preparatoria que, como el resto de los Harwood, cursaba en Dalton. Extrañaba mucho a sus hermanos, pero sobretodo al mayor de ellos: Rolf.

No lo veía desde que tenía 6 años y aún podía recordarlo como si acabase de suceder: Rolf Harwood tenía 18 años y, según el menor de sus hermanos, el más grande talento en la pintura, además de que era su héroe en todos los sentidos y algún día sería como él, eso lo tenía seguro. Thad regresaba con sus hermanos de clase de esgrima y podía escuchar los gritos desde el comedor. Rolf y su padre discutían sobre la posibilidad de una beca en una escuela de pintura en Florencia.

-¡No me he partido el lomo trabajando 40 años de mi vida para que el mayor de mis hijos decida pintar monigotes con un montón de hippies!- Escuchaba Thad a su padre desde la puerta de la mansión- No, iras a Stanford como yo y estudiaras una carrera de verdad como ya se había decidido.

-Es que no lo entiendes Padre, no quiero estudiar en Stanford. No quiero ser doctor o abogado o ninguno de esos estirados como tú y tus amigos.-contestó el muchacho- ¡No pienso renunciar a un sueño solo porque tú hayas arruinado tu vida!

-Pues no pienso pagar ninguna de esas bazofias, ni tu boleto de avión, ni tus comidas, ni esa estúpida escuela.

-Está bien, lo haré yo mismo. Tengo mis ahorros y llegando Italia buscaré trabajo.

-¿A sí? Pues si cruzas esa puerta, no regrese nunca. ¿Me oyes Rolf? ¡Nunca!

La discusión siguió por transcurso de horas y, ahora que Thad lo recordaba, podía escuchar cada palabra explotando en sus oídos, volvía a ser ese niño indefenso de 6 años. Aquella misma tarde Rolf tomó sus cosas y salió de casa, pero antes de irse se encontró con un pequeñín de 6 años que lo esperaba al pie de la puerta con una muda de ropa limpia y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

El mayor de los hermanos Harwood lo tomó en brazos y el pequeño dijo:

-Me voy contigo.

-No Thad, quedate. Cuida a papá y a María por mí ¿sí?- Rolf alborotó su cabello oscuro y miró a sus espaldas a la nana que no dejaba de escurrir sus lágrimas en el delantal- Te prometo que voy a regresar, pero tú prométeme que nunca, nunca dejarás de creer en tus sueños.

Thad asintión y dejo pasar a su hermano por la puerta principal para perderse en la oscuridad de la noche con nada más que un cuaderno de bosquejos y un pincel. Aquella fue la última vez que le vió.

-¿Thadeus?¿eres tú?- llamó la voz del señor Harwood haciendo que el chico regresara a la realidad y dejara la fotografía de nuevo en su lugar.

-Si padre,-contestó el muchacho con un amargo sabor en la boca- aquí estoy.

-Bien, ahora ven aquí quiero hablar contigo.

Thad dejó su mochila en el vestíbulo de entrada y se dirigió al comedor. Su padre desayunaba sentado en la cabecera de la gran mesa de caoba que el tatarabuelo Frederick había rústicamente tallado con sus propias manos. El chico se sentó a su lado en el lugar que algún día había ocupado su hermano mayor y miro a su padre seriamente, sin decir palabra.

-Papá-dijo el muchacho rompiendo el silencio de forma repentina- ¿Por qué nunca hablamos de mi hermano?

-Hablamos de tus hermanos todo el tiempo Thadeus-contestó el padre sin levantar la vista de sus huevos benedictinos.

-Papá, sabes a que me refiero. Jamás hablamos de Rolf…

Entonces el señor Harwood golpeó bruscamente la mesa con el mango de sus cubiertos de plata y apretó los ojos. Pronto su rostro se puso rojo de coraje y miró a Thad furioso.

-Ese no es tu hermano, y tampoco es hijo mío. No vuelvas a mencionarlo.

Thad se quedó callado. Si decía algo más, tan cierto como fuera, el hombre estallaría como un volcán. Durante minutos no se escuchó más que el sonido metálico de la platería y el tintineo de la copa de cristal.

-Sé que estás en tu último año en Dalton,-cambió entonces el tema el señor Harwood- así que me tome la libertad de hacer algunas llamadas a algunos amigos míos en California.-

El hombre entonces extrajo un folder rojo con una gran letra S y lo dejo enfrente de su hijo. Thad lo abrió para encontrarse con una hoja en la que se podía leer: "Estimado señor Thadeus Harwood, tenemos el placer de informarle que ha sido usted aceptado en nuestra Universidad de Stanfrod…" El muchacho no siguió leyendo y cerró la carpeta. No le interesaba más.

-Sólo tienes que firmar y escoger: Derecho o Medicina. Sería bueno tener un abogado en la familia.

-Padre,-dijo el muchacho tragando saliva- yo no quiero…

-¿Una ingeniería? Está bien. He oído que últimamente Stanford está mejorando sus programas de matemáticas y física. Y tus calificaciones en eso no son tan malas como en biología o inglés.

-No, ni medicina, ni derecho, ni ninguna ingeniería. No voy a ir a Stanford.

El señor Harwood dejó sus cubiertos por primera vez, tomó su servilleta blanca y se limpió las manos y la boca. Luego, muy serio miró a fu hijo menor como si le estuviese hablando en otro idioma.

-¿Se puede saber entonces que vas a ser con tu vida?

-Ya te lo he dicho, iré Juilliard. Hoy me ha llegado una carta de unos cazatalentos que quieren escucharme y verme en escena.

-¡Ningún hijo mío ira a esa escuelita a bailar en tutú! Está decidido irás a Stanford y estudiarás medicina igual que todos tus hermanos.

- ¡Te equivocas! No todos mis hermanos han ido a Stanford, ¿te olvidas de Rolf, tu hijo mayor?

-¡Te dije que no lo mencionaras!

-¡Sólo estas molesto porque quiero ser como él y no como tú! Le odias porque el si tu el valor de ir tras su sueño, no como tú. Pues ahora es mi turno de seguir mi propio sueño, no el tuyo…

-¡No se vive de sueños Thadeus!

-¡No, pero son los sueños lo que te impulsa a buscar lo mejor para ser feliz! ¿De qué sirve vivir siempre en una mansión gigantesca con 8 automóviles y 40 habitaciones sino tienes ningún sueño para sobrevivir?

-No sabes lo que dices, eres solo un niñato estúpido…

-¡Y tu eres un padre frío y cobarde que no tiene ni siquiera el valor suficiente para hablar con su propio hijo después de once años!- Thad se paró y se dio la media vuelta dirigiéndose a la salida.

-¿¡A donde crees que vas?-gritó su padre parándose de su silla

-De regreso a Dalton,-contestó el chico tomando- ni siquiera debí haber venido.

Thad tomó de nuevo su mochila y cruzó la puerta hasta el vestíbulo. Fettings, el chofer aún no terminaba de bajar sus maletas y el Rolls Royce negro seguía estacionado frente a la puerta principal.

-Dejaló Fettings,-dijo el chico decidió- regresamos a Dalton.

-Si señor-contestó el joven chofer volviendo a meter una enrome valija en la cajuela del auto.

-¿A sí?-lo llamó la furiosa voz de su padre a sus espaldas- Pues si cruzas esa puerta, no regrese nunca. ¿Me oyes Rolf? ¡Nunca!

Entonces las palabras golpearon a Thad como un balde de agua helada. Toda la escena estaba repitiéndose, su padre incluso lo había llamado Rolf. El chico sabía que siempre había sido una deshonra para él, y que lo llamara como a su primer hijo solo lo confirmaba más. Apretó fuertemente su mochila y subió al automóvil. Volvía al momento más triste de su infancia.

-¿Señor?-preguntó Fettings desde el asiento del conductor pero Thad no escuchó.

Unas lágrimas de rabia comenzaban a brotar de los ojos del muchacho. Thad metió su mano derecha en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y extrajo un pequeño sobre de él. El escudo de los warblers estaba dibujado en la solapa y llevaba escrito con una brillante tinta roja: Sr. Harwood.

Las palabras del Sr. Scourge resonaron en la mente del chico, tal y como lo había escuchado en la última sesión de junta del club glee:

-Joven Harwood, es un honor para mí y para el resto del consejo estudiantil otorgarle el título oficial como líder y represéntate de los warblers. Ni usted ni el resto del grupo me necesitan como su tutor, usted es lo único que hace falta para liderar y estoy seguro de que lo hará de la mejor manera.

Thad sintió una punzada de dolor que oprimía su pecho. Había conseguido uno de sus mayores anhelos y solamente había asistido a casa para compartirlo con su padre. No quería nada más que enorgullecerlo, demostrarle que era más que lo que él creía, y ahora solo escapaba como un cobarde.

Apretó el sobre en su mano y dejo caer algunas lágrimas de odio. Se odiaba tanto, y lo odiaba a él por no confiar, por no creer en su propio hijo.

…

Blaine estaba recostado en su cama, en su propio dormitorio de la academia, con el pecho desnudo y el cabello desordenado. Respiraba profunda y tranquilamente mientras a media luz observaba el delicado y esbelto cuerpo de Sally Conrad vestirse en silencio.

Resultaba un momento extraño. En las películas siempre el protagonista le decía algo lindo a su chica justo después de haber tenido sexo, aunque fuese únicamente algo como "luces hermosa" o "Soy tan suertudo de tenerte", pero ahora no se le ocurría algo que pudiera sonar romántico, tan solo podía verla cubrir sus blancos y bellos muslos con su falda de colegiala.

El chico terminó por preguntarse si siempre sería así. Había tenido relaciones con Sally desde la primera vez que habían sido novios y ella había sido en realidad la única persona con la que había estado en intimidad, sin embargo nunca había experimentado aquel momento mágico que se ve en las películas. Quizás no existía tal cosa como hacer el amor, quizás todo era sólo sexo.

-Tú y Thad Harwood solían ser buenos amigos ¿no?- preguntó Sally mientras observaba una vieja fotografía que el chico conservaba en el marco del espejo de su tocador.

-Sí, antes- contestó Blaine intentando ignorar la pregunta- Pero eso ya no importa, supongo.

-Bueno, a mí me costaría trabajo olvidar a mi mejor amiga de la infancia.

Blaine se quedó en silencio un momento pensando en lo que la chica con la que se acostaba acababa de decir. Thad era definitivamente su mejor amigo. Cuando había salido del clóset, a él fue a la primer persona a quien se lo confió y su amigo no se había sorprendido o escandalizado si no que, al contrario le había mostrado su apoyo y amistad incondicional.

De pronto el ringtone de un iphone llamó su atención. El teléfono de Sally vibraba en el buró del chico.

-Tu teléfono…-anuncio Blaine mientras extendía el brazo para tomar el celular y dárselo a la chica. Sin embargo ella, más rápida y alarmadamente corrió hasta el aparato y lo silencio.- ¿No piensas contestar?

-No,-contestó ella sonriendo de forma extraña- le llamaré más tarde. Prefiero quedarme un rato más aquí y aprovecharte mientras puedo…

Sally empujó el pecho de Blaine contra el colchón y se posó sobre él, colocando sus rodillas a la altura de la pelvis del chico. Luego se acercó a besar su cuello y acariciar lentamente con su mano fría y blanca el cuerpo semidesnudo del chico.

-Ah… Salls…- murmuró Blaine reprimiendo por poco a la chica- Mejor será en otro momento. Se va haciendo tarde y creó que ya he perdido suficientes clases por hoy ¿sabes?

-Como quieras- contestó Sally simulando disgusto y parándose de la cama. Tomó su bolsa y antes de salir de la habitación le dirigió una mirada juguetona a su chico- Te veo mañana, monito.

-Hasta mañana, monito- contestó él y la chica salió de la habitación azotando sonoramente la puerta.

El muchacho se paró de la cama y sin pensarlo mucho, caminó hasta el tocador que hacía las veces de escritorio. Se colocó la camisa del uniforme sin abrochar sobre los hombros y extendió la mano para tomar la fotografía que, segundos atrás su novia había estado inspeccionando.

La imagen mostraba a dos niños de unos 11 o 12 años de edad, él y Thad debieron haber estado en su último año antes de entrar al internado y los dos se veían llenos de moretones y golpes, pero más sonrientes que nunca. Recordaba aquel día tan bien qué, de no ser por el día en que había conocido a cierto chico que planeaba espiar a los warblers, había podido decir que había sido el mejor día de su vida.

Huey y Dewey Thursley y sus otros dos amigos mastodontes un año mayor que Thad y Blaine, habían estado molestando al primero de los dos chicos durante el almuerzo posiblemente porque habían visto a su mejor amigo tomar de la mano a otro chico y este había corrido a contarles a todos que Blaine Anderson era una "mariquita".

-¿Dónde está tu novio, Harwood?-llamaba burlón Dewey

-Si, ¿Dónde?-contestó Huey- ¿No piensa venir a defenderte?

Thad, que se había puesto rojo de ira, aventó por un lado su emparedado de maní y se enfrentó de un salto a los gemelos Thursley. Pero en el momento en que lanzaba un puñetazo contra Dewey, uno de sus jóvenes guardaespaldas atestó un rodillazo contra el menor de los Harwood que cayó sin aire a la tierra del patio de juegos.

De pronto un muchachillo moreno y de pelo rizado pero cuidadosamente ordenado apareció ante él, ofreciéndole tan solo su espalda y una vista clara de sus puños apretados. El pequeño Blaine parecía más furioso porque alguien había atacado a su mejor amigo que porque lo llamaran como lo llamaran.

Jamás lo había visto tan enojado, el chico recibía más golpes de los que lograba dar pero no dejaba de enterrar sus puños agresivamente en los cuerpos de los otros chicos. Thad, que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados en el suelo se levantó a su lado comenzó a patear traseros tan fuertemente como su compañero, no sabía cómo hacerlo porque casi siempre el que se metía en peleas (y regularmente salía victorioso) solía ser Blaine pero no pensaba dejarse ganar solo por eso, iba a luchar a lado de su mejor amigo siempre que fuera necesario.

Después del almuerzo, mientras esperaban sentados afuera de la oficina del director a sus padres y cubiertos de polvo, golpes y un ojo morado cada quien; Thad se volteó hacia su amigo.

-Blaine, prométeme algo.- el otro niño se volteó a verlo y le ofreció aquella sonrisa sincera que conservaba aún 5 años más tarde- Nunca dejaremos de ser amigos, ¿cierto? Ni siquiera si conoces al chico más cool del planeta y te enamoras de él…

Blaine lo miró. Aún no estaba seguro de que le gustaran los niños más de lo que le gustaban las niñas, pero encontraba el comentario de su amigo tan ingenuo y maduro a la vez que no pudo evitar pensar en ello. Era increíble que a pesar de lo que el mundo entero pensara de él, su mejor amigo parecía conocerlo incluso mejor que él mismo y, a pesar de conocer todos sus errores e imperfecciones no quería separase de él nunca.

-Thadie…

-¡Promételo!

Blaine volvió a sonreír y le extendió la mano a su amigo.

-Te lo prometo.

En ese momento alguien tomó aquella foto que ahora Blaine conservaba con tanto orgullo, esa foto que ese mismo verano ambos chicos robaron del expediente oficial de la oficina del director.

Blaine volvió en sí después de aquel recuerdo y apretó la fotografía en su mano. Las lágrimas parecían quemar su piel al resbalar por sus bronceadas mejillas y la voz infantil de aquel Thad de 12 años resonaba en su memoria: ¡Promételo!

¡Qué gran idiota había sido! ¿Cómo había podido dejar que un par de mentiras se cruzaran entre él y el mejor de los amigos que podía existir? ¿Cómo podía escudarse buscando aquel cariño que le hacía falta en una relación fría de sexo vacío con una chica a la que no sabía si quería? Nada podía asemejarse siquiera al abrazo de un hermano; su único hermano y confidente.

El muchacho de 17 años tomó sus llaves y abotonó el último botón de su camisa. Luego salió de su habitación, en busca de aquel calor que tanto le hacía falta ahora más que nunca.

…

Thad, de vuelta en la academia, caminaba en silencio por los vacíos pasillos. No había ni un alma que se acercase a consolarlo, nadie que se atreviese a dedicarle un saludo o una sonrisa sincera. Aunque quizás era mejor así. Ni Blanie, ni Annie, ni aún siquiera su propio padre. Ninguna de las tres personas a las que más quería podían verlo a los ojos, ¿cómo había sucedido que a los tres los había defraudado en tan poco tiempo?

De pronto, sus pasos lo llevaron al lugar menos pensado. Reconocía la duela de madera barnizada y el telón largo de terciopelo. El auditorio de la academia estaba vació y silencioso, pero extrañamente parecía en esos momentos el lugar más acogedor de todos. Casi podía escuchar la música surgir en aquel espacio, en aquel templo de las artes y la expresión. Miró hacia las butacas vacías y casi sintió cómo los reflectores se iluminaban para darle la bienvenida, para dar comienzo a su propio y privado recital del alma. Y entonces, como si supiera que hacer, comenzó a cantar:

-_I have often dreamed, of a far off place where a hero's welcome, would be waiting for me; where the crowds will cheer, when they see my face, and a voice keeps saying, this is where I'm meant to be- _Ahora nada más le importaba. Una a una, en su mente , las butacas se fueron llenando con caras conocidas. Sus hermanos, sus amigos, los warblers, las crickettes. Todas las personas cuanto importaban, todas menos su padre. Pero ¿Qué lo detendría? Todo cuánto él amaba estaba allí, pertenecía a ese lugar_- I'll be there someday, I can go the distance. __I will find my way, if I can be strong. I know ev'ry mile, will be worth my while. When I go the distance, I'll be right where I belong._

…

Blaine también dejó que sus pasos lo llevarán hasta donde quisieran y pronto la canción alcanzó las más potentes fibras de su corazón. Si habría de luchar por conseguir lo que deseaba, primero habría que cumplir una promesa: caminar hasta allí.

-_Down an unknown road, to embrace my fate; though that road may wander, it will lead me to you. And a thousand years, would be worth the wait; it might take a lifetime, but somehow I'll see it through_- canto Blaine mientras observaba por las ventanas de los olvidados pasillos de Dalton, aquellos pasillos que tantas veces lo habían oído cantar- _And I won't look back, I can go the distance__. __And I'll stay on track, no, I won't accept defeat.__It's an uphill slope, but I won't lose hope__till I go the distance, and my journey is complete._

…

_-But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part- _Thad odía ahora sentir el mundo girando bajo sus pies mientras cantaba, si habría que luchar, lo haría hasta conseguir su meta. No descansaría hasta escuchar a las multitudes aplaudir en su nombre- _For a hero's strength is measured by his heart._

Entonces, el corazón del chico Harwood alcanzó el crescendo, podía escuchar los metales victorisos de su alma, las cuerdas de la alabanza y los vítores de la gente en el auditorio. Multitudes lo aclamaban de pie, aplaudían y gritaban su nombre. Lo había conseguido, no necesitaba laureles, ni las llaves del Olimpo, ahora tenía todo cuanto deseaba. Echo una mirada a la audiencia ya allí estaba él, entre aquella multitud, sonriendo: su padre.

Pero entonces, todo se desvaneció. Las butacas se vaciaron y los aplausos desaparecieron. Nada más había sido otro sueño de aquel héroe sin nombre, una ilusión más de su alma.

-_Like a shooting star, I will go the distance_- cantó entonces una voz distinta a la suya y el corazón de Thad dio un brinco al ver parado en la puerta a su mejor amigo, aquel a quien no había olvidado- _I will search the world, I will face it's harms._

Los ojos de Thad se llenaron de lágrimas mientras veía a su amigo caminar hacia él y, con el mayor esfuerzo de su corazón por no quebrarse le acompañó y cantaron juntos:

-_I don't care how far; I can go the distance till I find my hero's welcome, waiting in your arms. I will search the world; I will face its harms till I find my hero's welcome, waiting in your arms._

Blaine estrechó fuertemente a su amigo en sus brazos y, apenas terminó de cantar dijo:

-Perdóname Thadie, perdóname todo por favor.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, soy yo quien ha sido un idiota todo este tiempo. Un idiota y un bastardo orgulloso.

Ambos chicos rieron y se separaron para darse un fuerte apretón de manos. Sonrieron.

-Aún tenemos una promesa que cumplir.-dijo Blaine secando sus lágrimas.

-No lo he olvidado. Juilliard, juntos.

-Siempre.

…

Era 22 de abril y era cumpleaños de mamá. El pequeño Kurt no dejaba de pensar en clase cuál podría ser el mejor regalo, había juntado algunos dólares para comprar aquél juego de té de porcelana china que habían visto juntos tantas veces en el escaparate de Pottery Barn. A mamá le encantaría.

De pronto alguien llamó a la puerta del segundo grado de la escuela primaria de Lima. La Srita. Marbles abrió y Kurt la pudo ver hablar por lo bajo con su tía Margaret, la hermana de papá. Kurt sonrió y agitó la mano con su habitual alegría esperando que tía Maggy sonriera de vuelta, pero no paso nada.

-Kurt, toma tus cosas. Te irás con tu tía a casa- dijo entonces la maestra del segundo grado con un tono de voz triste y apagada, no como se dirigía regularmente a cualquier alumno.

El pequeño se levantó de su asiento y siguió a tía Maggy en silencio. La mujer parecía triste y caminaba en silencio tomando al pequeño de la mano, casi sin tocarlo. En el auto tampoco hablaron mucho, salvo por una pregunta:

-¿Tía Maggy, vamos a casa?

-No corazón,-respondió ella con la voz entrecortada- te llevo con papá.

Kurt no sabía donde era eso. Aquel no era el camino regular hacia el taller de papá así que supuso que debía ser otro lugar donde él estaba.

Pronto llegaron a un edificio alto y blanco que no conocía. El aire olía chistoso pero nada en el resto del ambiente parecía serlo, todo estaba demasiado callado. A Kurt no le gustaban los lugares así. Bajaron del auto y entraron por una gran puerta automática de cristal. En el hospital había más gente de la que él esperaba y nadie parecía estar contento de verle, incluso muchas personas, incluida la abuela Emily se voltearon presa de las lágrimas al ver entrar al niño de siete años. Aquel silencio triste y ensordecedor lo ponía muy triste, tanto que sin saber porque las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos.

-¿Papá?-llamó Kurt al ver a su padre al fondo del pasillo, recargado contra una gran puerta blanca de dos alas, con las manos en los bolsillos del chaleco de pescador- ¿Papi?

Burt Hummel corrió hasta su pequeño hijo de siete años y lo abrazó fuertemente, como si no quisiera soltarlo nunca. Kurt se soltó a llorar sin saber ni siquiera porque, tenía miedo y nadie le había dicho aún poruqe estaba allí, lo único que quería era ira a Pottery Barn para comprar el juego de té que su mamá tanto añoraba, había ahorrado el año entero para comprarlo.

-Kurt, hijo-dijo entonces papá con la voz hecha pedazos y los ojos hinchados de sentimiento- es mamá… ella…

Kurt soltó a su padre y dio dos pasos atrás, con miedo. ¿Qué podía estar pasando? Mamá estaba bien, el mismo la había besado y la había abrazado antes de salir de casa apenas tres horas antes. Papá debía estar confundido, mamá le había dicho que se cuidara y le había puesto su bufanda alrededor del cuello…

Burt se dejo caer contra el piso, con las manos tapando sus lágrimas, mientras el pequeño niño temblaba presa del pánico. Kurt vio a su padre llorar como nunca lo había visto. La tía Maggy, que tambien lloraba en silencio, volvió a tomar al niño por la mano y lo condujo hasta la gran puerta blanca del fondo. El chico no quito ni un minuto la mirada nublosa y cristalina de encima de su padre.

Del otro lado de la puerta hacia un frío horroroso y un silencio aún peor. Una gran mesa de metal ocupaba la mayor parte de la habitación y sobre ella un bulto tapado por una inmensa sábana blanca.

Kurt se soltó ágilmente de la mano de su tía y corrió hasta allí. Una sola mano tan blanca como la suya resbalaba por debajo del manto. ¡No! No podía ser. Aquella no podía ser la mano que acariciaba su cabello todas las noches antes de dormir. Aquella no podía ser la mano de porcelana que le ayudaba con sus tareas, ni la mano que siempre a su lado le enseñaba a tocar el piano por las tardes. Aquella no podía ser mamá.

Entonces Kurt, con la mirada totalmente cegada por las lágrimas jaló fuertemente de la sabana que resbalo al piso.

-¡Mami!-gritó entonces el pequeño lanzándose sobre el cuerpo inmóvil de su madre, abrazándolo más fuerte que nunca- ¡Mamá, despierta! ¡Despierta por favor! Es tu cumpleaños ¿no te acuerdas? Vamos a ir de día de campo, papá lo prometió.

Tía Maggy intentó apartar al pequeño de allí, pero el niño pataleaba y forcejeaba en su contra. Kurt no dejaba de besar la cara fría y apagada de su madre. La llamaba y acariciaba sus cabellos mientras las lágrimas infantiles caían hasta los parpados cerrados de la madre.

-Mami, por favor…

El sonido del despertador extrajo al muchacho de sus sueños. Cada año soñaba lo mismo y sentía que volvía a vivir aquel momento tan devastador, como si tuviera que pasar cada año por el resto de su vida. Kurt alargó su mano hasta el reloj y lo apagó, había dormido casi toda la tarde después de la comida y a las 6, en tan solo 10 minutos, tendría clase de historia una vez más. Se puso en pie sin muchas energías y arreglo el cuello de su camisa.

El chico se acercó a su escritorio/tocador y tomó una fotografía de su mamá que dejaba siempre entre el espejo y el marco de este. Era una mujer hermosa y rubia, se le veía muy feliz mientras abrazaba a un pequeño castaño muy parecido a ella. Kurt dejo la foto sobre el escritorio y abrió una de las gavetas. De ella saco una pequeña caja rosa envuelta con un listón y la abrió. Dentro solo había una tasita de porcelana con un decorado de flores azules. Cada año, Kurt iba a Pottery Barn, la tienda preferida de mamá y compraba una pieza nueva de aquel viejo juego de té.

-Feliz cumpleaños mamá, quizás el próximo año pueda por fin comprarte la azucarera que tanto te gusta.

Se anudo la corbata del uniforme y peino sus castaños cabellos frente al espejo. Luego tomó su mochila y salió a buscar su clase de historia. Los pasillos de la academia Dalton parecían más vacíos de lo normal, como si nadie hubiese decidido asistir a clases aquel día. Kurt odiaba las clases por la tarde, sobre todo con el anciano profesor Clayton que, en realidad no hacía otra cosa que hablar y hablar durante la hora que duraba la clase. La mayoría de las veces terminaba por dormirse, aunque en las últimas ocasiones había pasado el tiempo muy rápido mientras hablaba con Eric por mensajitos que se mandaban entre banca y banca.

Eric. Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle cando lo viera. ¿Qué había sucedido la noche antes? ¿Por qué se había ido de aquella forma tan repentina? Pero sobre todo ¿Qué estaba sucediendo entre ellos, a donde iban a ahora? Eric le gustaba más de lo que antes pudiese haber imaginado. Era un chico misterioso, pero interesante; tenía aquella sonrisa arrogante y caprichosa, pero debajo de aquella máscara era tierno y caballeroso; era muy apuesto, aunque el mismo no lo quisiera aceptar.

Kurt llegó hasta su salón de clase de historia y soltó un suspiro, tenía que enfrentar la hora más larga de su día, entre escuchar la clase del profesor Clayton y esperar a que un milagro le indicara el momento en que podría hablar con Wickham. Entro al salón disgustado y miró el pizarrón. Su alma descansó cuando leyó lo que estaba escrito allí con tiza: "Se cancela la clase de Historia, lean los siguientes dos capítulos de su libro de texto"

Entonces, justo cuando estaba por irse, un sonido lo distrajo. Kurt giró sobre sí mismo y encontró, al fondo del salón a Eric que se había levantado de su asiento al verlo entrar. Ambos chicos sostuvieron la mirada un momento, en silencio. Kurt tragó saliva, tenía tanto que decir y no sabía ni por dónde empezar, y Eric se talló la cara con la manga del saco.

Por un momento Kurt creyó que Eric diría algo, pero el chico se quedó callado y volvió a sentarse, escondiendo la cara entre los brazos. Kurt se acomodó la mochila sobre el hombro y caminó en dirección a la puerta, dándose por vencido. Pero entonces un pensamiento invadió su mente de forma veloz y se paró en seco. ¿Si no era ahora el momento de hablar, cuando sería? Si no hacía nada en ese momento en que estaban totalmente solos su amistad y su relación entera sería sustituida por una serie de incómodos silencios y miradas furtivas. Tenía que ponerle un alto ahora que podía.

De pronto el sonido de la puerta cerrando sede golpe causó que Eric levantara la vista. Kurt dejó caer la mochila sobre la primer banca q se encontró y caminó hasta él decidido y si detenerse, para golpear sonoramente con la palma de su mano la paleta del pupitre en el que estaba sentado el otro chico, que lo miro seriamente.

-¿Algún día vas a explicarme que sucedió anoche Wickham?-preguntó Kurt levantando la voz

-Kurt, yo…-siguió el chico en voz tan baja que apenas era posible oírlo.

-Es que no lo entiendo Eric. Tú me gustas, y yo te gustó. Porque tenemos que seguir esperando para aceptarlo. Ya no entiendo porque no puede haber nada entre nosotros.

-Yo, no puedo…

-Pero, ¿Por qué no puedes? Explícamelo, estoy aquí para escucharte, pero no podre entenderlo si tú no me lo explicas

-Kurt, no es tan fácil. Han pasado tantas cosas antes que, no sé, simplemente no puedo…-solo entonces Kurt se dio cuenta de que Eric había estado llorando antes de que él entrara, tenía los ojos hinchados de llorar y aún podía ver algunos rastros de lágrimas en su mirada.

Entonces Eric se paró y se volteó hacia el ventanal del salón, desde donde se podía ver el sol caer detrás de la tranquila superficie del lago Eery.

El cielo vespertino se pintaba de rojo y los ánimos de Kurt enardecían cada vez más. Quería a aquel chico, ¿Qué era tan difícil de olvidar que no lo podía seguir adelante? Eric permanecía en silencio y Kurt no sabía bien ni porque.

-Eric,-dijo Hummel buscando sonar más tranquilizador- si yo no te gusto solo dímelo, pero no me hagas esperar más, por favor.

-No Kurt, no es eso. Me gustas, y me gustas mucho; y ese es el verdadero problema. Es él, es Benny.

-"¿Benny?"- pensó Kurt- "¿Quién es Benny? ¿Acaso tiene novio?"

-Kurt,-dijo entonces el otro chico que sonaba cada vez más triste y perdido volteando a ver a su amigo- hay algo que no te he contado…

-Tienes novio-resolvió apresuradamente y bajando la mirada- Está bien Eric, solo tenías que decírmelo antes y yo…

-¿Qué? ¿Novio? No yo…- Eric volvió a mirar el atardecer a lo lejos y lanzó un melancólico suspiro- No, Benny no es mi novio. Kurt yo… es que, hace mucho juré que nunca jamás me volvería a enamorar.

Kurt levantó la mirada prestando atención. Sus mejillas se habían sonrojado y tenía los ojos humedecidos por la emoción. ¿Acaso Eric acaba de declararle su amor?

-Es que, no quiero que nadie salga lastimado, no esta vez.-dijo Eric permitiendo que su grave y sombría voz se quebrara por un instante- _when somebody loved me everything was beautiful every hour we spent together lives within my heart and when he was sad i was there to dry his tears and when he was happy so was I when he loved me._

Mientras Eric cantaba, su mente se remontó tantos años atrás, a una infancia tierna y divertida; a una casa de verano junto a la playa y a dos pequeños corriendo por la arena caliente. Benny Waltz era 3 meses mayor que el pequeño Eric Wickham y mejor que él en prácticamente todo. Benny ganaba siempre en ajedrez, ganaba en carreras de bici e incluso a sus doce años no había nadie mejor que él en matemáticas, ni siquiera el pequeño genio de Wickham.

Eric Wickham podía recordar a Benny llamándolo pequeñín, molestándolo y nadando con él en la costa de Orange County, donde los padres de ambos tenían sus casa vacacionales. Le molestaba que lo tratara como si fuera mucho menor que él y odiaba que le llenara la cabeza de arena; pero le encantaba pelear con él, disfrutaba de correr juntos donde el agua del mar apenas podía tocar la planta de sus pies y no había mejor que pasara la noche en vela escondidos bajo una sábana escuchándolo contar aquellas historias de fantasmas, piratas y vaqueros que el chico le juraba que eran ciertos, a pesar de que él sabía que no era así.

Eric tenía 9 años y 7 meses cuando se enamoró por primera vez, era pequeño pero a pesar de todo estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo.

-_Through the summer and the fall we had each other that was all. Just he and i together like it was ment to be, and when he was lonley I was there to comfort him and I knew that he loved me._

Nadie sabía mejor que Eric Wickham que el primer beso no se olvida; el suyo había sido el más ingenuo de todos los besos, el más mágico. La noche era estrellada y él y Benny volvían a acampar en la playa. El mayor de los niños comenzaba a quedarse dormido y Eric se acercó a mirarlo con la misma afición e idolatría con la que lo había hecho tantas veces antes.

-Benny-dijo el pequeño Eric en el recuerdo- ¿has besado a alguien?

-Cientos de niñas, te lo aseguro pequeñín.

-No te creo

-No me creas

-Pues no te creo-insistió Eric y luego se sonrojó- ¿Y cómo es?

Benny soltó una risita y se incorporó. Luego sin previo aviso le planto un pequeño y rápido beso en los labios a su amigo.

-¡¿Qué haces?- gritó Eric tapándose la cara para que su amigo no viera su rostro avergonzado.

-Te enseño- contestó Benny riendo- ves es fácil, es solo un beso.

Entonces el niño volvió a recostarse en la arena, cerró los ojos y dibujo una gigantesca sonrisa. Luego bostezó sonoramente mientras Eric se acomodaba a su lado para ver las estrellas.

-Eric,-dijo Benny- eres mejor que todas esas niñas, no te cambio ni por cientos de ellas.

El pequeño Wickham se sonrojó y Benny calló perdidamente dormido. Eric lo observó dormir un rato antes de dormir también. Lo quería, pero era un secreto.

Eric Wickham recordaba aquellas tardes como las mejores de su vida entera, como tardes que nunca iba a olvidar. No recordaba un día en el que no hubiera sonreído, hasta que un día los papás de Benny lo llevaron lejos de ahí.

_-So the years went by I stayed the same, but he began to drift away. I was left alone, but still I waited for the day when he'd say I will always love you._

Eric mandó cartas, invitaciones de fiestas y cumpleaños durante dos largos años que más bien parecieron siglos enteros para él. Las tardes en la playa se volvieron cada vez más tristes que nunca, ya nadie le contaba cuentos fantásticos y mentiras infantiles. Nadie volvió a intentar besarlo.

Eric estaba por cumplir los doce cuando vió un auto llegar a la casa contigua. Bajo corriendo de su habitación y salió de su casa. Desde lo lejos vio a los padres de Benny salir del carro y sacar el equipaje del maletero. El pequeño no se detuvo ni un instante corrió hasta el garaje mientras gritaba "¡Benny! Benny, volviste".

Cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca del coche vio una pierna delgada y temblorosa salir del automóvil y por fin pudo ver a su amigo. El pequeño Benny no era el mismo que recordaba, no parecía el chico rápido y fuerte que solía ganarle todas las carreras, no parecía el mismo chico que lo empujaba a la alberca, no podía ser el mismo. Benny parecía tener la misma altura de antes, posiblemente hasta se había encogido algunos centímetros según Eric; estaba tan delgado que casi podía nadar debajo de sus ropas; su cabello rubio y brillante había perdido casi todo su color y colgaba delgado y triste sobre su frente; incluso su piel y sus labios eran más pálidos que antes; sin embargo era él, era Benny Waltz.

Cuando Benny vio a su amigo dibujo con mucho esfuerzo una sonrisa y Eric corrió a abrazarlo. Lo había extrañado tanto que había comenzado a pensar que jamás lo volvería a ver. Pero ahora volvían a estar juntos, como antes.

-_Lonely and forgotten I never thought he'd look my way, when he smiled at me and held me just like he used to do, like he loved me; when he loved me. When somebody loved me everything was beautiful, every hour we spent together lives within my heart. When he loved me._

Kurt escuchó con toda la atención la canción y el recuerdo de Eric. No podía dejar de llorar y no sabía por qué. Su amigo se volteó hacia él y mantuvo la mirada pegada al suelo, no quería que nadie lo viese llorar.

-Murió tres semanas después,-dijo Eric con la voz quebrada y dejando las lágrimas golpear el suelo- cáncer.

Kurt jamás había imaginado que Eric hubiese pasado por tanto. Había perdido todo cuanto quería y quizás era por eso que la vida lo había hecho tan duro consigo mismo y con el resto de las personas.

-Todos a quienes he querido ya no están, Kurt. Papá, mamá, Benny. Todos se han ido,-siguió Eric mientras lloraba- y no quiero que te pase lo mismo. Es como una maldición de la que no me puedo librar. ¡Te quiero Kurt y por eso no puedo quererte!

Kurt caminó hasta su amigo, ambos lloraba en silencio y no sabía que decirle. Se acercó a él y delicadamente le levantó la mirada del suelo. Ahora podía ver su triste mirada llena de lágrimas, aquél hermoso par de ojos verdes comúnmente llenos de pensamiento ahora estaban llenos de dolor. Y entonces, sin decir palabra alguna sus labios lo guiaron a los suyos.

El aire se acabó en la habitación y ambos chicos solo podían sentir sus labios, juntos. El silencio llenó de un ambiente místico el aula, y el atardecer se convirtió en una bella y galante noche. Las lágrimas de Kurt y Eric se mezclaban en el mismo punto en que sus labios compartían un beso tan mágico que a Wickham le pareció el primero.

Se separaron un instante y Kurt se abrazó a su pecho.

-Kurt…- susurró Eric, solo eso.

…

-_Come stop your crying, it will be all right._- comenzó cantando Kurt en aquel ensayo de los warblers en el auditorio de la academia Dalton- _Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you; I will be here, don't you cry._

_-For one so small, you seem so strong.-_ Siguió después Eric dando un paso para estar a su lado, lo miró y sonrió mientra tomaba la mano del chico que devolvió la sonrisa-_ My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm. __This bond between us can't be broken; I will be here, don't you cry._

_-'Cause you'll be in my heart.- _Se unieron entonces a ellos el resto de los warblers en una sola voz-_ Yes, you'll be in my heart. __From this day on, now and forever more. You'll be in my heart No matter what they say, you'll be here in my heart, always._

_-Why can't they understand the way we feel- _canto Thad desde el lado contrario del escenario

_-They just don't trust what they can't explain- _contestó la voz de Blaine, que había sido invitado al ensayo por vez única.

_-I know we're different but, deep inside us, we're not that different at all- _siguió el resto del grupo antes de volver al coro- _And you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more. Oh, you'll be in my heart, no matter what they say. You'll be in my heart, always._

Entonces Blaine llevó su mirada al centro del escenario, donde la mano de Eric y Kurt se miraban fija y sonrientemente, mientras la mano de Wickham tomaba la blanca mano de Hummel, aquella mano que él tanto extrañaba.

_- Always- _terminó tristemente la voz de Blaine, mientras una solitaria lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla en silencio.


End file.
